Twisted Love
by SakuraTsuroka
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome befriends the outcasted hanyou, InuYasha. After he leaves, he returns to her. Inner struggles arise. Along with the conflict between past and present. An powerful enemy seeks to restore what she lost so many years ago...
1. Middle School

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 1: **Middle School

Everybody was seated in the super hot class. The teacher was giving a lesson on health and diseases. It was around May but the temperature was August like. A girl was writting down something on a piece of paper, dark brown hair held in a high ponytail. When she was done she threw it over to her friend. She opened it up and read it

**_Wanna come to the mall after school-_Sango**

The raven-black haired girl picked up her pen and wrote back to her friend. She threw it back on the desk.

**_Sure_- Kagome**

Once it was back in Sango's hands she nodded and they went back to paying attention to the class. They were sitting next to each other in the middle of the room. All the way in the back was a boy. He was sleeping and had silver hair. After two hours the bell rang for Science. Everybody liked science for two reasons.

1. The teacher was nice.

2. The room had air conditioner.

"Did you do your homework for Social Studies?" asked Sango as she approached her locker. Her friend sighed as she opened her own locker.

"Yeah" said Kagome

"Ok, can I copy during science?"

"You never do your homework"

"I was busy, can I please copy"

"Fine, whatever. I don't even wanna know what you were busy with"

"Thanks" Sango smirked at Kagome.

The two girls were in seventh grade. Kagome had waist length raven black hair, and deep blue stormy eyes. Sango had waist length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They lined up and went to class.

"Sit down everybody" said the teacher. Once everybody was seated the teacher started

"Ok, I have a project for you-"

"Aww" the whole class moaned.

"Let me continue!" she shouted. She looked around and continued "Ok, as you know we've been studying the different time periods of Earth. Now, each one of you will be assigned a time and either life or land, Once you have all you information I want it on a poster and a 3-D model of what you think the land and life was like in that time. I will pair you of. We will start form the earliest time to the current time, like a timeline of Earth. First group is the Precambrian, Sango and Rin. Sango you have Precambrian Life and Rin you have Land."

Kagome sat in her seat thinking who she'd have. She didn't even notice that the teacher had mentioned almost the whole list. Sango knocked her back to her senses right on time. Her head spun to face the teacher

"Ok, finally we have the Quaternary Period, Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha you have life and Kagome, you have land."

They both nodded and Kagome looked at Sango. Sango giggled a bit

"I expect these projects in two weeks. Next week I will check to see what you have done. Today is Tuesday, next Tuesday I want to see what you have done and the Tuesday after that I expect it done. Whoever isn't done will get a zero. This project counts as a quiz, homework, and project grade. That's forty percent of your grade. Now, you can work with your partners"

The class went to work. Kagome go up and walked over to where Inuyasha was, she sat down and spoke up

"Ok, so what are we going to do?"

InuYasha stared at her with his amber eyes. They boy was skinny and none of the girls liked him nor did he have friends because he was a hanyou

"Well, you do the land and I'll do the life. Once we're done we can put it on a poster in class" InuYasha stated

"What about the 3-D thing?"

"Feh, I don't know."

Before Kagome could speak the bell rang for lunch. InuYasha got up

"You could come over to my house after school if you want" Kagome offered. InuYasha looked down at her

"Whatever, I'll be there around 3:30" InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and left

Sango was sitting at the table with Rin. Kagome came and sat down

"So, how's working with Inuyasha" asked Rin

"Already bad, he is so..ugh, I don't wanna work with him"

Rin had long black hair and hazel eyes, she was a bubbly girl, and always cheerful. Sango liked working with Rin. The girls ate their lunches and left back to class

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Kagome sat in her room waiting for InuYasha. She had books, and her computer was on. She was reading a book on glaciers of the Holocaust; during the Ice Age. The doorbell rang, she opened it to come to face amber eyes

"Hi" Kagome said

"Hi" InuYasha answered. A long silence surrounded them "Are you just gonna leave me out here!"

Kagome looked at him "I'm sorry, come in"

InuYasha stepped in and looked around.

_'Stupid girl'_ he thought. Kagome led InuYasha to her room, she opened the door. Kagome's scent filled the air, he walked in

"Alright, I brought some stuff for the 3-D thing" InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and took the materials

_**Couple of Hours Later**_

"Finally done!" Kagome cheered. It had taken them three hours to do the model, now what was left was the poster. InuYasha got up

"I've gotta go"

"Wait, aren't you-" Kagome didn't finish because as if on the exact time InuYasha's stomach growled. Kagome looked at him and giggled

"Wanna eat?" she asked'

"Whatever"

"Yes or no" Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes"

"Ok, come on"

She led them down to the kitchen were her brother and mother were. They ordered pizza that InuYasha mostly ate.

"Thanks" he said

"No problem, at least you enjoyed it"

"Feh" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome finally got the chance to ask him

"So, can I ask you something?"

''What is it?"

"Why don't you have friends?"

"Because I'm half demon" he said in an annoying tone "People don't accept me because they think I'm filthy and disgusting"

"That's mean!"

"huh?''

"People shouldn't judge you...Can I be your friend?"

"You wanna be my friend?"

"Yeah"

''Fine"

"So we're friends?"

"If you want, yeah"

"Wahoo!"

InuYasha had never been asked to be someone's friend before. Kagome stared at his ears for the longest time, InuYasha finally caught her staring

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"Your ears, they are so cute" She reached out to touch his white, fluffy, velvety ear

"Hey! away form the ears!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you touching them"

"humph" Kagome cossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She looked like a little girl. InuYasha sighed and was about to leave, he wanted to be friends with her but he didn't want to get hurt. Every time he thought he had a friend they always back stabbed him to just used him. He wouldn't let that happen

"I better go"

"Ok" she led him to the door. He turned around

"Kagome, maybe we shouldn't be friends"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna get used again or hurt again"

"I won't hurt you"

"Yeah, that's what they all say"

"But, I'm not all, I'm Kagome"

"Forget it, let's work on the project and end of story"

"But-"

"Goodbye"

He left, just like that. Kagome sighed and went in. She wanted to be his friend, but he didn't

_**IIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Two weeks later they presented the project, they both got an A+ for it. InuYasha kept his distance from Kagome, she smiled to him once or twice, but every time she tried to say something to him he'd turn her away. Finally, the last day of school came. They all said their goodbyes and left. Sango was going to Paris for the summer, Rin was leaving to America, and Kagome was staying home. Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran to her friends.

"Bye Sango, Rin" She said as she hugged them both. She ran out of the class and found InuYasha at his locker. She stopped

"Bye InuYasha" she said and gave him a small hug from behind. She let go and waved as she ran, leaving the hanyou in shock.

_'Maybe, just maybe she ain't so bad' _InuYasha thought with a small smile. He shrugged and left towards the classroom to pick up his backpack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

As summer went by, InuYasha felt lonely. Once his mind was decided he went to Kagome's house, asking her to be his friend. Gladly accepting, Kagome and InuYasha grew closer. Once back in school, the eigthth grade wasn't to bad. InuYasha grew, though, he got taller. His hair grew out a bit more and his eyes had a certain glow that Kagome loved. Sango befriended a new student named Miroku. He turned out to be the most perverted guy they had ever met. However, during November of eigthth grade, InuYasha's family left to Italy. Kagome missed her new friend terribly, making the school year drag on extremly slow for her. No longer could she be carried on the tree by InuYasha's backyard. No more sitting there for hours, talking, laughing, or just watching the sun set. Kagome Higurashi was glad when she graduated middle school and headed in to high school. Maybe, just maybe, in her heart she hoped that she could find someone else that would make her feel the way InuYasha did.

Kagome sighed as she moved up the stairs. The high school she would be attending for the next four years.

**_"Tama High School"_** Kagome made a face as she entered the building to go to the backyard. Long hair cascaded down her back, jeans with red rhinstones, and a white T-shirt with a red flower in the middle. Kagome saw her friend running towards her.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she stopped in front of Kagome. Sango had changed over the summer a bit. The pink eyeshadow she tended to wear, long hair tied in to a ponytail, a white T-shirt, and a jean skirt.

"Hey, Sango" Kagome caught sight of a circle of people. "What's going on there?"

"I dunno," Sango said while shrugging. "I tried to see who was there, but I only saw some girls drooling."

"Where's Miroku?"

"I don't know," Sango looked around. "Haven't seen the pervert anywhere this morning. I saw him yesterday, though."

"C'mon, we're gonna find out who everyone is around." Kagome dragged her friend forward. Pushing themselves in to the cirlce, both girls couldn't see anyone. A blonde haired boy pushed Kagome, making her fall forward. She squeaked. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't get too hurt. She felt herself fall in to arms, her face hit someone's chest. Everyone went quiet as Kagome slowly looked up at her savior. She was met with shimmering golden pools. Kagome gasped, her eyes went wide. She only knew one person who had golden eyes.

_'InuYasha!'_


	2. Meetings

**_Twisted Love_**

**Chapter** 2: Meetings

"Aiyayai," Sango grumbled as she desperatly tried to make her way towards Kagome. "Miroku, I can't see her anymore."

"Neither can I," Miroku tried to look over Sango and other students. "I see white hair!"

Sango stared at him. "White hair?"

"Yes, white hair." Miroku said as he looked over the top again. "Ow"

He rubbed his the back of his neck when his low poytail was pulled on. "Oh, I see her."

"Where, where?"

"Right..." the words died out when he saw his friend fall in to the arms of the white haired boy. "Eh-Sango..."

"Why is it so quiet?" Sango whispered.

"I've got no clue," Miroku whispered back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome couldn't believe it, she had to hallucinating or something. Her InuYasha, the one that brought her so much joy, the one who was her best-friend, the one who left was standing right in front of her.

_'I'm even in his arms!' _Kagome's sapphire eyes locked with InuYasha's golden ones.

_'Kagome, that's definitely her. I would never forget that scent'_ InuYasha though as he looked deep within the girl's eyes. They were both in utter confusion. A long silence surrounded them, the people still staring, and the two teens looking deep within each other

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome asked, almost timidly, afraid to have her conclusion ripped apart. A glassy surface made it's way in to her eyes, making Inuyasha snapped out of any doubt that the girl he was holding wasn't Kagome.

"Kagome," InuYasha replied. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his torso, burrying her face in his chest, and he felt his shirt start to get wet. Kagome was crying. InuYasha gently picked her up and walked out of the circle, making his way towards the small front yard. Uncounsiously, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his heart. Closing her eyes, Kagome listened to his heart-beat as she held on to him, her tears rolling down her face.

"Kagome," InuYasha sat against a tree trunk, resting Kagome on his lap. "Kagome"

"Hmm?" came Kagome's soft reply. She looked up at him as he wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry" InuYasha's order was soft. "I'm here and I swear I won't leave you ever again."

Kagome whispered a gasp and hugged him tightly. A smile tugged on the ends of his lips, making him wrap his own arms around his friend. Minutes later they got up and started to walk back to school. They had a few minutes left.

"So, where did you go when you left?" Kagome asked as they walked

"My parents took me to Italy" Inuyasha answered as he dug his hands in to his pockets. Kagome smiled. His pack back was red.

"How was it?"

"Worse, the people didn't know what a demon was. You'd think they hear the news or something"

"How did they treat you?"

"Like I said, worse..anyway, what've you been up to?"

"Nothing much, Miroku is a new friend we have, umm...yeah, I think that's it"

"Oh, we just came back yesterday. Horrible flight and now I hate planes"

"Inuyasha?"

"Eh?"

"I missed you...a lot"

"I missed you to.You were the only friend I really had"

They heard the bell ring just as InuYasha opened the door. He smiled at her and they made their way towards their lockers.

**IIIIIIIIII**

As Kagome and InuYasha approached the small group that was in their way, Kagome smiled. Miroku, Sango, and Rin were talking about god knows what.

"Kagome!" Miroku shot them a smile.

"Yeah, but who's the guy" asked Rin

InuYasha and Kagome finally stopped. "Kagome where did you go?" asked Sango

"InuYasha, Sango, InuYasha's back!" Kagome said happily. Sango and Rin's backs stiffened at the mention on the name InuYasha.

"Did you just say Inuyasha?" Rin asked a little shaky.

"Yeah," answered Kagome. Inuyasha stood there next to her staring at the girl's that had treated him so badly during middle school.

"Inuyasha Tsuroka? The same one from middle school?" Sango continued, still not convinced.

"Yes, InuYasha, he's back" Kagome's smile widened. Miroku stepped over to InuYasha

"Hello, I'm Miroku" said Miroku extending his hand out, Inuyasha grabbed it

"Inuyasha Tsuroka"

"You know Rin and Sango?" asked Miroku

"Yeah, brings back bad memories"

"Oh, they are nice"

"Feh, maybe to you"

"Can't imagine why" Miroku opened his locker. InuYasha frowned. The bell rung again, signaling first period.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Kagome and Miroku made right on time, they took their seats as the class started. Next to Kagome sat Kikyo, the world's biggest bitch. Kagome made a face. Even from there, Kagome could smell the amount of perfume she used. Kikyo had long straight black hair and cold hazel eyes. Sure, every guy though she was hot, but she only toyed with everyone. Kikyo leaned over her desk to whisper something in to her best-friend's ear. Kagura, a wind youkai. Black hair tied in to a bun with a white feather and magenta eyes.

_"Do you know whose back?" Kikyo asked Kagura. The girl shook her head._

_"Who?"_

_"InuYasha Tsuroka"_

_"Are you serious, we're gonna have fun"_

_"No, have you seen him. He's hot as hell" Kikyo sighed dreamily. "He's changed so much, wow, I saw him this morning. He was headed to science while I was 'comin here. Kagura, he took my breath away."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I think I wanna make him my new boyfriend. Hell, I'm better then any other girl in this school."_

_"But, do you think he'll like you?"_

_"Of course he will, trust me Kagura he won't be able to resist me"_

_"How will you do it?"_

_"Be nice, look pretty, and always around him, then he's mine. Maybe, since we could use him against Sango. Heh, bitch deserves it."_

_"Perfect Kikyo"_

_"Thanks"_

Kagome gasped and frowned. _'How dare they! They are not going to use InuYasha that way!'_Miroku stood over Kagome, looking in to her empty notebook.

"Kagome, you didn't take any notes"

"Whoops, I was trying to hearing Kikyo and Kagura's conversation"

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, and I can tell you they are not going to get away with it"

"Oh, you could copy my notes if you want"

"Sure, but what's the catch lech"

"Kagome, I'm insulted. How could you think that of one of your best friends?"

"It's always true"

"No catch, here" Miroku said handing her the notebook. She nodded, took it and they left for their next class

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, what a wonderful to be alive!" Rin smiled as she sat down on the table. The sun beamed brightly upon them.

"Hey, where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"I dunno," Sango shrugged. Miroju came over and sat down with them.

"InuYasha is with Kikyo, she said she needed to talk to him."

"What?" Kagome almost jumped. _'No, InuYasha don't fall for her tricks!'_

"I'll be right back," Sango stood up and walked inside the building. Rin leaned towards Kagome a little bit.

"Do ya think she likes him?" Rin asked. Kagome gasped.

"Wha-no!"

"Maybe, I mean c'mon, the boy has changed"

"So?" Kagome's cheeks pinked up.

"Kagome, admit it, he's gorgeous now. I mean, look at him."

"...Rin"

"What? I'm only saying the truth."

"..Rin"

"What?"

"Shut up" Kagome went back to eating her lunch.

"So you mind if I try to take him?"

"Rin!"

"My lovely ladies, violence solves nothing..." Miroku shook his head.

"Shut up, hentai freak!" Kagome and Rin chorused.

**IIIIIIIII**

"NO!" Kikyo knocked down the vase that once stood in her living room. "That bitch!"

Kikyo fumed as she remembed what Sango had done.

_**"InuYasha, please, she's just using you!"**_

Kikyo glared at the couch. The way InuYasha had unlocked himself from her hold.

_**"I believe you Sango"**_

_**"No, she's lying! I like you, I always have, but I never had the guts to talk to you"**_

Kikyo frowned. InuYasha had growled at her.

_**"Do you honestly believe I'm stupid, Kikyo!"**_

Kikyo knocked down the coffee table. InuYasha had taken Sango and left, leaving her standing alone in the hallway.

"NO!"

Kikyo took deep breaths. _'Oh, don't you worry Sango, I will kill you.' _A sinister smile formed on Kikyo's lips. _'Better yet, my two precious half-brothers will kill you for me. Sango, the demon slayer, your life time will end very soon. Kagome Higurashi, your friend, will come down with you, and that littel bubbly girl. Suffer the consequences from messing with this miko!' _

Kikyo calmly walked towards the phone. Picking it up, she dialed a phone number.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered the phone.

"Kouga?"

"...Yeah"

"Get your ass and Naraku's ass over here immediatly."

"Why?"

"I have a simple little assigment for you."

"...Okay."

The line went dead. Kikyo's smile returned. _'Watch Sango and Kagome, your time in the world of the living will end oh so soon you won't even know what hit you.' _


	3. Kikyo's Revenge and Sango's Downfall

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 3:** Kikyo's Revenge and Sango's Downfall

"Must you ask so many questions?"

"Maybe,"

"Just do what I told you to do and be done with it." Kikyo growled. Talking to her two half-brothers was hard. The eldest, Naraku, looked at Kikyo with cold eyes.

"What if we don't agree?" Naraku asked. The three of them were in a small diner, talking about Kikyo's plan.

"You will,"

"You really think so?" Kouga, the wolf youkai shot her a smirk. Kikyo gave him a smirk ofher own.

"I'm know so"

**IIIIIIIII**

All throughout class, Sango had seen the looks Kikyo gave her. The evil eye. It made a cold shiver run down Sango's spine. The bell rang and Sango grabbed InuYasha by his packback. He shot around to face her.

"Oi, what the fu-" InuYasha vut himself off once he saw Sango. His ears twitched. "Sorry,"

"It's alright." Sango shook her head. "InuYasha?" her tone a bit nervous. Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit

"What's wrong?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. Sango explained everything to him and he didn't know what to do. When school ended they went to talk to Kagome and Miroku

"Kagome, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran with Sango. He held on to her hand as they ran so he wouldn't out run her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, he inched closer to the demon slayer. "Something wrong, precious?"

Sango frowed. "You hentai asshole!" A loud slap rang through the hallways. Miroku fell against the lockers.

"Ow," he rubbed his injured cheek, making the other students laugh. "Yeah, fuck you to." he mumbled. Sango frowned.

"Kagome, come with me to the bathroom please"

"Sure, Sango" Kagome followed Sango. "Wait here you guys!"

Both girls went inside, Sango went inside the stall. Kagome sighed as she looked in the mirror, unaware of which bathroom stall Sango went in to. The door opened, Sango smiled at her. Kagome opened her mouth, but Sango held her index finger against her lips. Kagome shrugged and followed the girl out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" Miroku asked. Both girls smiled.

"Yep"

"Good, let's go." Miroku took Sango's arm and started to walk away, InuYasha and Kagome behind them. The group left the school.

The bathroom door opened. "Kagome, why did you-"

The girl looked around the hallway, her friends weren't around. "...leave me" Sango finished. Frowning, Sango looked around for a few minutes before leaving the school. She looked around campus.

_'Why did they leave? Without me?...They seemed worried that Kikyo would hurt me, but...oh, snap out of it Sango! Maybe they just left because they had an emergency or something...Right, all three of 'em'_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Miroku!" Sango ran up to catch up with her friend.

"Hello Sango," Miroku smiled at her.

"Miroku, where are InuYasha and Kagome?"

"InuYasha went to drop Kagome off"

"Oh, why did you guys leave me?"

"Let's take a walk, shall we my darling." Miroku smiled as he led her in to the park.

"Well, Miroku, I must admit it is lovely"

"Yes, as are you"

Sango blushed.

**IIIIIIIII**

Inuyasha saw Miroku runnning towards them. They stopped until he came closer

"I..called..Sango..and..she wasen't...home...Do you...know where she could be?" Miroku asked beteween breaths. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances, now they were confused

"But, Sango left to the mall and you trailed after her" Kagome said. Miroku's head shot up

"What? Kagome, you and Sango went to the bathroom and I had to go back to my locker, so I went. InuYasha left to the office while I left. I came back and waited and then figured that you guys left so I went home. I called Sango, but her brother told me that she didn't come home after school. I was gonna go to Kagome's house to see if she was there, but then I sensed that you were around so I came this way" Miroku explained

Kagome's face turned pale ''Wait! we came out of the bathroom and you and InuYasha were right there, so I left with you. Then, they explained what's been hapening and then we went to the park."

"I went home" Miroku repeated.

"Then, if your Miroku, then who's the other guy?" Inuyasha asked. They turend to park, and started running.

"What's going on!" Miroku shouted

"Sango's in danger!" Kagome shouted back. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the park, Kagome and Miroku right behind him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kikyo's plan was going out perfectly and once Sango was out of the way, it was Kagome's turn. Then, finally she could have Inuyasha. Kouga was in place and ready for his cue, Kikyo saw Kagome and Inuyasha and she called Kouga

"Hello"

"Kouga?"

"Yeah, Kikyo"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are on their way"

"Ok"

"Miroku and Sango are in the park or so Sango thinks"

"Ok"

"Now, when I give you the word, get your ass in gear and proceed. Clear?"

"Cryastal, Kikyo"

"Good"

And with that Kikyo hung the phone up, everything was in order and everything was on her side. All they needed was her word and then, everything would be even more perferct.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Sango was on the ground, her head and body hurt like hell. She remebered Miroku smiling down at her and then lifing her up. He started running, at first she thought he was playing around, but then he dropped her down on the floor. He took out two swords and handed one to Sango. He started attacking her and Sango had no choice but to defend. The last thing she remebred was Miroku knocking her sword off her heands and then hitting her on her neck.

Her eyes were heavy and the first person she saw was Miroku hovering over her body. Her eyes opened completly and he smiled

"Hi Sango, I'm glad you awake" he said

"Who are you?" Sango shouted. She knew Miroku would never harm her, touch her but never harm. He smiled again and traced the tip of the sword on her neck. She squirmed a bit and she thanked all the Gods the sword didn't cut her. Then, he stared to trace it over her shirt and this time he put the sword deeper, cutting her flesh. She screamed in pain. She tried to move away, but that only got the sword deeper and she screamed even more.

InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome got into the park and continued their way to were they had left Sango and Miroku. They heard screaming and followed it even faster. When they got there they saw Miroku ontop of Sango, with Sango below him surrounded by her blood. Sango was already uncounsious. Miroku got off of her and changed back to his normal self. They had never seen this person before, he looked like an ordinary human, eventhough he was a demon. He smirked and took out a phone along with some smoke that surrounded Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"Mission accomplsihed, the girl is dead. And if she is not, she will die eventually. The wounds I gave her are far to serious" said the guy and then he dissapeared.

As soon as the smoke was gone they ran over to Sango. She did looke lifeless, but InuYasha said he could still hear weak heartbeats. They rushed her over to the hospital and they immedialty attended her. They sat in the wating room when Kikyo came in

"Kikyo, what the fuck are you doing here?" InuYasha growled

"I came by to see Sango, she will soon die anyway so I though I would visit her one last time" Kikyo said with a smile

Inuyasha looked at her "You did this! I swear, if Sango dies I'll rip you to pieces you good for nothing bitch!" InuYasha shouted

Kikyo was taken back a bit "After all she did to you, your willing to forgive her and even avenge her" Kikyo said

"Kikyo, Sango apoligized and now is InuYasha's friend. He forgave her and we will all rip you to pieces if we have to" Kagome shot back. Kikyo frowned

"Anyway, tell her goodbye and sooo sorry she had to die a painful death." Kikyo said and left. InuYasha was about to go after her, but Kagome stopped him. Miroku was sitting on the chair

"This is all my fault. I didn't even need the damn book and I just had to go to my locker. if I didn't go that guy wouldn't have hurt Sango" InuYasha sighed.

"Don't worry Miorku, she's strong and I'm sure she'll live" Kagome said and got up to call Sango's parents.

"I hope your right Kagome" Miroku said

Kikyo was walking _'Good, Sango is out of my way..Now, it's Kagome's turn'_


	4. Away From the Huntress

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 4:** Away From the Huntress

Kikyo walked back to her house and decided to proceed with target B. She had an ingenious plan as how to hit Kagome hard, and hopefully Sango had died. Kouga and Naraku were waiting for her and her orders, they were both in the living room. Naraku was reading and Kouga was using the computer. Kikyo entered and her brothers immediatly gave her their attention

"Ok, Naraku you did a good job. Sango should soon die and if she dosen't, well there is always plan B for her."

"Ok, so what about Kagome?" asked Kouga as he returned his attention to the screen.

"Yes, take your phone to her school and I'll call you to proceed" Kikyo answered. She looked over to Naraku

"Now, sister you must hold your end of the bargin" Naraku said. Kikyo nodded

"Don't worry I'll do it" Kikyo said

"What are you gonna do?" asked Kouga

"If you must know, he wants me" Kikyo said as Naraku took her hand.

"That's disgusting, Naraku" Kouga glared at Naraku and left the room.

"Ignore him, Kikyo." Naraku led her up the stairs. "Let us do what we planned"

"Okay, Naraku"

**IIIIIIIIII**

Sango had been in the hospital the whole night under critical care. They all had stayed there, and her family to. They were sleeping when Sango's mother woke her up.

"Kagome, sweetie, my husband and I are going to get some breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"Oh, no, it's alright" Kagome answered.

"We'll be back in a few hours, we're going to pass by your house, Miroku's, and InuYasha's"

"Alright, thank you"

"Okay, bye Kagome" Sango's mother left, her long dark brown hair after her. Kagome realized that Sango was like a copy of her mother. Lost in thought, Kagome moved and saw InuYasha next to her. She gasped and tried to get away, making herself fall on the cold floor.

"Ouch" she said. She got up and rubbed her back side. Inuyasha opended his eyes and smiled

"Morning" he said.

"Good morning, InuYasha" she answered through gritted theeth. Inuyasha got up and kept the smile on his face, Kagome noticed and got a bit angry

"What are you do happy about?"

"Nothin"

"Yeah, right" Kagome got up and wandered over to Miroku. "Hey, Miroku, wake up" When Miroku did budge, it was InuYasha's turn

"Oi, Miroku wake up you lazyass"

Miroku woke up and rubbed his eyes "InuYasha, you shouldn't wake a friend up like that" Miroku inquired. Inuyasha frowned

"Well, if you weren't sucha heavy sleeper than it would be easier to wake you up! Plus, you should be able to wake up fast seeing how Sango's still hurt!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku remembered about Sango and quickly stood up

"How is she?" he asked

"We don't know, and-" Kagome was cut off by the doctor

"Sango is going to be fine, you may go in to see her" the doctor said. Everyone was happy and ran into her room. Sango was sitting on her bed while a nurse was trying to make her eat.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" shouted Sango

"But miss, you must eat" insisted the nurse

"I hate hospital food, I'm not eating" Sango shot back. The nurse sighed at her stubborness

"Please miss" pleaded the nurse "If you wanna get out of here, you have to eat"

"NO! I won't eat this crap, I want real food not food that dosen't even have salt!" Sango shouted

"Sango, just eat the food!" Kagome shouted from the dorrway. Sango looked and smiled at her

"No" she said flatly. InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome went in

"Sango, eat the damn stuff" Miroku said "We have a surprise for you" Kagome and InuYasha shot him a glare, but he said "it's true, I do have a surprise for you"

Sango nodded and drank the milk and a piece of bread "Done" she smiled "Now tell me my surprise"

"Ok, to my knowledge Kikyo is after you and Kagome" Miroku started "Now, how about once Sango gets out of the hospital we leave and have some fun"

"We don't have money right now to leave Tokyo" InuYasha said. _'Well, I do, but I ain't going by myself!'_

"Well, my friend my parents have connections. And these connections can get us all free tickets to anywhere" Miroku continued

"What about school?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked at her and smiled

"Don't worry about that, I have it all covered"

"Ok, and what about out parents" InuYasha asked

"I have that plan covered to"

"Ok, and where are we going exactly" Sango asked

"We, my love, are going to America" Miroku answered. Sango blushed at the **_'love'_** comment

"Where are we gonna stay?" Kagome asked

"I have an aunt in Florida, we'll stay there"

"OK" Kagome and Sango said in unison. InuYahsa stared at them

"Are you two crazy, what about Sesshomaru and Rin, Kagome?" InuYasha said. Kagome stopped and thought for a bit

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked

"He's my older brother, he'll probably wanna come to"

"And then there's Rin, Miroku, she's our friend to" Kagome said

"Then, if they want we will take them to"

"Fluffy will probably be like the adult there, he's fucking serious" Inuyasha said

"Fluffy?" Miroku said, a bit confused

"That's what I call Sesshomaru" Inuyasha answered. Sango giggled a bit

**IIIIIIIIIII**

The doctor finally said the Sango could leave the hospital. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku haden't seen Kikyo around anywhere. About a week later that Sango had been out Kagome decided to tell her mom what Miroku told her to say to her

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear"

"Can I go to America with my friends"

"Kagome, what about school, I can't give you the money, and why?"

"Miroku covered school, out tickets are free and because in school there's this girl named Kikyo. She was the one that hurt Sango and now she's after me. So Miroku thought we could leave to America so we could get away from her for a while"

"And how long is a while?"

"3 weeks"

"You can go, you have my blessing" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.

"MOM, THANKS!" Kagome shouted and launched herself into her mother's arms.

InuYasha got home and he was going to tell Sesshomaru if he wanted to come to America with them. He already got permission form his parents

"Fluffy" InuYasha said as he knocked on his brother's door

"Come in" said Sess. InuYasha came in and saw his brother's room neat and not a single item on the floor. Everything was clean and spotless

_'What a freako'_ InuYasha thought. InuYasha's room was a pig stock compared to Sesshomaru's room, but that's the way InuYasha liked it.

"What do you want little brother?" Sess asked

"I came here to ask if you wanted to come to America with my friedns and I"

"Why would I want to come?'

"Cuz' Rin is coming to"

"Fine I'll go, you would probably need someone to take care of you"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say"

Inuyasha left with a smile on his face _'Fluffy has a crush' _he thought and then frowned. _'Yeah, just wait till' he meets Rin. Heh, he'll regret fallin for her. Blubby, short little thing'_

**IIIIIIIIII**

Once Sango was okayhe and Kagome went to buy clothes at the mall, According to Miroku it was going to be hot in Florida. Kagome arrived at Sango's house, she got out of the car and went to the door. Sango opened the door.

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Hi, Sango" Kagome said. Sango's cat Kilala jumed into Kagome's arms "Hi Kilala"

"I'm ready!" Sango grabbed her purse and both girls left.

"Kagome can I drive?" asked Sango

"Umm, sure" Kagome said throwing the keys to Sango. Sango started the car and took off.

"Sango, your going to kill us" Kagome said holding onto the seat

"Don't worry, Miroku told me that my driving comapred with Inuyasha's is nothing. He said that InuYsha is one hell of a driver" Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened

"Well, now that I know that I'm never grtting into a car with Yash at the wheel" Kagome said "TRUCK!"

Sango barley avoided being hit by the truck. They got to the mall and started their shopping. They went to different stores and everytime they would come out with atleast eight bags each. They ate and continued shoppping, and by the time they were done the bags were squished into the car. Kagome drove Sango back and then drove home

The night before the flight they decided to stay at InuYasha's house. Kagome was finishing packing, she was wearing a mini jean skirt, a red blouse, and white senakers. She head the doorbell ring

"Coming!" she shouted. Kagome opended the door to find InuYasha standing there "Hi, I thought I was gonna drive to your house"

"I changed my mind, I'll drive you there. Come on" InuYasha said. Kagome froze and got a flashback to when Sango was driving

_**"Don't worry, Miroku told me that my driving comapred with Inuyasha's is nothing. He said that Inuyasha is one hell of a driver" Sango said.**_

Sango's words echoed in Kagome's head. ****"No way! I'm not getting into a car with you driving it!" Kagome shouted.

"Touch luck, wench, you're coming with me" InuYasha jumped up the atairs and in to her room. Grabbing her suitcases, InuYasha frowned.

"Geez, Kagome we're leaving for three weeks, not three months" Inuyasha said

"The more the merrier InuYasha"

"Whatever" InuYasha said. He got the stuff and put it in his car. Kagome said goodbye

"Please, don't drive to fast and try not to kill us" Kagome pleaded

"Don't worry and get your ass in" InuYasha barked. He took off at full speed, Kagome shouted all the way to his house. Miroku, Sango, and Rin were already there

"About time you two" Miroku said. Everybody chated and played some games. Kagome, Sango, and Rin slept in Sesshomaru's room, while InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku slept in InuYasha's room. Mainly because the girls didn't want a guest room. They played and talked alomst the whole night

"What do you think they talk about?" Miroku asked

"They're playing truth or dare" InuYasha said

"How do you know?" Miroku asked

"Ears, smartass, ears" InuYasha shot back. They finally fell aslep and so did the girls. In the morning InuYasha's father barged into their room.

"RISE AND SHINE, TODAY IS YOUR FLIGHT!"

The boys grumbled, but got up, They went into the girl's room and woke them up. They all got ready and went to the airport. InuYash's father drove them in a van. They got into the plane, InuYasha and Kagome sat together, Sango and Miroku sat together, and Sesshomaru and Rin sat together. It was gonna be a long flight

"Kagome" said InuYasha in sick voice.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a bit worried

"Get me barf bag" he continued, Kagome quiclky got the bag, but it was to late. InuYasha threw up on the floor and Kagome's lap

"INUYASHA!" she shouted. Everyone on the plane turned to see them. After they changed and the people cleaned up the mess they sat back down. InuYasha fell asleep with the bag right next to him, Kagome also fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. The next morning they were landing on Florida's ariport. Miroku got off and looked around to all the beautiful women in his eyes. Sango snapped him back to reality and then when they got their luggage.

"Look, there they are" Miroku pointed to a woman, a man, and a short little boy.

"Miroku!" the woman shouted and headed their way.

_'This is gonna be so goddamn joyous. What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to come here?' _InuYasha thought with a scowl as he watched the jumping woman run towards them.


	5. The Sunshine State

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 5:** The Sunshine State

Miroku spotted his family and waved. Sango, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha were just following since Miroku was the expert on America. They followed silently

"Come one, I see my aunt and uncle!" Miroku shouted at his friends happily.

"Don't worry, she comin' over here anyway." InuYasha picked up his luggage and placed it in the small luggage cart.

"Alright, alright" Rin said. She was carrying a heavy backpack and her luggage was in the little cart. Rin closed her eyes for a couple of secons. Miroku pushed the cart which contained his luggage and Sango's luggage. He headed to his family.

"Miroku!" the woman smiled as she hugged Miroku. Shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes. "Look at you, all grown up!"

"Hehe, thanks aunt Maya" Miroku rubbed the back of his next.

"Miroku!"a happy little boy shouted. He had short light brown hair and eyes, he ran up to Miroku and jumped into his arms

"Hey squirt" said Miroku. The little boy squirmed in his arms and jumped down to greet his cousin's friends.

"Hi! my name is Hojo!" the little boy shouted. They went over to Miroku's aunt and uncle.

"Hi aunt, uncle" said Miroku.

"Hello, so, these are your friends right?" asked his uncle Jim. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. InuYasha came up behind Miroku and looked around the airport

"Hello, my name is Maya. And you are?" asked aunt Maya. InuYasha looked at her

"I'm Inuyasha Tsuroka"

"Nice to meet you InuYasha"

After the introductions they all headed toward the car. It looked bigger than a normal van, but it fit everyone cofortably. Jim drove, Maya sat in the front seat, Hojo sat between his parents. Sango and Miroku sat in the first row, Rin and Sesshomaru in the next, and InuYasha and Kagome in the last row.

"So, uncle Jim where's Jesse?" asked Miroku

"We're going to pick her up now" answered Jim.

"She was very excited to see you Miroku" said Maya with a smile.

"Why didn't she come?" asked Sango _'I have no idea who this, but I'm willing to find out'_

"She had to take a test, to set her into her appropiate level for high school" said Maya.

"Who is she?" asked Rin

"Jesse is the girl I adopted, she's like my daughter" said Maya.

Long car ride and boring. Eventually, everyone fell asleep. Sango fell asleep with Miroku's head on her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up we're here" said Jim. Sesshomaru opended his eyes and realized that he was sweating

"Damn it, it's so fucking hot!" InuYasha shouted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I told you" said Miroku. Maya smiled.

"Sorry, the air conditioner doesn't work. Open the window, you'll feel better"

"Who cares, I already hate this place" InuYasha grumbled. He crosses his arms over his chest for put his nose in the air.

"Lighten up Yash, we still gotta see that sights. And who cares if it's hot, just get used to it" said Kagome. Jim honked a few time and then came a girl running towards the car

"I'm guessing that's Jesse" InuYasha stated.

"Wow, InuYasha, aren't you the bright crayon" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Go screw yourself, bastard" InuYasha shot back. The girl had long light brown hair and deep blue eyes, she came running into the car. Hojo jump on her.

"Jesse!"

"Hi Hojo" said Jesse. She spotted the others "Miroku!" she shouted as he lunged at him. She looked at everybody

"I'm Jesse, and you guys are?" She asked. The name list started

"Sango"

"Rin"

"Sesshomaru" cough Fluffy (cough) InuYasha snickered.

"Kagome"

"InuYasha"

Jesse looked at everyone and seemed very interested when she laid eyes upon InuYasha. Sesshomaru hit InuYasha on the head.

"Damnit, what the hell was that for?" InuYasha rubbed his sore spot.

"For calling me Fluffy, why do you like that name so much?" Sesshomaru answered

"Suits you" InuYasha shrugged. Sesshomaru gave him a death glare

"Fluffy" InuYasha said with a smirk

"Quit it, don't speak"

"Fine, I'll sing" InuYasha said and began sinign. "Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy fluffy fluffy...what was you name again?...Fluffy" InuYasha sang out. Kagome bonked him on the head

"Don't insult you brother" Kagome said. InuYasha sat up

"Well, I had my fun, up until you ruined it Kagome" InuYasha said.

"Shut up, idiot" Kagome said.

"You shut up, you fucking bitch" InuYasha spat with his eyes pircing through her eyes. Kagome gasped and growled at InuYasha, bringing her hand to slap him across his face. Turning her head, Kagome looked out the window.

"If your done back there, we could get this car moving" said Jim. Jesses and the others still were staring at InuYasha and Kagome

"Don't worry, we're WAY done" Inuyasha said in an angry tone.

During the car ride they were silent. Inuyasha looked out the left window and Kagome looked out the right window. They saw beautiful sights, but neither said anything. Kagome couldn't belive that her best friend had done that to her, it made her feel like he didn't care. Everyone fell asleep except the two in the back. Kagome took a deep breath and broke the deep silence

"InuYasha?"

"What"

"What happended to you?"

"Huh?" He looked at her with a confused gaze, but Kagome could see it was much more than that. She could see fear, sadness, and anger in his eyes

"I said, what happen to the Inuyasha I became friends with. The guy I thought was my bestfriend"

"We are best friends"

"Yeah? I thought friends don't insult eachother"

"Well, I learned alot here about myself and the people around me. Anyone fights sometime, even if they are family or friends"

Kagome was silent for a minute "I'm sorry I slapped you" she said and turned back to look at the view

"I'm sorry to" InuYasha bearly whispered, but Kagome heard it. After a while Kagome fell asleep and fell onto the seat, InuYasha picked up her head and placed it on his lap. He soon after journyed into the dream land after her.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"So, where are we going today?" Miroku asked. Almost everyone was eating breakfast, Miroku, Jim, Maya, Rin, and Jesse were eating while the others were sleeping. It had been already five days and everyday they would go somewhere different.

"How about the beach" Jesse suggested

"Sure, why not" Maya said with a smile "We haven't been there yet..yes, lets go"

Miroku went upstairs to wake the rest up. The first room was Hojo's and before Miroku went in Hojo jumped out and left downstairs

"Oh, well. Two rooms to go" Miroku said as he proceeded to another awakening. Kagome, Rin, and Sango shared one of the guest room and Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru shared the other guest room. He walked into the girl's room

He shook Rin "Wake up, were going to the beach today" Rin immediatly woke up and she woke up Kagome and Sango. They all went to the other room. Miroku went in with the girls

"Wake up Lazyasses!" Miroku shouted

"Shut up!" grumbled Sesshomaru

"Rise n Shine! Today the temperatures will be at the high 90's" shouted Kagome happily

"Yup, and the day will be HOT and sunny" Rin joined in

"And it's the perfect day to go to the beach!" Sango shouted

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here! yesterday was tireing and now we've got a live weather report in the room!" InuYasha shouted. He threw a pillow at Miroku "GET OUT!"

Kagome pulled the covers off the bed while Sango did the same to the other bed. Inuyasha didn't move, but Sesshomaru got up. Kagome, Rin, and Sango went into the bathroom and each filled a bucket with water. They went back into the room and threw it at Inuyasha. He shot of the bed

"FUCK!" he shouted.

"Get up lazy, and get ready we have a fun day ahead of us!" Kagome cried happily. InuYasha groaned.

_'I hate you all!' _

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So tired...need bed" InuYasha said as he walked up to his room. She plopped down on the bed and was about to drift in his sleep when Kagome came into the room.

"InuYasha"

"Mmm, Kagome, I just wanna lay here. Today was hell, I'm tired, my ass still hurts, and I wanna got to sleep"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but-" InuYasha's stomach growled "Aw fuck, might as well eat or I won't be able to sleep at all" They went to the kitchen and ate. They laughed about their day.

"Remeber when we buried InuYasha in the sand?" said Rin

"Yeah! and then that sand crab got into his trunks!" Kagome laughed. InuYasha grumbled, cursing the stupid crab to a fiery hell.

"And how about when Miroku was drowning?"

"Yeah, but the water he was drowning in, we were standing up in"

"So, I can't swim..I don't care" Miroku said

"You know what was funny?" Jesse asked

"What? There were lots of funny things that happened" InuYasha said

"When Sess was surfing and he fell and landed with his head in he sand" Jesse managed to say before she cracked with laughter

"I still think InuYasha's was the baddest" Kagome said

"To change the subject, tomorrow my friend is having a party for her birthday in a hotel" Jesse said

"Rosie right?" asked Maya

"Yeah, wanna come you guys?" Jesse asked

"Ok" everyone said in unison. After they ate they went to bed. Kagome was going to the bathroom and InuYasha was coming out

"Better dance with me tomorrow" he said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes

"Don't worry puppy, I will" Kagome said with a smile and entered the bathroom. Jesse overheard everything, and Kagome came out of the bathroom. Jesse pulled her into a corner.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, but not to loud.

"Listen, InuYasha is mine so fuck off bitch" Jesse said.

"Well, it's not my fault he likes me better"

"He will be mine and I Jesse will become his mate" Jesses said bitterly and let go of Kagome. Jesse went into the bathroom and Kagome went into her room.

_'InuYasha did explain what mating was to me, but how does she know what it is?'_ Kagome thought. She fell asleep and wondered how the party was going to be like.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jesse entered her own room and grumbled. _'All right you little bitch, how do I get you away from MY InuYasha long enough so I can take him to bed?_ Jesse thought for a few minutes.

She smirked..._'I know exactly how'_


	6. The Party and The Big Mistake

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 6**: The Party and a Big Mistake

InuYasha entered his room when he heard Kagome shriek. He just thought the girl had stumbled onto a bug or something and that scared her minds out. He went into his room, where Sesshomaru and Miroku were already there.

"What do you think happen to Kagome?" asked Miroku

"The dumbass probably stepped on a bug or something" responded InuYasha. He stepped into his bed and closed his eyes

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" said Miroku yawning. He too slipped his bed and dozed off, Sesshomaru stared out the window

"Night, Sess, InuYasha"

"Godnight, Miroku, InuYasha" said Sesshomaru in an anonnoyed tome of voice. InuYasha rolled over

"Night Fluffy, Miroku" InuYasha yawned. Sess rolled his eyes and continued looking out the window in the darkness of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Jesse left Kagome contiuned into her room in deep thought. She entered and didn't say anything to her friends. She just went directly to her bed and fell asleep. Sango and Rin stared at eachother for a bit, but neither said anything to Kagome. They soon fell into a deep slumber as well.

Jesse's voice awakended everybody. One minute they were all calm and peaceful and the next a very loud scream was heard throughout the whole house. InuYasha's eyes shot open and he grumbled, but got of the bed to see what had disturbed him from his nice dream.

_'Can't get one fucking ounce of sleep in this goddamned house'_

"And what a good dream it was to" InuYasha mumbled under his breath as he got up. He saw the Sesshomaru and Miroku were already out the bedroom door. He wiped his forehead.

"Fuck, it's only 7:00am and it already feels like a damn oven in here"

Jesse's parents appeard and so did the girls. They went into her room, there she was. The closet door was open and they could see a whole bunch of suppiles and a couple if scissors. Jesse was behind the door, her hair covering her face, and InuYasha could smell blood on her. They peeped closer

"Jesse, are you ok sweetheart?" asked Maya. Now, they could all see that her arms were all scratched, her legs a little bit, and her face had a little scratch on her forehead. She looked up and spotted InuYasha wrinkling his nose a bit, Jesse got up and lunged herself on InuYasha. She cried and mumbled that her cuts hurt. Maya got her away from InuYasha and took her into the bathroom. Once Maya was gone, InuYasha growled.

"That girl reeks," InuYasha wrinkled his nose in dissaproval.

"Yep," Sesshomaru agreed. Shrugging, the all went in to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Jesse came back in with some bandages on her arms, she wore jeans to hide the cuts on her legs. Her nose had a bandage on it.

_'Damn, my plan failed. Oh well, onto plan B. Call her'_ thought Jesse. She sat down and started eating.

"InuYasha, aren't you hungry" said Kagome

"Yeah, but the food is hot, and it's gonna make me more hot" InuYasha responded

"What do you want?" asked Kagome

"Cereal would be good" he smiled, Kagome nodded "And some orange juice, along with some toast, and of you don't mind-"

"Don't push it buddy" Kagome said narrowing her eyes at him. He made a puppy face at her, Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No way, cereal, thats the only thing your getting" Kagome said. InuYasha pouted and Kagome giggled at his childish way. She poured the cereal and gave it to him.

"I still wanted everything else I said I wanted" he said chewing on the cereal

"You have absolutly no manners what so ever" Sesshomaru said

"What do you care about my manners, fluffy?" InuYasha said

"Don't talk with your mouth full InuYasha!" Sango shouted, throwing a piece of scrambled egg on his face.

"Oi!" InuYasha grabbed the piece and flung it on the floor.

**15 Minutes Late**

"I'm still hungry"

''You just had twelve bowls of cereal!" Rin shouted

"I'm hungry" InuYasha repeated and looked at Kagome

"He's a bottomless pit, he could eat all day if he wanted to" said Kagome. She got up and went to grab the cereal box.

"I don't want cereal anymore"

"You can't have it anyways" Kagome said and made a face.

"Why?"

"You finished it all" Kagome sighed. "Piggy"

"Oi, you can't call me a piggy...Can I have some-"

"InuYasha, stop eating. I'm not making or giving you anything else"

''I'll serve you some more food Yash" Jesse said standing up. The hanyou stared at her and shook his head.

"Feh, I ain't hungry anymore, by the way, don't ever call me Yash again" With that, he got up and left the kitchen.

"Why? Kagome calls you that all the time!" Jesse saw him as he left.

"She's the only one that can call me that, ok!" InuYasha shouted back. Jesse looked over at Kagome who was washing the dishes.

_'Ugh, I have to get Kagome drunk tonight, and Inuyasha to. Then, I'll take him to bed'_ Jesse thought

"What's with him, I thought I could call him Yash" Jesse said

"Kagome has called him that since they met, it's kinda her nickname" Miroku said. Kagome had left back to her room.

"Yeah, Inuyasha only accepts Yash when Kagome says it" Sango said

"Yup, other wise he says" Rin said and quoted InuYasha, her voice going deeper to try and sound like him "Fuck off, Kagome is the only one that can call me that" Everyone laughed at her poor attempt to immitate InuYasha.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Later, they were all ready to leave. InuYasha was wearing jeans, a red shirt and sneakers. Miroku was wearing jeans, a deep blue shirt with sneakers. Sesshomaru was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a black shirts and underneath it a white one. They were waiting on the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up! we don't have all night!" InuYasha shouted

Jesse came down the stairs first. She was wearing jeans, with a light blue belt on it, white sneakers, and a light blue T-shirt. Her light brown hair tied up into a high ponytail, and she had blue earings on. Inuyasha could smell the different perfumes and didn't like the smell of it, he saw that Sesshomaru was a bit uncomfortable with her smell. Sango and Kagome ran down the stairs next. Sango was wearing a black mini skirt that had a pink stripe on each of her sides, she had a black T-shirt with the word 'hotie' in pink letters, she wore black sneakers with pink shoe laces. Her hair was was also tied into a high ponytail, her earings were pink, and her necklace was pink.

"Dark" said Miroku as she come down the stairs.

"That ain't dark you moron" InuYasha shook his head. Miroku sighed.

"I'm so mistreated"

"Yeah, whatever"

Kagome was wearing a black mini skirt, a light blue T-shirt, white sneakers, light pink hoop earings, and the bracelet Inuyasha gave her for her birthday the year that he left. Her hair was loose and she ran down the stairs with Sango. They both contiuned talking waiting for Rin

"Come on Rin!" shouted Kagome

"Yeah! we actually want to get to the party before it's over!" shouted InuYasha. He them noticed the bracelet that Kagome was wearing, and that made him smile widley. He rembered when he gave it to her

_InuYasha was running as fast as his legs could take him. Today had been his bestfriend's birthday and he had been absent from school. His parents told him to stay there eventhough he'd protested. He fianlly escaped and wanted to bring his friend her present. He came up to her door and she answered it._

_"Hi" InuYyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled._

_"Hi Yash" she said. She let him and he hid the little box in his pocket. She led him to the living room._

_InuYasha broke the silence "Happy birthday Kagome" he said. She smiled._

_"You remebered!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly. He hugged his most treasured person in the world._

_"Kagome, I have to tell you something" said InuYasha._

_"What is it?" Kagome asked. InuYasha smelled her fear and saddness._

_"Here" he said handing her the little box. She opended and he could smell her excitment and happiness._

_"Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" she chirped. It was a silver bracelet, it had a little charm on it, it was a red broken heart_

_"The heart is broken" stated Kagome as she held up the bracelet to her face._

_"Not it's not, I have the other half" InuYasha said showing her his charm. His bracelet dangled fron his index finger. _

_"Thanks, this is the best present!"_

"Huh?" InuYasha said, snapping out of his thoughts

"I said lets go" Rin said infront of him. She was wearing a white skirt, shite sneakers, and a black T-shirt. Her hair was loose, she ran out the door.

"Can't belive you still have that" InuYasha said as he walked.

"Why shouldn't I? you left I promised myself to keep it forever" answered Kagome "Do you still have your half?"

"Yup" InuYasha said. He took out his breacelet and showed it her."Right here"

Kagome smiled and gave him a light hug. Jesse watched and her blood boiled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey Jes, glad you could come!" said a girl who had long blonde hair.

"I brought my cousin Miroku and his friends"

"Great, come in" said the girl. They entered the hotel, it was huge

"My family rented out the fifteen, sixteen, and seventeenth floors. Each floor has like twenty rooms. So, feel free to stay the night" said the girl. They all nodded. She led them to what seemed like a ball room, but it was decorated differently. There were already tons of people dancing, eating, and having fun.

_'Inuyasha will be mine tonight' _Jesse thought as she walked silently.

IIIIIIIIIII

_'Fuck, I don't remember the world being this damn blurry'_

_"InuYasha?" a female's voice called to him. InuYasha saw the girl take his hand and lead him somewhere. Vision blurry, the hanyou saw the elevator door open. Still holding hand, she pressed a button and made the elevator go up. InuYasha steadied himself on the wall, breathing heavily._

_'Shouldn't have drunk so much...Kagome'_

_"C'mon, InuYasha, this way" _

_She closed her hand in his, opening the door to a room. _

_"I can't see very good, I drank too you know" the girl's voice reached his ears. He felt himself nod. _

_'I can't even see who the hell she is!' InuYasha thought as she sat him down on the couch. _

_"Sleep" the girl gently comanded, her voice sending shivers down InuYasha's spine. Blinking fast, InuYasha grabbed her and kissed her deeply. He felt her gasp, opening her mouth to his, inviting him to taste her. _

_"...Kagome"_

_"I'm not-" InuYasha covered her mouth again his his own. Letting his ears and nose lead him in to the bedroom, he set the girl down on the bed. He climbed over her body, kissing her and taking off the skirt. Throwing it on the floor, he found a thin belt. Taking that off her body too, InuYasha took out the scrunchi and felt her long hair cascade around his arms. _

_"Inu-" he cut her off again. _

_"Shhh, you're mine"_

_"I-I.."_

_"Shhh" InuYasha closed his hand over her breast, making the girl arch her back against him. Discarding the rest of her clothes, the girl worked on his clothes. Letting his head fall to capture her breat, she moaned loudly. Touching her, feeling her, InuYasha felt the world in circles. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, urging him to go inside of her body. He smirked._

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"Where could Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jesse be?" asked Sango as she searched and scanned the area. Their friends had been gone for hours, they remember Inuyasha drinking like hell and gulping the drink down like it was water. Kagome was about doing the same thing only she didn't drink as much. Miroku and Sango didn't drink and now they were searching the whole damn hotel, but no traces of Kagome or Inuyasha or Jesse were left.

"Maybe they left" Suggested Sango.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep, I'm sure they are safe" said Miroku. They nodded and left.

They all took a different room except for Sango and Rin. They wanted to share a room, then Jesse, Sesshomaru, and Miroku got sepreate rooms. They drifted into a peaceful slumber until the morning sunlight awkoe them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'Light, bad thing' _Jesse opened her eyes, the sunlight spilling through her. "Damnit"

She moved for the covers, feeling a leg over her own. Gasping, Jesse smiled widely.

_'I did it! I got InuYasha as my mate!'_

"InuYasha?" Jesse called out. Removing the covers from his body, she gasped.

"Hmmm?"

"You-You're not-"

"Morin' sunshine" the man rolled over and smiled at Jesse. The girl felt like throwing up.

"You're like forty!" Jesse jumped out of the bed, wrapping herself in the sheets. "You, You raped me!"

"What? Hellz no, you jumped in to me, callin me InuYasha. Hell, I just went with the flow and I got it. Thanks, baby" the man smiled, grabbed his pants and stopped at the bedroom door. "We should do this again sometime"

"AHHHH!" Jesse screamed at the top of her lungs and ran, pushing the man on to the floor.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome moaned at she felt the sun in her eyes. She took in a deep breath, feeling something on top of her. Opening one eye, Kagome came saw silvery hair. She gasped.

_'InuYasha? What is he doing on top of me? I got so drunk last night'_ Kagome thought. She felt something inside her. _'Oh, gods, please do not tell me he's inside of me!' _Kagome closed her eyes ina attempt to wake up from a dream. InuYasha woke up, twitching his ears and nuzzling against Kagome's neck.

"Kagome?" InuYasha brought his head up to see her. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha, we..we." Kagome's eyes started to close, her head fell back. InuYasha, on the other hand just stared at her.

_'She fainted!'_ InuYasha growled as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. Sitting up, he covered Kagome's body. _'I can't believe we did **that** and I don't even remember anything! H-How could've I done that to her!'_

_'What was your mind thinking? That she'd accept you?'_

_'Maybe'_

_'Feh, yeah right, like anyone would accept a nothing like you'_

_'I-I didn't-'_

_'Now, for the rest of her life, she'll be bonded to you!'_

InuYasha closed his eyes and looked back at Kagome. "Wasn't our choice..."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"C'mon, we've got to find-"

"Miroku!" Jesse ran towards them, wrapped in a white blanket. She launched herself at Miroku. "M-Miroku, that guy...h-he raped me!"

"What?" Sango gasped and covered her mouth. Sesshomaru just wrinkled his nose.

"Who?"

"Him!" Jesse pointed to the man who was getting out of the room. Miroku placed the girl behind him.

"You **_raped_** my cousin!" Miroku yelled.

"Fuck you, she was the one who was calling me InuYasha all night! Heh, I just went with the flow. Doesn't really matter, it's not considered rape when she was the one who climbed in to my bed"

The man turned around the entered the elevator.

"You were the one who started it?"

"N-No, I didn't know. I was drunk!"

"Then, it was you" Miroku turned back to her. "He's a man, do you think he'd say no?"

"Maybe"

"Well, your wrong. Now, go get dressed, we've got to find InuYasha and Kagome"

Jesse cried. "Okay..."


	7. FireFly's Wish

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 7: **Firefly's Wish

InuYasha walked out of the bedroom with his boxers on. He sighed and walked in to the living room. He blinked in surprise.

_'Where the fuck am I?' _Looking around, the hanyou got even more confused. _'We were at the party, but where are we now?'_ Scratching his head, InuYasha walked over to the window and looked out of it. Everyone was already walking around, making InuYasha blink in surprise. InuYasha walked around the room and found a small pamphlet .

_'The hotel!' _He snapped his fingers and nodded. He sat down and picked up the phone. Dialing the number nine for room service, InuYasha ordered what he appetized for. _'Wonder what should I get for Kagome...my mate'_

Eventhough gulit ate him up, he couldn't help a small smile that surfaced on his face. A small tingle of joy shot through his body.

"Kagome...my mate," InuYasha said and smiled. "...mate"

InuYasha sighed and leaned his head against the couch. He closed his eyes and thoughts floated throughout his head, engulfing him in a hard reality.

_'Idiot, Kagome would never want you'_

"Feh"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You think they left?" Rin asked as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Resting her cheek on them, she sighed.

"I dunno, but I think we've looked everywhere" Sango looked at Sesshomaru. "Can't you pick up their scents?"

"Alcohol and a lot of **_other _**scents are everywhere. InuYasha and Kagome's scents must've been erased by now. The other's over power their's"

"...Oh"

"B-But Kagome has a miko aura, shouldn't her aura stand out?"

"Kagome's a miko?" Jesse asked with surprise. Sitting around in the hotel room, the five teenagers tried to locate their friends.

"Yeah, she just don't know it yet" Miroku shrugged. "I think we better go look for them again. We haven't looked on the seventeenth floor"

"You're right," Rin stood up. "We've got to find them. Let's go!"

Sango, Sesshomaru, Jesse, and Miroku followed her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Tokyo, Kagome stood on grass. Turning around, Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango. _

_"Miroku?" Kagome approached him. Sango held her belly. Kagome felt something grab her and shake her. _

_"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she was thrown across the floor. Getting up, Kagome gasped. InuYasha was held with black binds. A man she didn't know held a little boy and a black haired girl. The girl looked at her, golden eyes. _

_"Like InuYasha's" Kagome murmmered. The girl covered the little boy and the man covered her. Kagome saw pointy ears on the man who held-what Kagome pressumed-his family. Getting up, Kagome ran over to where Miroku and Sango were. Stopping, she two other girls who she didn't know. One held two twin daggers, while the other one was thrown back. _

_"Who are they?"_

_Kagome kept running, Miroku jerking his head towards InuYasha. Kagome saw InuYasha, getting hit by a youkai. _

_"InuYasha!" Kagome directed herself towards him._

_"Kagome! Stay back!" InuYasha yelled at her. Kagome panicked. A youkai flew towards her with lighthing speed. Kagome gasped as she saw a light cover her body. She extened her hands and a pink light came out of them, making a sheild around her. Kagome heard a girl scream. Turning around, Kagome saw a tentacle grab another black haired girl._

_"Kye!" she yelled. "Kye, help me!" _

_Kagome saw the boy jump up and grab her ankle, letting himself get carried away with her. _

_"H-He looks like-"_

_"Nothing bad will happen to you! I won't let it!" the boy yelled. She saw the girl nod. The youkai grabbed the boy's arm, digging it's claws in to his flesh. He let go, falling back down to the ground._

_"Kye!" the girl yelled as she was taken by the youkai. "Okka-san, Otou-san!" Her hand extended, she looked at Kagome, her golen eyes shimmering. Kagome gasped and fell down, her knees bleeding from the rocks underneath her feet. _

_"Your end, miko, the end of you and the half-breed!" A sinical voice surrounded her. "You like it? Look, miko, look!"_

_Kagome's head jerked to the side to see InuYasha get hit with an attack. "InuYasha!"_

_InuYasha reached for her as he coughed up blood, his eyes dull, and he fell forward. "Look the other way, miko!"_

_"InuYasha!"_

_Again, Kagome's head jerked to the side. The boy that had grabbed the girl's ankle. Kagome gasped as an arrow pierced his heart. A miko's arrow. "Now, miko, look up"_

_Kagome groaned as her head looked up, forcing her to see the girl that had been captured. She was bleeding, from her chest, the same way, but she had no wound. She was just bleeding. The youkai that held her pierced his claw in to her stomach, making her scream and her head fall back against his shoulder. _

_Kagome shook her head. "Look, miko, look" Kagome's eyes opened, everyone was dead. Melachony filled the air, Kagome couldn't breath._

_"You won't live, not after this"_

_"No!" Kagome screamed as her legs dragged her forward. She ran. "NOOOO!"_

Kagome's eyes shot open, her breathing was heavy, and she was sweating. Panting, Kagome placed her hand on her racing heart.

"Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha stood over her, a concerned look on his face. Kagome squeaked and covered herself with the sheets. Nodding fast, Kagome looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha frowned, the scent of fear surrounded her completly.

"Um, yeah" Kagome wrapped the blankets around herself and made a face. Catching a glimpse, Kagome saw a red blood stain on the sheets. She gasped as her face reddened.

"I-I wanna change" Kagome whispered. InuYasha nodded once and pointed to the pile of her clothing. Blushing, Kagome nodded. "Get out, please"

"Alright" InuYasha turned and left the room. Kagome let the sheets fall from her upper body, a few tears welled up in her eyes. She felt them fall down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself. Kagome wiped them away and sighed. Raising her hand, she brushed it against her collarbone. She felt the mark there.

_'InuYasha's mark' _Kagome shook her head and looked around the room. _'That dream...what did it mean? It was so weird' _Kagome looked at the wall blankly as her dream raced through her mind. Kagome shook her head and got up, a small ache in her lower abdomen. She walked in to the bathroom to take a bath. Kagome put her clothes back on, since she had nothing else to wear. her T-shirt revealed the mating mark. Looking around, she spotted InuYasha's sweater. She put it on and opened the door. She walked in to the living room where InuYasha was. She saw his ears twitch.

"InuYasha?" Kagome walked towards him and sat down. His ears flattened, showing he was sad. His bangs covered his eyes. "InuYasha?"

"I'm sorry" his voice was cracked. "I-I didn't mean...I would never..."

"Inu-"

"I'm so sorry, Kagome"

Kagome saw his own tears fall down his cheeks. Kagome scooted closer, his went further. "InuYasha..."

"I would never do that on purpose...I-I care about you to much to do that...You know, right?"

"I know, InuYasha, I know" Kagome knelt down in front of him. "...I know"

"Still my friend?" InuYasha asked, his head still down. Kagome winced.

"You m-marked me..."

"I know"

"D-Do you love me?" Kagome whispered. Kagome sighed and cupped his face in her hands. She had been right, tears were coming from his eyes. She brushed his bangs from his face gently. Wrapping her arms around him, Kagome forced him to lay down. She fell next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry" InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly. He felt Kagome's own tears fall on his chest. _'It wasn't suppose to be like this'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Last room, you guys. I think they're in here" Sango knocked on the door. Sesshomaru sniffed and stiffened.

"What do you smell, Sesshomaru?"

"...InuYasha and Kagome" Sesshomaru frowned. _'What have you done, InuYasha?'_

The door opened.

"InuYasha!" Jesse launched herself at him, squishing him in to her hug.

"Lemme go" InuYasha growled and yanked her away from him. He made a face. Jesse looked over his shoulder, notincing Kagome asleep on the couch.

"What is she doing here?" Jesse pointed at Kagome. She pushed InuYasha out of the way and walked inside.

"InuYasha, we were so worried about you and Kagome" Miroku said.

_'Least I'm dressed now' _InuYasha thought. He let them through the door and they sat down on the floor since the couch was occupied by Kagome.

"Now, InuYasha, explain **_her_**" Jesse made a face as she looked at Kagome in InuYasha's sweater. InuYasha growled.

"We came here after the party...or during, I'm not sure" InuYasha said and ignored the menacing look from his brother.

"InuYasha, may I have a word with you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at InuYasha. InuYasha saw a flash of red across Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sure" InuYasha got up and was dragged away in to the hallway by his brother. When they stopped, Sesshomaru growled.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take me as an idiot" Sesshomaru growled. "What did you do?"

"I wasn't our faults. We got drunk!"

"You do have any idea Inu-youkai mate for life?"

"Yeah, I know that already"

"Then?"

"I don't know!" InuYasha sighed. "I don't know what to do! I-I'm nothing! I have nothing to give her. Yeah, I have money, but that won't make her happy! I know her, she doesn't care about money or shit like that! I can't give her what she wants"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a worthless half-breed as everyone so kindly puts it!"

InuYasha growled at stomped back in to the room, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the hallway. _'Kami-sama, help him'_

Sesshomaru followed InuYasha in to the room. "InuYasha?"

"Eh, what?" InuYasha slammed the door once his brother was in.

"Kagome has a mating mark" Jesse said as she pointed to Kagome's neck, who was now awake. InuYasha stiffened.

"So?"

"So?" Jesse echoed. "So?"

"Yeah, we-we mated" InuYasha blushed, but snorted.Kagome turned red. She stood up and took off the sweater, letting is fall to the couch.

"Yes, Jesse, I'm InuYasha's mate now" Kagome looked at the enraged girl. Turning around, Kagome started to walk away in to the kitchen. Jesse grabbed the nearest object and flung it at Kagome's back.

"You bitch!" Jesse yelled. Kagome turned around to see the wooden box which held glass cup flying towards her. Kagome gasped. The cups fell from the box and hit Kagome, breaking on her. She screamed. The wooden box fell by her feet as Kagome fell back.

"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped and caught her before she fell against the edge of the table. "Kagome"

Kagome had pieces of glass on her already cut skin, making InuYasha wince.

"Heh, that's what happen when you mess with me!" Jesse laughed. InuYasha felt Kagome's body pulse against him. Kagome lifted her face, which had numerous cuts on it.

**_"Fuck you!" _**Kagome screamed, extending her hand and releasing a miko blast. The pink light flew across the room, hitting Jesse's whole body. **_"Those are permanent marks you bitch!"_**

Jesse shot up and looked at her stomach which had a huge burn mark across it, her face had a scar that started in the middle of her forehead and ended by her right earlobe. She ripped her shirt open to see her chest which had numerous burn marks across it.

"That's what happens when **you **mess with **me**!" Kagome yelled. Kagome winced. "These cuts hurt"

InuYasha nodded and picked her up. "We're going back home"

"InuYasha, we don't leave for another-"

"**_Now!"_** InuYasha yelled and went in to the bathroom. "Once I'm done with Kagome, we're leaving. Go pack our things, I'll see you at your aunt's house, Miroku"

InuYasha slammed the bathroom door shut.

"NO! My face, my beautiful face and my body!"

"You weren't that pretty" Rin said and marched out of the room. Everyone else followed after her and Jesse ran ahead of them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'Here I am, in my room, alone. Two years have passed. Two years since Florida, since I took Kagome. She lives in her house and I live in mine. Well, my parents house since I'm only sixteen. No, I don't know weather or not Kagome loves me. She's never really said it to me. I know I love her, though. I'm afraid though, afraid to tell her. Afraid of what her answer might be. Insane to have her again? Fuck yeah. After Florida I had her once more. That's it. Just once more. Yeah, it was her fifteenth birthday since we were fourteen when we mated. Pretty young, but hey, we did it. Yeah, it was her birthday, and me, as her mate of course stayed the night with her. Well, she spent the night here. Technically, this is her house to, but she still lives in her own house. Anyway, that night after I gave her, her gift she went to take a shower. After she came out, she climbed in to bed and she couldn't sleep. I couldn't resist, her scent was way to strong for me to ignore. Since we're mated already, our auras pretty much call eachother to mate again. Yeah, I climbed over her and kissed her. I was surprised when she responded. I named it "Birthday Sex" and I promised myself to keep it a tradition from now on, but only for her birthday. Today, it's her birthday again and I'm gonna have her again. Must keep tradition going!'_

InuYasha closed the small journal that Kagome had given him for his own birthday. He sighed and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha jerked up from his bed and jumped out of it.

"What, mom!"

"Breakfast is ready!"

InuYasha sniffed and his mouth watered. Racing down the stairs of the mansion, InuYasha came to a stop when his mother stod in front of him. She was the only seperation between him and the kitchen.

"Mom!" InuYasha whined.

"Nope, not until your brother and father are ready"

"Fucking family" InuYasha mumbled, but his mother caught it. Piercing violet eyes, long black hair, his mother pulled on his ear.

"No cursing in his house!" she yelled.

"Alright, I'm sorry!"

Azuki, his mother, nodded and returned to put the food on the plates. InuYasha was in heaven.

_'No, bed with Kagome is heaven. This is pretty close to it though'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, "This is beautiful!"

"You like it?" InuYasha asked.

"It's wonderful!" Kagome spun around.

"It's my forest, my father gave it to me." InuYasha smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I always came here when I was younger"

"Look, it's been by my house all this time" Kagome smiled as she sat down near a boudler. The small waterfal glistened and Kagome saw a firefly. Not just one, but more dancing by the small river.

"Look" Kagome pointed. InuYasha smiled and picked her up. He slipped off his shoes and took off her shoes. InuYasha walked around, sometimes spinning to make his mate laugh.

"Wanna touch the stars?" InuYasha asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. InuYasha smiled and jumped high in to the trees. Racing around his own forest, Kagome wrapped her arms around him. She picked herself up and reached for the sky.

"InuYasha!"

"Touch them Kagome, c'mon"

"A little higher!"

"Alright!"

Kagome took in the wonderful image of InuYasha's Forest. Falling back to where they stood, InuYasha kissed her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes. He let her down. Kagome ran over and splashed in to the water, catching on of the fireflies. Closing her eyes, Kagome made her wish. Then, she let the firefly go.

"Firefly's wish" Kagome whispered. "It's suppose to work"

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true" Kagome smiled as she got out of the water. InuYasha picked her up again and looked in to her sapphire eyes. Kagome looked up at him, her heart raced.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

"What?"

Kagome's breath hitched, a small sensation called to her. Her heart called to InuYasha's. "Kiss me"

InuYasha didn't hesitate to dip his head down and capture her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, his kiss telling her everything she needed to know. He lowered her on the grass floor, using the red haori he had as a blanket. InuYasha kissed her jaw, her neck, touched her. Kagome moaned softly. His claws ripped through her shirt and the flimsy bra she wore. Kagome gasped as she felt the cool air hit her. Tugging on his shirt, Kagome managed to get it off of him. Her hands traveled down his chest, stomach, to his pants. InuYasha ripped the skirt she wore and her panties. He kissed her chest, playing with her soft mounds. Kagome rubbed his ears, her favorite thing to do when they were together. He rubbed against her, Kagome lifted her hips.

"Please" she whispered.

"Kagome" InuYasha pressed his forehead against her's.

"InuYasha" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead, his cheek, the corner of his lips, and then his mouth. "I love you"

She heard InuYasha gasp and then he kissed her softly. She opened up to him, invited him to taste her. He poured everything he had in to that kiss.

"I love you to" InuYasha kissed her neck softly, making her moan softly.

_'This isn't "birthday sex" this is making love to my mate, my love' _


	8. Sweet Revenge

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 8:** Sweet Revenge

"Hello"

"On to phase two"

"Alright"

"I swear, if you fail me this time..."

"Okay, okay, don't fail and kill the girl, I got it"

''Don't worry, I'll entertain Inuyasha while you get the bitch, kay?"

"Alright, I think I'll enjoy this"

"You better, and don't you dare fail me like you did with Sango"

"So you've said"

"Did you tell Naraku what to do with Sango?"

"Yes, he totally accepted"

"Good"

A small click and the phone line went dead.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Mrs. Higurashi was out of town for the next few weeks. Kagome was staying at InuYasha's house and Souta was with her. InuYasha and Souta were playing video games while Kagome was doing some of her homework

"You know, you should do some homework. We have one week to complete three weeks of homework" Kagome stated while reading her book. "Have you even touched your book bag?"

"Feh, don't worry there's plenty of time" InuYasha responded "Ah, fuck"

"HAHA, I beat you!" Souta sang happily dancing around the room

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up squirt" InuYasha grumbled watching his fighter on the screen bleed to death and Souta's fighter doing the victory dance ''Stupid game"

"Now will you start your homework?" Kagome asked looking down at him. She was currently sitting on his bed, wearing her light blue pajama pants with a light blue tank top, her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was reading 'Moby Dick' because she and Inuyasha each had to hand in a twleve page report on the book. InuYasha was sitting on the floor looking up at her, with Souta still doing the victory dance.

"Nah, I'll probably do it the night before or in the morning" InuYasha said with a smirk. Kagome shock her head and continued reading.

"Enlighten me, InuYasha, how do you plan to do a twelve page essay, three math packets, four history chapters, the chemistry problems, and write a short story in an hour?"

"I'm gonna go eat, see ya" Souta said while making a face. He opened the door and left. InuYasha took a seat next to Kagome.

"Well, that is where my beautiful mate comes in"

"Right, just use me" Kagome grumbled and turned her back on him. "Go away, I'm mad at you now"

"Yeah whatever" InuYasha said and began kissing her neck "Can we have fun?"

"No" Kagome said strictly. Inuyasha's hand snaked under her shirt and caressed her breast "S-stop InuYasha"

"No" InuYasha siad flatly and contuinued his buisness. He licked and sucked on his mark

"InuYasha" Kagome moaned "Stop"

"Homework later, right now it's just you and me" he whispered into her ear before going back to his mark

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Souta happily went into the kitchen where Azuki was baking.

"Hello Souta" she smiled warmley. Sesshomaru was eating a bar of chocolate

"Hi Azuki" Souta said. She had insisted on him calling her Azuki. He went to the refrigirator and brought out some juice and chocolate. Inu Taisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomru's father barged into the kitchen

"Where is that little shit bag of my son?" Inu Taisho asked

"There's two of them dear, which one?" Azuki asked

"InuYasha, the runt"

"That pea brain is in his room" Sesshomaru said

"What did the boy do this time?" Azuki asked. Inu Taisho growled and turned around, making his long braid sway with with him.

''When I get my claws on him, I'll kill the little brat" Inu Taisho glared at the wall, his golden eyes piercing holes in it. He stomped up the stairs with two papers in hand.

"Oh my goodness, is there never one day of peace in this house" Azuki sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Hey squirt" Sesshomaru said

"What?" Souta answered

"Wanna go watch, it'll be good"

"Sure'' Souta smiled and they left upstairs

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Inuyasha was tenderly kissing Kagome's breasts. His cell phone rang, but he threw it against the wall

"You just broke your cell phone!" Kagome more stated then asked

"Feh, I'll get another one tomorrow" InuYasha said.

_**"InuYasha Tsuroka, get your ass out here this instant!"**_

"Damn, so many interruptions" InuYasha grumbled and got up straightening his shirt while Kagome fixed herself as well. _'Well, my plan just flew out the fucking window'_ InuYasha thought angrily

_**"I mean now, you little shit"**_

"Yeah, I heard you the first time!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted poking his side. "That is no way to talk to your father"

Back outside Inuyasha's door "Sesshomaru, your letting your brother rub off on you'' Inu Taisho said "INUYASHA!"

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING PANTS ON, I'M COMING!"

Inuyasha opended the door to come face to face with his angered father ''What?" Inuyasha asked while shrugging

"Do you know what I just got in the mail? and do you know who just emailed me?"

"Nope, no clue"

"In the mail I got a mid-marking notice for you, saying that if you don't pass the final for all your classes you'll completely fail the year" Inu Taisho began "It's not just for one class, it's for all your subjects"

"Inuyasha, what do you do in school?" Azuki asked

"The stupid teachers don't-"

"No, InuYasha, it's not the teachers. You're just the laziest person alive!"

"Feh..."

"You fail the year and I swear I will send you to your aunt Saika's house"

"What, you can't do that to me!"

"Then, get your mind back in to school work. I don't think-" Inu Taisho winked at InuYasha. "will mind at all to be with you again"

"I don't fail at **_everything"_** InuYasha said.

"Right..."

"I've got Kagome!" InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, smiling proudly. Inu Taisho half smiled.

"Least you did something right, I thought you would fail at that to"

"Ha, I did something good'' Inuyasha grinned "Good night mom" He kissed her cheek

She turned around and smiled widely. InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style, raised a brow, and stared at his parents Inu Taisho frowned ''I wasen't done with you boy"

"Don't worry honey, there will be plenty of time to deal with him" Azuki said. She kissed her husband's lips gently and his hands started roaming her body. Inuyasha started making gagging nosies with Kagome still in his arms.

"Ew!" Souta shouted covering his eyes. Inu Taisho and Azuki didn't break their kiss, so Sesshomaru picked Souta up and heaeded for the living room. Inuyasha sighed

"If you two wanna fuck, get a damn room and do us all a favor and don't do it in the hallway" InuYasha said and closed the door. He went over to his bed and laid Kagome down and got ontop of her

"You say it's disgusting, but you do it to" Kagome said stroking with hair gently

"Yeah, but when your parents do it in front of you..." Inuyasha said nuzzling Kagome's neck "Where were we?"

He disposed of her tank top and continued his actions. Kagome's cell phone rang, Inuyaha was about it, but the breathless Kagome beat him

"No, your not breaking my phone" she said panting

"Hello"

"Kag, it's Miroku"

"Oh, hi Miroku'' said Kagome, still a bit breathless

"Was I interrupting something?" Miroku asked. InuYasha's great hearing kicked in

"YEAH!"

"InuYasha! Don't listen to him Miroku, your weren't interrupting anything"

"Ok, anyway have you heard or seen Sango anywhere?"

Kagome got up immediatly pushing Inuyasha off of her ''No, why?"

"I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up. I went to her house, but she wasen't there. I tried her cell phone, but she didn't pick up" Miroku said, now worried

"Yash and I will be right over, okay"

"Ok"

Kagome got up and started to underss, at that moment she didn't care wheater or not Inuyasha was there. She slipped on her jeans and found one of InuYasha's T-shirts to put on. He heard the whole conversation, so he knew. They left to Miroku's house

Miroku opended the door and they discussed what was going on

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Sango was walking through the park _'This has got to be the worst day of my entire life. I lost my cell phone, I forgot my keys, mom and Kohaku won't be back for three days, I left the house phone on battery save, and turned off the answering machine. How can this day get any worse' _Sango thought as she walked, kicking a small rock that got in her way.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Kikyo just finished buying some food from the grocery store when she saw Inuyasha walk by the store looking for something. He noticed her and turned around

"Hello Inuyasha"

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Kagome ran as fast as she could looking for Sango. She ran through the crowds shouting her friend's name, and Rin was with her. They both went into the park running, looking, worried, and shouting

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Miroku approached Sango's house. The lights were off and the door was locked. He grabbed the hammer and and smashed the window, breaking it in to hundred of pieces. He went inside and looked around, finding Sango's cellphone by the couch.

"Why did she leave her cellphon here?" Miroku mumbled. Catching a figure, Miroku ran towards it. "Hey, bastard!"

The shawdow lurked between the living room, hiding, not daring to show itself. "Coward"

"Heh, ain't my girl the one who gonna die" the figure stood tall, laughing. He jumped over Miroku and with amazing speed down the street.

"Crap!"

Miroku took off the way the figure did.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Kikyo you bitch, I'm busy" InuYasha snorted and was about to leave

"Kagome's your mate" Kikyo stated

"Wow, great going Sherlock. Now, will you get out of my way"

"Excuse me, you sure you wanna make me go away. I hold your mate's like in the palm of my hand, but since you said go away, fine I'll leave" Kikyo smirked and turned. "Farewell my lovely InuYasha"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha ran with full demon speed leaving the laughing Kikyo behind, walking towards wherever she was headed.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

As Rin and Kagome walked through the deserted park Kagome got a weird feeling. She kept on her guard. Kouga jumped out of the trees holding Sango's body in his arms

"Sango!" Kagome and Rin shouted in unison. Kouga smirked wating for Kikyo's call. His cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Do it"

"You got it"

Kouga said as he hung up his cell phone. He let Sango fall to the ground, she was bleeding from her side. Kagome and Rin started to back away when Kouga pulled out his gun and took aim. Up high in the trees, Kikyo took her arrow. She notched it on the bow and pulled back. Her miko aura surrounded the arrow in a blue light. Her target: the whort girl next to Kagome who was known as Rin.

"KAGOME!" shouted Miroku as he ran towards them "GET DOWN, IT'S A TRAP"

Kagome sensed another miko aura and heard the bow's squeak when the arrow was released. She pushed Rin onto the floor as Kouga shot the bullet. It missed Rin, but hit Kagome in her chest. She cried out in pain as her body fell to the ground. InuYasha watched in horror as his mate's scent was bathed with the stench of death. Kikyo growled and notched another arrow.

_'I won't miss this time!'_

"Kagome!" Rin yelled. She heard a small sound as the arrow flew and pierced her back. Rin screamed and fell forward, still breathing and consious. She panted heavily, the light of Kikyo's arrow finally diminishing.

InuYasha ran to Kagome and picked up her wounded body. She had already lost a lot of blood, but InuYasha refused to let her die. Sesshomaru came shortly to find Rin, she was still consious only in pain. Sango was also bleeding alot.

InuYasha's tears feel freely down his cheeks as he turned around to see the wolf demon smiling. "You fucking son of a bitch!"

"Yes, I know, I killed your mate. Like I honestly care" Kouga shrugged.

"Kikyo, can I finally go" asked Naraku

"Yup, be my guest" Kikyo said with a smirk.

Naraku appeared in a puff of purple miasma, making everyone cough. He grabbed Kagome while InuYasha's body was numb and teleported himself out of there.

"Hmph, Kagome is dead and now her body will be kept as ours" Naraku stated as InuYasha charged for him. Naraku laughed and again left int a bright blue light. InuYasha growled loudly, his eyes flashing red. He fell on his hands and knees.

_'I lost her, I lost my whole world'_ he thought as his eyes turned red, his claws grew, two purple marks on his face. The wind blew hard and black clouds loomed over the horizon

**_"KAGOME!" _**Inuyasha shouted as he got up and ran with speed he never knew he had to find his mate.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Naraku showed up back to Kikyo with Kagome's dead body

"I admire my work" Kikyo said with a smirk "You didn't fail me with Kagome, ha, killed in one bullet Kagome. Sango is now dead to, so you both will be happy. Two bestfriends. What a happy ending!"

Kikyo clapped her hands together with a huge smile on her face. "That's what happens when you take the man I love away from me. You pay with your life, Kaggie."

Kikyo pursed her lips. "Such a horrible, painful death. Not that I honestly care, but hey, hope you traveled down memory lane long enough to see InuYasha one final time."

Kikyo smiled and put a barrier around Kagome's body. "She may be dead, but she's still usefull"


	9. InuYasha's Pain

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 9:** InuYasha's Pain

InuYasha sped throught the park destryoing anything in his path. He made it into the city and people ran from him, camera crew following him, reporters trying to take a look at him while talking, helicopters took over some of the dark sky. InuYasha didn't care, his mind was set on finding Kikyo, killing her, and finding his mate. He continued to break cars, tip over some of the street signs, but he didn't hurt anybody. If something he broke was going to fall on someone, his bright red eyes would see it and his reflexes would save them. Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms, her back was bleeding, but not badly. He put her next to Miroku

"Take care of Rin" Sesshomru said

"Where are you going?" asked Miroku tilting his head to the side a bit. Sesshomaru looked at him

"To stop InuYasha's rampage on Tokyo" Sess said and took off. He ran following InuYasha's trail which was easy. Car pile ups, posts broken, street lights on the floor, a couple of people screaming. He finally found his brother standing in the middle of the street, cars surrounding him. Sesshomaru stepped in as the terrified people watched, he went closer to see InuYasha's face.

"InuYasha, stop this now" Sesshomaru said coming closer. Inuyasha growled at his brother. Why did he have to stop? A human managed to take his life away, he could destroy everything to find her.

"InuYasha, if your doing this to find Kagome, don't" Rin's voice said weakly. InuYasha looked over to where Rin was. She was standing next to Miroku, leaning on his arm for support. Inuyasha spotted Sango, who was in Miroku's arms. He could smell life in Sango and noticed the blood stopped pouring, but there was a large gash on her side where Miroku's fingers where.

"InuYasha, she's gone. Face it, she's not coming back. You may risk your life, but in return only get her dead body" Sesshomaru said. "She would have wanted you to be happy again, not destory half the city. Kagome changed you and she wouldn't be happy with what your doing"

InuYasha's red eyes slowly turned back to gold and the extra features faded, leaving his hurt, sadden face. Then, InuYasha did something he never thought of doing. He lunged at Sesshomru, hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Sesshomaru was taken by surprise, but responded. He felt bad for his baby brother, he had just lost his love and he was in denial.

"I want Kagome back, I want my mate, my love" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru sighed

"I'm sorry, but she's not coming back" Sesshomaru said _'Since when did I become so soft?' _He looked over at Rin who was pouring tears out of her chocolate eyes. He could smell Kagome's scent on InuYasha, her scent was mixed with death. Sesshomaru winced.

"I'm goign to take Rin and Sango and to hospital" Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin steadied herself as they walked to the nearest hospital, which was two blocks away. Sesshomaru sighed and placed InuYasha on his back. The hanyou continued to shed tears. He ran home with full speed. When he got there, their parents gasped.

"What happended?" shouted Azuki. Sesshomaru went to the living room and put InuYasha down on the couch

"Sesshomaru, this must be bad. You've never carried InuYasha, or shown emotions, and wheres Kagome?"

"Mom, Kagome is dead"

"WHAT?"

"That bastard Kouga killed her and then Naraku took her out of InuYasha's arms" Seshomaru said with a sadden exression. Azuki broke down into tears and Inu Taisho came in

"Kagome is dead?" he asked

"Yeah"

Azuki ran to her husband and cried, Inu Taisho even got sad. He had loved InuYasha's mate, a kind, sweet, beautiful girl. InuYasha mumbled Kagome's name in his sleep.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Kikyo sat on her chair, an ear to ear smile.

_'I did it! I killed Kagome! The bitch is finally dead! I'm so happy!'_

Kikyo laughed, Naraku and Kouga sitting on the floor besdies her.

"Kikyo..." A voice echoed in the room. Kouga stood up, Naraku just rolled his eyes.

"Who said that?" Kikyo demanded.

"How dare you, Kikyo" the woman's voice said. "How dare you kill Kagome, kill me, kill my reincarnation"

"What? I only killed Kagome!"

"Kagome is me, I live inside her, she's a part of me."

"Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know, miko Kikyo?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Midoriko"

"What!"

"You heard me, or are you deaf?"

"K-Kagome is you?"

"In a way yes, as is Syara"

"Who the hell is Syara"

"In time, Kikyo, in time you will find how everything, the pain you caused will come back for you. Syara will destroy will"

"I don't know who that is!"

"Yes, yes, you don't know who she is. But I do, Kikyo, I do. Now, excuse me, I refuse to let Kagome die without first finishing what I started! how dare you escape from our seal!"

The anger in the woman's voice made Kikyo tremble. "How dare you kill me! Now, watch as Kagome comes back from the other world"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" the woman screamed. In minutes, the barrier around Kagome broke. Her body lifted from the table, engulfed in a pink light. Small miko electricity bolts shot out, hitting Kouga. He too, was engulfed in a pink light. He screamed as he disspeared from the room. The wound on Kagome's chest dissapeared, the beating of her heart started, she gasped for air as he body screamed to life again. The light gently set the girl down, her eyes glowing pink.

"What did I tell you Kikyo?" Midoriko smiled through Kagome. "Tell me something is impossible and I will prove you wrong"

Another beam of light and Kagome was left panting. Looking around, Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" Kagome demanded. Kikyo frowned.

"I killed you, but by some odd magic you returned. Everyone is dead. Your precious InuYasha, your family, your friends or do you not remember! It's been a year since your death!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Everyone is gone. Now, do me a favor and get out of here" Kikyo snapped her fingers. Naraku grabbed Kagome, making the miasma. The dissapeared.

Kikyo slammed her fists against the table. _'Naraku, you better take her somewhere far! Somewhere where she'll never return! Somewhere where InuYasha would nevr think of looking. Damn you, Kagome! You bitch!'_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

InuYasha in his room, lying on his bed. He once in a while got up. They'd search everyday, but everyday they came home with nothing. InuYasha got up and searched through Kagome's CD's. Finally catching Kagome's favorite CD with her favorite songs in it. He slipped the CD in his CD player and skipped to Kagome's favorite. The song 'Every Heart' He concentrated on the lyrics hard to see why Kagome liked it so much

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

Every heart

sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

Every heart

kokoro mita sareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

donna egao ni deaetara

every heart

yume wo fumidasereruyo

hitowa

kanashimi no mukou ni

every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru youni

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

atatakai basho ga aru soushi

hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

The song ended and InuYasha realized why she liked it so much. It was beautiful and somehow true to her. Tears fell out of his eyes and he took some of the flowers he bought and left to his backyard. He walked over to Kagome's favorite tree, they never found her so he made his own fake little tomb for her right under their special tree. He put the flowers down on the bottom of the trunk and sat down, he felt her prensense there somehow and remebered the day he brought Kagome to his house.

_InuYasha got off his bycicle along with Kagome. He gave her a ride to his house to spend time with her. Their summer so far was great and he was so happy that he gave her a chance to be hid friend. They went up to his room and he started playing video games._

_"Wanna play?" he asked as he put a chip in his mouth_

_"Not right now, you should do some homework"_

_"Nah, I've got all summer"_

_"The sonner the better though"_

_"Yeah, what've you done''_

_"The only thing I've got left to do is Solcial Studies and I'm half done with that"_

_"You've got to be kidding, your that far"_

_"Yup, I've just gott type it up once I get the new printer"_

_"Wanna go outside?"_

_"Sure Yash"_

_They went outside and Kagome went running to the tree._

_"Wow, it's so pretty"_

_"Yup, thats a tree my father says been here for centuries"_

_"Wow, I love it Yash" she said as she plopped down on the grass beneath the tree_

_"Why do you keep calling me Yash?"_

_"I don't know, I just like to"_

_"Fine, your the only one that can call me that though"_

_"Ok, thanks"_

_"For what?'_

_"For letting me call you Yash"_

_"Your way to nice for your own good"_

_"And for letting me be your friend" Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek, making the hanyou flush. _

InuYasha smiled and walked back inside.

"How I wish you were here Kagome, I still love you so much" he whispered and entered his house. Sango lived, but she now had a huge scar on her side.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Naraku dropped Kagome on the concrete. He smirked at her and left in the miasma, leaving the girl coughing.

"Ow" Kagome rubbed her knee. She looked around. "Where am I?"

Kagome started to walk around, tears streaming down her face. _'I lost everything, I'm alone, and I'm lost'_

_'I feel so lonely, so hurt, so much pain. I'm lost...InuYasha, please find me, I need you...I'm lost!'_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

InuYasha went back to school to take his mind off his dead mate, but couldn't, it was just to much. Junior year, trying his best to keep his grades at a decent average. He growled and slammed his book shut.

"Kagome, please get out of my head. I'm going crazy"

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Thank you" Kagome smiled at the man who led her to her new apartment. _'Get my life through, I guess'_

Kagome dragged herself to sit down and look around. She sighed.

_'Alone, by myself, without InuYasha. My family...gone...My friends...gone. Everything is gone. I'll never, though, be with someone else. No one will ever come close to make me feel like InuYasha made me feel. No one! I swear! Now, however, I wish he'd really gotten me pregnant. That way, I can at least could've kept a little piece of him'_


	10. Long Time No See

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 10:** Long Time No See

Kagome looked around everywhere and soon she took a cab. It had stared to pour outside, and she looked at the wet things as they drove by. She stopped at a hotel, she didn't want to go to her home. Kagome figured it was sold, since her family was killed. One thing she knew though was that Souta was still alive and she wanted to find her little brother. She checked in and got a room, as she passed the empty hallways of the hotel she could hear little kids crying and their parents trying to control them. She finally stopped in room 509 which was on the fifth floor.

_'I've been thinking long and hard, and I've made my choice. I'm going to but and apartment and when I get Souta, we'll both live there...together, like we used to'_ Kagome thought and a small smile graced her lips. She decided to try an orphanage to get her brother, so she got up and left. She walked down the street holding her umbrella and then changed her mind, she decided to go to the Children's House. So she went, walking byherself, and the rain rolling along her umbrella. Sure she was tired, but nothing was more important to her right now then findong her brother. She was sure Inuyasha wasen't alive, the person just did it so she could go back, but now she was going to stay and live once again in Tokyo.

Kagome got there and lucky for her that the front desk person could attend her immediatly. Kagome approached the front desk where a girl was seated. She had blond hair pulled up into a bun, and her eyes where light blue. She smiled at Kagome

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"My name is Higu-" Kagome paused and smiled. "My name is Tsuroka, Kagome. I'm here to get my brother Higurashi, Souta back."

"Are you eighteen?"

"Yes, I just turned eighteen last month"

"Ok, my name is Rochelle Shigatsu and I'll be helping you" Rochelle said as she extended her hand towards Kagome. Kagome grabbed it and smiled

"Thanks Rochelle."

"Tsuroka, very powerful name" Rochelle smiled. "Are you married to one of the Tsuroka brothers?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused.

"The Tsuroka brothers, InuYasha and Sesshomaru"

"Oh, mine died"

"Really, I never knew that" Rochelle shrugged. "Then again, that family is very mysterious"

"Uh-huh"

"Ok, now tell me your brother's name, age, who is parents where, his birthday, and a whole bunch of other things. Plus, I'm gonna need some of your papers and if we find your brother you must take blood tests and a physical" Rochelle said opening some of the cabinets looking for papers. "This is gonna be a long day so why don't you step into my office where I have everything"

Kagome nodded and followed. They got in and took a seat

"Begin"

"Ok" kagome said and Rochelle was ready to type in her computer "My brother's name is Souta Higurashi, and right now he must be thirtheen years old, my mom was named Masao Higurashi and my father was Yamado Higurashi, Souta's birthday was on Feburary 28" Kagome started

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

InuYasha was snoring upstairs in his room while Rin and Sesshomaru were watching tv in the living room. Everyone else had already left. Sesshomaru's mother came running into the living room, happiness written all over her face

"This is wonderful!" she shouted twirling around the room

"What is mom?" asked Sessomaru.

"Serenity is coming Sess" said Azuki. Sesshomaru smiled a bit "Aren't you happy, all she wants to do is see you-"

Rin interrupted "Who's Serenity Sess?"

Sess frowned again and looked at Rin. Azuki gasped, haden't Sesshomaru told her about Serenity and Inuyasha?

"Well, I never told you this Rin, but Inuyasha and Serenity are-"

Rin interrupted again "Are this Serenity girl and Inuyasha going out?"

"Rin, are you insane?" Sesshomaru asked his pregnant mate. Rin placed her hands on her hips.

"Then? Who is this Serenity girl? Sesshomaru!"

"Serenity and InuYasha are twins. Hanyou and human ferternal twins, it's really complicated"

"I-I never knew InuYasha had a twin?"

"Well, according to the youkai law, until both twins are seventeen no onw is allowed to know their secret."

"Thus is why we sent Serenity to Italy, and now she has returned to us. Now that both her and InuYasha are eighteen"

"Oh, wow! InuYasha is a twin! This is so cool!" Rin yelled with a smile. "What does she look like?"

"Since these things are complicated, Serenity takes up mother's looks, but father's eyes. InuYasha takes up only father's looks, but we all know he has mother's heart" Sesshomaru smirked at his father who glared at him.

"What are you talking about, boy. I have an execellent heart!"

"Right"

"Oh" was all that Rin could say. InuYasha came down the stairs, hair messy, his eyes half open, and his dog ears have flattened.

"What the fuck is all the comotion, geez can't a guy get any sleep around here'' InuYasha grumped

"Language Inuyasha!" Azuki shouted at her son

"Yeah ok" InuYasha said and yawned "I'm gonna take a shower, don't turn any sinks on!"

"Ok" Sesshomaru said and smirked. A couple of minutes late Sesshomaru retreated to the kitchen

_'Well, this should be fun' _Sesshomaru thought. He turned on the cold water first.

"**_Fuck, hot, hot, hot, hot! Sesshomaru!"_** echoed through the kitchen. Sesshomaru laughed and turned it off, then he turned on the hot water.

**_"AH! Cold, cold, cold, cold, Sesshomaru! I fucking HATE you! Stop it!"_** InuYasha shouted. Sesshomaru laughed and turned it off and headed back into the living room with a smile on his face.

"Sesshomaru Alfredo Tsuroka!" Azuki yelled, her hands on her hips, glaring at her son. Sesshomaru stiffened, Rin cracked up.

"Your middle name is Alfredo?" Rin laughed.

"Yes, it is" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"You will apoligize to your brother when he comes out!"

"Alright"

InuYasha came down dressed and he was steaming from anger

"What the fuck was that about Sess! that water was first fucking hot, and then cold. What the hell is your problem?" InuYasha shouted. Sesshomaru shrugged and turned back to the televsion, Azuki giggled

"OH, by the way Inuyasha guess who's-" Azuki was interrupted by the doorbell "Oh, I guess she's early"

"What? whos' early?" InuYasha asked, obvioulsy puzzled. He shrugged and left for his room. He could hear laughter and he kinda reconized the scent. He laid down on his bed

"Hi, Sesshy!" shouted a young girl

"Hey Serenity" said Sesshomru hugging his younger sister. Rin looked at her "Hi, I'm Serenity and you are?"

"I'm Rin, Sesshomaru's wife and mate" Rin said with a smile

"Really? " Serenity smiled. She pinched Sesshomaru's cheeks. "Oh! Sesshy, you have a mate. You said you'd never mate!"

"Well, I did" Sesshomaru flushed.

"Where's Yashie?" Serenity asked.

"Yashie?" Rin questioned

"Yes, wheres Yashie?"

"In his room"

"Okay" said Serenity and with that she left. She had knee lenth night black hair, which had some dark purple natrual highlights. She looked like Azuki, but her eyes were amber, like her father and brothers. She was wearing a black short skirt, a white T-shirt, white sneakers, a white headband, some black and white braceltes, and her earings where black. Her hair chased her up the stairs, she stopped at Inuyasha's door and knocked

"Fuck off" Inuyasha said. He was trying to figure out who she was, but he couldn't put his finger on it

"Open the door!" Serenity shouted

"I said fuck off, I don't even know you"

"Ok maybe this'll help" Serenity took a deep breath "Open the door Yashie! Now!"

InuYasha shot up from his bed into a sitting position. Only one person in the entire universe got away with calling him "Yashie" and that was his baby twin sister.

''Serenity?" InuYasha said in disbelif

"Yes, now can you stop telling me to fuck off and open the door, please Yashie" InuYasha opended the door and his sister hugged him and took him by surprise.

"Damn" InuYasha said when she let go.

"What?"

"You look beautiful, you've changed a lot"

"Well, last time I saw you, you were tall, skinny, and looked nothing like right now"

They shared a laugh and then they went downstairs. Serenity was eagar to tell them about her mate, and to know what her brother have been up to.


	11. Siblings of The Great Fang

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 11:** Siblings of the Great Fang

"So, you're Serenity?" Rin asked as InuYasha and Serenity came down the stairs.

"Yep," Serenity smiled at Rin. "And, you're Rin, Sesshomaru's mate"

"Yep"

Serenity hugged Rin and looked at her belly. "Nice, how many months you have?"

"Right now, I'm only two months. Look though, this pup is gonna be big"

"Maybe, who knows" Serenity's golden eyes shimmered. "Hey, I'm gonna be an aunt"

"Feh,"

"I love kids!" Serenity wrapped her arms around InuYasha, spilling her happiness in to his own soul. InuYasha smiled and laughed along with his sister.

"Azuki, this is the first time in two years InuYasha has laughed" Rin whispered. Azuki nodded her head, as the Inu Taisho who was besides her.

"I'm confused now" Rin whispered.

"How about we go to the table or living room so we can explain to Rin" Inu Taisho suggested.

The family sat in the living room. "Rin, you must be confsued at the moment"

"Yeah, pretty much" Rin nodded. Inu Taisho smiled at her.

"Well, guess we'll start from the beginning"

"Please do so, InuYasha a twin...wow"

_A younger looking Inu Taisho walked around the forest, holding the hand of his mate. _

_"Where on Earth are you taking me?" Azuki asked. She looked around. "Who's forest is this?"_

_"Mine" Inu Taisho responded. "It will, however, be the birthright of our pup"_

_"I'm pregnant?"_

_"At the moment, no. Would you like to be?" Inu Taisho asked._

_"Soon, love, soon" Azuki sat down on the grass. "Beautiful" she breathed out. _

_"Yeah"_

_"Well, if we do have pups as you call them...what will we name them?"_

_"I don't know, your choice if you wish"_

_"No, we name them together"_

_"Alright" Inu Taisho wrapped his arm around Azuki. "One thing though"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I do have birthrights prepared for our pups, all I need is their names and we're set"_

_"Alright"_

_**10 Years Later**_

_"Look at him," Azuki held a baby boy in her arms. A blue cresent moon on his forehead, markings on either side of his cheeks, and wrists. Little bit of silvery hair, pointy ears, and big golden eyes. _

_"He's beautiful" Azuki cooed. She rocked the baby boy. "Is he a hanyou?"_

_"No"_

_"B-But I thought..."_

_"Yes, but it's different with me. Our children will be full demons because I'm part of the Inu-Youkai clan"_

_"Oh, I didn't know that" Azuki kissed the pup's forehead. "What's his name?"_

_"We'll name him, Sesshomaru" Inu Taisho replied. His mate nodded. _

_"Sesshomaru Tsuroka..."_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_"Look" Inu Taisho bent on one knee in front of his two year old son._

_"Oh, what is it daddy?" Sesshomaru asked. _

_"It's a sword" _

_"Oh, can I play with it!"_

_"Inu Taisho!" Azuki yelled, hands on her hips. "You are giving our two year old son a sword?"_

_"Yes, it's his" Inu Taisho stood up and brought it our of it's sheath. The blade pulsed in Inu Taisho's hands, a blue aura surrounded it. _

_"Is it magical?"_

_"Yes, forged from my fang. Totosai made it."_

_"Totosai?"_

_"Yes, the only thing he needed was to carve his name on it." Inu Taisho gave the sword to Azuki. "Look, right there on the bottom. His name in kanji"_

_"Remarkable, what does it do?"_

_"The swords name is Tenseiga, the sword of healing"_

_"Sword of healing"_

_"Yes, it can revive a hundred youkai or people in one sweep. It'll destory the imps from the nether world"_

_"Wow"_

_"Truly" Inu Taisho dropped the sword back in to it scabbard. "It will, and always will, belong to Sesshomaru alone"_

_**3 Years Later**_

_"He's a hanyou" Inu Taisho blinked at the baby boy that Azuki held. "Not a big surprise"_

_"Yes, specially when you have twins" Azuki handed the pink bundle to Inu Taisho._

_"Half the blood must've been transfered to her, so that she can survive being a youkai's twin. She's still human, though"_

_"Stronger then a human?"_

_"No, just an ordinary human, with an extrdinary bond"_

_"A bond"_

_"You're tired, I'll explain everything later"_

_Inu Taisho rocked the baby girl. Her big golden eyes looked up at her father and she started to wail. Howl was more like it._

_"Ow! Papa, make her stop!" the three year old Sesshomaru covered his ears. "My ears are sensitive!"_

_"Pup, stop crying" Inu Taisho rocked the infant. "Stop it"_

_"Inu Taisho, she doesn't understand you"_

_"Keh, little wailing brat" Inu Taisho growled lowly at her, making the pup stop her crying instantly. "And I thought the boy would be like that"_

_"Give her here, she just wants to be next to her brother" Azuki placed both pups next to her, making both fall asleep._

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_"Mamaaa!" Sesshomaru ran with his youkai speed. "InuYasha pinched me!"_

_"Sesshomaru, he's just a small pup, he couldn't have done anything!"_

_"Yes he did, look!" Sesshomaru showed his mother his bleeding finger._

_"Sesshomaru, it'll heal in two hours" Azuki fed the bottle to her infant girl._

_"How come Serenity gets a bottle?"_

_"Because, she's just a pup"_

_"How come InuYasha got doggy ears and I got pointy ears?"_

_"Sesshomaru! To your room this instant!" Azuki yelled. Sesshomaru frowned, but complied._

_"Mean!"_

_The door slammed, making InuYasha wake up and start howling. His dog ears twtiched._

_"Kami-sama, help me" Azuki put down Serenity and picked up InuYasha, rocking him to get him to stop._

_"I'm back!"_

_"Oh, thank Kami, I've been going out of my mind"_

_"Keh, their pups"_

_"And I'm a weak human, remember?"_

_"Yeah" Inu Taisho kissed her cheek._

_"More swords, I swear, if these children grow up to be killers you're dead"_

_"No worries, they can't fight against eachother"_

_"Each of them have a sword, why not?"_

_"They can't" Inu Taisho presented his wife with another sword. "Another of my fangs taken out. This one is for InuYasha"_

_He took it out. The rusty wrods turned in to a huge fang within a golen light. _

_"Another magical sword?"_

_"Yeah, this is Tetsusaiga" Inu Taisho smiled. "It can kill a hundred demons in one sweep"_

_"Oh, Inu Taisho, you are one crazy dog"_

_"Why?"_

_"A sword that can save a hundred and a sword that can kill a hundred?"_

_"Um, yeah"_

_"Kami-sama"_

_"No, no, look at my baby girl's sword" Inu Taisho sheathed Tesusaiga and brought out another blade. Azuki rolled her eyes._

_"Let's see"_

_Inu Taisho took the blade in a black sheath. He took it out, a silver aura surrounding it. "It's beautiful"_

_"It's the Gin-Katana" Inu Taisho grabbed Tetsusaiga. "Many mysteries, both these swords. Mysteries, InuYasha and Serenity have to discover together. If one sword dies, the other dies. If InuYasha dies, Serenity dies. What InuYasha feels, Serenity feels. His pain is her pain. His happiness is her happienss. His sorrow, her sorrow. Two lives depending on eachother to survive. That, is their bond. This is why I have given them these swords, they both have a connection."_

_"What connecntion?"_

_"Look here, Azuki" Inu Taisho took the Gin-Katana. He put the blade over his head, his eyes narrowing. Swinging it on InuYasha and Serenity, Inu Taisho brought his wife next to him._

_"Look" Inu Taisho pointed at their pups. A red aura surrouned InuYasha and a silver one surrounded Serenity. In between, a red cresent moon with a silver light surrounding it. Azuki gasped._

_"What is that?"_

_"Their life" Inu Taisho said. "Serenity's sword has many magical things, as well as the ability to copy both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. None of them can fight against eachother...ever. There is no way on Earth these three will ever cross blades and one of them die. I have made sure of that"_


	12. Murder Mission, Serenity Tsuroka

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 12**: Murder Mission, Serenity Tsuroka

They all sat around the table, Inu Taisho talking to his daughter. Rin talking to Azuki, and InuYasha and Sesshomsru have a 'brotherly' talk. They ended up fighting anyway

"So you guys, what've you been up to?" asked Serenity taking a sip of her soda

"Rin and I married six months ago"

"Nothing, just doing the usual" said InuYasha. _'Should I tell her about Kagome..maybe she's better off not knowing'_

They finished dinner and InuYasha went back to his room. Serenity went after him a couple of minutes later. She went up to his room and he was sitting on the bed holding a picture. He looked up at her as she stood over him.

She looked down at InuYasha "Why are you so sad Yashie?"

"Huh, I'm not sad" InuYasha denied as he placed the picture under his pillow.

"Yeah you are, I can feel it remember"

_'Fucking bond, I hate it sometimes'_ "It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"Yashie, please tell me what's going on" Serenity pleaded. InuYasha took a deep breath and made his sister sit down next to him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's about Kagome"

"Who's Kagome?"

"I'll tell you, as soon as you tell me who your mate is"

"Huh?" Serenity's cheeks flushed.

"I can see the mark, plus I smell a different scent on you and I think I've smelled it before" InuYasha said with a smirk. "Someone I know?"

InuYasha tickled Serenity's sides, making her laugh. "Beg little brat, beg for mercy"

"Mercy!" Serenity's tears ran down her cheeks. InuYasha smiled and stopped tickling her. They sat up again.

"Well..It all started two years ago..." Serenity started as InuYasha placed close attention

_Serenity walked down the streets of Italy, two black shoping bags at hand. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw someone headed in to a dark alley. Curiosity got the best of the girl so she went ran home to leave the food there. She grabbed some of her uncle's clothes, and the first aid kit. Serenity ran back to where she had seen the person, a trail of blood underneath her feet. _

_"Who's there?"_

_"Please, let me help you" Serenity said. _

_"No, get out of here!" the voice shouted at her. His voice was deep and it frightened Serenity. She took a deep breath, controling some of her short temper. She pointed the finger at InuYasha for that one. _

_"Listen buddy, I wanna help you, theres a fucking blood trail starting from a couple of feet behind me. I'm not this nice to people I don't even know, now, get your fucking ass over here and let me help you! I've got food, clothes, and a first aid kit"_

_She heard him grumble, but he came out "Fine, help me and I'll get going"_

_"Fine"_

_She took a better look at him. It looked like he'd been badly hurt, he had scratches all over his body and the only thing he was wearing was a little cloth covering him. He had black short hair pulled up into a high ponytail, he had deep blue eyes and he was staring at her while she bandaged him up. He put on her uncle's clothes and ate some of the food that she brought._

_"So, who do I thank? You do have a name right?" he asked as he ate the last piece of bread. _

_"Oh right, my name is Serenity. What's yours?"_

_"I'm Kouga. Where am I?"_

_"Your in Italy"_

_"What!? How'd I get here!?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I was in Japan just a couple of hours ago"_

_"Um..well, I have no clue how'd you get here..But your here, so deal with it"_

_"You remind me of someone"_

_"Who?"_

_"I don't remeber the name, but your eyes and attutide remind me of someone"_

_"Really, I wouldn't know. I don't associate much with people from Japan."_

_"But, you're Japanese"_

_"Yes, I know that, but I live here in Italy. Gotta speak Italian and their ain't many Japanese people here I can communicatw with"_

_"Oh" Kouga looked at her. "Have any siblings?"_

_"Nope, I live with my aunt and uncle"_

_"Oh, how bout your parents?"_

_  
"Back in Japan" Serenity mumbled as she stuffed the things back in to the first aid kit. ''You can stay in the back house we have if you want, or until you wanna go back to Japan. Things are very expencive here and by the looks of you, I'd say you don't have any cash on you"_

_"Your right"_

_"Alright then, c'mon" Serenity said as she helped him up. "Wolf youkai?"_

_  
"Yeah"_

_"We don't have many youkai here, but I guess my aunt and uncle wouldn't mind. Oh, by the way, I can defend myself. Try something and I swear I'll kick your ass"_

_"Don't worry, I got no intention of harming you"_

_"Heh, better safe then sorry"_

"Kouga and I mated a year ago, but we came back. He knows I came to visit my parents"

"Kouga" InuYasha said through gritted teeth. Serenity gasped, feeling rage and sadness shot down her body. A small voice telling her that she feared her own brother. InuYasha's eyes flashed red, the markings beginning to appear on his face. Serenity fell off the bed, her instincs telling her to run for her life. She, however, stayed.

"Yashie, what's wrong?"

"That bastard killed her!" InuYasha said getting up and throwing the lamp, making it fall dangerously close to his sister. Serenity gasped and rolled over, enough to make the lamp shatter next to her. At that point, she knew her own life was in danger. Everyone downstairs heard the things break and InuYasha shouting, they quickly went upstairs.

"Yashie, stop it!" Serenity shouted while getting up "Who did Kouga kill!?"

InuYasha snarled loudly at her, taking a swipe at her. Serenity threw herself back, feeling the air from InuYasha's claws hit her nose. She hit the bed, making the picture beneath the pillow slip out. Serenity glanced at it.

"He killed Kagome, he killed my mate" InuYasha grabbed her and pressured her arms at her sides. Wincing, Serenity's scent radiated of fear. Serenity's eyes went wide, Kouga was so sweet and gentle. He never talked about his life before he met her, just after they met. The rest of the family bolted into the room and saw everything recked and ruined. Tears flowed out of her eyes. Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho tried to calm down the now fully transformed InuYasha so he wouldn't hurt his own sister.

"InuYasha!" Inu Taisho grabbed Tetsusaiga, shoving it on to InuYasha's chest. "Calm down!"

InuYasha's eyes flashed back to gold and then back to red. He forcefully threw the girl on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" asked Sesshomaru as he stepped into the room and towards his sister. InuYasha stared at Serenity. Before Sesshomaru could reach her, Serenity jumped up to face InuYasha. She glared menacingly at her brother

"InuYasha!" she shouted as she slapped him hard, making his head jerk to the side. InuYasha thought for a minute.

_'Shit, that's the first time she's ever called me InuYasha' _

"You're angry, yes! How do you know it's the same Kouga? How do you know if your mate is dead? Think, InuYasha, think! It could've been a trick, a trick to seperate you!"

Inuyasha looked at her and dropped his head down, flatning his ears.

"I'm sorry" he muttered and left the room. Once again Serenity was cunsumed with saddness, not her own though. Until he wasen't happy, she wasen't happy. She looked at everybody and left to her own room

"So, where have you been the last two years Kouga?" said Kikyo. Naraku stood beside her

"Yeah, we thought you were dead" said Naraku

"Well, when Kagome's power hit me somehow I ended up in Italy"

"Ok, is there anymore"

"Yes, a girl helped me and later we became mates"

"How adorable Kouga!" shouted Kikyo "Finally found somebody who loves you"

"Yeah I know, and I love her very much to. She's changed me" Kouga said with a smile. Kikyo looked at him with a smirk

"Ok, before you came Narake was going to tell me something"

"Ah yes, We just recived word that InuYasha and Sesshomaru have a younger sister. She's in town" Naraku said

Kikyo smiled "Add her to our list."

"Why InuYasha's sister?" asked Naraku

"The more pain, the better" Kikyo said. She grabbed the gun and threw it at Kouga. "Do whatever you please with her, kill her, and then bring her to me."

"No, Kikyo, I'm not part of your scheme anymore. I have a mate, someone that I love. I refuse to take another life away."

"You can't say no to me, Kouga." Kikyo said. "Roam the city, I'll know where you are..When I give you the word, you better kill the girl nomatter who she is!"

"I said, No!"

"You will do it, damnit!" Kikyo got up. "Unless you want me to take your life away. Drink this potion, it'll eliminate your youkai senses."

"Why?"

"Just do it, it'll be easier. I don't want you to go soft"

Kouga growled at her, but drunk the potion. "Alright, but after this Kikyo, you'll never hear from me again"

"Alright" Kikyo smirked as Kouga retreated.

_'I'm sorry Serenity. After I kill InuYasha's sister, we'll leave somewhere where no one will find us. We'll raise our pups and live happy together. I'm so sorry my koi, but I have to do this.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"FOUND HIM!" Rochelle screamed out. Kagome jumped up on her chair, it had already been two days. Rochelle printed out some papers and handed them to kagome. Kagome took a good look at the boy in the picture and smiled

"That's Souta"

"Good, I've already aranged custody for you, so when you get him back you can take him to your apartment immediatly"

"Already?, that was qiuck"

"I know, I work fast"

"Ok, I'll come pick him up in a couple of hours, I need new clothes anyway"

"Ok, come around eight ok"

"Fine, I'll get some stuff for him to"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

Serenity headed outside and towards the mall. She wanted to take her mind off of InuYasha for a bit so she headed towards the mall. She got there and headed into a store to see if she liked anything. She started looking around, she spotted a black raven haired girl, a red head, a blond, and some other people. As she looked at the clothing, someone knocked her down.

"Oof" said Serenity as she was thrown back and hit the wall. The girl probably couldn't even see where she was going, her clothes pile was huge of women's clothes and boy's clothes.

She put the clothes down "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" said the girl

"It's ok" Serenity said as she got up. She looked up at the girl, she was atleast two inches taller than herself. The girl saw Serenity's eyes and her eyes went wide, Serenity noticed so she decided to change the subject "Hi, I'm Serenity"

The girl shook her head a bit and smiled "I'm Kagome"

Serenity's smile faded as she rememberd InuYasha's words.

_"He killed Kagome, he killed my mate"_

"Your name is Kagome?"

"Yeah"

"Now that's what you call ironic. My brother's mate was named Kagome, but she died."

"Oh, and who is your brother?" Kagome asked. _'What if it's Yash, but he never told me he had a sister'_

"He's my twin'' Serenity started

_'Forget it, InuYasha isn't a twin'_

"His name is InuYasha and our older brother's name is-"

"Sesshomaru" Kagome interrupted. Her eyes where filled with tears

"How'd you know?" asked Serenity, watching as the girl's eyes shed tears.

"I'm Kagome! I'm InuYasha'a mate!"

_'Yashie said his mate was dead'_

"Is he still alive!?" Kagome asked, Serenity nodded. Kagome jumped up and down with happiness

"Yashie said that you were dead" Serenity started. Kagome stared at her and remebered that Kouga shot her

"I was" Kagome started "Kouga shot me with a bullet and I did die, only something saved me"

_'Kouga did shoot her!' _Serenity thought with a grimace.

''I'm sorry that Kouga shot you, but I can assure you that Kouga's changed"

"What?"

"I'll explain everything to you, come on let's go grab a bit to eat"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"When I was in America I saw on the news that my house had been attacked and everyone died. My brother lived and now I'm taking custody over him" Kagome said "Kikyo told me the day I woke up that Inuyasha had died and she transfered me to America. I've been living by myself, until I heard that my brother was still alive"

"Oh" Serenity said. She had explained to Kagome about Kouga, about how she got sent to Italy and couldn't return, and how InuYasha told her about Kagome.

"Wanna come with me to pick up my brother?"

"Sure, but afterwards I'm taking your home"

"Home?"

"Yup, to see Yashie again" Kagome's heart skipped a beat, after all this time she was going to finally see InuYasha.

"How about you, InuYasha never told me he had a twin sister"

"Yes, well it's very complicated"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Rochelle, we're here for Souta"

"Right" said Riochelle "Souta, your sister is here"

Souta ran out of the room and hugged Kagome with all he had.

"Kagome, I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to Souta" Kagome's eyes filling with tears.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Fuck, there nothing on t.v" InuYasha grumbled. _'Figures, everyone leaves when I come in. Probably won't be back until tomorrow' _He flipped through the channels, finally falling asleep on the couch, his dreams filled with his mate.

_"No!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, wench, I say so"_

_"Please!"_

_"No!"_

_"Please"_

_"Fuck no!" InuYasha growled at his mate._

_"Please, please, please, please" Kagome begged. "I've never gotten to rub your ears"_

_"So, I don't like them touched"_

_"Please, InuYasha! I'm your mate"_

_"Nothin' to do with it, Kagome"_

_"Yes, it does. I get free access to your ears because, I'm your one and only mate"_

_"Feh, still don't see the point"_

_"My point is..." Kagome grabbed one of his ears, rubbing it. "Ohh, your ears are SO adorable"_

_Kagome latched on to the other one, pushing InuYasha on his back. She placed his head on her lap, scratching the base of his ear with one hand while the other one played with his ear. A low rumbling sound errputed from his chest, sending vibrations throughout Kagome._

_"That feels good, Kagome"_

_"It feels good for me to" Kagome said with a smile. "Love you"_

_"Love you to"_

"K'gome" InuYasha drew his eyebrows together. Golden eyes opened and he looked around. Shaking his head, InuYasha got up. His ears twtiched, listening as the front door opened.

"Yashie?" Serenity poked her head inside. "Hiya"

"Hey, Serenity" InuYasha smiled.

"I brought someone for you, I hope you enjoy your night"

"Feh, waste your time"

"No, I didn't" Serenity winked at him and left. InuYasha fell back, rolling his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching, an all too familiar scent surrounding him. His eyes shot open and he sat up, his eyes landing on his angel, his mate.

"Kagome"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"We're here" Serenity announced. Souta followed her in. "Alrighty, there's food in the kitchen, and make yourself at home. After all, you are family"

"Alright, thanks Serenity" Souta plopped down on the couch and turned on the television.

"Anything to eat?"

"Nope, not hungry. Thanks anyway"

"No problem" Serenity took off her jacket.

"Your mate lives with you?"

"No, this is my apartment. He plans to move in though" Serenity smiled "Kay, I'm gonna change. Call me if you need anything"

"Alright!"

Serenity traveled to her room, opening the door. She tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't turn on.

"Hmmm, weird" Serenity shrugged it off. She walked in to her room and opened her closet. Once she got out a pair of pajamas, she saw a shadow pass by the mirror.

"Who's there?" Serenity whispered, turning around slowly. The figure stood behind her bed. "I know how to defend myself. I'll swear, I'll kick your ass!"

"Right" the voice answered. Serenity heard him getting the trigger ready. Realization sunk in as she reconized the voice.

"Kouga-?" The trigger was pulled. Serenity felt a stabbing pain hit her side, making her groan. She fell back on the floor.

In the shadows Kouga gasped. "Serenity?"

Souta slammed the door open. "Serenity!"

_'No, I-I just shot m-my mate!' _Kouga dropped the gun on the floor.


	13. Reborn Through The Heart

__

Twisted Love

**Chapter 13:** Reborn Through the Heart

_'Faces we see, hearts we don't know' The woman smirked, flowing black hair around her, curled and held up in a high ponytail. Crystal blue eyes looked in to a mirror, smiling at the sight she saw. _

_'Well done, Kikyo, your soul will soon be mine. That way, I will be with my love once more' Hidden beneath the shadows, the woman floated over water, the water beneath her sparkling. 'Bringing life to the one I want, bring death to those who I dispise. Well done, Kikyo's elder brother, you have managed to wound your own mate. The idiot, what kind of a youkai hurts his own mate'_

_"Let me see in to his heart" Her whisper blended with the wind, the mirror flipping over three times before showing her in to Kouga's heart. _

_"A blue aura heart, one that many do not posses" The woman said. "Has killed many, taken away the life of another's mate, has mated that one's sister, wounded his own mate. Has hurt many youkai as well as humans. A dark evil side, yet, something brings light in to his heart and soul. A terrible past, a wonderful present, an undecided future. Who could posses such power as to turn a venom, black tainted heart and soul in to this? A blue aura heart, very interesting, Kouga." She smirked. "I shall use you, I've got your part of my plan done"_

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked in disbelief. Kagome, with tears rivering down her face, walked over to InuYasha. He got up and before he could take another step, Kagome was in his arms, crying in to his chest.

"In'Yasha, I've missed you so much!" Kagome cried and looked up at him, peeking in to his tear streaked face. She stood on her tippy-toes, her lips locking with his. Her hands had fistfulls of his shirt, her eyes closed, as he too responded to her actions. He wrapped his arms around her, cradeling her when her knees gave away, feeling the rich sensation of having his mate back in his arms.

"Kagome" InuYasha whispered, ending their kiss and locking their eyes. "I love you"

"I love you to, so very much" Kagome whispered back and their lips locked again. Kagome cried. Kagome had no idea how they ended up in their bedroom, but she wasn't complaining. Lost in his kisses, his caresses, Kagome didn't notcie as he disposed of her shirt, her skirt, and her scrunchi. His claws lightly raked over her sides, making her moan softly. Gently setting her back on their bed, InuYasha got over her. She made quick work of getting his T-shirt off before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to meet her lips.

Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt a warm liquid spill on her belly. She cupped InuYasha's face, seeing as his golden eyes were glazed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"K'gome" InuYasha groaned before falling on her, his nose on her neck. Kagome panicked.

"InuYasha?" Kagome rolled them over, straddling his waist, Kagome saw his blood drip from his side. Looking down, her belly had blood...his blood. Kagome shook InuYasha, making him wake up. Opening his eyes, InuYasha groaned. He sat up, holding his side.

"Fuck, what is this?" InuYasha asked. Kagome threw on one of his many T-shirts and put her skirt back on since he shreded her shirt.

"I don't know, InuYasha, but whatever it is, we're going to a hospital"

"What? Just a godamned scra-" Realization hit the hanyou hard, looking down on his side. "Nothing but a scratch...for me"

"What are you saying?"

"Fuck" InuYasha shot up, taking Kagome's hand.

"Inu-"

"Serenity, it's her. This is why I'm bleeding"

"Because of her?"

"Yes, what one of us feels, the other feels. C'mon, she's hurt. If it's just a scratch for me, imagine for a human"

"Oh, InuYasha"

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

Kouga barged in to the hospital, his shirt already stained from Serenity's blood. The girl in his arms was limp, pale, and unconsious. The nurse at the front desk gasped and shot up.

"Oh my goodness" The nurse pressed a red emergency buttom. Seconds later, a doctor followed by three men came in to the waiting room. The people there, gasping and talking about what happened to the girl.

"Hurry the fuck up, she's dying!" Kouga bellowed.

"Put her there" The doctor ordered. "Immediatly"

One of the men walked over to Kouga, taking Serenity in his arms and putting her on the small bed. "Go to the emergency surgery room, grab everything, I'll be there in two minutes flat"

"Yes, sir" The men rushed the girl back in to the room. The doctor looked at Kouga.

"Fill her papers, we'll keep your informed. Pray to Kami she can be saved"

He turned around and ran through the double doors, leaving the wolf demon by himself. A think pool of blood laid by his feet.

He saw nothing but a silver flash before his back was against the wall, his neck being squeezed, claws almost digging in to his skin.

"You fucker!" InuYasha growled. "What the hell have you done to my sister!?"

"I-It wasn't me!" Kouga defended himself, InuYasha squeezed harder. "K-Kikyo...she made me"

"She made you hurt your own mate!? Bullshit, you could've said no!" InuYasha slammed Kouga's back against the wall, lifting him off his feet.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hurried in to the waiting room, seeing the people crowed at a little corner. InuYasha's eyes flashed red, his markings starting to appear. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his breath was ragged. His sister fighting for her life meant he was fighting for his own. InuYasha's grip loosened on Kouga's neck.

"Bastard" InuYasha spat out, coughing up blood.

"InuYasha" Kagome knelt down next to the hanyou, trying desperatly to stop the bleeding. InuYasha fell back in to her arms, his head against her shoulder.

"InuYasha" Kagome whispered.

"Wanna...sleep"

"No, don't. Be strong, for me, for Serenity"

_'Serenity is dog-shit's sister?' _Kouga looked at Kagome, in amazment.

"Right..K'gome...be...strong, S'renity"

"Yes, be strong, keep yourself awake. For Serenity, keep her safe with your youkai powers"

"Yeah, keep 'er safe"

"Yes" Kagome rubbed his ears gently, kissing his cheek, his neck. The nurse wanted to take him to a room, begged Kagome to let him go. Kagome refused, saying he couldn't. Kouga sat on the floor, praying.

"K'gome?"

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you, more then anything"

"Kay" InuYasha nodded and let his head fall back against her shoulder. Kagome didn't mind her knees started to hurt, she didn't mind her legs were falling asleep, she just wanted to shelter her mate. Keep him safe in her arms.

"Kouga?" Kagome looked at the wolf.

"Hmm?" Kouga was at the brink of tears.

"Here, go call their family" Kagome threw him a little address book. "Everyone is in there, call and tell them."

"Alright" Kouga got up and left, growling at the humans in the waiting room.

"Rub...ears" InuYasha whispered. Kagome kissed his cheek before reaching and rubbing his ears, scratching the base and around them. InuYasha fell asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_"InuYasha?" A weak voice asked. _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Someone is scratching my head"_

_"No, that's just Kagome" InuYasha grabbed Serenity's hand, dragging her in to his arms. They were in a dark place, a vortex between the world of the living and the world of the dead._

_"Yashie..."_

_"I won't let you go" InuYasha whispered. "I won't let you go"_

_InuYasha destroied the little imps that tried to grab his sister. "Never, Serenity, you're not dying on me"_

_"It hurts" She whimpered._

_"I know, but don't worry, you won't die"_

_"I-I can't stand it much longer"_

_"You have to"_

_"P-Please"_

_InuYasha killed another imp. "Never" he snarled. Serenity rested her ear against his heart, InuYasha killing the imps. _

_"Fucking to many of 'em" InuYasha held the girl close._

_"They want me, to go with them"_

_"I won't let them! You're not leaving me" InuYasha kissed her forehead. "It's like we're one person in two different bodies, we can't live if the other one dies. I love you to much to let you go."_

_"Be strong, InuYasha, for me, for Serenity. Save her, bring her back, and make her be reborn" Kagome's sweet voice rang through his ears. InuYasha smiled._

_"Kagome" InuYasha whispered so Serenity wouldn't hear. Serenity's weight dragged down, InuYasha felt a part of him die, slowly fall asleep. Like half his soul was shattered in to bits. _

_"No" InuYasha growled. "No!"_

_Imps came, flying towards them, a small army. InuYasha growled at them, bringing Serenity as close as humanly possible. _

_"The fuck outta my way!" InuYasha growled and started to destory them, making his way back towards Kagome's voice, where he knew the world of the living was. "I can't do this by myself"_

_In a flash of light, a blue light created a barrier over both of them, sheilding them against the nether world imps. _

_"What the-" Looking up, InuYasha spotted Sesshomaru's sword over both of them. "Sesshomaru"_

_InuYasha laughed as the imps died when they hit the sheild. "Bastards!"_

_InuYasha retreated away, a red light outlining both himself and Serenity. Tenseiga dissapeared, a silver light going on top of the red one. Serenity slipped through InuYasha, her body going through his own, making him groan in pain. She fell forward when she passed through him. Swifty, InuYasha turned around and caught her. He could hear his own heartbeat, her heartbeat, both going as one. InuYasha blinked. In a blend of both the red and silver lights, Serenity dissapeared. InuYasha looked around the dark place he was in. Suddenly, the lights came from his heart, swirling together to form his sister back in front of his eyes. _

_"What the fudge muffins?"_

_He could see her, inside the caccoon of light. He shot forward, she went back. Both passed through the gate, in to the world of the living. _


	14. Failing the Test, Jesse, and the New Gir...

_**Twisted Love**_

Chapter 14: Faling the Test, Jesse, and The New Girls

"What?!" InuYasha slammed the door shut, grumbling he kicked the book out of his way. _'How come no one told me there was a fucking test on Monday!? I don't having my goddame books! Fuck! I hope Kagome has her books with her'_

Miroku drove Sango home after International Day. She still wore her kimono as she slept peacefully. When he got to her house he carried her inside. Her mother directed him to her bedroom and he left her tucked in. When he went back down her mother greeted him.

"Thank you Miroku"

"You're welcome Mrs. H" Miroku said and left. He drove down the street listening to the radio. He sang along as he drove until he got home. When he got home he parked and went inside where his mother and father were. Once inside he saw suitcases and sighed when he saw one with pink flowers on it. His mother came to him.

"Hi Miroku, your father and I have a surprise for you" she said happily. He hugged her

"Hi ma. So, who's here?"

"I am!" An all to familiar voice yelled. Miroku turned around, his eyes landing on his cousin.

"Jesse" Miroku sighed. He winced. _'Kagome really made those burns permanent' _

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Jesse pouted, sticking her lip out.

"Uh, yeah" Miroku hugged her and groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Moved here!" Jesse said happily. "Mama said it's time to leave the states and come here, with my favorite cousin is. So, how's InuYasha?"

"He's fine, everyone's fine"

"Good, I'm glad" Jesse smiled. Miroku could tell she wore makeup to try and cover the scar Kagome gave her.

"You look good, Jesse"

"Thank you, I've had plenty of boyfriends" Jesse said. "Eventhough that bitch gave me so many scars, doesn't really matter."

"..."

_'Great...She **moved **here! Permantly!' _Miroku thought with a frown. _'What am I going to to?'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Serenity ran into a huge building. Her long hair chasing after her and her golden eyes shining. She got the elevator up to Kouga's floor. He had given her the key so she was able to get in. Once there she saw Kouga lying on the floor shirtless.

"Kouga!"

He opened his eyes so see the girl he loved and hurt so much above him "Serenity" He refused to believe what his eyes told him.

Serenity smiled and ran in to his arms, making Kouga smile softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. Kikyo...she blackmailed me. Please, I need your forgiveness. I love you, I would never-"

"I forgive you Kouga" Serenity smiled sadly at him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. I love you Serenity"

"I love you to Kouga"

The parted and shared a long passionate kiss. Once they separated they embraced eachother, staying like that for a while. Until Serenity fell asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Kagome, Kagome wake up" InuYasha whispered. It was Monday morning. Kagome didn't have her books, Souta was useless, and the computer failed him. Kagome finally woke and smiled.

"Hmmm" Kagome moaned and opened her eyes, seeing the hanyou above her. "What?"

"School"

"Fuck" Kagome rolled over, dragging the covers with her. "Fove more minutes, Yash, please"

"No, c'mon" InuYasha pulled her feet. "You shouldn't have stayed up so late, talking with Sango"

"It was important!" Kagome whined.

"I told you to go to sleep." InuYasha picked her up. "Shower, let's go"

"Noooo!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ok class, you have the period to complete the test. I expect everyone studied and I hope everyone passes." said the teacher. She handed out the packets "There are forty multiple choice, twenty open-ended questions, fifteen matching, ten true or false, fill in the blanks, and one essay. You may begin, Good luck"

InuYasha looked down at his test and gave a huge sigh. He was gonna fail the test and then have to deal with his father. He read it.

_'What the fuck were the thirteen colonies again?'_ he thought and skipped the question _'Ship...World War Two...America...Eh, Titanic? No..wait...Yeah, I'll go with Titanic'_

InuYasha wrote down his answer. Kagome, on the other hand, was easily marking her questions.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

After the class they handed the teacher their tests and left for their next class. Kagome and Miroku had math together so they went. As the teacher was teaching the principal came in. Three girls walked into the classroom .

"Hello, I have three new students." the principal. He pointed at the girls as he spoke "This one is Elizabeth. This young lady is Amy, and this girl is Jesse"

Miroku sighed heavily and Kagome thought _'Not Jesse again'_

The teacher assigned the girls their seats and continued his lesson. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Jesse went to her cousin who was with his friends. They were talking until she spoiled the conversation.

"Hey Miroku" Jesse said tapping him on the shoulder. Miroku groaned and slowly turned around.

"Hey, Jesse"

On the other side of the yard stood Elizabeth and Amy. Elizabeth had long black thick hair, her skin was tan, her eyes were light brown, and she wore glasses. Amy had straight long black hair, her eyes were dark brown, and she wore glasses. To them, Jesse seemed way too perky, way too bitchy, and just plain annoying. All that from one look at her.

InuYasha was giving Jesse a dry look along with Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Miroku smiled at his cousin and took her away before anything happened. Last time she had slapped Kagome and he didn't want any problems.

"See you guys later" said Miroku as he was practically dragging Jesse into the car.

"BYE!" Jesse said happily

"We will get her tomorrow" whispered Amy to Elizabeth as they walked along the street. Remembering the earlier events that took place with Jesse. Elizabeth nodded

"Yup"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

InuYasha pulled up into the driveway. He hid the test in his bookbag as he went in and luck was on his side because his mother was waiting for them in the living room.

"Hi InuYasha. Hello Kagome" said Azuki

"Hi" Kagome and InuYasha said in unison

"So, InuYasha how did you do on the test?"

"Oh, the test. Um...well...it's..."

"InuYasha, come on show me"

"I kinda haven't gotten it back yet"

"Oh, that's all you had to say sweetheart" Azuki smiled and turned around, heading back in to the living room.

"Yeah mom, see ya"

He took Kagome's hand and led her up into their room. On the way his test fell onto the stairs and the teens didn't notice. Later that night the four teens were working on homework. Well, Kagome and Rin were doing homework. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were busy playing video games. InuYasha would go ballistic when Sesshomaru beat him every time. Azuki finished dinner and went to call her sons and their mates. As she went up she came across a folded paper and when she opened it she gasped. There was a big 29 on the test circled in red marker. She sighed and went to her husband. He was busy working on his work and when she came in he stopped.

"What's wrong Azuki?"

"Look" Azuki said handing Inu Taisho her son's test. Inu Taisho scanned it and took a deep breath. Azuki made a face and covered her ears tightly.

_**'InuYasha Tsuroka! Get your little fucking failing ass in to this office this minute!"**_

InuYasha plastered his ears on his head at his father's voice. He scooted over to his backpack to find the zipper open.

"Ah fuck, he found the test" InuYasha said going down the stairs. When he entered his father was sitting on his desk looking at his son angrily. InuYasha sighed _'Well, everything just went down the drain' _

"InuYasha, you failed" Inu Taisho started, his voice was angry.

"No, shit"

"InuYasha!"

"Sorry"

"Now, how could you possible put Titanic for an answer!?"

"It sunk!"

"Have you never seen the movie! It hit a fucking ice berg"

"Oh well, I forgot"

"You didn't study!"

"No"

"What did Kagome get!?"

"92"

"See, you two live in the same damn house! Is it that hard to study and for once pass a test"

"But-''

"I don't want to hear it."

"Dad"

_**"Get your ass in to your room. I don't want to see you come out of there unless it's to use the bathroom. I'll have Regie bring you your food. GO!"**_

"Dad"

"GO!"

InuYasha left back to his room _'Damn that test and my goddamn luck'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Why the hell did you come!?" Miroku asked. Jesse wan't saying the whole truth. He knew it

"Well, I entered a buddy transfer thing and I got sent here"

"Who cares Jesse. five rules! 1) Stay away from Inuyasha, he has a mate 2) Don't you touch Sango, Kagome, or Rin 3) Don't hang around with us. 4) Away from me at school and 5)Don't flirt with Sesshomaru either. He's married and his wife is pregnant"

"Fine, I have friends anyway"

"Really who?"

"Amy and Elizabeth"

"Those two others."

"Yup"

''Sure whatever"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hi girls!" Jesse shouted. Amy and Elizabeth turned around. Elizabeth made a face. She was wearing jeans, and a blue T-shirt that said across it, _'Do I look like a fucking people person?' _

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Amy, slamming her locker shut. Amy had her hair up in a high ponytail. She wore jeans and a black shirt that said in white letters, _'Fuck off' _

"Girls, we're friends and as friends we need to hang together"

"My ass we're friends, we'd never be friends with a perky little bitch like you" Elizabeth closed her own locker.

"Girls, I thought we were friends"

"Exactly, you thought" said Amy, tapping her temples.

"Yeah but guess what?" said Elizabeth

"What?"

"We are not friends, we never were friends, and we never will be friends. Get that through your thick skull bitch" said Amy

"Now, fuck off" Elizabeth forced a smile on her face and both girls turned around. They came face to face with Serenity.

"Hey Renity" said Elizabeth. Amy smiled at Serenity.

"Hi Amy, Lizzie and who are you?" Serenity asked as she looked at Jesse.

"I'm Jesse"

"She's a bitch that thinks we're her friends. Listen, we've got a new friend and her name is Serenity." said Amy

"Yeah, we don't need another addition to our group" said Elizabeth. "Even if we did though, you wouldn't be it"

"NO! you are MY friends and not that bitch's friends!" Jesse trew her backpack at Serenity, he stepped to the side to avoid it.

"Alright, that's it!" Amy dropped her backpack. Elizabeth did to. "No one insluts our friend and get's away with it"

Elizabeth smirked at Jesse. "Prepare to pay for that you bitch. We've been looking for a good excuse to beat the shit outta you"

"And look, now we've found one!"

They backed up Jesse against the lockers.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"INUYASHA!" shouted Jesse. The group was walking down the hall when they heard Jesse's voice. Everone was gathered around the three girls. Jesse defened herself with everything she had, but Amy and Elizabeth's skills were just beginning to show.

_**Wahoo, chapter done! Anyway, just a thank you to all those who have reviwed. The characters Elizabeth and Amy are real. Both are my friends, Elizabeth Mozzora and Aimee Ortiz. They allowed me to post them up as characters. Their characters reflect them on on fanfiction. They'd really beat Jesse if she was real...Lol...More of my friends will be made in to characters for Twisted Love...I just gotta ask them now. **_


	15. The Proposal

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 15: **The Proposal

Everyone gathered around the three girls, placing bets on who would win. Serenity sighed and looked at them. She wouldn't intervne, she knew they wouldn't listen. Jesse was knocked to the floor once more by Amy. Elizabeth bent down.

"Your pathetic, ya know that?"

"When I'm done with you, your gonna wish your were never born" Jesse whispered back

''Right, you are gonna beat me" Elizabeth rolling her eyes. Jesse jumped on her feet and Elizabeth looked up at her. Jesse's hand came down onto Elizabeth's face, but she easily caught it. Elizabeth held Jesse's hand and twisted it to the side causing Jesse to whimper in pain. Amy sighed

_'We could have finished her about ten minutes ago'_ she thought. Elizabeth finally let go of Jesse's hand and looked over at Amy. Jesse's other hand tried to hit Amy's face, but Amy's fist connected with Jesse's face first. Whispers from students could be heard.

''Miroku, aren't you gonna help her" said Rin. Miroku looked down at her

"My little pregnant Rin, Jesse brought this on herself. She told me to stay out of her business and I intend on doing that" Miroku said. Sesshomaru glared at him

"Your little pregnant Rin?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes at his friend. Miroku threw his hands in front of him

"No need for another fight Sess. Besides, Rin belongs to you and so does that child she carries within her"

"Shut it Fluffy, you know he didn't mean it" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru sent another glare to his brother

"Will you quit it with the fluffy, unless you want a murder to be committed in this school?"

"I think I'll pass on that one Fluffy" InuYasha said turning his attention to his brother. Kagome and Sango were also looking to see what happened to Jesse. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on InuYasha. He shifted a bit under everyone's gaze.

"What the fuck are you all looking at!?" InuYasha shouted. Someone spoke.

"Jesse is calling for your help" he said. InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest

"My ass I'll help her. Let her deal with her own fucking fights herself"

"Whatever" the boy said and shouted at Jesse "Sorry bitch, he won't help you!"

Jesse grunted in pain. While InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku took their eyes off the fight Jesse got her ass kicked. Jesse got hit every time she would try to hit either Elizabeth or Amy. They would strike back ten times harder that Jesse tried to. Jesse finally fell to the floor and for some odd miracle for the two girls no teacher had shown their faces during the fight. Jesse was thrown against the locker while Elizabeth held her neck.

"You never insult our friends bitch" Elizabeth said tightening her grip "Hope you learned your lesson because next time you'll have it ten times worse"

Elizabeth let Jesse fall to the ground. Amy and Elizabeth picked up their bags and headed to where Serenity was. Serenity smiled and the three of them made their way to where InuYasha and the other where. InuYasha went over to Amy and Elizabeth.

"Good going" InuYasha said giving a high-five to Amy and Elizabeth "That bitch deserved it for what she did back at Florida." InYyasha turned to Serenity

"You never told us they were your friends" Sess said. Miroku smiled at the girls and went behind them supposedly admiring their book bags

"You have beautiful backpack" Miroku said tracing his fingers over the soft material. Then, he took his chance. With his right hand he grabbed one of the girl's breast and with the other Elizabeth's butt. InuYasha saw Miroku's hand on his sister's breast and growled low in his chest. Miroku thought that was Amy not Serenity, but Amy was next to Serenity. Her eyes widened as she saw Miroku's action and both Elizabeth and Serenity turning red. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at his friend, but of course Miroku's eyes were closed enjoying the feeling

"HENTAI!" Elizabeth and Serenity shouted giving him two red marks on either side of his cheek. Miroku rubbed his sore spot and realized that it was Serenity's breast. Lucky Miroku that at that moment Kouga was walking trough as InuYasha and Sango were headed in Miroku's direction.

"No hard feelings, he he, didn't know it was Serenity's breast" Miroku said. Kagome and Rin looked at Sesshomaru

"Aren't you gonna hit him" Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her

"I have no intention of hitting the lecher; InuYasha is possessive over Serenity, you, and possibly Sango. I, on the other hand am only possessive of my mate" Sesshomaru stated. Rin smiled and so did Kagome. The three of them kept quiet as the others approached Miroku. Elizabeth and Serenity were red and had smiles on their faces. Miroku was on the floor, nervous. InuYasha and Sango stood in front of him and both looked ready to kill. Kouga was behind him with his eyes narrow

"Mommy" Miroku squeaked. Sango's hand connected with his face. "Ouch" he squeaked again. InuYasha looked at him

"Touch my sister again and you'll answer to me"

"And me" Kouga said looking down at Miroku. Sango sighed while InuYasha growled at Kouga.

"Don't touch me or anyone else Miroku"

"But I cannot resist your beauty my precious Sango" Miroku said with shinning eyes. Once again another red handprint was on his cheek "It gets better every time" Miroku said dreamily. They all sighed at their crazy friend. The day went by extremely slow. InuYasha ended up in detention for shouting at a teacher and Kagome left home with Rin and Sess. Lucky for Inuyasha he was able to sneak out half and hour later. He ran to his house and opened the door

"YO! Mom, dad, Kagome, Sess, Rin, Serenity I'm home!" He shouted but no answer came. He looked around and found a note on the fridge he read it

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Sorry sweetie, your father had an emergency meeting and just had to drag me along to. Rin and Sess went to the doctor and after that they were going to meet up with same school committee to prepare the graduation and dance. Serenity is spending the night at Kouga's apartment. Kagome should be home_

_-Mom, dad, Sess, Rin, and Serenity_

InuYasha sighed _'Damn, Kagome isn't home. Where the fuck did she go?'_ he thought getting some chips, cookies, chocolate, and sodas. He got the dip and left up to his room _'And I thought I was finally gonna have some fun. Fuck.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hello students and welcome to this meeting" announced the principal. He started talking; in the audience the students were seated. Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga sat in a row together. They saw Amy and Elizabeth come in and they to sat with their new friends. Miroku said the Jesse wouldn't be coming to school for about three weeks after their fight, she was terrified. They soon separated into groups and did their jobs

_'To bad Inuyasha was to lazy to join the group' _Serenity thought

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

InuYasha cursed as he went up the stairs. Where the hell could Kagome have run off to? He entered the room and noticed Kagome was sitting on the bed with her headphones on.

_'What the- Why didn't I notice her scent before' _InuYasha thought and he silently cursed his nose. Kagome was sitting on the bed wearing sweat pants, a red shirt, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. He sighed and set the things down on the floor. Inuyasha plopped down on the floor and took a bit out of a cookie. He grunted and stood up, quietly made his way behind Kagome and she still didn't notice him. His hands snaked in front of her and covered her mouth, lifting her off the bed and walking out the door with her in his arms. Kagome kicked and wiggled in his arms not knowing it was InuYasha. He let go of her mouth just a bit.

"I know it's you, InuYasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and nuzzled his nose on the back of her neck. Kagome relaxed instantly

"That wasn't funny Yash" Kagome said. He smiled and gathered her up into his arms and took her back into their room. He closed the door and let her go. She smiled and tapped his lips with her own. Once Kagome stopped his arms went around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. Kagome responded and deepened it; she parted her lips as InuYasha's tongue played with hers. They separated, both breathless. He picked her up and went over to the bed; with his foot he pushed all of Kagome's books on the floor. He laid Kagome down and placed himself on top of her. Kagome's arms went around his neck and she brought him down for another kiss. They parted once again and InuYasha looked into her eyes, he smiled at the sight

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you to Inuyasha"

He placed went kissed along her neck and sucked on his mark. Kagome moaned at the sensation, his hands went under the hem of her shirt and took it off her body.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

Rin and Sess entered the house. It was around midnight as they made their way to their room. Sess wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from InuYasha and Kagome's room. Rin didn't notice she just entered the room and laid down the bed. She almost instantly fell asleep and Sess soon joined her.

InuYasha woke up about nine in the morning with Kagome still sleeping in his arms. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she smiled

"Morning Yash" Kagome said. InuYasha smiled and pulled the covers over their heads

"I hate morning sunlight" he grumbled. Kagome smiled, but threw the covers off their heads

"Get up sleepy head it's nine"

"So what?" InuYasha said pulling Kagome down. InuYasha's eyes shot open in realization "Nine?"

"Yup"

"What's today?"

"Friday, why?"

"Shit!" InuYasha shouted "Kagome get up!"

"Why? I thought you didn't want to get up"

"School!"

"Oh Shit!"

"Exactly"

Kagome and InuYasha took a quick shower together and slipped on their clothing. Inuyasha ran out of the house with Kagome on his back. All you could see was a black and white blur rush by you. They made it by 9:30am, but now they had to face the principal. They went to the office breathless from running up the stairs

"Can we have a pass" InuYasha said between breaths

"What's your reason for being on hour and a half late" asked Mrs. Lya the assistant principal

"Woke up late, probably my brother turned off the alarm clock"

"Ok, what about her?"

"She's with me"

Mrs. Lya eyes them suspiciously, but let them off the hook. They thanked her and headed for their class. They ran through the halls and up the stairs until they reached room 303, Math. They ran in breathless and Inuyasha wave a death glare at the smirking Sesshomaru. Inuyasha handed the pass to the math teacher Mr.Goshinki. he took it

"So, tell us InuYasha, Why are you late this time?" Mr.Goshinki asked

"Alarm clock didn't go off" InuYasha said. Kagome was next to him

"Tell me Higurashi, why are you late?"

"Same thing" Kagome mumbled

"Ok, but you both receive lunch detention"

InuYasha and Kagome sighed and took their seats. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered to InuYasha

"Shouldn't be doing that on a school night"

"Shut up, you shouldn't turn off the alarm"

"I didn't, you didn't hear it. Guess both of you were to tired"

"Fuck" InuYasha almost shouted. The teacher turned around, glaring at him.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"I said fudge. Yeah..fudge..something along those lines" InuYasha sat back down.

"InuYasha, detention at lunch"

"You already gave me detention"

''Oh, in that case. More homework tonight! Everyone will go the first ten pages of chapter twelve"

Whispers came from all over the class "Should I make it the first twenty!" everyone fell silent "Good"

After class Inuyasha stuffed his books in his locker _'Damn, that Mr.Goshinki is the devil. Old fart' _

He made his way to the detention room. Sango was working in the gym with Rin while Miroku and Sess where in the cafeteria, eating. _'Figures they'd let Sango and Rin do all the work'_ After detention Inuyasha invited everyone to a dinner including parents. Azuki cleaned as the cooks cooked. InuYasha's breathing was heavy, but he had to do it.

_'Kagome will say yes, hell, we already are practically married'_

They ate dinner and Inuyasha stood

"Yo" Inuyasha said. His mother glared at him "I mean..Hello and thank you for coming tonight. I have gathered you all today so that you may witness-"

Azuki cut in "Inuyasha honey, this isn't a wedding"

"Right"

"Quit being nervous cause you're making me nervous for no reason" Serenity said. Kouga smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Right"

"Just say what you have to say will ya" Elizabeth said, smirking at her hanyou friend. They had **_bonded _**a lot during the three weeks they were there. Elizabeth and InuYasha became very good friends

"Fine" Inuyasha said and walked over to Kagome. She looked up at him and smiled

"Kagome, I love you a lot. You Believe me Kagome, you mean more to me than my life." InuYasha knelt down on one knee and pulled out a black little box. He opened it was inside was a sapphire and diamond ring. The sapphire was in the middle surrounded by smaller diamond and it was silver. Kagome gasped " Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me, Inuyasha Tsuroka?"

"SAY YES SIS!" Souta shouted

"Shush" Serenity said

Kagome smiled "Yes" she said and allowed InuYasha to put the ring on her finger. Once he was done her hugged him tightly against her and kissed him deeply and tenderly. Once they parted she whispered

"You've made me the happiest girl on Earth" and kissed Inuyasha once again. He got up and everyone clapped. He was excited and happy, but Serenity felt it to. She didn't know hoe to control his instincts and she got hyper thanks to his 100 happiness. When everyone left Azuki and Inu Taisho congratulated him and Kagome.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**(COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER)**_

"Let's go into this one" Kagome said pulling Sango, Serenity, and Rin along with her. InuYasha, Miroku, Sess, and Kouga were behind them holding their bags. They thanked all the gods that the store they went into obligated them to leave the bags atthe counter. Miroku went to the book section and selected the book he wanted. The mall so far for the girls was great, but it wasn't the same story with the guys. Kagome and Serenity were looking in the baking section while Sango and Rin were at the shoe section. InuYasha was with Kouga looking at some shoes as well. Sess went to help his pregnant wife that had already been home school because of her belly. It was now very noticeable and due soon, InuYasha could smell the happiness from Sess, but Sess never showed it that much. Rin on the other hand showed her happiness a lot and Sess could barely get any sleep with her mood swings and carvings. Sango was walking down the aisle where a lot of people were, but Miroku came running down the aisle.

"Sango my darling! Look!" Miroku shouted. Sango turned around and a small group of people gathered around the teens

"What is it Miroku?"

InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Serenity looked at what Miroku held. Rin, and Sess also gathered to see. Miroku held the book which read in big red letter 'Different Sex Positions', but Sango didn't notice the title. Miroku flipped it to a page and showed it to Sango.

"Sango, lets try these positions tonight. Please my darling" Miroku asked. The people around them gasped as Sango turned fuming red. She took the book and started hitting Miroku with it

"You whack bastard whack you actually whack, whack expect me to do this! whack, whack, whack, whack , whack" sango raised the book once again, but InuYasha took her by the waist and lifted her off the floor and carried her away from the now unconscious Miroku

"Let me go!" Sango shouted. Kouga took the book away, but InuYasha still held her waist and kept her above ground "I wasn't done with him! That son of a bitch, Miroku I suggest you don't wake up! I swear I'll kill you!" Sango screamed.

People were gathered around Miroku and Inuzyasha holding the kicking, screaming, fuming Sango. InuYasha got kicked a couple of time, but he could take it. Now, the volume of her voice was a different story. he thought his ears would explode. Kagome, Serenity, and Rin rushed to Miroku's side.

The people whispered 'violent girl' or 'what a little violent whore' Sess and Kouga heard all the comments, but kept their traps shut. InuYasha carried Sango out of the store and over to a bench. He set her down, but she immediately got up and started running back to the store. InuYasha ran after her and caught her again. He made his way back to the bench along with Kouga. InuYasha sat down and pulled Sango onto his lap and held her in place. Her arms flew all over the place as did her legs. Kouga grabbed her arms and Kagome grabbed her legs. Serenity put her hands over Sango's mouth to shut her up.

"Sango, you don't do that in a store?"

"Shut up, you mangy wolf" InuYasha glared at him. "Miroku shouldn't have done what he did either.

"Whatever, dog-shit"

"Oi!" InuYasha snarled.

Sess carried Miroku our of there and took him into the car. Once there he signaled the other to come, they all let go of Sango and she made a run for the door. Sesshomaru guarded the car in which Miroku was in. When Sango tried to get in Kouga carried her to the other car, inside Serenity tried to hold her down as Kouga drove off

"MIROKU!" shouted Sango as the car left. Sess took Miroku home along with Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled and got into the car

"So, we've got to start setting things up for the wedding" Kagome said

"Yup"

"I'll make some calls and look some places up"

"Ok" InuYasha smiled soflty at her, placing his hand over her's. Kagome felt her heart flutter.

**IIIIIIIIIII'**

_The woman held her mirror, looking in to it. She smiled, her crystal blue eyes held a glimmer._

_"Well, hanyou, you're getting married the human way" She smirked as she made the mirror flip over three times. InuYasha's heart was showed to her._

_"Filthy half-breed, tainted with human blood. The darkness in his heart, very interesting. The depths of his soul still knows who he is. A tainted soul, so many tragedies in his life. A mate, huh? A mate that brings his light in to both his soul and his heart...his weakness. A twin sister who also brings in to him light...another weakness. His mate, however, is his greatest weakness. A red aura for a heart, very interesting. Rare, yet one of the greatest."_

_"Hime, see in to his wench's heart" a man's voice ordered. A scowl adorned the woman's features._

_"Be not a fool, I take orders from no one." the snapped back. "I will, when her time is right. When her heart and soul are the clearest."_

_"Better be fast"_

_"It will be when time allows me to see in to her heart. Time isn't something to be meddled with"_

_"This coming from time-keeper"_

_"I am time's guardian-"_

_"Reverse time, kill InuYasha"_

_"I said, I do not take orders from no one!" Hime stood up, extending her hand towards him. "Maybe I should end your life right now!"_

_"Now, Hime, I was being-"_

_"A fool!" Hime yelled. "Do not test me, Naraku. Or, I will not hesitate to kill you"_

_She dropped Naraku and walked around him. Her mirror dissapeared from her hands, turing in to a ruby. She hung it around her neck._

_"I give the orders here, Naraku, not you" Hime walked away. Naraku stood up and clawed her back, making Hime scream. _

_"No, I do, Hime. I no longer need, you" Naraku smirked and pierced her heart. The ruby she had turned bright red, emitting a light that wrapped itself around them. Naraku felt the effect of time reversal, making him back drop on the floor. Hime's wounds healed, as she turned around again. _

_She smirked. Naraku stood up, his claws coming towards her again. Hime turned around, cutting him down with her power. Naraku fell to the floor, the purple miasma coming from his body. _

_"No, Naraku, I give the orders" Hime smirked. "Yes, I am the time guardian. I am a time-keeper, my powers are great, but dangerous to meddle with. I may die, eventhough I have the power. I must be careful, Naraku, which is why you will only get in my way. Farewell, Naraku..."_

_Hime walked out of the room, leaving the dead Naraku behind. _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Wahoo! Yet, another chapter done...Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. **_

_**Starlit333: **Yeah, how could I have the heart to take off the "sleeping in" part! It's part of the original sotry...but I still love it! Lol..yeah, I'm crazy...._


	16. InuYasha's Old Friend

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 16: **InuYasha's Old Friend

Jesse entered a building, walking towards the counter, she smiled.

"I am here to see, Hime"

"Ah, yes, you must be Jesse"

"Yes"

"Take the elevator to the forty-fifth floor"

"Thank you"

Jesse turned and got in to the elevator, a smile plastered on her face.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Feh, you suck at this game Kagome" InuYasha said as his queen ate Kagome's king.

"Hmph" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. Serenity giggled as she and Souta played connect four.

Azuki and Inu Taisho had gone on a buisness trip, leaving Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Rin, Serenity, and Kagome home alone. Not that they minded. Winter reccess, preparing for Christmas. Friday night, Serenity had invited their friends for a four day weekend at their house.

The doorbell rang. Serenity got up to answer it, InuYasha turned on the television. His ears twitched.

"Lazy Friday!" Elizabeth shouted as she hopped on InuYasha's back. "Hiya, InuYasha!"

"Hey, Lizzie" InuYasha smiled as she dropped from his back to hug Kagome. "Kaggie"

"Lizzie"

"Hi, Amy!" Souta smiled, Amy ruffled his hair. Sango and Miroku came inside. Rin smiled and patted her belly.

"Me and my baby are happy to see all of you"

"Aw, it's so big!" Sango hugged Rin.

"It looks like a watermelon was stuck under there" Amy said. "It's so big and squishy"

She poked Rin's belly. Rin giggled. "Wait till it's your turn"

"Yeah, right" Amy smirked. "Oh, I brought my CD's"

"What do you have?" asked Miroku. Amy snorted and glanced at him, digging in to her bag she brought out five CD cases.

"What do you think, hentai?"

"Eh?"

"My goodness!" Amy slapped Miroku's head. "Linkin Park of couse! How do you think this will be fun without it!"

"B-But I didn't say anything bad"

"Oh, Miroku, what a bouzo"

"What CD's?" InuYaha grabbed Amy's CD's. "Greenday, Hybrid Theory, Reanimation, and Meteora?"

"Oh, and this one" Amy smiled. "It's the new Jay-Z and Linkin Park Collision Course"

"You're obssed with this stuff"

"So, it's great!" Amy grabbed her CD's back. "Like you don't like it, InuYasha"

"Feh"

"I'll take that as a 'Amy-yes-I-do-like-it-and-I'm-sorry' thing" Amy went over to the radio/CD player. She instered her CD and pressed play.

"Oh yeah!" Amy shouted as the Collision Course CD began playing her favortie song, the Numb/Encore song.

"Amy, you obessed freak" Elizabeth shook her head. Kagome and her went to get snacks. Amy grabbed Miroku and spun around with him.

"Amy!" Miroku shouted as he was taken down with the happy Amy.

"Miroku, this is so much fun!"

"I think I'mma gag!" Miroku released himself from her hold, running towards the bathroom. Kagome and Elizabeth came back, to see Sango giggling.

"Poor Miroku" Kagome said. "Amy!"

"What?" Amy shrugged "I was just havin' a little fun"

"Feh, that wasn't fun, that was hell" InuYasha sat down on the couch. "Aren't you a little uncomfortable in that?"

Elizabeth blushed and looked down on herself. Leather pants, high heel boots, and a skin tight tank-top. "Uh, yeah. I just came from a party"

"There's a bathroom upstairs, go change there if you want" Sesshomaru said. Elizabeth nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Oh,oh, InuYasha put on number six!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, have you been eating to much sugar" InuYasha touched Amy's forehead. "Yep, you definatly had way to much soda"

"Hmph, it was only ten of 'em."

"Ten? Amy, what is wrong with you?" Rin asked.

"Nothin' I was hungry and I ate some spicy food" Amy shrugged and sat down. "You know, InuYasha, cancel that. I think I've had enough Linkin Park for the hour"

"For the hour?"

"Ya" Amy sat down on the floor. "You got another bathroom"

"Uh, no. The guest rooms have bathrooms, though"

"Okay, show me my room"

"C'mon" InuYasha said and Amy followed him. He opened the door to the guest room. "The bathroom is through that door. You'll be sharing it with whoever stays in the other room next to this one. Make sure you lock both doors when your using it"

"Right, I have to remember that. Thanks, dude" Amy smiled and InuYasha got out of the room. He walked in to the living room.

"What the fuck?" InuYasha stopped when he saw the front door open. Near it was a whole bunch of alcohol. "Where the hell did all that come from?"

"Me" a new voice said. InuYasha looked at the owner of the voice with a smile.

"No fucking way" InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, man" the boy made his way over to InuYasha.

"I thought for sure you wouldn't come, I thought you forgot about me"

"Bout' you? Never" He smiled at InuYasha.

"Feh"

"Heh, I'll take that as a no. You remember me too" He stood in front of InuYasha.

"Yash, who's with you?" Kagome asked as she poked her head from the living room.

"Kagome, come here" InuYasha said. Kagome silently walked over to her mate. Once she was next to him, InuYasha wrapped his arm around her.

"This is my mate, Kagome" InuYasha smiled at his friend, who shot his eye brows up.

"Nice, InuYasha. You're mated." He smirked at his friend.

"Kagome, this is Bryant. He's an old friend who I invited here today" InuYasha said. Kagome smiled and extended her hand towards him. He took it and they shook hands.

"Does your sister still have a crush on me?" Bryant asked. Curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and his face held a smile.

"Feh, I don't think so. She got her mate, some goddamed wolf" InuYasha growled. "I hate him"

"Hmm..."

"Anyway, come on in. You can meet my other friends" InuYasha led the way back to the living room. Everyone turned their eyes on InuYasha, Kagome, and Bryant. Serenity smiled widely.

"Bryant!" She yelled happily. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"Bryant?" Amy walked over to the couch and set her bag down and then towards him. She giggled. "Holy shit, I remember you!"

"Eh?"

"I'm Amy!"

"Amy..." Bryant thought for a minute. "Oh, Amy, the one who use to do all those horrible things to our classmates!"

"You two know eachother?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, we went to kindergarten together. We ended up in the same homerooms until eighth grade when I transfered in to a new school"

"I remember you" Bryant said.

"Great!" Souta yelled. "Now, you have your fun because I'm going to bed"

Miroku came in to the living room, falling on to the couch. "Hey, get your ass off my bag!"

Miroku jumped off the couch so Amy can take out her bag. "Meany" Miroku pouted.

Elizabeth came back down the stairs. "You know, getting those fucking leather pants off was the hardest thing I have ever done. Wow, I ain't never wearing 'em again"

Elizabeth stopped and looked at Bryant. "Who the hell are you?"

"Bryant"

"Oh, well, I'm Elizabeth" Elizabeth smiled and sat next to Miroku. "Phew, did you wash your mouth?"

"I'm hurt..."

"You will be if you don't wash your mouth!"

"I needed my toothbrush!" Miroku grumbled and dug out his tooth brush. He stomped back in to the bathroom.

"Excuse Miroku" Sango said. "He's an idiot"

Bryant nodded. "So, InuYasha, where's Sess?"

"I dunno, probably upstairs with Rin"

"Rin?"

"Yeah, his pregnant mate"

"Damn, InuYasha, even your brother is mated"

"Yeah, what about you?" InuYasha smirked. "You have a girfriend"

"No, I don't. I don't want one at the moment"

"Feh"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh man!" Sango drank from her bottle of alcohol. She shut her eyes and twirled around.

"She knows how to drink.." Bryant watched Sango. InuYasha nodded. Kagome was sitting with Serenity, eating snacks and drinking. Miroku was asleep, on the love seat. Sango giggled happily and dropped to the floor, in front of Bryant.

"Hiya!" Sango laughed. Bryant raised a brow, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Hi, Sango"

"Oh, you know my name" Sango threw herself on him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You know, I am available if you want to date. I love you..." Sango giggled more.

Kagome laughed along with Serenity. Bryant leaned back, Sango drank from her bottle. Bryant grabbed it.

"Alright, I think you've had enough for today" He set set it down besides him.

"No!" Sango whined. "I want more! I want you to, you know "

InuYasha snickered as Sango set herself on Bryant's lap. "Sango...what are you doing?"

Miroku sat up from his nap, watching Sango giggle over Bryant.

"I want you to take me to bed, Bryant" Sango giggled more. "Please! I want to go to Rome to and Paris. Yes, take me to heaven to and the stars and-..."

Sango fell forward, falling asleep. InuYasha stood up and placed her on the couch.

"Poor you" Kagome laughed. "She does that when she gets drunk. She did to InuYasha once, only it was much worse"

"...Okay" Bryant stood up and went over to Kagome. "So..."

"Yeah, when did you and InuYasha meet?"

"Eh, when we were kids. My mother and his mother use to be friends and we use to play together. He went to another school and I stayed in the same damned school. We would see eachother sometimes, but we didn't spend as much time playing anymore. I still knew he was here, we'd keep in touch. I moved here though, I have an apartment not far. InuYasha invited me here today"

"Oh" Kagome looked at Bryant, who now held the remote in his hands. He skimmed through the channel, wrinkling his nose at some of them.

"Oi, Serenity what the fuck is this?" InuYasha asked as he grabbed a small bottle from his sister. She smiled.

"Nothin' much" Serenity shrugged. InuYasha growled.

"You can't drink this!"

"Aw, just-"

"You know what happens when you do" InuYasha whispered, Bryant shot him a smile.

"Yes, Serenity" He winked at her. "You know what happens when you drink"

"InuYasha-"

"No"

"Please"

"Fuck no" InuYasha snatched away the bottle. "You ain't drinking this...For my sake, Serenity"

"...Mean"

"Oh, c'mon InuYasha" Bryant smiled. "One won't hurt either of you"

"Feh, yes it will"

"I'm sure it won't"

"Remember last time?" InuYasha mumbled.

"....Yeah" Bryant smiled and laughed. "Remember when you-"

"Fucking chew it do death, why don't you?" InuYasha growled, but smiled. "No drinking, Serenity"

"Whatever"

InuYasha sat down and pulled Kagome on to his lap. A small red spread across her face, as she leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"I"m tired' Kagome mumbled. InuYasha's claws brushed her hair gently.

"Go to sleep" InuYasha whispered, Kagome nodded.

"Love you.."

"I love you to" InuYasha kissed her forehead. "Night" Kagome nodded against him and closed her eyes.

InuYasha leaned his back against the couch, Kagome settled across his lap. Sango was on the couch...asleep. Serenity and Elizabeth were playing with the deck of cards. Amy was on the love seat, talking with Miroku and Bryant. He scooted over to InuYasha and his mate.

"When did you meet her?" Bryant whispered.

"Seventh grade"

"Oh"

"We mated by accident"

"What?"

"Yeah, but we learned to love eachother. Serenity's asshole mate shot Kagome, he killed her. Two years later, by some strange miracle she came back to me. I propsed to her and we're getting married."

"That's good, InuYasha"

"How about you?"

"Actually, I did have someone. She got in to a car accident about a year ago. Her name was Juliette, but she didn't make it. That's why I moved back here, to try and find someone else"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Bryant shurgged. "I'm pretty much over it by now"

"Join our little group, these guys are all excellent friends"

"I will, InuYasha, I will"

"Come by for Christmas to"

"Alright"

"Oh, and I know you're in our high school. Graduating this year?"

"Pretty late, but yeah, I am."

"Great, stick around with us. You'll be fond of everyone here after a while. Excuse Sango though, she does that when she gets drunk"

"Heh, I know"

"Alright, I'm gonna put Kagome upstairs" InuYasha got up. He walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Bryant" Amy called out. "Get your ass over here"

Bryant scowled, but complied. _'Maybe, InuYasha's right. I think these guys will make the best of friends...'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**I'd like to thank my best-friend, Bryant Mejia for allowing me to place him as a character in the fanficion 'Twisted Love' The character in the story will reflect on the character he has chosen to be through this story. Thanks!**_


	17. New Moon

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 17: **New Moon

_**"Christmas Shopping!" **_

"Oi, watch the ears damnit!" InuYasha yelled back as the girls jumped around the living room. He flattend his ears against his head, a scowl placed on his face. "Stupid wench"

"InuYasha, don't be a spoiled sport, you're coming with us to" Kagome smiled, flickering her eyelashes at him.

"Alright" InuYasha's eyes shot open as he sat up, thinking around what he had just said. "Oi!"

"InuYasha, I can't believe you've been-" Bryant laughed.

"Don't fucking say it!"

"Fine, I won't say it. C'mon, admit it though, she has you wrapped around her finger..." Bryant laughed, Miroku snickered.

"I hate you all, you know that"

"Yes, InuYasha, we hate you to" Serenity smiled, biteing a piece of her toast.

"Feh, I don't do **_everything _**she says. I ain't no puppy!" InuYasha bellowed.

"Right" Amy rolled her eyes. She flickered her eyelashes, putting her hand together. "You're coming with us to, InuYasha"

"Oi! Amy, you little bitch!"

"Yet, you still love me" Amy pulled on his ear. "You know you love me"

"Feh" InuYasha snorted. Sango groaned, opening her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Keep it down! My head is about to kill me!"

"Serves you right" Elizabeth said. "You drank like hell last night"

"And you scarred Bryant" Amy laughed.

"Eh?" Sango looked over at Bryant, who's face was red. Everyone laughed.

"Bryant" Miroku snickered. "I officially dub your face color to be the new record"

"Fuck you" Bryant threw a pillow at Miroku. It hit his face.

"Now, now, no need for violence"

"What did I do?" Sango asked.

"Nothin much' Sango" Amy said.

"Except to ask Bryant for bed..Nothing to big, right?" Elizabeth stuffed her mouth with bacon. Sango's eyes went wide, her face lit up in flames.

"I'm sorry" Sango mumbled. Bryant nodded.

"It's okay, no harm done"

"Aww, man" Sango covered her hot face. "I think I'm gonna change"

"You go do that Sango!" Kagome said.

"I will, and I'll get some Tylenol on the way to" Sango grabbed her bag and ran towards the bathroom.

"Wow, you people are evil" InuYasha said. "Poor Sango"

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, InuYasha!" Elizabeth yelled. InuYasha turned around, but was met with a snowball that hit his face.

"Damnit!"

"Haha!" Elizabeth laughed. "I thought your doggy ears would hear the snowball"

"Evil" Bryant passed by her. He felt a snowball hit the back of his head. "You little-"

Elizabeth couldn't be seen. Another snowball hit Bryant. "Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry, didn't I tell you?" Elizabeth was behind him. "I'm a sorceress"

"Whatever" Bryant grumbled and walked over to Miroku.

"Let's go, we've got some major shopping to do!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha opened the door to his car, Kagome got in to the passenger seat. Amy, Miroku, and Bryant got in the back seats. Sesshomaru got in to his own car, Rin in the passenger seat. Sango, Serenity, and Elizabeth sat in the back. Souta had gone to a friend's house earlier that day.

"So, anyone brought something to listen to?" InuYasha regretted the words that came out of his mouth. Amy shrieked in delight.

"I did, I did!" She yelled. "I brought Collision Course!"

"...Amy"

"Here, put it on, put it on!" Amy handed the CD to Kagome, who placed it inside the CD player in the car. Amy leaned forward, turing up the volume when the song began to play.

"Yeah, baby!" Amy threw her arms up in the air. She hit Bryant and Miroku who were on either side of her.

"Ow, Amy" Miroku rubbed his head. Amy sang along with the music. Her left arm hit Bryant's face, making his groan.

"Godamnit, Amy!" Bryant rubbed his abused nose. Amy stopped and looked at Bryant.

"Sorry, dude" Amy snickered and continued to sing. Miroku looked out the window, getting hit a few tmes by the happy Amy.

"Amy!"

"Sorry, Bryant!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek. Bryant leaned away from her as physically possible without opening the door and falling out. "Please, tell me we're almost there?"

"Yeah, almost" InuYasha answered.

"Thank you, Lord!" Bryant yelled, Amy's hand hitting his stomach. "Amy!"

"Gomen-nasai!"

Bryant grabbed her left arm, Miroku grabbed her right arm. "No more, Amy. You're going to kill us"

"InuYasha, turn off the music" Miroku said.

"NO!"

Kagome pressed the stop button. "NOO!" InuYasha flattend his ears against his head.

"**_Shut up Amy!" _**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Fucking shit" InuYasha mumbled and slammed the bedroom door shut. His silvery locks turned jet black, his golden pools turned violet. His dog ears dissapeared, replaced by normal human ears. His fangs dissapeared, his claws were gone, replaced by normal human nails. He felt his youkai strength dissapear.

"InuYasha" Kagome came in to the room. "Don't hide yourself"

"I hate this body, I feel so fucking useless" InuYasha growled and sat down on the bed. Kagome sat next to him.

"You're not useless" Kagome brushed his bangs from his face.

"Feh"

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Amy, Bryant, and Miroku are still downstairs"'

"Feh"

"Come back down, we all know. No one will treat you differently"

"...Feh" InuYasha growled, but let Kagome lead him downstairs again. _'Serenity, you must feel so gaddamned weak right now.'_

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Amy asked. "She looks like she's just lost like fifteen pounds."

Serenity's face was pale and true enough, she was much thinner. InuYasha winced. He hated to see his sister suffer because he did.

"I'm human" InuYasha grumbled. "She's weaker when I'm human, her energy leaves her, including her weight"

Serenity sat up, holding her stomach. "...InuYasha"

Bryant took her and placed her on the couch, settling a blanket over her body. "Let her sleep, she needs it"

InuYasha nodded in approval. _'Stupid human body...I feel so damn weak!'_


	18. The Miko Crystal and The Sacred Jewel of...

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 18:** The Miko Crystal & The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls

The house was quiet and dark. There was not a sound coming from any room. Up the stairs of the mansion and through a room to the right sounds could be heard. The big room was dark and the sound of bad dreams came from Kagome's mouth. Yeah, the girl wouldn't let InuYasha sleep at all. He sighed heavily, he would wake her up and she would say sorry. Then, five minutes later she was squirming, grunting all around InuYasha and the bed. He felt a bit uneasy and that feeling was coming off of Serenity. He felt uncomfortable, frightened, and confused all thanks to Serenity

'_The fuck is this girl dreaming of?'_ InuYasha thought as Kagome came on top of him. She was sweating and holding onto his shirt like a lifeline. He wrapped him arms around the sleeping girl and plastered his ears on top of his head and closed his eyes.

_Kagome was running as fast as she could towards Inuyasha, but every time she was right in front of him he could disappear and reappear farther away. The sky turned black it started raining as Kagome ran into a huge house. Once there she saw a woman standing there looking at her. She looked a bit older than Kagome. The girl had long dark blue hair, very light blue eyes; her hair was tied into a high ponytail. At the top of it there was a gold flower on it, and she wore a black kimono with a thick gold strap around her waist. She wore gold shiny eye shadow two golden earrings. Kagome looked around and the whole house was painted white with golden boarders. The woman was standing on the staircase looking at Kagome. As Kagome looked up she saw another girl with her back turned to Kagome. The girl's hair was also tied up into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon. Her kimono was also black with a thick glittery silver strap around her waist. Kagome was confused, but she looked down to what she was wearing and gasped. Her hair was loose; she wore a black kimono with a thick light blue glittery strap around her waist. Her earrings were also blue. The girl that had her back turned to Kagome turned around. Kagome looked at her and was now officially freaked out_

"_Serenity! What are you doing in my dream?" Kagome asked. Serenity had the same puzzled face on_

"_Um, Kagome this is my dream" Serenity said playing with her fingers._

"_I was running and came here, how'd you get here?" Kagome said taking a step forward. Serenity shrugged_

"_My dream was just getting to the good part, but then I ended up here with her" Serenity said pointing a finger to the woman in gold. The woman smiled_

"_You're both sharing the same dream" the woman said. "My name is Akiya and I have come into your dreams to warn you"_

"_About what?" asked Serenity. Akiya motioned them to follow her. Kagome and Serenity followed Akiya into a huge room. It was white with gold boarders and a gold thick line across all the walls. The floor was glass and you could see the bottom floor there. _

"_Have you ever heard of the Miko Crystal and the Sacred jewel of four souls?" asked Akiya. Kagome and Serenity shook their heads_

"_I've heard of the jewel though" Kagome said_

"_Me too" said Serenity. Akiya nodded and began to speak_

"_You do know the story of the jewel right. Midoriko, the battle and-"_

"_We know" Serenity interrupted with an annoyed tone "Damn Inuyasha's attitude" she grumbled. Kagome smiled as Akiya continued_

"_Well, the miko crystal is a silver crystal. It was created by the miko Syara who was the sister of Midoriko. During the battle of purification that Midoriko fought, Syara died. When the battle begun Syara was hit with a powerful blast the demon threw at Midoriko. Syara got in the way saving Midoriko, but at the cost of her own life. Syara's powers however, did not die. While Midoriko fought Syara's spirit and power worked on helping her sister. Unfortunately, Syara was too late and watched as her sister died. The jewel fell into Syara's hands. She was able to control its power, but she didn't want the responsibility. Instead her spirit wanted to be reunited with her older sister. So, in order to make that happen Syara created the miko crystal and chose one person who would be able to completely control her powers. With that done she released her crystal and the jewel to their fate and she went to her sister." Akiya said._

"_Where is the crystal now?" asked Kagome_

"_I don't know" Akiya said "Other mikos would be able to control some of its power, but the one Syara chose can control it all. After Syara and Midoriko died another priestess came to this world. You may be familiar with her, Kikyo. Kikyo wanted its power and she searched everywhere for it. She found it and was able to control some of its power, but she tainted it with darkness. At that time Kikyo was keeper of the jewel, but she casted it out of this world. Syara's spirit came back and sealed Kikyo with the crystal. Then, once again released it to its new owner. Now, Kikyo managed to escape Syara's seal and is back. She seeks the jewel, crystal, and InuYasha's love again"_

"_InuYasha's love?" said Kagome. Akiya nodded_

_"Yes, InuYasha and Kikyo used to be lovers in their original life" Akiya said_

"_But, we know who we were in our past lives, that's not possible" Serenity said_

"_Serenity, they were lovers' centuries before they were reborn. The time when Earth was just new, the time were youkai and humans roamed all the land" Akiya stated_

"_So, what do you want us to do?" asked Serenity_

"_You must help the twin miko find the crystal. Only she will be able to control it and not let Kikyo get her hands on it"_

"_What twin miko?" Serenity asked._

"_Does your brother not smell or sense anything within you Serenity?"_

"_He never said anything"_

"_My goodness, that boy is more dimwitted then I thought" Akiya said sighing "What happened to the great InuYasha!? Kami-Sama, what have you done to the great hanyou! The one who was cunning, smart, and could dispose of any enemy!"_

"_Ok, so whose is the new keeper of the jewel?" Serenity asked as little stars appeared in front of Akiya_

"_Serenity is Syara and Kagome is Midoriko" Akiya said and dissapeared as the stars formed a circle around here._

InuYasha woke up with the hearing of both Serenity and Kagome screaming. InuYasha carried Kagome out the door and saw something glowing under her shirt. The screaming continued as Azuki, Inu Taisho, Sess, Rin, and Inuyasha came out the door. Sess saw Kagome screaming in unison with Serenity. Sess ran inside Serenity's bedroom and took his sister in his arms. He set her down on his lap and Inuyasha came in with Kagome. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's shirt a bit and saw the little burning stars.

"What the are those?" Sess did the same thing and the burning stars were on Serenity as well.

"I don't know" Sess said. Kagome and Serenity's eyes shot open and immediately they looked at their tummies. Both gasped and turned to each other

"That wasn't just a dream was it?" Serenity asked. Kagome shook her head

"It was real as ever" Kagome answered.

"I think we all need to have a talk" Inuyasha said and they all went out the door into the living room

"Start" Sess said. Both girls sighed and began their story

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_"Too late, Akiya, you're way to late." _


	19. The Time Guardian, Hime

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 19: **The Time Guardian, Hime

_"Too late Akiya, you're way to late" Hime smirked. "To bad"_

_Hime looked to her side, her servants on their knees before her. "Kagura, Jesse, and Hitomi"_

_Kagura looked up, her fan in her hand. Jesse looked up, her scars visible to the naked eye. Hitomi smirked up at Hime. Black hair with some golden highlights, blue eyes. A handsome face for any to see, pointy ears, showing he was a youkai. _

_"My, my, you killed Naraku" Kikyo smirked as she came in to the room. "Never thought I would see the day when a lowly life time-keeper would kill her master"_

_"Shut up, Kikyo" Hime snapped. "I will not hesitate to kill you either"_

_"Oh, little feisty" Kikyo said. _

_"Kikyo, do not test me" Hime glared at her, her ruby starting to glow._

_"Do not test me either" Kikyo shot back. "I am more powerful than you think"_

_"Right, more powerful maybe...More powerful then me, no"_

_"Hime.." Kikyo said through gritted teeth._

_"Bow down my puppy, you shall serve me as well as everyone else" Hime narrowed her eyes, making Kikyo kneel down. "To my feet is where you shall stay."_

_Hime's mirror appeared before her. Showing a new face of a male. "So, this is InuYasha's new friend"_

_"Hime, he's a human"_

_"A human maybe, but I know he has time magic"_

_"What? I thought you were-"_

_"No, Hitomi, more people then I have time magic." Hime looked in to the mirror, looking closely at Bryant. "So, he knows not he posses such a great gift"_

_Her mirror flipped three times. "Let me see in to your heart and soul, Bryant"_

_"Hitomi, look, his aura is white" Hime smirked. "Very, very interesting. So far, everyone invloved with that hanyou has a great aura. Look, a white aura. Time-keepers have this aura, an aura that can only be possesed by those who truly have the time magic. A tainted heart, a broken one to. He has lost something so precious and he'll do anything to get it back."_

_Hime narrowed her eyes. "A woman. His love perhaps? A tainted soul, a black past. A special place in his heart for the hanyou's sister. Is it possible he has found a forbidden love for the hanyou's sister? Hitomi, it's him. I want him to join me, so together, we may control all of time. So together, we may finally posses everything we need to bring my love back in to my arms"_

_"Yes, mistress" Hitomi bowed. _

_"I will go to the hanyou's house...befriend his miko, his sister, and this Bryant."_

_"As you wish, Hime"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"With everything, it's all good" InuYasha leaned back against the tub. The warm water soothing his body. "...Pretty close to heaven"

"InuYasha, move it!" Sesshomaru's voice made the hanyou jump up, the water spilling out of the tub.

"Oi, what the fuck!?" InuYasha yelled back.

"Get your ass out!"

"I just got in!"

"That's what you think!"

"You fucker..." InuYasha mumbled and pulled the small switch to let the water drain. "Asshole"

Downstairs, Kagome and Serenity were busy watching some television. The doorbell rang. "I got it, I-oof!"

Souta slid across the floor, his head hitting the front door. Getting up, he opened it. A woman dressed in a black skirt, a white shirt, a black jacket, and black high-heels was there. Long black hair curled and held in a high ponytail, crystal blue eyes, and a small smile.

"Hello, there" she said. "Are Kagome and Serenity home?"

"Yeah" Souta turned around. "Sis, Serenity! Someone is here to see you"

Kagome and Serenity went to the doorway. "Hello, I'm Kagome and this is Serenity"

"Hi, my name is Ms. Nyguna and I'm here because my company is interested in having both of you. Would you care to have lunch with me?"

"Eh, sure, we'll come" Serenity grabbed the house keys and their purses. They left the house.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Now, recently, my company has sent out a number of people to observe you two" Ms. Nyguna started. "Allow me to explain myself better"

She took out a folder and opened it. "In a number of occasions, you have been involved in. First, it says here that Kagome Higurashi died two years ago, on April 12th. You were seen dead, an autopsy was made and was paid by a Mr.Naraku. My hospital comfirmed you were dead-"

"I thought you said, you worked for a company?" Serenity interrupted. Ms. Nyguna sent her an irritated look.

"I do, but I am also head to Tokyo hospital" She frowned. "If I may continue...Two years later, you came back and claimed your younger brother, Souta Higurashi. You registered, however, under the name Tsuroka, Kagome. Tell me, Kagome, how is that possible is my hospital comfirmed your death two years ago?"

Kagome stayed silent.

"Now, Serenity Tsuroka. About a month ago, you recived a fateful wound. I was there, you were comfirmed dead. However, your brother, InuYasha, had the same wound, but no bullet. How is it that both of you got the same injury without being at the same place? He was home, you were apparently in your apartment about twenty minutes away from where he was. My nurses comfirmed a man brought a sword in to a hospital and held it over your brother and Kagome. You came back to life, how Serenity? How is it possible?"

Serenity glanced at her.

"Your family is under my watchful eye. I know something is happening here, and I will not rest until I get it" She stood up, the ruby she had on pulsed once. A wave of red light and then everything fell silent. She turned around, watching as everyone froze in time.

She smirked as she grabbed two strands of hair from Kagome and two from Serenity. She took them and got out of the resturant. As she came out, she snapped her fingers. The frozen world around her turned back in to time, seeming as thought nothing took place.

Kagome finished standing up. "Hey, where did she go?"

"I didn't see her leave, she was standing in front of us a minute ago"

"Weird woman" Kagome shrugged. "Let's go home"

"Alright"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_A little girl ran down a field, wearing a yellow kimono with sakura blossoms on it. Long black hair chasing her, her crystal blue eyes shinning. Watching as some villagers walked by, she continued to run. Passing through the forest, watching as the sun beamed down, the wind tickle her face. A small hut by the entrance of the forest, she ran towards it. _

_"Mommy, mommy!" She happily yelled. "Mommy, look what I got"_

_The woman turned around, smiling at her daughter. "They are beautiful, honey"_

_The little girl gave her mother the flowers. "For you"_

_"Thank you, Hime" She smiled. Her long black hair held in a bun, piercing violet eyes. "Wash up, dinner is ready"_

_"Okay" Hime smiled, watching as the ruby necklace her mother wore seemed to glow. She looked at it, but complied with her mother's orders. Eating dinner, Hime went to bed. However, screaming woke her up. She scrambled out of the bed, running towards the door. She ran outside, gasping. _

_"Mommy!" Hime ran over to her mother, who laid in a pool of her own blood. "Mommy!"_

_"Hime" her mother sighed. With shaking hands, she grasped the ruby. "Take..this..."_

_"B-But, mommy"_

_"Take it, Hime" she ordered. "When the sun rises, hold it towards the horizon."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's a time ruby, Hime" her mother gasped. "Do as I say, Hime, please. It cannot save me this time. Remember though, my sweet little Hime, remember that time isn't something to be meddled with. When using it, be careful, for you may die"_

_"What are you saying, mommy?"_

_"Just please, remember that-" her mother smiled and with a final breath, her head fell back. _

_"MOMMY!"_

_The morning sun crept over the moutains, forming it's horizon. With tears, Hime held the ruby, pointing it towards the horizon. It pulsed in her hand before emitting a red wave. The trees stopped swaying, the people running towards them froze, the birds froze, the sound was mute. Hime gasped as she saw the sun stop rising, the world around her stop completly. _

_"Wh-What happened?"_

_"Hime" _

_She looked up to see a man. He smiled down on her. "Hime, keep the ruby, place it around your neck."_

_Hime did as he told her. "Now what?"_

_"Take a walk with me, Hime" He smiled, his brown eyes glowing. Hime nodded, her small hand grasping his. "Do you know what you just did?"_

_"No"_

_"You stopped time, froze everything and everyone"_

_"Is that even possible?"_

_"Look around you" the man said. "There are things in this world that people control, but no one knows. Your mother, for example, was a time-keeper. A time guardian, keeping the time gate safe from an intruders who try to meddle with time"_

_"...Oh"_

_"Now,Hime, it's your turn." he said. "Now, your mother has passed on, and you must be the one who is the new time-guardian. Do you want to accept this, Hime?"_

_"...Yes"_

_"Good"_

Hime scowled. _'Protecting the time gate. I wish I never accepted that, five-hundred years ago. Becoming a slave that was held by that stupid gate!'_

"Hime" Hitomi looked at his mistress.

"What?"

"Someone at the gate, a youkai"

"When will living beings understand that I will kill any who even try to meddle with time" Hime sighed and stood up. "I will be right back"

Hitomi sighed as he watched the girl leave. In a red light, she dissapeared.

_'If only her mother haden't died..then maybe, just maybe her heart wouldn't be so black. Hime...what would you be like if Aitoriko never came in to your life? If you took your responsiblity at your appointed time? Hime, would you be a different person. One with a heart, perhaps? Hime of time...Hime, the time-keeper...the time guardian...one who has no heart at all, one that posses aswesome powers, yet, her heart and soul don't let her reach her goal.'_

_'Hime, what happened to the sweet innocent girl I befriend?'_

Hime returned in another flash on red. "That was absoluty pathetic as well as boring. Hitmi, I will be in my room. Do not disturb me, please"

With that, she turned and left the room. Hitomi sighed. _'I must help her...help her find herself again...If only Aitoriko never met her, if only he haden't brainwashed her.'_

_'...Hime'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Alright! yet, another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **_


	20. Offer

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 20**: Offer

The three girls ate breakfast, changed, and the boys were outside getting screamed at. Kagome wore a pair of jeans, a light blue tank top, with a white shirt over it. She wore a white bandana and some blue and white bracelets. Rin wore a black dress with her tummy already big. Serenity wore a jean skirt, a blue and white halter top, and her hair was loose with a blue flower on the right side of her hair. She wore blue bracelets. They came down laughing and talking and didn't notice the boys were right there and passed right by them. Inuyasha sighed

"Hey, I got something to show all you guys" InuYasha said. Azuki turned around from her spot in the living room

"What is it sweetie"

"I gotta go bring it first"

"Yash, remember today we have to go to three wedding places" Kagome said. InuYasha waved his hand carelessly at her.

"Yeah, I remember. I'll be back by then"

"If you're not, you're gonna be in **_big _**trouble dog-boy"

"Feh"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now, enlighten me" Hime glazed over Akiya. "What possesed you to tell them who they are"

"Nothing" Akiya said with a shrug. Hime scowled at her, her crystal blue eyes held rage.

"You will pay with your life" Hime stood up.

"I really couldn't care less, Hime" Akiya smiled. "I do have one question though"

"Make it quick" Hime snapped.

"Would you honestly murder your own mother" Akiya frowned when Hime smirked.

"You, my mother" Hime laughed. "My mother died when I was young, five-hundred years ago"

"Hime..."

"You lie" Hime frowned. "Never use my mother's name around me. You will never be the one who gave me my life"

"Yes, but I am the one who cared for you"

"Maybe" Hime shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it, but still, I won't hesitate to take your pathetic life away"

Akiya watched as Hime walked around the chamber. She stared at the ruby Hime wore around her neck. Akiya sighed.

"You don't deserve that ruby"

"Shut up" Hime yelled. "Do not tell me what I don't deserve. This ruby belongs to me" Hime clutched the ruby in her hands, scowling at Akiya.

"Tell me Hime, in your heart, do you really"

"Quiet" Hime screamed as she swiped her hand in front of her and then to the right, sending a red light towards Akiya. She screamed as her body disintergrated in to a pile of ash. Hime glanced at the small pile. She smirked.

"Quite a pain in the ass" Hime walked out of the chamber, two strands of hair wrapped around her fingers. _'The time is now'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Poor you" Kagome held up Serenity's hair as she leaned over the toilet. Serenity groaned and held her stomach.

"Oh, man" Serenity stood and rinsed her mouth. "That's disgusting"

"How are you feeling, sweetie" Azuki asked, holding a small tray of tea.

"I feel worse" Serenity made a face. "It's like something still doesn't come out, I can feel something in my stomach."

"Give me these, I'll put them in her room" Kouga took the tray from Azuki, who gave him a small smile.

"C'mon" Kagome and Serenity made their way in to Serenity's room as Kouga came out. He kissed her cheek.

"Get better, Serenity" Kouga whispered and went down the stairs.

Kouga went in to the living room where InuYasha had Souta on his back. "Again, InuYasha"

"Fu-I mean no" InuYasha frowned and let the boy down. "Go eat something"

"Want anything" Souta asked.

"Can't eat" InuYasha scoweld. "I'm not allowed"

"It's for your sister, you asshole" Kouga snorted.

"Fuck you wolf" InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I still can't see why my sister chose someone like you as her mate. You reek."

"Heh, like your scent is any better" Kouga galred at InuYasha. "Mutt-face"

"Go screw yourself, dip-shit" InuYasha yelled and stomped out of the living room and up the stairs. Kouga frowned.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

_Crystal eyes gazing at the house. She could hear them, the whole family talking. _

_"Kagome, I'm hungry" _

_"I'm coming, Souta"_

_"Hurry, I'm gonna die"_

_"Yeah, sure you are"_

_"Oh, man, I beat this stupid game...Finally"_

_"Yay, Bryant"_

_The wind blew, making Hime's black hair sway to the side, making her smirk. "The idiots"_

_"Kagome, don't do that" She could see them, the hanyou running up the stairs. _

_Hime smiled. Her fingers snapped, the ruby glowed red, a powerful red wave struck all around her._

_"Seren"_

_Hime opened her eyes, looking up to see a frozen bird. Hime walked up the stairs, opening the door and peeking inside. Hitomi walked next to her. "Hime, I don't think"_

_"What the fuck" another voice echoed through the house. Hime looked up, seeing Bryant run down the stairs. He stopped when he saw InuYasha. He waved his hand in front of his face._

_"InuYasha" Bryant yelled._

_"Wh-What" Hime narrowed her eyes at him. "You..."_

_"Yes, me" Bryant stepped in front of her. "Who the hell are you"_

_"Be not a fool, I am not interested in you"_

_"How am I being a fool" Bryant rolled his eyes. Hime snorted at him._

_  
"Come with me"_

_"Fuck you, what the hell happened to everyone" Bryant looked around, Hitomi sighed. _

_"Nothing that conerns you" Hime snapped and pushed him back, a light coming from the palms of her hands. He skidded across the floor, tipping Inu Taisho over. Bryant winced._

_"We are only here for Serenity" Hime jerked her head towards Bryant. "Hitomi, bring him back to the castle, I'll deal with him later. Right now though, it's Serenity I want"_

_"Go away" Bryant yelled and kicked Hitomi. He smirked. "Haha"_

_He ran up the stairs, pushing Hime aside as he went along. "Hitomi, get him"_

_Bryant smashed the door open, and then closed it. Kagome, Souta, and Serenity were frozen. Serenity in bed, the remote in her hand. Kagome was standing up and Souta was in a mid-jump. He stood in front of the bed, protecing Serenity from Hime. _

_"Give me her" Hime yelled._

_"No" _

_"You..." Hime narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you know who I am"_

_"I don't care" Bryant yelled back. "You know who I am"  
_

_"..." Hime snorted in annyoance. "Give Serenity to me...and no one will get hurt"_

_"Fuck you"_

_"Insolent little..." Hime's ruby glowed bright red, sending a time wave at him. _

_"In case you didn't notice before...that crap doesn't work on me" _

_"You will pay with your miserable life"_

_"All I hear is talk...can you really do anything" _

_Hime scowled. "Go away...donm't make me do something I might later regret"_

_"A humanm hurt me"_

_"I could, you know. I'll throw you out the window since your time thingy magic doesn't affect me"_

_"This is getting boring.." Hime yawned. "Move"_

_"...The hell" Bryant frowned. "What did you do to me"_

_"You see, my magic does work on you" Hime smiled. "Maybe you posses the same magic, but I am far more expirenced. I'm surprised you could still talk and breath"_

_"Bitch"_

_"I talk...but I can back myself up" Hime jerked her head towards Hitomi. "Take her, Hitomi"_

_Hime put her lips next to Bryant's ear. "You could stop time, you can control the whole world...All you have to do it join me, join me and together we'll recreated this miserable planet. I am offering you a chance of a life time, a chance to train your gift in to something much more. Something that will get you more attention them you'll imagine. Come with me, Bryant"_

_"No"_

_"As you wish, however, if you change your mind...I'll be right here" Hime smirked and left through the door, Hitomi long gone._

_Hime walked outside to see Hitomi already ready to leave. Hime snapped her fingers once. Everything came back to life again, as if nothing happened._

_"Let us go, we have much to do"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Serenity is gone, she just dissapeared" InuYasha sat down on the couch. "Where did she go"

"Beats me" Sesshomaru sighed. "We were here the whole time, I don't get it"

"Neither do I"

"Bryant, you were in the room...Do you know where Serenity is"

Bryant looked at the brother from the other side of the living room. "No"

_'I am offering you the chance of a life time, the chance to train your gift in to something much more..' _Hime's words kept rining in his head, making it hurt.

_'I have a time gift...just like her...I-What am I going to do? I can go with her to train myself...or I can stay here...What do I do? And Serenity...I need to save her, I know where she is...I could feel her magic leading to her hiding place..I know, but I-Oh, man! Oh, man! What am I going to do?..."_

_**I'm am sooo sorry for the long delay! My computer is a pain in the ass sometimes...I needed to go fix it, school, and some problems..Anyway, back to the regualr schedual with this story...Thanks for the reviews!**_


	21. Who We Truly Are

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 21: **Who We Truly Are

_'Awaken my child' _Golden eyes shot open, a soft moan. _'Awaken...my beloved child'_

_'Wh-Who are you?'_

_'Tis is me, your mother'_

_'M-My mother?'_

_'Yes, my beautiful child, your mother'_

_'B-But I already have a mother...how can-'_

_'No...the woman is your mother in this life...I am your real mother, the one who gave birth to you and your sister'_

_'I-I don't have a sister...only brothers'_

_'No, you have a sister...a sister who is still with you...'_

_'N-No...Inu...Yasha and Sesshomaru...they are my brothers...no...'_

_'Syara...'_

_'Serenity...my name is Serenity Tsuroka'_

_'No, your name is Syara...'_

_'No!...get out of m-my head!'_

_'I am your mother, Syara...have you forgotten?'_

_'My name is Serenity!'_

_'Syara...you may deny me and yourself...but I know who you are, I am your mother'_

_'N-No!'_

_'Syara...'_

_'St-Stop...please...just stop...please'_

_'Say it, my child, say it...You are Syara'_

_'...no'_

_'Syara'_

_'Stop...'_

_'Syara'_

_'Stop!'_

Serenity jerked up from her place, panting heavily. She looked around the room. Darkness, that was all she could see. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Where am I" Serenity grabbed her head. "And what was that"

Slowly, she climbed out of the bed she was in. Cautsiously walking, Serenity tried to sense something. Anything that could possibly lead her out of the room. The door opened, spilling the light from the hallway. Serenity squinted her eyes, groaning when the light hit her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake...good" Hime walked in to the room, switching the lights on. "Welcome to my home"

"Who are you? Why am I here"

"Sit Serenity" Hime smiled at her. Serenity glanced at the necklace she wore, the time ruby. Serenity frowned. She closed her eyes for a slit second before opening her eyes again. When she looked back at the ruby, an immense aura surrounded the gem. Serenity's eyes widened.

"Wh-What is that"

Hime smirked. "You are her daughter."

"Who's daughter"

"Miaka's daughter" Hime snorted. "A foolish woman, which is why she died"

"You bitch" Serenity growled. "I am Azu"

"Yes, yes, that is what you think" Hime giggled. "You don't know, however, who's daughter you truly are"

"Bu"

"No, no, no" Hime shook her head. "Here, let me remind you"

Serenity saw her aura flash, making her gasp. Hime released the red wave at Serenity, the time wave. Serenity placed her hands in front of her, a silver shield surrounded her.

"You little..." Hime frowned. "Oh well, I'll just use a stronger wave"

Serenity's sheild dissapeared, Serenity's wreched scream echoed through the small room. She fell back on to the floor, her face screwed up in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it" Hime smirked. "Just look in to your past"

Serenity arched her back off the floor. It hurt. It hurt to take in a breath, her lungs felt like they were going to explode, she could feel the tears, she could barely hear anything, her body felt cold yet at the same time on fire. She arched up again, screaming, her fingernails scratching the wood next to her head.

"Bye-bye" Hime laughed as she left the room. Serenity took on sharp breath, each hurting more then the last. Images ran through her head, making her body hurt even more.

_'Mama!' A young girl ran forward. _

_"Syara, don't" another little girl ran behind her. "Don't, Syara, don't get near her"_

_"Mama"_

_"No" The older girl grabbed the younger one. Both had raven black hair, one had golden eyes while the other had sapphire ones. Tears streamed down the little girl's face._

_"Maaa-maaaa" She struggled against her sister's grip. "Lemme go! Midi, please, lemme go"_

_"We must not get close to her, Syara" She gently said. "Her power might get to us"_

_"Riko, she's our mother" Syara whimpered. "Midi...please...Riko..."_

_"No" the older girl shook her head. "Her powers are to much for us, we'll die if we get to close. Our bodies won't be able to handle it"_

_"No! Maybe you don't care, but me Riko, I care...Now, let me go" Syara elbowed the older girl, managing to escape her grasp._

_"Syara..no" She pounced on Syara. "You'll die"_

_"I-She's dying, Midoriko, don't you are"_

_Midoriko winced. "Of course I care, but you'll die, I don't want to loose you to"_

_"Mama"_

_"Syara..Midoriko..my precious girls...I love you both" _

_Their mother's whisper before they watched as her body dissintergrated in the wind. The amount of miko energy she left behind, sunk in to the ground in a poweful wave, purifying the land with it. Both sisters felt the energy beneath them. _

Serenity shook on the floor, her breathing becoming harder by the second. Mere minutes seemed like hours for her. She felt someone pick her up, place her back against a strong chest.

"Breath with me...when I exhale, you do the same. When I inhale, do it. Follow my chest, I'll help you" A soft order, Serenity barely heard. She felt him inhale, she followed, digging her fingernail in to his legs.

"Shh, I'll help you...I'll make the pain go away"

Serenity groaned loudly, following his orders, his breathing.

_"You killed our mother" The now older Midoriko yelled. "How dare you"_

_"Your mother was nothing more then a fool, and as her daughters you are the same...Your father was a fool to"_

_"Be queit" Syara stood next to her sister. The woman in front of them laughed._

_"You truly believe you can hurt me, while I have my protectors with me"_

_"Your protectors" Midoriko raised her brow, her raven black hair flowing behind her, her sapphire eyes glimmered. "You need protection"_

_"No, but my love helps me"_

_"You have a love? Is that possible, Hime" Syara asked. "A time guardian, a heartless being...in love"_

_"Hmph, my love" Hime smiled as a boy stepped to her side. Standing next to her, dressed in a red kimono, the boy frowned at the sisters. Cold golden eyes, silvery hair..._

_"Aw, two hanyous in love" Midoriko giggled. "Isn't that precious? It matters not, though, we're going to kill you Hime"_

_"Try it, we love eachother and we'll prtect eachother to"_

_"Go crawl under a rock and die, Hime" Syara yelled, grabbing her bow. "Better yet, I'll save you the trouble"_

_She held her bow, pretending to hold an arrow as well. A fire arrow formed on the bow, Syara smiled and released the arrow. It flew through the air, a silvery aura forming around it. The ruby glowed, stopping the arrow, and reversing time. The arrow shook, re-directing itself and sailing right back towards Syara._

_"My own arrow cannot kill me" Syara said as she caught the arrow between her thumb and index fingers._

_"Koi..." Hime started. "If we die, I want to know I love you"_

_"I love you to, Hime" He smiled at her. "Even in the next life and the one after that, our bond cannot be broken"_

_"Never..." _

Serenity blinked quickly. Her breathing finally matching the man's behind her. Slowly, she felt energy run through her veins. She felt the fire die out, her breathing return to normal, the images stop, the voices.

_'K-Kagome...Yashie...Me...and Hime...we-we're reincarnations of our formers selves?'_

"Are you okay" the soft man's voice asked. Serenity leaned her head against his shoulder, the sleepiness starting to take over.

"I'm fine..thank you"

"Hime did this to you...forgive her. What you felt is your own power"

"My own power"

"Yes, the power Syara posses is yours"

"S-So I was right"

"About"

"Those images, they're not just pictures...They are memories"

"Yes, long memories. Memories that I share to"

"Who am I? Who are we"

"You are Syara, the hanyou is Hime's former lover"

"My brother"

"Yes"

"K-Kagome..." Serenity whispered, she felt so tired, her body was sore.

"Midoriko..."

"Not possible..."

"It is, we are all involved."

"Sleep..."

Serenity closed her eyes and opened them, trying to focus to stay awake. She felt him pick her up, place her across his lap. "Sleep, Serenity, I'll watch over you tonight. Hime is gone, she will not know. I will stay with you, make sure nothing happens"

"Thank you"

"Sleep...my Syara" He kissed her forehead. Serenity was half asleep already. "...My love"

"Love..." Serenity whispered. "Wh-Who are you"

"Just call me Hitomi"

"Hitomi..." Serenity echoed. "Thank you"

"Sleep" She fell asleep, letting the darkness take her over. "...My koi"


	22. Live One More Time

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 22: **Live One More Time

"Damnit" InuYasha slammed his fists against the wooden table, making it shake. "Three fucking days"

"InuYasha, calm down" Elizabeth called behind him.

"Screw you" InuYasha yelled. "It's not your sister that's dissapeared is it"

"Inu"

"Lizzie" Kagome whispered behind her. "I think it's best to leave him alone for a while, he's just frustrated"

"I was only trying to help" Elizabeth whispered back, a hurt tone.

"I know, but you know the way he is"

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean" InuYasha yelled, catching everyone's attention. InuYasha growled at Bryant.

"Listen to me..don't fuck around, do you know"

"Yes, okay.." Bryant shook his head and sighed. "That girl...Hime or whatever her name is...she controls time. I don't know how she does it, but she has that power"

"How do you know this" Amy asked.

Bryant sighed and sat down on the grass, leaning against the hard bark of the tree. The others sat with him too. "Listen, maybe most of you don't know this, but I have time powers to..I can control time, just like her"

"Then"

"If you would shut up then I could speak" Bryant glared at Miroku. Miroku nodded and closed his mouth. "Anyway, I was coming down the stairs when I saw this red dusty wave thingy come through. I ran down the stairs, when I found InuYasha frozen in the middle of the staircase. Two people were in the house, Hime and some other guy. They asked why I didn't freeze in time...but I didn't know. Time magic can't affect those who have the magic too, it can only affect those who don't...Like all of you guys. So, we argued...but somehow she froze my body when I tried to stop her from taking Serenity. When she put time back in to normal flow, you didn't know anything"

"Where did she go"

"Dunno" Bryant shrugged. "She said she needed Syara..but she took Serenity..."

InuYasha growled loudly. "For all we know, she could've frozen time plenty of times and we didn't even see it! I don't smell anything"

"Time magic, InuYasha...only those with the magic can sense were the other went. Like, Hime...I'm certain she left towards the east"

"..That's a big help.." InuYasha mumbled to himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_'Syara...'_

_'Serenity, my name is Serenity'_

_'Syara, say it...you're Syara'_

_'I'm...Se..renity...'_

_'Your mind is falling...how weak have you become Syara? What happened to the Syara that was untouchable"_

_'I-I'm Serenity...'_

_'No, you're Syara..the powerful priestess...You're nothing compared to what you were'_

_'N-No...'_

_'Syara, in this life...you're nothing.'_

_'F-Fuck you...'_

_'Syara...'_

_A flashing light, a racing image in Serenity's mind. Sher groaned. 'Syara...Say it!'_

_'I-I'm...Serenity'_

_'No, you are and forever will be Syara...I need you to say it...say it and say your sister's name to'_

_'N-No...Go Away!'_

_'Aww, c'mon..say it!'_

_Another light, the pain the fire inside again. Serenity groaned loudly, her body drained from the original pain, and her mind finally gave up. _

_'B-But I can't...give up'_

_'You're weak, all your power has retured...You can't control it, both mentally and physically'_

_'I-'_

_'Say it!'_

_'I'm...Syara...'_

_'And your sister?'_

_'K-K'gome...Midoriko'_

Serenity jumped up from her sleep, breathing heavily. Wrapped in someone's arms, the girl looked behind her. She wiggled in the owner's lap, until she could see his face. Serenity blinked slowly. _'He's the one who saved me last night'_

Serenity looked around the darkness, her golden eyes trying to search any trace of light. In the end, she found nothing. Sighing the girl looked at her savior. She smiled sadly. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

_"...Syara..."_ Her eyes shot open, she felt her body pulse. Hitomi's eyes shot open, looking down at the girl in his arms. Her body pulsed again, a silvery glow around them both. Serenity gasped, her breath was ragged. The voice in her head repeating the same thing over and over again.

_"You are Syara."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hime smirked as the mirror in front of her flipped over three times. Two strands of hair wrapped around her fingers. Hime looked in to the mirror, seeing as InuYasha worried over his mate. Hime frowned.

"Worrying over the enemy" Hime snorted. "Not something you see every day, my InuYasha"

Her mirror flipped again, her eyes held amusement as she saw the image. Hime laughed outloud, thorowing her head back, making her laugh echo off the cave walls, and echo through the waterfall. She stood behind the waterfall, the base of her plans.

"Hitomi, so foolish" Hime smirked. "Trying to regain your lost love? One that is mated in this life time"

Seeing as how Serenity's aura glowed, Hime narrowed her eyes. Taking Serenity's strand of hair she turned on her heel, walking towards the cave wall. A small table, where two black small cushions were. Hime kneeled in front of the table. The glowing Sacred Jewel on one cushion, and the miko crystal in the other. Hime picked up the miko crystal, a silver crystal that glowed a brilliant aura. She dropped it back, seeing her burned palm.

"Just couldn't stay away from the barriers..." Hime grumbled as she narrowed her eyes. Her hands glowing red, she touched the crystal again. This time she picked it up, wrapping Serenity's strand of hair around the crystal. She set it back on the cushion, chanting a small incantation. Hime opened her eyes, seeing as the crystal glowed. She took off her ruby, making the tip of it touch the crystal. A reaction, a small speck of black formed on the top of the miko crystal.

"Perfect"

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Anything, Elizabeth" InuYash asked as he met the girl halfway before she actually got in to the house. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Inu, I can sense her magic...but I can't follow it, it's to hard"

Sango sighed as she dropped to the floor, Miroku knelt next to her. "What are we going to do"

Amy, Bryant, and Rin sat on the stairs. Rin groaned, making Sesshomaru turn his attention to her. "What's wrong, Rin"

"Kicking baby" Rin winced and smiled. "Sesshomaru, if something does happen, I can't endanger our baby"

"Damnit" InuYasha growled. "Serenity is missing, we can't do anything with you around, we've got no clue where they might be...This is so fucking stupid. If someone wants us, then let them show their fucking faces"

"It's not that easy" Amy yelled. "A plan, InuYasha, a plan has to be set out first. No one can come up with a brilliant scheme off the top of their heads. This is all planned"

"How can you be sure"

"Because, InuYasha, no one but Bryant noticed Serenity dissapear."

"Then it's his fucking fault"

"Hey" Bryant stood up, Kagome grabbed his arm. "Don't blame this whole thing on me, I couldn't do anything"

"InuYasha, calm down" Kagome walked over to her mate, hugging his torso. "Calm down"

"She's right." Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha. "If Amy is right, then just worrying is falling right in to the part we are suppose to play. Let's not worry, it's better that way"

"Feh" InuYasha sat down on the stairs, talking Kagome on to his lap. She closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

_'...Midoriko...awaken...'_ Kagome's eyes shot open, she felt her body pulse.

"Kagome" InuYasha looked down, seeing as Kagome's body pulsed and took a purple glow. "Kagome"

"What's wrong with her" Amy asked.

"Kagome"

IIIIIIIIIII

Hime wrapped Kagome's strand of hair around the jewel. Smiling as she made her ruby's tip touch the jewel. A smirk as a speck of black formed.

"Both sisters are ready" Hime said. "Jesse, get them ready. I will do it here, and then I shall join you"

Jesse bowed. "Yes, Hime" She turned and left, walking through the waterfall. Hime closed her eyes.

_'Syara, Midoriko...awaken...' _Hime's body glowed red, pulsing along with her ruby, the jewel, and the crystal. _'InuYasha...Syara...Midoriko...Sango...Miroku...awaken and live once again'_

Hime's eyes opened and a smirk formed. _"Awaken"_

IIIIIIIIIIII

Serenity's eyes shot open.

Kagome's eyes opened.

The wind picked up, shattering the windows of the house.

"Ahh" Amy screamed as the living room windows shattered, sending the pieces of glass towards her.

"Amy" Bryant pushed her down on the floor, covering her with his own body. He winced as he felt the prick of the glass on his back.

"Amy" InuYasha stopped in mid step as he head more shattering of the windows. "We have to get out of here"

He turned around to pick up Kagome, but she was gone. "Kagome"

The chandelier above the group shook, the table near the top of the stairs shook, sending the over sized vase rolling down the stairs at a fast speed.

"These things are gonna kill us, we have to get out of here" Amy yelled. Bryant took her and they ran towards the others. The chandelier fell, taking pieces of the celing along with it, the vase rolled towards Rin. Amy screamed as both she and Bryant came to a hault when it hit the floor. The pieces of glass and the light bulbs cutting them both. They moved before anymore could hit them.

InuYasha pushed Elizabeth out of the way, Sesshomaru picking up Rin from the stairs. The chandelier shattered colliding with the vase.

"I have to find Kagome" InuYasha jumped on the stairs, but jumped back down when he saw the hallways table coming towards him. He picked up Souta and kicked the front door open.

"Go, I have to find Kagome"

Sesshomaru ran out of the house with Rin in his arms. Elizabeth grabbed Souta. Bryant and Amy made their way around the broken chandelier. Sango and Miroku ran out of the house.

"InuYasha" Amy yelled as she saw the closet door shatter and head towards the hanyou. He turned around.

"Fuck" InuYasha back, and dropped to the cement floor. The pieces of wood landing around him. He was out of the house.

Amy and Bryant ran out of the house. Once they took the first step out, the ground shook violently. Every neighboor coming out to see what was happening. A giant crystal formed around the house, preventing from anyone who get inside.

"No" InuYasha yelled. "Kagome is still inside"

They all looked to the sky, which was invaded with youkai coming towards them.

"...Just fucking great" InuYasha growled.


	23. Only A Mere Beginning

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 23:** Only A Mere Beginning

"Oh, isn't that just fantastic?" Bryant grumbled as he walked next to InuYasha. All of them stared at the cloud of youkai that was coming towards them.

"...Yep..." InuYasha's ears twitched as he turned and looked at the crystal that has engulfed the house. He narrowed his eyes at the over-sized crystal and then closed his eyes. Chanting a small incantation, a waist band appeared along with a rusty old sword on his side. He growled as he took out the sword, a yellow light engulfing it as it turned in to a bigger fang. He jumped up.

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled, her eyes following his movements.

"I have to get Kagome outta there!" InuYasha placed the sword over his head and brought it down on the crystal. **_"Kaze No Kizu!"_**

The five blades of light shot out, making the crystal shake violently. Half of it shatterd, making the hanyou smirk. Before he got a chance to jump through a broken window, a silver light shot out from it and the shattered crystal repaired it self in less then two seconds. InuYasha landed rougly on the surface.

"Damnit, what the hell happened?"

"Inu, get down from there!" Amy shouted. InuYasha gasped as pointy pieces of the crystal shot out at him. He flipped over and jumped off the crystal.

"Fuck!"

He landed on the floor. "Hirakotsu!"

InuYasha dropped to the floor as the giant boomerang flew over him, slaying the youkai the were behind him. He watched as the weapon returned to it's owner. InuYasha stood up and flung around to face Sango.

"Thanks," InuYasha grumbled and jumped over to where the small group was. They made a circle with their backs towards eachother. InuYasha flattened his ears, hearing the people from the small neighborhood scream and run for their lives. TV crews, vans, and news people were are headed towards them.

"Elizabeth," InuYasha turned to face her. "You are in charge of protecting Souta."

"Alright," Elizabeth nodded and picked up Souta. The crystal glowed again, sending it's deadly spikes towards the group.

"Move!" Bryant yelled. Miroku spun his staff in front of him, making a sheild for himself. Sango knelt on the ground, the boomerang over her, protecting herself from the spikes.

"Kaze No Kizu!" InuYasha blasted away the crystalized spikes that were headed his way, protecting himself and Amy.

"I owe you one, dude" Amy sighed and hugged him. "You just saved my life!"

"Feh"

Elizabeth dug her daggers in to the ground and using her powers, she made a barrier around herself and Souta. Sesshomaru destoried the spikes with his whip, protecting Rin and himself.

Along with the youkai, Kagura's feather appeared before them. Jesse, Kikyo, and Kagura jumped down from the feather.

"Jesse?" Miroku asked, looking at the girl next to Kagura. Jesse smirked.

"Hello, Miroku"

"Oh, that bitch" Elizabeth dragged Souta over towards Miroku. "Hey, if anyone has the pleasure of killing you...it'll be me!"

Jesse laughed. In the distance, they saw Kouga running full speed towards them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My Syara" Hitomi hugged the girl before him, kissing her cheek. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you to, Hitomi" Serenity smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you"

"And I love you" Hitomi said softly, his voice full of love. Serenity wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"My love, my sister needs me" Serenity whispered. "I must go"

"No," Hitomi locked eyes with her. Blue met gold. "I refuse to loose you again. Come with me, remember our promise. We would get married both the human way and the youkai way, have many children. Raise them together. I've waited five-hundred-seventy-five years for this moment."

"Then come with me, but my sister calls to me, I need to go to her"

"Alright," Hitomi kissed her cheek gently. "I'll go with you, Syara"

"Let us go then"

IIIIIIIIII

Serenity and Hitomi appeared inside the house, looking around. They saw the shattered glass and the broken things around the house. Walking up the stairs, Serenity opened the bedroom door.

"Serenity!" Kagome smiled as she shot up and walked over to her sister-in-law. "Serenity, we've been-"

"Midoriko" Serenity looked at Kagome. "Do you not remember your own sister's name?"

"B-But...Serenity"

"Do not call me that! My name is Syara!" Serenity flashed out a silver light at Kagome who dropped to the floor before it hit her.

Kagome crawled over to the shattered window and pounded on the crystal. "InuYasha!"

Serenity snorted. "InuYasha, you call that traitors name. How dare you, Midoriko. What have you become? How could you not remember what that hanyou put you through"

"InuYasha is my mate, my fiancée, and your brother" Kagome frowned at Serenity.

"NO!" Serenity yelled. "I will make you remember, even if it means erasing every single memory of this life! How dare you fall in love with the enemy. A fantasy, Midoriko, is something that can never be real!"

Serenity placed her hands in front of her, making her miko crystal appear. In a flash of silvery light, the crystal exploded, seding the poerful miko wave on every single of of them outside.

IIIIIIIII

Hime gasped as the miko crystal and jewel dissapeared from her cushions in a flash of light. She smirked. "Perfect, you have saved me a lot of trouble Syara"

Hime jumped up, dissapearing in a pink light.

IIIIIIIIII

"Sister"

Kagome groaned loudly. "S-Syara?"

"I'm glad you are awake, sister" Serenity helped Kagome up. Serenity was dressed in a short black kimono that came down to her mid-thigh, a silvery outline, along with a silvery thin obi. Her hair was picked up in to a high ponytail with a silver ribbon. Kagome wore a short black kimono that also came up to her mid thigh, blue outlinning, and a thin blue obi. Her hair was loose and the sacred jewel was glowing around her neck.

"Hitomi" Serenity turned to him. "Let us finally finish was we started with Hime"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome, Serenity, and Hitomi walked outside. Kagome extended her hands, flashing a pink light out. Sesshomaru and Kouga were thrown back against a tree. They were on opposites sides of eachother. A rope tied around them, glowing as the magic held them still.

InuYasha growled as he saw Kagome. She turned to him, locking gaze with him. "You caused me so much grief"

"Feh, like I really care" InuYasha snarled. Hime appeared next to him, smiling at Kagome.

"Let's go, attack the one's that are against us. Kagura, Kikyo, Jesse, and my lovely InuYasha...kill Midoriko and Syara and nayone who is on their side!"

InuYasha drew Tetsuaiga and ran towards Kagome, who drew her arrows. Hime turned to Hitomi.

"You are on my side, Hitomi" Hime said. "I will not kill you, but you cannot fight for them either"

Hitomi looked at Serenity, who was busy trying to get to Him. "...Agreed"

"Alright. I will take care of the sisters, we will finally finished what we started so long ago!" Hime jumped up.

Over with Sesshomaru and Kouga...

"Hey Kouga!" Sesshomaru shouted

"What?"

"Kikyo is **_your _**sister, will you stop her!"

"Half sister" Kouga corrected.

"Same shit"

"Not really..."

"Whatever, will you just say something to stop that fucking bitch and tell her to stop Hime"

"I can't stop her; she won't take orders from anyone, but herself"

"So, your saying your gonna let Serenity, InuYasha, and Kikyo die?"

"What about Kagome?"

"If you haven't noticed you Kagome is the one killing everyone...Hime is using her time, in order to stop it and kill everyone"

"Well, I can't do anything. If you have any ideas this would be an excellent time to hear them"

"They're your family!"

"Well, my 'family' doesn't listen to me"

"Serenity is dying because Kagome has almost killed my idiot brother. Sango and Miroku are still knocked out. Jesse and Kagura aren't doing anything anymore. Hime is hiding, the bitch is buying her time. That leaves Kagome and Kikyo standing. And of course Amy, Bryantm and Elizabeth that are coming"

"Ok and- wait a minute, Amy, Bryant, and Elizabeth?"

"Yup, and by the looks of it they just found Serenity and now they are mad"

"Uhuh and what about Rin, Souta, and your parents?"

"Umm...Serenity put a spell on Rin and Souta...I think mom and dad are hiding"

"Yeah, they are real brave"

"Fuck, these things are really starting to hurt"

"I blame everything Kikyo and Hime"

"No shit, wolf. Damn, you're getting smarter by the day aren't you?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Amy, Bryant, Lizzie!"

"Hold on a minute Sess!" Elizabeth shouted. She killed off a youkai and ran towards Sesshomaru and Kouga. Amy ran after her, but Bryant knocked her to the floor.

"Damn, Amy!" Bryant yelled. "Look where you're going! Serenity, Kikyo, InuYasha, and Kagome are on a rampage!"

"Thanks," Amy sighed. "Now I owe two people my life..."

"Whatever, c'mon!" Bryant helped her up, running with her until they reached the tree.

"Hello" Elizabeth said taking out one of her twin daggers. She saw it was magic and cursed under breath. Either way she tried slashing through it, but it didn't work. She looked up at Kouga

"You're Renity's mate right?" Elizabeth asked. Kouga nodded. "Well, since you're her mate you must have some of her powers"

"Eh?"

"Bite this" Elizabeth said and held up her dagger to Kouga's mouth.

"What the fuck, your crazy girl"

"You wanna save her or not?"

"But, she didn't bind us" Kouga said. Sesshomaru smiled, the girl was smart. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look, in the past Syara and Midoriko were sisters. Kagome has powers that Serenity has and since you're her mate you have some of their power...So, bite the goddamn dagger!"

"Fine!" Kouga said and bit it. He thought for a moment. "How does my bite help?"

"The power is all over your body including your mouth...So, it should break the spell around you guys" Bryant explained while Elizabeth slashed through the magic around the demons. It broke and both fell to the ground. Kouga fell, Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet.

Amy ran off anf pounced on Jesse's back. "You bitch!"

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Elizabeth, and Bryant looked towards Amy.

"I better go" Elizabeth said and ran. Sess looked at Kouga with a smirk

"What?'' Kouga asked

"The girl is smart, for a human anyway"

"Yeah and?"

"I mean, you didn't even think of that"

"Neither did you!"

"Yeah, but Serenity isn't my mate"

"Yeah, but since your Serenity's brother thanI'm confused!"

"I thought as much"

"Heh, I think both of you are idiots" Bryant crossed his arms over his chest.

IIIIIIIIII

Kagome was blocking all of Kikyo's attacks. She ran through the demon's bodies and when Kagome was distracted Kikyo casted a spell on InuYasha. Kagome caught eye of it and tried to stop it, but failed

InuYasha hopped to his feet and took out Tetsuaiga. Winds surrounded him and Kagome and he saw the wind scar. He swung it and Kagome shot her arrow surrounded by a pinkish light. The two attacks connected, the arrow broke, and the attack hit. Not full blast, but it still did a lot of damage. Kagome screamed as the wind scar hit her, her own instincive miko powers creating a weak barrier around her. Not enough to stop of the full blow. She fell to the ground. Kikyo laughed loudly and a pain rushed through InuYasha's heart. Kouga and Sesshomaru ran to where Kagome's body laid. Serenity and Elizabeth were behind Kagome when the wind scar hit. Amy's anger rose and she began to swing her dagger harder against Jesse.

Up high on top of the Tsuroka house, Hime stood. A smile on her face as she watched the friends turn against eachother. Sango and Miroku, two people in love were now fighting against eachother. Hime laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"Only a matter of time, until I can kill Serenity and Kagome...Then, I'll have my love back and all to myself"

"This is for being on Kikyo's side!" Amy shouted and slashed Jesse's shoulder. Elizabeth got hit, enough to leave a few nasty scars. Her arm and side was hurting like hell as she reached for her friend. She saw Sesshomaru and Kouga headed in that direction as InuYasha prepared to strike again. Elizabeth cursed under her breath and picked up Serenity. Once the girl was secure on her back, Elizabeth ran for her life. As she ran she shouted to Sesshomaru and Kouga.

Kagome wounded InuYasha, but doing so, wounded Serenity as well. Badly hurt, InuYasha growled as he started to bring the sword back on to the ground.

"Get out of the way! He's gonna use the sword again!"

Sesshomaru and Kouga stopped in their tracks. Kikyo smiled as the winds started to pick up around InuYasha and Kagome again. InuYasha could've already swung, but something stopped him. Kikyo noticed his hesitation

"What are you doing ? Kill her!" Kikyo shouted at him. InuYasha turned his head to her.

"I can't do it"

"What? Fine, if you won't I will" Kikyo said and aimed at Kagome. She may be on the ground, but she could still hit her heart if she guided the arrow with her powers. Amy had Jesse at her feet

"You bitch! You deserve to die!" Amy yelled.

Elizabeth handed Serenity to Kouga and made her way to Amy. She stopped Amy from killing Jesse.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Amy demanded. Elizabeth took her daggers out, her magic runing through them

"If anyone is gonna kill her, it's me!" Elizabeth shouted pierced Jesse's back. The magic in the dagger made Jesse turn in to ash, her body now a pile of dist that blew in the wind. "Now that the bitch is taken care of, let's get back to the real problem"

Sesshomaru ran with full speed to Kagome. Kikyo was still aiming.

"Stop!" InuYasha shouted. "Don't kill her, Kikyo! It doesn't feel right!"

"You stay out of it! If you can't kill her then I will!"

"Why, she's already weak! Just let her live"

"Kikyo, kill her!" Hime's order rang through the wind. "Kill her!" She frowned. _'Could it be that my InuYasha's heart still belongs to Kagome?'_

"I-" InuYasha shook his head, a racing image passed through him.

_"What's wrong?" she asked. He scooted away from her, but she came closer_

_"Kagome, I hurt you and I can't live with myself knowing what I did"_

_"Inuyasha, it's ok. We were drunk and didn't know what we were doing, it's not our faults"_

_"You don't want to be my mate, no one would. I can leave since I don't smell other life inside you. I'll leave and no youkai would hurt you since you're claimed. You could find a human partner to live with, while I tend for myself" Inuyasha said. He got up and started for the door. "I'm sorry I hurt you"_

_Kagome shot up and ran to him; she wrapped her arms around him_

_"NO, don't leave me alone!" she shouted. "You don't want me do you, please don't leave, your my best friend and I'll accept that I'm your mate" She started to cry into his back. He turned around and held her_

_"You have to submit willingly, no from being drunk or any other crap"_

_"Then, I'll do it"_

_"You have to mean it"_

_"I will, I promise. I will-"_

_"Please, when you're ready to submit willingly, tell me ok"_

_"Ok"_

InuYasha came back to his senses right on time to see Kikyo bind Sesshomaru and release the arrow straight at Kagome. Memories of what happened flashed through his head as he ran to catch up with the arrow. Kouga held his mate in his arms, Sango and Miroku waking up. Amy stabbed Kikyo through her back. Bryant saw the arrow, saw that his friend wouldn't make it in time to reach his mate and save her. Taking all his strength he extended his hands and released a black wave. It wrapped around the arrow, stopping it dead in it's tracks. Then, the arrow fell to the ground, next to Kagome's arm. InuYasha gasped and looked over at Bryant. Bryant nodded his head, and InuYasha nodded back. A thank you from the hanyou.

He ran towards Kagome and remembered that he struck her with the wind scar. He mentally kicked himself a billion times from being so stupid. Sango and Miroku were still under the **_'past'_** thoughts and attacked each other. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran towards Kouga, but stopped when he saw Sango and Miroku killing another.

"What the fuck are you two doing! You love each other, not hate each other!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome's heartbeat was weak, but there. Serenity began to glow silver and shot out of Kouga's arms. She stood her ground and looked at Kikyo.

"So, I see a human with no power at all stabbed you. What's wrong? How did the mighty Kikyo get stabbed by a human that only has fighting skills?" Serenity asked with a smirk. She saw Kagome in InuYasha's arms and frowned. "Release my sister hanyou!"

Inuyasha growled at her, but her hand extended and lifted Kagome with her powers.

"You think you stand a chance against me?" Serenity asked and put Kagome next to her, but still in the air. The house once again was surrounded by Serenity's power. Serenity's cold eyes stared at Inuyasha, she fell to the ground and Inuyasha and Kouga were at her side in an instant. She looked up at them; Inuyasha noticed her warm eyes again.

"Serenity?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded. She grunted a bit and looked up at her brother with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sorry Yashie" Serenity said and looked at Kouga "I love you wolfy"

"I love you to Serenity"

Her eyes began to close a bit, but InuYasha shook her "Sorry for what?"

"For everything" Serenity whispered and her eyes glowed bright silver again. She got up with her crystal in hand.

"Midoriko, wake up sister" she said softly. InuYasha and Kouga looked up at her

"She's possessed by fucking Syara" Kouga said and InuYasha nodded

"Kagome's possessed by Midoriko" Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes slowly began to open and she stood up with the jewel glowing around her neck. They turned to Kikyo and chanted together. Kikyo began to scream out InuYasha's name and a rip opened in the middle to the air. Kikyo got sucked into it. Kikyo disappeared into the rip. Kagome and Serenity kept chanting until the rip turned to ash, sealing the entrance to hell. Kagome turned to Serenity

"Syara, we have succeeded. Let's go back" Kagome said and the jewel began to glow. She turned to Inuyasha "Please tell Kagome that she must protect the jewel" InuYasha nodded. Serenity shook her head, but Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms. Serenity took deep breaths and looked over at the house.

"Midoriko, we must turn the world back to what it used to be"

Kagome shook her head "Syara, we defeated Kikyo already. Please, let Serenity go"

"Don't!" Hitomi yelled as he ran over to Serenity. "My Syara..."

"Hitomi" Serenity hugged him, kissing his lips. Kouga growled loudly. "Never, I will use my crystal through her body. If all of you are in my way, then I will not hesitate in killing you all. That includes you sister!"

"Serenity!" InuYasha shouted and grabbed her arms. Kouga grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground

"Let me go demon!"

"Listen Syara, let my mate go now!" Kouga demanded. Serenity blew Kouga away with a blast. Hitomi snarled at Kouga.

"Your mate!" Hitomi yelled. "Syara loves no one, but me!"

"That's Syara!" Kouga pointed at Serenity. "That girl is Serenity, who loves me!"

"Put me down!" Kagome shouted as her feet left the ground. InuYasha jumped up and grabbed her leg. Kouga did the same with Serenity. They pulled the girls down, but Serenity lifted them back up this time fast. The weren't out of reach, but Serenity put up a barrier

"What do you want with me Syara?" Kagome asked.

"You have to help me"

"Fuck you! I won't help you Serenity" Kagome said and broke the barrier with her own powers. Serenity followed her around. Sango stood up, summoning her last ounce of strength.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and threw it against Serenity. Kagome broke Serenity's barrier, letting the boomerang hit Serenity's atomach. A piercing scream and the spirit of Syara flew out of Serenity's body and in to the crystal.

Hime growled and smirked. "Naraku, even though you are dead, your little ideas will serve well" She took out a black splinter and aimed at Miroku's right hand. "A wind void..."

She released it, and it pierced his hand. Miroku screamed in pain as his hand opened, a powerful wind starting to suck everything in.

"You are cursed with that wind tunnel. As you get older, it gets bigger. It's only a matter of time until it sucks you and your loved ones. Your offspring will have it to and all their children will have it. The curse will stop the day I die, but since that won't happened you are cursed for your whole life" Hime's sinister laugh filled the air as she jumped down. Miroku put beads over the cursed hand, stopping the air void.

"Do not worry, this was only the opening act! I am no done yet, my plan is only beginning!" Hime dissapeared in the same pink light. "Remember, I'm not finished! Not by a long shot!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Alrighty people, there you have it. A pretty long chapter. Keep in mind, I do have other things to do. Just because I don't update the next day, doesn't mean I won't update for a long time. Things do tend to get in the way...I just try to put them aside, but for the most part I usually can't...I don't leave my stories hanging and I do update atleast two or three times a week. Depending on how much you guys like the story... **_


	24. Recovery

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 24: **Recovery

Hime's laugh still echoed at she dissapeared. Miroku fell on to the floor, panting as he looked as his right hand and then at the destruction he just did. Cars moved and some trees were gone. Sango knelt next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Miroku," Sango said softly. "Miroku, are you okay?"

"Th-This is my curse..." Miroku whispered. "Sh-She just destoried my life"

"Don't say that!" Elizabeth yelled. "You still"

"Look!" Souta poined at the house. The pieces of the broken windows came back together to seem like nothing ever took place. The bodies of the dead youkai dissapeared, the blood from the grass dissapeared, leaving the healthy green grass in it's wake. They could hear everything inside move back to it's place. Kagura's feather could still be seen by the horizon, leaving everything behind. Hitomi was on the feather with her, looking back at the sleeping Serenity. The destoried cars and the other houses repaired themselves. InuYasha winced as he felt his original wounds appear on his flesh again.

"Fuck" InuYasha rasped out. Kouga growled and ran in to the house. Kagome groaned loudly, her wounds from being hit by the wind scar opening up. InuYasha tried to pick her up, but his own wounds stopped him. Bryant picked up Kagome, walking in to the house. Sesshomaru let InuYasha's right arm drap over his shoulder, while Amy did the same with his left. Elizabeth winced slightly, taking Souta inside. Miroku helped Sango up and they walked in to the house. Rin followed them, looking back as everything that was destoried fixed itself as if nothing ever happened.

Amy ran in to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. Everyone watched as she set it down and ran up the stairs. Few minutes later, she returned with four more first aid kits.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. Amy frowned and looked at her.

"What's it look like?" Amy asked. "My mother is a nurse, I know everything about this. Kouga, go put Serenity up in her room. Elizabeth, bring lots of water up there. Bryant, set Kagome up in her room and Elizabeth bring some water up there to. InuYasha, get your ass on that couch and Lizzie, some water for him to. Souta, you and Rin go make some tea for everyone and..." Amy dug in to her pockets. "Put three drops of this in every cup. Rin, no more then three drops. Miroku, take Sango in to one of the guest room and seat yourself in one to. Sesshomaru...uh, just stay here with InuYasha and make sure he doesn't move a muscle.Okay, people! Go!"

Everyone followed Amy's orders. She sighed. Grabbing one of the first aid kits, she ran to the person who needed her attention the most. She ran up the stairs and opened Serenity's door. Elizabeth came out and she went in.

"Doctor Amy" Elizabeth nodded at her. Amy smiled. She opened up the kit and dug out bandages, antibiotics, alcohol, and cotton-balls. "Move it, wolf"

She took off the obi and then looked up at Kouga. "Get her some clean clothes"

Amy worked on Serenity's wounds, gently cleaning then and then wrapping her in bandages. She put a band-aid across Serenity's nose, wrapped her stomach in bandages, and her right wrist was sprained. Amy smiled at her handi work and closed the kit. Taking a spoon, she pourned some green liquid.

"Lift up her head a bit" Amy said as Kouga quietly obeyed. She poured the liquid in to her mouth. "It'll prevent infection. I'll have Souta bring up the tea."

"Why tea?" Kouga asked as Amy retreated. She stopped.

"I made Rin put three drops of a special medicine which will help heal any wound faster. Not as fast as a youkai, but not humaly slow either." She opened the door. "Get her dressed and keep her warm."

She sighed as she ran down the stairs and grabbed the next first aid kit. She knelt down in front of InuYasha. "Shirt off, dog-boy"

InuYasha took his shirt off and allowed Amy to wrap in in bandages. After she was done, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Dude, get him a clean shirt and some clean pants to."

She got up and tweaked his ear. "Amy!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" InuYasha mumbled. "Go take care of Kagome, please"

"Alright" Amy turned back around. "Almost forgot!"

She gave him the green antibiotic. "Drink this"

"Ew, what the fuck is that?"

"Drink it man! Think of your sister, will you"

"Feh" InuYasha drank the spoonfull of green liquid. He made a face. "That's nasty"

"Look in the mirror and you'll see something pretty nasty." Amy winked at him, he growled. "Kidding...but you could use a bath before I have to change your bandages later"

"Go!"

"Going..."

"Oh, and tell Bryant to come down!"

"Kay!"

Amy took another first aid kit and ran back up the stairs. Opening the door to Kagome's room, she found Kagome awake.

"Bryant, InuYasha wants to speak to you"

"Alright" He turned to leave.

"Thank you!" Kagome yelled after him.

"Mm-hmm" Bryant smiled and left the room. Amy sighed.

"Alrighty, let's see what I can do for you"

Kagome removed the rag from her side, revealing the amout of blood. Amy gasped. "Moving..."

IIIIIIIIII

"Bryant" InuYasha looked up at his friend. Bryant sat down in front of him. "I-I wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving Kagome...when the arrow almost hit her"

"Oh"

"H-How did you stop the arrow?" InuYasha asked, already dressed in clean clothing. "You were so far..."

"Dunno" Bryant shrugged. "I saw you couldn't make it and I didn't want you to loose someone that you loved, I didn't want the same thing that happened to me happen to you. So, I just extended my hands and concentrated on freezing the time around the arrow. I guess that stopped it."

"Y-You lost someone you loved?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah" Bryant sighed. He could already feel the tears prick his eyes. "Sh-She was killed, by some assholes that had no life."

"How?"

"We were talking online when she told her her mother needed some medicine for her sick brother. It was a summer night, so she put her away message on and I knew she left to the store. Just to see her, I put on a clean shirt and my sneakers. She only lived half a block away from the store, so I knew I had to hurry. It was really hot that night. So I left my house. I walked about two blocks until I reached the store, but I saw walking back away from the store, she was going home. I got mad that I missed her, so I started to walk back home. I heard her scream and I ran over towards where I saw her. When I turned that corner, I didn't see anybody." Bryant stopped for a few seconds, letting a tear fall from his eye.

"If you don't-"

"It's okay, I have to get it off my chest" Bryant shook his head. "I didn't hear anybody so I started to walk forward, to where her house was. I heard her scream again and I ran in the direction I heard her. It was coming from inside an abonded dry cleaner place down her block. I went inside, and I saw three guys walking out the back door, pulling their fucking pants up. When I saw her, I wanted to die. Besides raping her, they stabbed her. It was my fault! I was going to go after her when I saw her leaving the store, but instead I turned to go back home. If I would ran only a few feet I would've caught up with her and those guys wouldn't have taken her away. It's my fault she died, I could've prevented it!"

"Bryant-" Rin covered her mouth her hands. "I'm so sorry. Didn't some Juliette girl die to?"

"It's alright" Bryant wiped his tear away. "And yes Rin, Juliette was just a friend though"

"What was her name?" InuYasha asked.

"Her name was Myaka" Bryant sighed. He closed his eyes. "Never in my life had I ever met someone that brough me so much peace and happiness as her. My own mother didn't bring me the feeling I felt whenever I was with Myaka. Any excuse I could find to go see her, I would use it, just to hug her, to see her smile, and to hear her voice. I've never found anyone else like her. Pretty desperate, but I didn't care. Anything..."

"Bryant..." InuYasha winced. "Thank you...for saving Kagome and sharing that with me"

"No problem" Bryant sighed and got up, yawning. "Think I can crash here, Yasha?"

"Sure"

"Good, then I'm gonna go to bed. After today, I could use a good rest" Bryant smiled and left for a guest room. He went up the stairs and closed the door shut. Lying on the bed, Bryant looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

_"Myaka, what the hell are you doing?" Bryant asked the brown haired girl. She turned to stare at him, her light brown eyes pinning him with a incredulous look._

_"Shhhh!" Myaka whispered. "You'll wake up my grandmother"_

_"Your grandmother, sweetie, wouldn't hear a train if it passed right next to her"_

_Myaka slapped his arm. "You're so mean"_

_"Yet you still love me"_

_"Might have to remind me why" Myaka giggled. She grabbed his hand as she slowly opened the backyard door. "Shhhh"_

_"Alright, alright" Bryant whispered back. She led him outside and slowly closed the door behind them._

_"C'mon" Myaka dug a key from her pocket._

_"Woman, we could've gone out the front door" Bryant said. Myaka snorted._

_"This way is much bett-Ahh!" Myaka screamed, but was cut off when his hand covered her mouth._

_"Myaka, do you want to get caught?" Bryant whispered. Myaka's breath was heavy. "It was a cat's tail, that touched your leg"_

_He released her mouth. Myaka put her hand against her chest. "Phew!"_

_"Alright, gimme the key" Bryant grabbed the key from her hand and opened the lock to the back gate. He opened it, the gate making a small creak._

_"Time?" Bryant asked._

_"1:36am" Myaka replied. Bryant nodded. _

_"We got exactly three hours and forty-five minutes"_

_"Yep, yep" Myaka grabbed his hand as they ran through the streets. The thunder started to sound, the lightning illuminated the sky, and the rain started to pour._

_"You cold?" Bryant asked._

_"Not really!" Myaka answered. He nodded and began to continue walking in the park. "Getting caught in April showers..."_

_"Yep...It was your idea, remember" Bryant smiled at her and pulled her along behind him. Goosebumps rose in his skin as the night's air came to him._

_"Cold?"_

_"No" Bryant led her around the park. "You and your stupid ideas..." He immitated Myaka's voice "Bryant, it's gonna rain tonight! Let's go take a walk in the middle of the night because I wanna get caught in the storm!"_

_Myaka laughed, hitting his arm. "You could've said no"_

_"Like I really would've..."_

_Myaka hugged him. "Love you"_

_He smiled. "And I love you"_

"Bryant..."

He sat up and looked at Amy. She smiled at him. "What?"

"You hungry? Dinner was just brought here"

"Oh, yeah I'm pretty hungry"

"Okay, then come eat" Amy smiled and closed the door behind her. Bryant got up and sighed. He went after Amy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes,"

"I'm serious, are you positive?"

"Yes!' Serenity shouted, making InuYasha cringe.

"Feh"

"C'mon, I have to change the bandages on your arm" Kagome dragged the hanyou out of there. Bryant sat down next to Serenity.

"Where's Kouga?"

"He left this morning, he'll be back later though"

"Oh"

"Yashie told me...about Myaka...he was sad, so I asked him why"

"..."

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that...twice"

"Yeah, well...That's the way life is, life's a bitch sometimes"

"You'll find someone, I know you will"

Bryant got up and started for the door. "Sometimes, Serenity, I wish I could believe that"

And he was gone, leaving Serenity in her room.


	25. On Our Wedding Day

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 25:** On Our Wedding Day

Kagome and InuYasha were in the living room, Kagome wrapping the bandages around InuYasha.

"That's too tight" InuYasha said. Kagome loosened it a bit. "That's to loose" Kagome tightened it a little bit. "That's to tight" Kagome's eyes narrowed "That's to loose" She took a deep breath "That's too tight" She tightened it a lot more. "I said that's too tight!"

"Deal with it!"

"Loosen it!"

"Since I can't seem to get it right" Kagome said and threw the bandages at him "You tighten it or loosen it as you please!"

She stomped into their room. She buried her face in the pillow and screamed in it as loud as she could. InuYasha heard her scream and tried to bandage himself up.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Son of a bitch" InuYasha snorted. Almost everyone in the whole house, except Kagome who was mad and Serenity who was sleeping offered him help. InuYasha turned down all the offers. He hopped up the stairs as Azuki passed.

"Um, honey do you need any help? You look like a walking mummy" Azuki giggled. InuYasha couldn't even turn around

"No mother, I'm fine" Inuyasha managed to answer. The bandages were covering his mouth to.

Azuki smiled again and left. InuYasha hopped up the stairs and hopped to his room. With a lot of difficulty he managed to open the door. Kagome was reading a book while listening to music on her CD player. He hopped all the way to their bed and sat down, which kinda took him a while considering all he could do was either stand or lay down. Kagome looked up to see her fiancée covered from head to toe in bandages. She started to laugh.

"Yeah, hilarious ain't it?" InuYasha muffled. Kagome crawled over to him and smiled. She started to remove the bandages on his head first. His ear twitched when its binds came off.

"How did you do this?" Kagome asked making her way down his neck and chest.

"I don't know. I started and then I fell and rolled a couple of feet and then Souta came by to supposedly help, but he bandaged me up even more." Once Kagome was done and he was able to move again. He kissed her cheek

"Sorry for earlier. Can you finish what you started?"

"Apology accepted and yes I can finish"

Souta came in "Serenity woke up!"

"He's getting so big..." Kagome whispered. "It seems like just yesterday he was still a little boy..."

"Time Kagome, time has passed for all of us..."

"I know"

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way downstairs.

_**2 Weeks before wedding**_

Elizabeth was in the dressing room trying on the bride's maid dress. She grumbled trying to zipper the dress. The dress was a light bluish-silverish strapless dress. It had designs on the breast part, it was a bit tight up until the hips, and then it loosened a bit. She jumped around trying to reach the zipper and at the same time lift up her long hair. She, like our hanyou friend wouldn't accept anyone's help. Her pride wouldn't let anyone assist her to get up when she fell, or in this case, when she needed to pull up the zipper. One of Souta's friends also was part of the bride's maids. Since Souta's birthday already passed and he and the girl were fourteen Kagome decided Souta will escort his friend Koharu.

"Are you ok in there Lizzie?" asked Sango. She was the maid of honor. Sango's dress was pink, with a design going along the sides; it was tight until her hips. It loosened a bit more than the other dresses. Kagome had let her choose the dress since she was the only one to wear it. Elizabeth came out and turned around grumbling. Rin went to assist her

"You know, you are more like InuYasha then you think. Serenity is his twin, yes, but they are different in attitude. You on the other hand may no look anything like him, but your attitude is one of InuYasha Tsuroka. Ok, done"

A lady came in with needles and string, ready to do any last minute things. Kagome already had her dress, but came with them anyway.

"Kaede, do you think the dresses need anything fixed?" asked Kagome looking at the girls. Amy was prancing around the mirror looking at her reflection. Rin, Sango, and Elizabeth were talking. Serenity came out of the dressing room and Kaede nodded. She went over to Serenity

"This dress needs to be made a bit tighter here" Kaede pointed to Serenity's stomach. "Looks like little missy has lost some weight since last time we saw her"

Kaede started placing marks where it needed to be made smaller. Once she was done with Serenity she went over to Amy. She measured and looked at everything. She placed two marks on either sides of her hips.

"Just to make it perfect child" Kaede said to Amy. She nodded and proceeded to Rin. She smiled and dropped to her knees

"Ye are a bit to short for the dress Rin" Kaede said and placed pins where it needed to be lifted up

"Well, I'm not afraid to admit I'm short. Sess stand at least a good foot over me" Rin said crossing her arms over her chest.

She had given birth just about three weeks ago. Now, Rin and Sesshomaru had a beautiful baby girl named Ayame. She had human ears, little claws, tiny fangs, her hair was black, but her eyes were golden and had the blue crescent moon on her forehead. She kinda looked like Serenity except Serenity was human. Sesshomaru had agreed to take care of her while Rin went to the final try on for the dresses. Only problem for Sess was that the same day was his final try on for the suits. He still took Ayame anyway. Kaede did nothing to Koharu, Rin, or Sango. She moved on to Elizabeth and placed stitches along her sides and in the bottom of the dress.

"Ye to are a bit short, but the dress fits you loose to begin with"

Elizabeth snorted and looked to the side with her eyes closed. When they were done they went out to eat

"So, Rin how are the days of parenthood?" asked Amy. Rin smiled while Kagome frowned.

"Ayame is ok, she is quiet. I think she takes that on Sess's side"

"Hmph, she cries all night long. Since InuYasha has sensitive ears he keeps me awake to. Either that or take me to sleep outside on a tree or something"

Everyone laughed.

IIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha sat down with Ayame on his lap. He fed her a tiny bottle that Sesshomaru had brought with him. He smiled at her little innocent, night loud, wouldn't let him sleep, cute, and eats a lot niece. She smiled up at him showing him one of her tiny fangs. Miroku came out from the room.

"Do you think this will attract Sango to me?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha smirked

"Sango will be eating in the same table as Kagome and me. You and the others will be eating in the court table just for you guys. Sess will be at our table to. So, Sango will be safe from you for most of the night"

Miroku's face dropped "Can I dance with her through?"

"I'm not Sango, but I will tell you one thing"

"Yes"

"You better keep your hands to yourself becasue of you ruin my wedding or the reception I will personally rip you apart"

Miroku gulped and InuYasha continued. "That or I'll just have Sango castrate you. Which she would happily do. So, for your own safety I better not hear any slaps or girls shouting pervert that night"

"Si Capitan" Miroku said "I promise my hands will not do any harm"

His cursed hand hadn't done anything and he thanked god everyday for it. InuYasha had chosed Sesshomaru, Miroku, Souga, Sango's younger brother Kohaku, Souta, Bryant, and his little cousin Ryo to be part of his wedding. At the present moment, they were all trying on the final fit for the suits. InuYasha bounced the baby girl on his lap, she made a small spit bubble, and when it popped she laughed. InuYasha placed the child on his shoulder and started to lightly hit her back to make her burb. Sesshomaru poked his head out.

"Oh, by the way Inuyasha! Ayame is sensitive so don't-" Sess was interrupted.

"EW!" Inuyasha shouted and lifted the now laughing Ayame who had just puked on her uncle. She giggled and played with her uncle's ear. After a while when everyone came out they came out to see a stinky hanyou. Kouga laughed as Inuyasha put on a new shirt that Sess brought just in case.

"Ayame threw up on you?" Bryant asked. Inuyasha grumbled and handed her back to Sess. Ayame began playing with her father's pointy ears. She turned and tried to reach for Inuyasha's soft, fluffy, white ears.

"I think she likes your ears InuYasha" Sess said handing Ayame back to Inuyasha. He allowed the girl to play with his ears as they came out of the store. She was smart or her week age anyway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Day before the wedding**_

Sango drove down the road with Kagome, Serenity, Elizabeth, and Koharu. They were to stay at the hotel for the day and night. They brought everything and their dresses. Rin and Amy planned to meet them there later. They finally came to see 'Shikon Hotel' and Sango parked the car. They checked in and went up to their rooms. Kagome and Serenity were together, Rin and Elizabeth were together, Amy, Sango and Koharu were together. Since Rin and Amy weren't there yet, Sango and Koharu went to their room. Elizabeth went to hers and took a long nap. The boys had to come to the same hotel, but they were in the other building next to theirs.

**_Day of Wedding_**

"Get a hamburger to would ya Bryant" Inuyasha said. They boys were ready

"Betcha the girls are running around everywhere" Souta said "Good thing we don't use make up or dresses or do our hair"

"Yup" Kouga said. They were watching TV and eating. Sesshomaru went out to find Miroku. He followed the nervous scent and found him on the floor

"Miroku, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the ri- Oh, shit"

"You lost the rings?"

"I'm sorry, I had them, but I can't remember where I put then" Miroku said. He got closer to Sess and hugged him by the waist

"InuYasha said if I ruin his wedding he'll personally kill me or castrate me! I'm too young to die and to be loose my balls!" Miroku cried. Sess sighed

"First off, get off me. Second of all, I found the rings in the middle of the stairs when I was looking for you"

Miroku got up and hugged Sess "Praise you! You just saved me and my balls!" Miroku cried. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pulled him up.

"Come on before InuYasha sniffs your nervousness and comes to find out why" Sess said. Miroku silently praised Sess the whole time they on their way to the room where the temperamental groom was.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

While the girls were all getting ready, two women Rose and her sister Daisy came to the girl's room. Rose was doing the hair, while Daisy did the makeup. The only person left was Kagome, who was now sitting on the chair with Rose behind her.

"So, who are you getting married to Kagome?" asked Rose, who worked fast but did an excellent job. Blonde hair pulled up in to a bun, green eyes.

"His name is InuYasha Tsuroka"

"Oh, is he nice to you?"

"Yeah, he has his moments...Little Mr. acts so tough, but to me he is kind and gentle"

"Oh, I'm glad for you and is he handsome?"

"Very"

"Wanna describe?"

"Sure, he has long silver hair, golden eyes, and cute little doggy ears at the top of his head"

Rose was quiet for a minute and then answered "Oh, I know who he is! I saw him on the news a couple of months ago and he seemed violent. I also saw him this morning while we were coming up"

"Oh, what was he doing?"

"He was screaming and threatening the poor man at the front desk"

Kagome frowned "InuYasha is gonna get a piece of my mind when I catch him alone...After today and three weeks from now"

Rose laughed a bit "I noticed that Serenity to has golden eyes"

"Yeah, she and Inuyasha are twins…Yeah, which reminds me, Serenity!"

Serenity showed up. Her hair was down, her curls held beautifully, her hair almost reached her knees, it was decorated with silver and blue flowers on it, and her make up was done. She was eating a bag of chips.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Umm...can you tell me how Yash feels?"

Serenity smiled "He's excited, nervous, mad, no make that very mad, and I think currently fuming with anger"

Kagome sighed "Wonder what ticked him off this time?"

"Anything maybe. Even a little bee would tick him off"

"What?" asked Kagome. Serenity sat on the floor and began

"Well, when we were little we were outside and a bee was flying by. I was looking at butterflies and started to feel a bit angry. When I turned around his face looked ready to kill anyone. Then, a poor little bumble bee flies by making it buzzing noise and InuYasha cracks. He starts yelling and cursing at the bee, and then he took it and with his claws ripped its wings, then its legs, and then stabbed it a couple of times. Then, when it was dead he said 'That's for ticking me off' Since then, I've learned how to kinda control his anger. Like now, you know I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Serenity said and got up. Rose smiled

"He seems like a very nice guy"

"Yeah well, he has his moments sometimes" Kagome said

"Done" Rose said and turned Kagome to face the mirror. Her hair was completely up, it was held with her curls that some of them fell to her neck, white flower pins adorned her hair, two curls fell down her ears, Her bangs were blow-dried, and then redone with the curling iron. Kagome smiled and got up to her next seat. Sango was eating pizza while watching the movie Water boy. Daisy started working on Kagome's makeup. Couple of minutes later Serenity came in with a huge smile plastered on her face

"Now, I'm thinking your brother got it"

"Yup, when I left he was in a corner with Bryant in front of him trembling"

When Kagome was done they slipped on their dresses while Kagome dressed in the huge room. Sango answered the door for the guy caring boxes of flowers. There was one big bouquet, there was one a bit smaller, and then four smaller ones. They held different amounts of flowers, but the biggest one was the prettiest. The four not so big ones were held with a blue ribbon.The one Sango held was held with a pink ribbon.

Then, Kagome's was held with a white ribbon Finally, there was a little basket of flowers and flowers along with a clear box inside it with flower petals to throw. They were to go to the Tama park to take pictures. Kagome came out of the room with Azuki's help. Her dress was white, it was tight on her, and then it let completely loose to her feet. There were designs until her hips, then the dress let loose, and at the bottom it was adorned with white flowers held with some silk from the dress.

Rose put her tiara on; it was decorated with diamonds and slipped into the front of her hair. The Vail was put underneath her hair and it fell down to almost her knees. It was decorated with glitter, but just enough to make it shine on her back. They went down to the girl's limo and climbed in. Inuyasha hurried downstairs to try and see Kagome, but she had already gotten into the limo. He cursed under his breath. He and the guys went to their limo and the driver headed for Tama Park.

IIIIIIIII

The girls were laughing when they got there. Kagome got out and was helped by Azuki to lift the dress up to she didn't trip over it. The guys were already waiting. Miroku ran to Sango

"My lovely Sango, you look incredible"

"I know what InuYasha said to you, so I suggest you don't push it"

"Right" Miroku squeaked and left. Their first picture was on the stairs of the park. It would be taken completely so they had room to spread a bit. The stairs were adorned with flowers and it had a huge tree over it, but just the right amount of sunlight shined through it. The white fountain was behind them. Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of the stairs. Sango came in the next two stairs, followed by Serenity in the next, Koharu, Rin, Elizabeth, and Amy on one side. On Inuyasha's side Sess came after him, Kouga, Miroku, Souta, Kohaku, and Bryant. The ring bearer and the flower girl were in front of Sango and Sess. They were clearly visible though. After a few more pictures around the park Inuyasha and Kagome had to take picture only the two of them.

"You look beautiful Kagome"

"Thanks and you look good to" Kagome said and kissed his cheek.

They took one in front of the fountain, and in front of the river with a beautiful garden surrounding them. Then, Inuyasha took a picture with only the girls, but without Kagome. Kagome did the same only her's was with the boys except Inuyasha. Miroku was kinda caring her something that kinda ticked Inuyasha off. Then, the final picture was Kagome, Inuyasha. Sango, and Sesshomaru. Kagome holding her flowers, Sango was behind her holding her's, Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waist, and Sess was being him. Every girl except Sango and Nia put their flowers on Kagome's dress which was spread out in front of herself and Inuyasha. They headed back to the hotel to get ready and put last minute touches for the ceremony began in an hour.

IIIIIIIII

Inuyasha waited in the altar. He looked around and fidgeted with his finger and twitched his ears a couple of times. Ayame was with Rin's parents and she was with Kagome who hadn't shown up yet. The doors finally opened to reveal Rin and Bryant. They walked down the aisle and placed themselves on either side of the altar. Bryant went towards Inuyasha's side and went to the top of the court stairs. Then came Serenity and Miroku followed by Elizabeth and Kohaku, then came Amy and Kouga, then Koharu and Souta. Once they were all placed on their sides.

Nia and Ryo came down with the flowers and the rings. Nia threw the flowers in her pink dress while Ryo walked with the ring cushion in his hands. InuYasha's ears twitched to try and hear Kagome's footsteps. The maid of honor Sango and the best man Sesshomaru followed the little kids. Finally, Kagome escorted by Inu Taisho came down the aisle. Inu Taisho handed Kagome and InuYasha and together finished to the top of the altar. Once the ceremony ended Souta came up to the microphone. Kagome and InuYasha turned to hear him.

"Uh, My name is Souta Higurashi and I'm Kagome's little brother. Now, a couple of years ago our parents died and I was left alone thinking my sister had died to. Two years later though, Kagome found me and took me in again. Maybe we do fight a lot and I bug her and Inuyasha in their private time, but I still love her. Before, it was me who always tried to protect Kagome. Annoy her yes cause that's my job, but protect her from any harm. Kagome, I love you so much and never said it, but your the best big sister in the whole world. I'm so happy that you chose each other are mates. Today, I'm still gonna try to protect my big sister, but now I know that 24/7 she'll always have Inuyasha. Yeah, he is aggressive, but he loves my sister and she couldn't have chosen better. Now, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tsuroka." Souta finished as everyone in the church clapped. Everyone walked outside after the married couple and the court came out. They were to go to the 'Palace Place' for cocktail hour and then to a very huge room for the reception on the second floor.

Kagome threw off her shoes once she got to the room. Her head lay back on the couch as Inuyasha sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes

"The shoes are killing me" Kagome said. InuYasha smiled

"Try wearing these" InuYasha said pointing to his. Serenity laughed

"Those don't have high heels and straps that hurt"

"Yeah, but the fucking rubber hurts like hell" Bryant said

"We better get to the palace place" Rin suggested. Kohaku nodded

"Yeah, everyone must be looking for InuYasha and Kagome"

"I wanna rest" Amy said drinking a glass of coke.

"So do all of us, but we must go where we are wanted and needed" Sesshomaru said and stood up. Kouga opened the door

"I agree, we can rest later"

"Fine" Kagome said and put her shoes back on. They went out and went back to their respected limos to go to the reception.

IIIIIIIIIII

"I wonder where those kids are" Azuki said. Azuki was standing the entrance of the reception room looking at the tables. It had a huge lamp in the middle lighting up almost the whole room. The middle of the room was wood, but then where the guest tables were it was a white rug. In the middle of the room towards the end there was a long table. Then, to the right was a big table with a vase of white and red roses.

_'That must be where the rest of them sit'_ Azuki thought. To the left there was another table with different kinds of flowers. As she looked at the table all of them had the last name of the family that was going to sit there. All of them had a vase with beautiful flowers that had the name of the person who was to take them. Each table held little white boxes with different names on it.

Inside there was an extra chocolate and vanilla desert. On the right of the entrance was the DJ table with microphones and a stereo. To the left was a little pathway to go out to the balcony. People started to come in and look for their tables. Couple of minutes later, everyone was seated. Azuki went to the table with the different types of flowers on it. She found the white boxes containing her name, Inutaisho's, and Sango's parents. Once everyone was seated Azuki could see Serenity through the door. The lights dimmed and the DJ spoke

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the reception of our new married couple Inuyasha and Kagome Tsuroka. Now, let the doors open and the court come in." The door opened to reveal the first partners "First we have the lovely Elizabeth with Kohaku"

Elizabeth and Kohaku went towards the table with Kohaku doing a bit of dance movements. The stood in front of each other

"Now, give a nice welcome to Rin and Bryant!" Bryant spun Rin around as they walked

"Now we have Amy and Kouga" Kouga danced around spinning and taking Amy with him.

"Now, we have the golden eyed Serenity and Miroku!" Miroku was crazy as he came in, dancing to the music, and touching Serenity. She let it go because she felt bad for Miroku being castrated.

"Now, we have the bride's brother Souta and Koharu" Souta walked there, but Koharu made him move a bit.

"Now, they aren't big, but they're just as important. The flower girl and the ring bearer Nia and Ryo" Nia and Ryan ran over to the others

"Yes, now our lovely maid of honor and the best man Sango and Sesshomaru" They made their way to the others with Sess dancing with Sango.

"Now, we introduce the bride and groom Kagome and InuYasha!" as they made their way they passed through the middle of their friends and stood right in front of the table. Everyone clapped again and sat again. InuYasha and Kagome sat next to each other on the long table. Sango sat next to Kagome and Sess next to InuYasha. Kagome shared a dance with Inu Taisho, Souta, and InuYasha. Before everyone ate Sango stood up and caught everyone's attention.

"Hello, my name is Sango and I've been Kagome's best friend since elementary school. I've been one of InuYasha's best friends since the beginning of high school. You know, this is kinda like a fairy tale. When we were little Kagome made friends with InuYasha over the summer. When InuYasha left Kagome was depressed for some time. Then, he came back in high school. Some girl wanted to kill us and we fled to Florida for a couple of weeks where we met an annoying girl Jesse. We were separated for two year for Kagome got shot and disappeared. Then, in a matter of months after those two year everything seemed to fix itself. We met InuYasha's twin sister Serenity, her mate Kouga, Kagome came back into our lives, Souta with her, Sess and Rin got married, and everything seemed fine again. Well, I've always thought Kagome as the sister I never had. Well, she and InuYasha have just finished another chapter in their lives and are now beginning a new one. This chapter will hopefully be full of happiness for the both of them. I know we will still be best friends, but it just won't be the same. I'm glad that Kagome has gotten married with the man she has loved since she made friends with him. Yeah, she used to tell me when we were little that she wanted to marry InuYasha one day and now she has. InuYasha, you better make her happy"

Sango finished with tears in her eyes. Kagome got up and hugged her. Sesshomaru then stood up.

"I'm Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother. I'm glad that he chose Kagome as a wife and mate. Anyone who could deal with InuYasha's attitude, temper, and keep him in line has my 110 vote. I know he will make her happy and she has always made him happy. The day he got her as a friend he came home in a very good mood saying he finally got a friend that has accepted him. We were all surprised cause usually InuYasha was in a bad mood everyday. InuYasha, I've made Rin happy and now I have a daughter. You better take care of Kagome and make her happy"

"You better keep you perverted ways to yourself buddy"

"I know, I know" Miroku said and they danced. Once the song was over he grabbed Sango's hands. "Thank you for the pleasure of dancing with me" Miroku kissed her cheek and made his way back to the table. Kagome stood near the table with her back turned, ready to throw her boquet of flowers. She threw them back. In sheer panic that the flowers would hurt, Elizabeth knocked the flowers like a volleyball. Kagome followed the flowers as they sailed through the room, towards Sango who was sitting her chair eating her food.

"AHH!" Sango screamed as the flowers hit her head and fell on her lap. She grabbed them and stood up, Miroku making his way towards her.

"Ah, my dear Sango. It is your turn to get married next and I shall be your groom. You can count on that my lovely Sango" Miroku said, kissed her lips softly and left. Sango blushed, as she watched Miroku leave towards InuYasha.

IIIIIIII

"We're leaving!" Serenity shouted. Kagome nodded and hugged her and Kouga.

"Bye and thanks" Kagome said hugging Kouga

"No problem Kag, bye Inu"

Once everyone left InuYasha sighed heavily. Kagome hugged him and leaned on his chest

"My feet are killing me, can we go?"

"Yes" InuYasha led Kagome towards the limo that would take them towards the hotel. "The plane leave tomorrow at 1pm"

"Mmm, we have time" Kagome mumbled. They got in to the limo and then got off at the hotel. InuYasha lifted Kagome up and made his way in to the room and towards the bedroom. Red flower petal make a small pathway on to the bed which also had white and red flower petal on it.

"C'mon Kagome, we have all night for this" InuYasha smirked as started to kiss his wife, taking his sweet time to kiss every single part of her neck.

"InuYasha, long night?"

"Hellz yeah"


	26. Deal With The Devil

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 26:** Deal With The Devil

The clock ticking was the only thing heard in the room. The sound of breathing, only if you listened closly. Curtains closed, door closed. InuYasha laid on the bed, Kagome nestled in his arms, and the blankets wrapped tightly around them both. The rose petal still on the floor, the wedding dress, shoes, pants, undergarmets, the vail, and Kagome's hair pins. InuYasha's ear twtiched, the alarm clock started its loud ring. Kagome moaned in annoyance as the hanyou smashed the contraption to smithereens. Kagome's left eyes opened as she heard her husband destory the inaminate object. She snickered.

"You violent beast, poor alarm clock" Kagome shook her head as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Feh,"

"Get up, we need to get ready" Kagome pushed InuYasha off of her, sitting up and stretching. A small soreness in her lower abdomen, her legs felt weak, and she sent a glare at her mate. "You really are a beast, you know that"

"Feh, didn't hear you complaining" InuYasha smirked at her. Kagome picked up the pillow and threw it him, hitting his face.

"I don't think I can walk..." Kagome threw herself back on the bed, her head hitting InuYasha's chest. "So..."

"So, what?"

"So, get off this bed and get ready. I need a few minutes of nap time" Kagome pushed InuYasha off the bed, giggling as he fell out. He hit the floor.

"This is what I get a day after my wedding day?"

"Yep, now go get ready" Kagome giggled and covered herself from head to toe with the sheets. She felt the sheets being yanked down her body, felt herself being picked up and thorwn over InuYasha's shoulder. She groaned in protest.

"Nooooo! I need a nap!" Kagome whined. "InuYasha!"

"No way, if I'm getting ready, so are you wench" InuYasha slapped her bottom, making her squeak. He got out of the room and made his way to the bathroom.

"Don't you care in the least that you're naked?" Kagmoe asked from her place on his shoulder.

"Just you and me here, so nope"

Kagome rolled her eyes. What if a theif suddenly barged in to the room, catching them both butt naked?

He opened the bathroom door and set Kagome down on the sink, she jumped back in to his arms. "It's cold!"

"You complain to much, you know that"

"You sit on it!"

"Feh," InuYasha set her on her feet and turned on the shower. He stepped in and offered Kagome his hand, which she gladly took.

IIIIIIIIII

"Serenity..."

She could hear them, a low echoing voice calling her name. She knew who it was...wasn't her mate, but her brother's friend. Moaning, Serenity slowly opened her eyes. Shapes were hard to make out, all she could see were colors. Moaning again, she squinted her eyes as she saw someone over her. Her body felt weak, her legs felt weak, and her head pounded.

"Serenity..."

That voice again. Serenity opened her eyes, immediatly reconzing the person above her. Bryant.

"You okay?" he asked. Serenity felt herself nod.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"My room," Bryant answered. Serenity blinked quickly, adjusting her vision.

"Wh-What happened?"

"You passed out..."

Serenity tried to remember, memories of the previous night flooding her mind. _'Oh, man...the stupid party...and then Yashie, wedding night, aroused...oh gods, I remember!'_

Serenity sat up, he helped her. "Oh man, I remember"

"Yeah, I don't really think InuYasha was thinking about your bond at that moment..."

Serenity felt her cheeks warm up. "I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything, just blush, complain, and pass out. Remember, you were with me...in the limo and then he just dropped us off here."

Serenity groaned. "My head hurts"

"That, Serenity, is called a hang over"

"You have Tylenol...extra strength...some Advil...?"

"Yeah, you hungry?"

"...Very"

"Good, because I'm hungry to. Wanna go out, or do you perfer my meals?"

Serenity smiled. "Your meals, thank you"

"Your bag is here, from the hotel yesterday...get changed and I'll cook something up"

"Alright"

Bryant left the room. Serenity got up, locking the door. She looked around for her bag, and she found it near his closet. She picked it up and dug out her clothes. She glanced at the mirror next to her, noticing she wasn't wearing her dress anymore. Instead, she wore some pajama bottoms with an over sized shirt. Turing around, she found her dress on a chair, her heels next to the chair, and her hair pins next to the dress.

Serenity smiled and shook her head. She opened the bathroom door.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Want some?" Kagome extended her hand towards her husband, shaking the Pringles next to his ear. "They're sour cream and onion...and I have the original to...and the pizza flavored...and some chocolate...want some?"

InuYasha groaned. "No...I'm tempted, but no"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Scared?"

InuYasha raised his brow. "Yes, remember last time I was on a fucking plane?"

"I'd perfer not to..."

"Alright, then you know why I don't want any of that stuff?"

"...Plane sick"

"Yep"

Kagome giggled and contiued eating her treats. InuYasha growled, his stomach growled, but if he ate anything it would come right back out. He sighed, hearing the crunching noises the chips made and the smell of the chocolate. InuYasha groaned loudly.

"Think on the bright side, we're almost in Hawaii"

"Feh"

Hours seemed like days for the hanyou. He sighed. The sun peeked over the horizon.

_'Didn't we leave in the morning? Have we been on this fucking plane for a day already?...no, you moron!...different side of the planet...Feh!'_

As the sun rosse higher, he heard Kagome yawn. InuYasha grabbed her blanket and his. He pulled up the little bar in between them, covered Kagome, and himself. She leaned leaned her head against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around him. InuYasha leaned his head against the window next to him, watching as the sun rose high.

IIIIIIIIIII

"That was good," Serenity smiled as she set her cup down, sighing. "That was really good"

"I'm glad you like it" Bryant nodded and set his plate down on the small table before them. Picking up the remote control and continued to flip over channels.

"...Does my family know I'm here?"

"Dunno, I didn't find Kouga, your parents weren't home, so I brought you here"

"Oh" Serenity blankly stared at the shelf full of movies. _'Kouga left me...'_

"Thank you" Serenity whispered and tried to stop the rising tears in her eyes. She look at the television, her tear fell, leaving a silvery trail in it's wake. Bryant glanced at her, watching as her tears fell. She shut off the television. He turned to her.

"What's wrong,Serenity?"

"Nothing" Serenity answered quickly. Memories and realizations sunk in.

"I think I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong...what is it?"

Serenity got up, walking back towards Bryan's room. He shot up after her, grabbing her. "Tell me,"

"It's nothing, I hit my foot on the couch"

"You wouldn't have been able to get up so easily" He sighed. "Please tell me"

He grabbed her wrist, she looked at the floor. "Why did he leave me?"

"What?"

"Why did he leave me?" She said a bit more louder, still looking at the floor.

"Who?"

"Kouga!" Serenity looked up at him. "Why did he leave me? Where did he go?"

"I don't know"

Serenity dropped to her knees, her wrist still in his grasp. She sobbed. "I-I think I made a mistake..."

Bryant knelt down next to her, she looked at him. "What mistake?"

She sniffed. "I made a mistake...when I mated him"

Bryant winced. "Just becasue he left doesn't mean"

"It's not just this..." Serenity sighed and placed her hand over her side, over her scar. She looked to her right, staring at the wall. She felt Bryant's hands remove her's from her side, she felt her shirt being pulled up a little, enough to see the scar. She heard him gasp, felt his hand cup her cheek and turn her face towards him. More tears from Serenity's eyes.

"Kouga did that to you?" Bryant asked carefully. She didn't answer, but he took her whimper as a yes. "That bastard, what did he hit you with?"

Serenity shook her head. "H-He shot me, later I found why I had the scar. The bullet had some strange youkai powder in it, it hit me hard enough to scar me. It's a pretty big scar to. I didn't die becasue of InuYasha's youkai blood...and I remember he protected me, I remember we were in this dark place were some things were trying to take me. He destoried them, Tenseiga protected us and InuYasha used Tetsuaiga to destory those things. He brought me back, that's the only reasno I lived"

"Serenity," Bryant sighed. She whimpered.

"I made a mistake...I should have never mated with him..." Serenity whispered. "I...don't love him...anymore"

"Don't say that," Bryant shook her shoulders a little. "Don't fool yourself, Serenity"

"H-He's hurt me so much" Serenity said. "Everytime something is wrong with me, someone else is there for me." She smiled sadly. "Never him..."

"That's not ture..."

"It's not?" Serenity looked up at him. "Who was the one who took care of me after my wounds reopened when I was possessed?"

"..."

"You" Serenity answered her own question. "When Kouga shot me? My brothers, Rin, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and my parents were there for me. They took care of me...I came alone to Tokyo, he had something to do in Italy."

"Maybe bu"

"When Hime kidnapped me, who was the one who at least tried to protect me?" Serenity calmed down. "You were, Bryant...Kouga wasn't even there..."

"Serenity" Bryant started "You don't mean that you don't love him anymore"

She smiled sadly, Bryant squinted his eyes. Her usually bright aura, her happy aura, the one he could see was now full of melachony.

"He's done things that have scarred me mentally more then physically" Serenity whispered. "I-I don't want to go back to him...I'm scared to love him again...I'm scared..."

"Is that why you stayed away from him last night?"

"Yes" Serenity leaned against the wall, stretching her legs in front of her. Bryant sighed and sat besides her quietly. "Bryant?"

"Hmm?"

Serenity turned towards him. "Hold me, please"

Reluctantly, he nodded once before the girl climbed on to his lap, crying. He winced and rocked like an infant.

IIIIIIIIII

InuYasha fell on Kagome, breathing heavily. Kagome tried to catch her breath, cradeling her mate at the same time. His nose was on the crook of her neck, Kagome lightly scratched his back, pulling her fingers softly through his hair. He was heavy for her, but she didn't complain. It felt nice, having him in her arms like that. Kagome closed her eyes, letting the sleep take over her.

_Kagome saw a meadow of different roses. Red ones, white ones, pink ones. She looked around, a small breeze toyed with her hair. She looked down, a small pathway. She followed it. She saw a huge tree as she continued to walk forward. Two figures were there. She gasped. A girl with long black hair held in a ponytail, wearing a short black skirt and a white T-shirt sat on the swing that hung from a tree branch. Her piercing golden eyes looked towards her. A boy behind her, doggy ears, long silvery hair, golden eyes. He grabbed the rope that held the swing. Kagome took a step forward. _

_Something about those two, the girl had some silvery locks on the side of her bangs while the boy had raven-black locks on the side of his bangs. Two sets of gold met Kagome's sapphire eyes. She walked towards them, they didn't retreat. _

_"Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Why do you two keep appearing in my dreams?"_

_They look at her. "Do you not see the future as a miko?" the girl asked._

_"Your dreams are the future, you just have to listen to them" the boy smiled at her. _

_"Then why do you two keep appearing in my dreams?" Kagome asked. They snickered. The beautiful flower meadow died, the tree's leaves turned black and fell off. Kagome gasped as the girl paled and cried, the shirt she wore tore in some places. She stood up._

_"He did this to me!" She yelled. Kagome paniced._

_"Who did?"_

_"I didn't want it! He took me away, he hurt me, he killed me!" she yelled. Kagome retreated a step. The boy that was with her hugged her, they were both wounded. _

_"She did this, she destoried everything we had." he said. Kagome gasped._

_"She destoried everything, she killed us, she killed almost everyone. He did this to...the one we thought was a friend, he was with her all along!"_

_"Who?...Who?" Kagome yelled. The shook their head, both of them dissapeared. The ground beneath Kagome's feet trembled, shattered in to bits as she fell in to nothingness. She reached up, screaming._

_"InuYasha!"_

Kagome screamed as her eyes shot open, InuYasha jumping up as well.

"Kagome!"

Kagome tried to catch her breath, sweat dripped from her forehead, her heart raced. "Kagome!"

She finally calmed down. Blinking and realizing that InuYasha was trying to speak to her. "I-Inu...Yasha"

"Kagome, what happened?"

"...Them again..." Kagome shook her head. "These two teenagers, they keep getting in to my dreams. It starts out pretty, but then something happens and it turns in to a nightmare"

"Shhh" InuYasha picked her up, cradeling her. "Fucking dreams, Kagome. Don't worry, I'm right here"

Kagome nodded her head. _'What did those two mean?'_

IIIIIIIIIII

"I'll be right back, I need to get some food for later" Bryant said. Serenity nodded her head. "Stay here"

"Alright"

He closed the door and walked towards the elevator. Passing by the loby, Bryant stepped outside and started to walk towards the store. He went inside, grabbing the things he needed. A chill ran down his spine and he stopped by the door. Was it just him, or did everything suddenly go quiet?

Bryant opened the store's door, stopping to see all the people frozen. _'Hime..'_

The woman walked by the everyone else, walking towards him. Bryant sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello, Bryant" Hime giggled. "You're mad? Not at me though"

"Screw you" Bryant scoweld. "You have nothing to do with me"

"On the contraire, I'm here to offer you something you won't be able to pass up"

"Whatever. Say what you need to say, if that'll get you out of my face"

Hime frowned, but then smirked. She walked towards him, trailing her fingertips along his arm. He frowned at her. "You saw the scar Serenity wears? The one her own mate gave her, that is why you are mad. You want revenge against him? Want to make him suffer like he made her suffer?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you want to see Myaka again?"

"How do you know about that?" He growled

"Honey, I know everything." Hime laughed. "Or perhaps have you fallen for InuYasha's sister? She's beautiful isn't she? She's nice, gifted, smart, a pretty face...She's like Myaka, but looks nothing like her."

"You bi"

"Think about it" Hime said quickly, getting close to his ear. "Someone you loved got hurt because of some idiot, you could've prevented it. If Kouga hurt her like that once, he'll do it again. Don't let someone else you love get hurt, when you can prevent it. Join me, and I'll let you take Kouga's life for hurting Serenity..." She smirked and whispered. "for hurting Myaka"

Bryant's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"You didn't know?" Hime put on a sad face, her crystal blue eyes looked at him. "Kouga and his wolf friends were the ones who raped and killed Myaka...wolf demons, Bryant. Here, let me show you"

Hime snapped her fingers, the red light from her ruby taking them back through time. Bryant saw himelf walking towards Myaka, the was already walking home.

"Now watch what you didn't watch that night..." Hime whispered. Myaka walked down the street, checking her watch. From the roof of a house, Kouga jumped in front of her. Myaka opened her mouth the scream when another one jumped behind her, covering her mouth. Her light brown eyes widened...fear. Another one jumped next to her, dragging her in to the empty dry cleaner. Bryant watched in horror was they ripped open her shirt, releasing her mouth for a second she took her chance.

"Bryant!" her scream her was cut short when Kouga covered her mouth again. Their claws ripped her skirt, her panties, they scratched her legs. One of the other ones sniffed her womanhood.

"She's a virgin" he snickered. Kouga laughed.

"Good, then let me have her first" He said. Bryant closed his eyes, all this in a mere five minute range. The other two held her as Kouga took his pleasure out of her. She bit on the wolf's hand, making him release her mouth. She screamed with all she had in her.

Bryant gasped. After all that, that was the scream her heard. He looked out the window, he could see himself running towards them. Myaka spit on Kouga, he slapped her releasing her mouth again. Mistake. She screamed again, screamed enough to almost break the glass. Bryant saw himself run towards the dry cleaners.

"Someone's coming"

Kouga groaned. "Sorry guys, I promise we'll get another one tomorrow"

He smiled at Myaka, still covering her mouth. "Just so you don't talk, baby"

Bryant closed his eyes, watching Myaka gasped in to Kouga's hand. His knife stabbed her heart. The door opened, Kouga took off, using some of his youkai speed.

Hime snapped her fingers again. They were back by the store. "You see Bryant, if you don't stop Kouga, he'll hurt Serenity. You want that to happen to another person you love?"

Bryant scowled, rage inside of him. "Hime...I'll join you"

Hime kissed his cheek. She dissapereard in a pink light, the wolrd returning to normal. Bryant walked to his apartment.

_'Kouga...you fucking bastard! You ruined me...you ruined Serenity...ruined Kagome and InuYasha for years...ruined their parents, Kagome's little brother for her loss..for InuYasha's pain...I'll kill you, I fucking swear I'll kill you'_

Bryant took a deep breath and opened the door to his aparment. Serenity looked towards the door with a smile on her face. Bryant smiled back at her, going in to the kitchen. She followed him.

"You didn't take long for all that" She said. Bryant nodded.

"The store is like a block away"

"Oh"

Bryant sighed and gripped the refrigerator door tightly, knuckles turning white. "Bryant, are you okay?"

_'I won't let Kouga anywhere near you Serenity...I'll kill him...for Myaka, for you Serenity. I love her, I won't let anything happen to her. I need to know...I need her...'_

Bryant walked over to Serenity, picked her up. She squeaked.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

He opened the bedroom door. He laid Serenity on the bed, draped himself over her. "Serenity...I have to know something"

"Whats wrong?"

"He did it...Kouga was the one who raped and killed Myaka"

Serenity gasped. "What?"

"I have time magic...he did it" Bryant said _'I can't tell her Hime showed me'_

"How long ago was Myaka?"

"About a year and a half..."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Bryant...I'm so sorry"

He dropped his forehead against her's "That bastard Serenity...he'll hurt you, he might kill you like he did Myaka"

"Bryant-"

"I don't want you to get hurt" he whispered. "I love you to much to see you get hurt by him..."

"Y-You love me?"

"Yes, and I don't want to see you get hurt"

Bryant dropped his lips on her's, making her eyes widen. They fluttered closed, she kissed him back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned softly. He set his forehead against her's again, asking his question through his eyes. Serenity leaned up to kiss him, answering his question.


	27. No Choice

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 27: **No Choice

"Have you seen Serenity today?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

"Haven't seen her since the wedding night..." Miroku sighed. They walked beside eachother, walking along the sidewalk.

"Wonder where she is...no one else has seen her"

"Maybe she dissapeared again..." Miroku concluded. "Thinking about it, I haven't seen Bryant or Amy anywhere either..."

"Baka, Amy is on that college tour thingy. She left the night of the wedding to grab her bags and catch the plane"

"...Oh" Miroku scratched the back of his head, looking up at the skyscraper.

IIIIIIIII

"Know what?" Serenity asked.

"What?"

"It's such a beautiful day" She sighed. Sitting on the wing in the park, Bryant behind her,swinging her gently.

"Yep," Bryant smiled, watching the ribbons of dusk colors take over the sky. "All of you are graduating in two months right?"

"Yeah" Serenity smiled. "What about you?"

"Nah, graduated in America before I came over here"

"Oh"

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Well, c'mon...let's go eat something" Bryant grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.

IIIIIIIIIII

"After all this time, now you realize it was a mistake?"

"...I'm sorry, mom" Serenity slumped her shoulders. Inu Taisho sighed and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Serenity...demons mate for life..." Inu Taisho said. Serenity nodded.

"I know that, dad" She sighed. "You know, has Kouga shown up to see if I'm here? Has he called?"

Azuki closed her eyes and shook her head. "No"

Serenity whimpered. "I knew it"

InuYasha poked his head from around the corner. "Serenity, you're dumping that mangy wolf?"

"InuYasha!" Azuki gasped.

"If you are, I'll love you more then what I already do!" InuYasha snickered. Serenity frowned and glared at him. He shrugged. "What? I hate the bastard"

"Go get dressed, tomorrow is the last day of high school!" Inu Taisho yelled. InuYasha rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice. Opening the bottle he gulped it down.

"InuYasha!" Azuki yelled, slapping the back of InuYasha's head. The juice sprouted back out as more went in. InuYasha started to choke. He coughed loudly and dropped the orange juice, hitting his chest. Serenity giggled. Once he caught his breath, InuYasha glared at his mother.

"Are you **_trying _**to kill me! Mother, I'm only two months married!" InuYasha growled. Azuki laughed.

"Diana cooked breakfast already, take some up to Kagome and for yourself" Azuki said. Diana was one hell of a cook. Inu Taisho laughed at his son.

"Thank the lord my kids are moving out soon" Inu Taisho smirked. Serenity smiled. InuYasha growled.

"Kicking me out already? Feh, watch..I ain't moving out now" InuYasha growled and then grumbled something about evil partents kicking out their pups. He stomped up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door.

Kagome was brushing her hair, a small fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. He set the small tray on the bed. "Something wrong, InuYasha?"

He shook his head. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Once fricken college is over and start I working in my father's corporation, we're moving the hell outta here"

Kagome giggled. She stood up and kissed his nose. "Alright"

He watched her get dressed, and then join him to eat. They were enjoying their silence until...

Ayame's cry pierced through the house. InuYasha growled and flattened his ears. "That goddamned pup doesn't shut up..."

"Take it easy, InuYasha"

"Our pups won't be like that...they'll be quiet and be obidient"

Kagome giggled. _'Pups? Having InuYasha's baby would make me happy...'_

"Wha awe hou hinkin 'bout?" InuYasha stuttered with a mouth full of food. Kagome smiled.

"About what our ba-err pups will look like" She tweaked his ear "I hope they have your ears"

"Feh!"

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Azuki yelled. Both stood up and walked out of the room.

"Azuki, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as he came down. InuYasha grabbed their back packs on the way down.

"InuYasha, come down here...we need to speak with both of you" Azuki led the couple in to Inu Taisho's study. Ayame's wailing continued from her parent's bedroom.

"Ack! When when that little brat shut up?" Inu Taisho rubbed his hands over his face. "I have work to do..." he grumbled.

"Take a seat you two" Azuki nodded her head. InuYasha and Kagome glanced at eachother before sitting.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked. Inu Taisho sighed.

"Sesshomaru and Rin are exshuasted" Azuki said. "They need a few days off. Ayame is a handful, a full youkai because of your father's blood and becasue Sesshomaru is full youkai. Two and a half months old...Ayame is taking a toll out on her parents"

"So hire a babysitter to take care of the brat" InuYasha shrugged, Kagome hit his arm.

"Your father has a conference in Russia for the week, I'm going with him. Last day of high school is tomorrow, Sesshomaru and Rin are leaving for two weeks and..."

"...I don't think I like where you're going with this..." InuYasha braced himself for the blow.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"And we need you two to babysit Ayame for two weeks" Inu Taisho finished. InuYasha groaned.

"Fuck no!" InuYasha yelled. "That brat-"

"Our niece!" Kagome corected.

"Feh!" InuYasha snorted "Our **_niece_** won't be quiet for five minutes...I'm not taking care of her for two damn weeks. Make Serenity do it"

Azuki sighed. "Serenity is going through a hard time right now, InuYasha, you know that. We won't ask anything more of her"

"Feh!" InuYasha snorted "What about Souta?"

"Souta, InuYasha, is a mere fourteen year old! You are almost nineteen and you and Kagome will take care of Ayame for two weeks" Inu Taisho said firmly.

"But-"

"Case closed!" Inu Taisho yelled. "Now, go to school!"

Kagome sighed and dragged the growling InuYasha with her. The ran in to Sesshomaru and Rin, InuYasha snarled at his brother.

"Fucking leaving your pup with us for two weeks, that's cruel Sesshomaru!"

"You'll have fun, Ayame is wonderful" Sesshomaru smirked. "Rin and I need a break. Tell you what, when you and Kagome your first pup I'll take care of it while you leave for three weeks, add a week as payment"

InuYasha smirked. "You got a deal, Fluffy"

Sesshomaru frowned, Rin pinched his arm. "Sesshomaru will take care of your first pup, I'll sit back and watch"

"I'm ready!" Serenity ran down the stairs, running in to Sesshomaru's back. "..Sorry"

"It's okay"

Rin, Kagome, and Serenity started out of the house...InuYasha, Souta, and Sesshomaru behind them.

"Graduating eighth grade, Souta" InuYasha smiled. "Kagome, Serenity, and me will be there"

"I know...and little baby Ayame" Souta smiled, InuYasha's face darkened.

"Yeah, her too"

IIIIIIIII

"Seniors!" The principal smiled widely. "You have graduated, you've had your prom, and your report cards! Now, you will begin a new life as you go off in to college. Finish college, find a job, find a partner to marry, get a house, have kids, and live happily in that order!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Any one of those could come first, does it have to be in his order?"

Kagome giggled. "No, I guess not"

Miroku leaned from the row behind them and whispered in to Kagome's ear. "Did you know the principal had his first kid when he was fourteen"

Kagome smiled. "Then it's a do as I say, not as I do scenario"

"Yeah, and the vice principal also has had a child with him" Sango whispered. Kagome laughed.

"Is there something you wish to share Higurashi?" The principal asked. Kagome frowned and looked down on her lap. "Higurashi, please answer"

Kagome stayed quiet. _'I'm not Higurashi anymore...I'm Tsuroka'_

"Higurashi!"

Kagome smiled despite herself. "Higurashi, last warning! Answer!"

"There is no Higurashi here!" Kagome yelled. The pricipal frowned.

"I see you Kagome Higurashi...answer me"

Kagome stood up and smiled tightly at him. "First of all, my name is Kagome Tsuroka...not Kagome Higurashi, least not anymore" She sat back down, all the students falling in to silence. Kagome smiled proudly at her little outburst.

"Kagome, you're married?" someone asked. Kagome nodded her head and InuYasha held her hand. Everyone cheered, the principal tried to control his senior class

IIIIIIIIIIII

"We're leaving!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru stood up and went towards him.

"Where are you going?"

"Sess, how could you have forgotten? We're trashing Yaghi High tonight, just to surprise them for the last senior game tomorrow." InuYasha smirked, a bag full of paper toilet, spray paint, ribbons, paint, and banners.

"We can't go, we have to take care of Ayame and pack"

"Whatever-" A beep outside cut InuYasha off. "Kagome, Serenity let's go!"

Kagome and Serenity smiled and followed InuYasha out the door. A van outside the house and the door opened.

"Get your asses in" A boy said. InuYasha growled at him.

"Screw you Charlie" InuYasha dropped the bag inside and let his mate and sister inside before he climbed in. Closing the door, the brown haired boy sped off to Sango's house. Once she got on, they drove for twenty minutes before Yaghi High School appeared before them. They stopped and saw six more vans in front of their own. Each van could hold ten of them...sixty high school seniors, dressed in black, snuck in to the staduim of the school.

A proud school just becasue they had excellent grades. They even built the losers a staduim...Yaghi high was the rival of Tama high. Yaghi students were smart with acedemics, but lacked the sneakiness that Tama high had. No youkai were allowed in in Yaghi high, which made Tama high angrier. Full of humans and some disguised hanyous.

"Let's go people!" Charlie whispered. InuYasha jumped to the front, slashing the chain that held the stadium door locked. He opened the doors, smirking when everyone quietly snuck in. He closed the doors.

"In to your groups!" Charlie yelled, smartass leader of the seniors. "Now, we're going to caref-"

"Fuck it, Charlie!" InuYasha yelled. "Let's trash this fucking place, give 'em something to brag about so we can kick their asses tomorrow night...ruin the stadium to in repariable measures!..Oh yeah, and make the Tama High banner!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled. Grabbing bags and dumped the contents on the field.

"Let's go!"

Toilet paper thrown everywhere, spray painters were on the bleachers. Putting some Tama high symbols. Tama high color ribbons, red and black thrown everywhere. Some people worked on the banner with red and black paint, writting their message. About three hours later, everyone pulled the banner across the foot ball field. It had taken them two weeks to place so many white large oak tag together. The boys went towards the enterance again, clearing the way for the girls.

"Now!" Miroku gave the signal. Kagome, Serenity, Sango, and a lot of other girls threw red and black confetti. With all the trash, graphetti, and some old food thrown around the stadium. The seniors stood on the bleachers, admiring their work. InuYasha and a couple of other youkai had jumped up to the staduim lights and spray painted a thin coat of black and red on some of them. Miroku, InuYasha, and about ten of the other boys went all the way to the touchdown stand and planted the Tama high flag in front of it. Some rope they used made the flag flow with proudness.

"Now let's see who get's to brag..Front paper, Yaghi high cheers for Tama high in the final senior game!"

Grabbing the bags, they quietly left. Miroku took out a replica of the chain that held the doors, placed the lock on it and they left in the came vans they came in.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Tama high school seniors, please meet the freshmen of this following school year" The principal announced. Kagome smiled at Souta and some other eighth graders got up on stage. "These kids are our future"

"...till freshmen friday 'course" Miroku snickered. "Bombing eggs at them"

InuYasha laughed. The vice principal handed a note to the principal. InuYasha's ears twitched.

"It's from the principal at Yaghi" she whispered, InuYasha heard it along with every single youkai in the audotorium. Whispers around the over sized room, they all snickered. The principal groaned and threw the note on the floor.

"I know you heard her, tell me you didn't do this"

"We didn't do it!" Miroku yelled.

"Please tell me you didn't trash Yaghi high's stadium!"

"We didn't trash Yaghi high stadium!"

"Yeah, they probably did it and then blamed it on us!"

The principal rolled his eyes, he knew them better. On the last day to, he couldn't do anything. "Is any human being capable of reaching all the way to the stadium lights. Only youkai can jump that high"

"Feh, ladders!"

"Ladders don't reach that high, InuYasha, youkai and hanyous do!"

"The little giant!" yelled someone in the back. "That ladder suppose to reach very high!"

"Staduium lights people!"

"Then how do they change the light bulb if they can't reach that high!"

"Eighth graders, you are excused. Return to your school please, thank you Ms. Laurance"

"My pleasure" The filed out. The principal waited until they were gone before he spoke.

"Let's forget the matter...Good going, I hate the principal there to." he coughed. "Seniors, return to class"

They laughed and left the audotrorium.

Everyone sat in Tama high's bleachers, watching at their cheerleaders danced around. Yaghi high entered through the doors, the front cheerleader holding their flag, the cheerleaders, and the football players. They glared at every sneior seated on the bleachers.

"Assholes..." InuYasha grumbled. They watched the game. Tama high winning by twnty points...

IIIIIIIIII

"Bye my sweet little baby...who's a good girl? Who's the pretty girl" Rin kissed Ayame's cheek, baby talking. "Oh! You are, Ayame!"

"Rin, let's go" Sesshomaru kissed his daughter's forehead and Rin handed her to Kagome.

"Take care of her you guys! Sesshomaru owes you!" Rin waved as Sesshomaru dragged her through the gates. Kagome giggled and held Ayame.

"Feh, we had no choice in this!"

"So what, we get to spend time with our cute little niece for two weeks"

"Cute little loud niece"

"Same thing" Kagome shrugged. They opened the door to the house, everyone gone. Serenity had left with Elizabeth to go on a college tour, Amy still wasn't back, Sango had gone to Paris for three weeks, Miroku had to go to Kyoto for a month, Azuki and Inu Taisho left that morning to.

"Alone..."

"Feh, can't do anything because **_someone_**-" he glared at Ayame "probably won't keep quiet"

Ayame's screamed made even Kagome cringe...It was going to be a long two weeks.


	28. Babysitting

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 28: **Babysitting

_**"Make her stop!" **_

Kagome sighed, bouncing Ayame lightly in her arms, cradeling her against her chest. She sent her mate a glare, narrowing her eyes at him. InuYasha growled, the girl haden't stopped crying since she woke up. It was only day one out of fourteen days. 3:30a.m Kagome paced back and forth through their room, InuYasha sat against the bedroom door, growling and flattening his ears. Kagome hummed softly, Ayame continued crying. InuYasha grabbed a pillow and held it tightly, digging his claws in to it. The feather started to fly out.

"InuYasha!"

"What?"

"You ruined a perfectly good pillow"

"I wouldn't have if you'd make that annyoing brat stop crying!" InuYasha growled. He groaned and hit his head aainst the door. Kagome sighed and continued rocking the infant. She grabbed a bottle, and fed it to Ayame. She drank from it, staying quiet.

"Thank god!" InuYasha threw his hands up, smiling widely. "Finally!"

Kagome took the bottle away once Ayame once done. She set it down and three seconds later, Ayame's howl echoed through the house. InuYasha groaned.

"I didn't think such a small litle thing could make so much noise!"

Kagome sang softly, rocking Ayame. The youkai child finally snuggled against Kagome's chest, wrapping her small fingers around her pajama top. Kagome sighed softly, smiling.

"I think she's asleep," Kagome whispered, InuYasha's ears twitched.

"Feh, thank every lord out there" InuYasha stood up, taking Ayame from Kagome's arms and leaving the room to settle Ayame into her crib. Kagome collapsed on the bed, yawning loudly. She looked at the digital clock.

5:54a.m

Kagome groaned and pulled back the covers again, sliding in to the bed. InuYasha came back in, settling himself next to her. Kagome snuggled against him, closing her eyes. They both were asleep in minutes.

**_"Fuck!"_** InuYasha rolled off the bed. He fell, dragging the covers and Kagome on top of him. Kagome gasped and shot up.

"Wh-What happend?" Kagome rubbed her eyes. Ayame's scream soon reached her ears. Kagome gasped and looked down, seeing she was omfortably sitting on her husband's back. "Sorry"

"Feh" InuYasha threw the sheets over himself. "Make her stop!"

"Stop complaining!" Kagome yelled and stumbled out of the room. InuYasha growled when she brought back Ayame with a bottle. InuYasha glanced at the clock.

6:30a.m

Kagome had bags under eyes as did InuYasha. Ayame greedily drank from her bottle, Kagome yawned. Once done, she started to cry again. Kagome left the room, InuYasha got up to make some breakfast.

_'Day two out of fourteen days' _InuYasha thought. He yawned loudly as he entered the kitchen. Souta was already seated on the table, eating and watching the television there.

"Wow Inu, you look like you've been through hell and back..." Souta snickered. InuYasha mumbled something, but ignored him. Blankly making breakfast, InuYasha's only thought was bed. Kagome came downstairs, a very cherry Ayame in her arms. At two months and a hlf, the girl could already walk by holding on to things.

"Morning sis" Souta greeted as Kagome set Ayame down. Kagome groaned in response, joing InuYasha in his blank cooking.

IIIIIIIIIIII

_'I need a nap...just ten minutes'_ Kagome thought as she laid down on the couch. _'Day eight out of fourteen'_

**_"Kagome!"_** InuYasha yelled, making her jump. Kagome rushed over to InuYasha, who held the crying Ayame over the bathtub.

"InuYasha," Kagome whined. She grabbed Ayame, the hanyou poured some shampoo onto his hand. Kagome dipped Ayame in to the water, the crying infant cried louder. InuYasha lathered the shampoo, the scent of cherries filling the air. Kagome gently and carefully washed the soap off, and then cleaned her small body with baby body soap.

"Let the water go" Kagome said before taking Ayame out and wrapping her in her small fluffy pink towel. Kagome grabbed a smaller towel, cleaning Ayame's wet face. She rubbed over the blue crescent moon on her forehead, Ayame's dark golden eyes looked up at Kagome's sapphire one's. Kagome smiled softly, and rubbed cream on her niece.

"That's my good little angel" Kagome cooed. InuYasha looked at her with a incredulous expression on his face.

"**_good little angel_**...wench, what is wrong with you?" InuYasha asked. "That brat is no angel...she's the opposite"

Kagome lifted Ayame up. "Who's a mean uncle? InuYasha is, yes he is!" Kagome smiled at Ayame who blew a spit bubble at Kagome. She frowned, InuYasha laughed.

"Feh, I rest my case"

IIIIIIIIIIII

Ayame giggled as she crawled in to the open bathroom door. Her golden eyes wandered through the bathroom, finally settling on the small cabinet below the sink. She sniffed, wrinkling her nose. Ayame crawled over to the cabinet, using her small claws to open the door. She cranked her nek to the side, staring at the bottles in front of her. Blinking, her small eyes wandered through the bottles.

Leaning forward, Ayame grabbed a bottle and looked at it. Sniffing it, Ayame giggled. She looked at the pink bottle in her hands which read 'Herbal Essence, Rain Forest'

The smell of the shampoo made Ayame smile and she quickly popped the bottle open. She grabbed another bottle, and laughed. Setting it down next to her, Ayame spotted a small hot pink bottle. It read, 'Hot Pink, Hair Dye'

Ayame grabbed the pretty looking bottle and placed it next to her. Putting back the Herbal Essence, Ayame grabbd the nearest two bottles. A shampoo and conditioner. Opening all three of them, Ayame poured the hot pink liquid in to both of them. She sniffed and smiled. Satisfied with the color, the infant put the hair dye back. She grabbed the two bottles and stood up, almost falling to her side with the extra bottle's weight. Her youkai hearing kicked in, hearing footsteps coming in her direction. Her instincs told her to run, so she set the bottles on the edge of the bath tub, closed the cabinet, and crawled out of the bathroom.

InuYasha stopped when he saw Ayame crawling his way. "Ayame, how the hell did you get up here?"

He picked her up and took her downstairs to Kagome. Entering the living room, Kagome was sitting on the couch. "Here, I'm gonna take a shower"

Kagome nodded and took Ayame. "Don't take to long, I'm next"

"Feh!"

InuYasha made his way up the stairs, going in to the bahtroom and stripping himself of his clothing. Twisting the the knobs, he set the water to a warm temperature.

Downstairs, Kagome and Souta played with Ayame who for once wasn't crying. Kagome giggled as Ayame tried to run on her small legs, but falling. Kagome laughed and Souta brought back a small treat for the three of them. Kagome nuzzled Ayame's temple.

"How long till Sess and Rin come back?" Souta asked. Kagome thought for a minute.

"Uh, four days.." Kagome yawned. "This little girl is trouble, she won't let us sleep"

"Really? I sleep like a baby" Souta snickered, Kagome threw the cushion pillow at him.

InuYasha was happily taking his warm shower, letting the water pour on to his body. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some on his hand. A pink thick liquid ozzed out, InuYasha shrugged.

_'Feh, must be one of those color shampoos Kagome has' _He scrubbed the shampoo on his hair, closing his eyes. Once rinsed he grabbed the bottle again, pouring more shampoo then the first time. He was careful with his ears, put washed them with the shampoo. Taking the conditioner bottle, InuYasha contiued with his shower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ayame, come here" Kagome opened her arms and Ayame threw herself against her aunt. Kagome giggled. "Such a good little an-"

"**_Ahhhhhhh!"_**

Kagome gasped as InuYasha screamed. Picking up Ayame, she and Souta rushed to the upstairs bathroom. Kagome handed her niece to Souta, she knocked on the door.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer. "InuYasha!"

She knocked harder. "InuYasha, can you hear me! Are you okay!"

The door slammed open, Kagome gasped. "I-InuYasha?"

InuYasha growled loudly, starring down at her. "What are you starring at, wench?"

Kagome stepped back, holding back her laughter. InuYasha frowned. "Feh"

"Wh-What did you do?"

"Not a fucking thing" InuYasha answered tightly.

"Then why is your hair pink?" Souta asked. Silence fell for a moment

"Becasue..." InuYasha paused. "Your fucking shampoo Kagome, what the hell did it do to me!"

"InuYasha, my shampoo is down there" Kagome pointed to the cabinet. "I haven't taken it out yet"

"Then who the hell's is this one belong to?" InuYasha picked up the bottle, Kagome gasped.

"M-Me"

"Then!"

"B-But it couldn't have done anything!..plus that shampoo is colorless..it's L'Oreal"

"Wh-What?" InuYasha looked at his mate. "How can you say it's white, when it fucking turned my hair PINK!"

"...Pink looks good on you!" Souta yelled, smiling. InuYasha growled.

"Look!" He opened the top, pouring the pink liquid on to the sink. Kagome grabbed the bottle, pourning some on her hand. She thought for a moment.

_'How could this turn his hair..pink' _Kagome mentally laughed. "I don't know, InuYasha...When I bought it, it was white"

"Fat fucking chance it was, your probably blind"

"You think I'd buy a shampoo that could change hair color?"

"Apprently!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"Feh"

He sniffed, catching the scent of the shampoo on his niece. InuYasha's eyes shot open, he growled. "That little brat did it!"

"InuYasha, that's low" Kagome said dryly. "Blame it on the pup"

"I'm serious, this brat reeks of this stuf" InuYasha grabbed Ayame, sniffing her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You. little. brat...you messed around here didn't you?"

"That's impossible, she's a baby!"

"Feh, youkai pup, Kagome. Remember that small fact, youkai pups are smarter then human ones"

"Still"

"Feh!" InuYasha growled at Ayame, making her howl and tears stream down her eyes. Kagome took Ayame and rocked her.

"It's hair dye" Souta showed them the small pink bottle. "This bottle is empty..it's hot pink"

"What?"

"I said, someone poured the dye in to the shampoo...so when Inu used it, it turned his hair pink"

"...Nice"

IIIIIIIIIII

Ayame slept in her small crib. Kagome sat behind InuYasha, brushing his pink locks. She giggled and tweaked his now pink doggy ear.

"It'll go away eventually" Kagome kissed his cheek. "Don't worry"

"Tomorrow is Souta's graduation, I can't show up with pink hair"

"So we'll just slap a hat over your head and no one will ever notice the difference"

"Yeah and while your at it, why not put a dress, a stuffed bra, and heels on me" InuYasha scoweld. Kagome leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

"Want me to?"

InuYasha's face flamed up. "Wha-No!"

"Your own suggestion"

"But-"

"That's an excellent idea!" Kagome kissed his lips. "You are so smart!"

She ran out of the room. InuYasha blinked. _'No fucking way I am wearing a dress, a stuffed bra, and heels...'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Please"

"No"

"Aw, c'mon it can't be that bad!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Come out InuYasha!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"**_Fuck No!_**"

"Inu, just come out! Everything we got should fit you!" Souta yelled.

"Feh!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome whined. "Fine, then put your pants back on and we'll take you to the graduation with pink hair!"

Silence from the bathroom. She door opened slowly. InuYasha scowled. "I look like a fucking asshole"

"No, actually..." Kagome observed her mate standing in front of her. Black knee length dress, black heels, and a black jacket draped on his arm. "You look pretty, and the stuffed bra adds to the whole effect"

"Feh" InuYasha scoffed "I think I'll pass on the dress thank you"

"Hmm.."

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" Souta yelled, Ayame in his arms. Kagome was already dressed in a black skirt, a red blouse, her hair loose, and black heels. She grabbed her purse and jacket. Serenity's plane had been delayed, so she and some friends were starnded in Sendai for a couple of hours or days...

"InuYasha, last call..let's go..dress or pants?"

InuYasha sighed. He put the black jacket on and walked out of the bathroom. _'There goes my last ounce of dignity'_

IIIIIIIIIII

Kagome drove there, Souta fixing InuYasha's hair along the way. Silky pink locks brushed and InuYasha scoweld. "We're going tot he after party to"

"What!" InuYasha sat up. "No fucking way!"

"Please, InuYasha! I'm going to high school and I don't wanna be the only one who doesn't go to the graduation after party!"

"FEH!"

"Okay, InuYasha" Kagome said. "Souta, if InuYasha doesn't want to go then-"

"Fine..we'll fucking go to the after party"

"Thank you!" Souta smiled happily.

"Yash" Kagome started "Your name is-"

"Natasha!"

"Wha-No!" InuYasha yelled. "My name is-"

"Debbie?"

"No!"

"Maria?"

"No"

"Kagome?"

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

"No" InuYasha frowned.

"Ingrid" Souta suggested.

"Fuck no!"

"Bridget?"

"No"

"I know!" Souta yelled happily "You are Kelly"

"Kelly?" InuYasha stared back at Souta.

"Yep, your name is Kelly and your Kagome's best friend"

"Souta-"

"Kelly!" Souta yelled back. InuYasha sighed and growled.

"Sink me lower..."

Kagome sighed and parked the car. Kagome got out, walking over to Ayame to take her out as well. InuYasha opened the door, stepping out, and making sure he kept his ears flattened enough so people could see them. He snarled as he walked in the heels. Souta looked up at InuYasha and smiled.

"Let's go..Kelly"

InuYasha growled. "Remember, make your voice sound like a female voice"

"Feh" InuYasha scoffed, Souta coughed loudly at people stared. InuYasha sighed and high pitched his voice. "Feh!"

"That's better" Souta dragged his brother-in-law towards the school. Kagome followed with Ayame.

The ceremony began and InuYasha kept scratching his chest. Kagome leaned over.

"What's wrong?"

"Fucking bra itches" InuYasha whispered back. Kagome sighed and looked at her mate. "Can't see how you can wear this thing"

"Mine isn't stuffed.." Kagome whispered.

"Feh"

The ceremony ended and a photographer grabbed Souta. "Bring your family and I'll take a picture you may keep"

"Alright!" Souta beamed and dragged Kagome, InuYasha, and Ayame over.

"N-No!" InuYasha whispered. Souta made Kagome and InuYasha stand next to eachother, Kagome holding Ayame and Souta next to her. The picture was taken. The photographer smiled at gave the picture to Souta. InuYasha glanced at him, the photographer smiled at InuYasha and walked over to him.

"Your a very beautiful woman" he whispered. Kagome dropped her purse when she heard that comment. She gasped and quickly picked it up, Souta snickered. InuYasha leaned away, standing at least a few inches over the man with the heels. A sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"N-Not interested" InuYasha said in his high pitched voice, leaning away more.

"Come on baby, I could show you places where any woman would love to travel to"

InuYasha's eyes widened and he stepped away. "Get away from me!"

InuYasha ran out of there, running without tripping on the heels. "I'll wait in the car!" he yelled in his feminine voice. Kagome coughed and grabbed Ayame. The photographer stepped towards you.

"You interested?"

Kagome smiled. "Happily married!"

She showed him the ring and took Souta away. "Tell your hot friend that I'll look for her!"

Kagome walked out of the school as quickly as possible.

IIIIIIIIIII

Kagome sat down in front of her husband. "Are you okay, Yash?"

"The bra itches, my feet hurt, and on top of that I've got a fucking photographer hitting on me" He paused. "No, I'm not okay"

Kagome brushed the bangs away from his face. "Don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you"

"Feh, you better" InuYasha smiled at Kagome's small caress. Souta had Ayame with him, everyone cooing over the infant. The photogrpaher walked towards them.

"Hey pumkim" he winked at InuYasha, who's eyes widened. "Wanna dance with me?"

"No"

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"Can I get you anything?"

_'My dignity would be nice' _"No"

"Girl, go away" the guy took Kagome and pushed her aside. InuYasha frowned a stood up. Kagome shok her head, InuYasha growled to himself. "Give us a minute, girl, I want your friend"

Kagome looked over at the entrance, seeing Bryant come in with Serenity. She sighed. Souta ran up to them, taking Ayame to them. Kouga had dissapeared from the face of the planet.

Serenity and Bryant came over to Kagome. "Hey Kag, we're InuYasha?"

"There" Kagome pointed to the hanyou and the photopgrapher trying to seduce him. Bryant spit his drink back out, laughing.

"That's InuYasha?"

"Oh my god, what did he do?" Serenity asked, plcing a hand over her mouth.

"Long story...but that photographer has been hitting on him since the ceremony"

"Creepy" Bryant shivered. "Poor him..."

"Yep"

InuYasha kicked the guy in the face. "Don't touch me you bastard!"

InuYasha got up and walked around the guy, he took Kagome. "We're leaving..now!"

Serenity dragged Souta, Bryant held Ayame, and they followed InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha shivered, the guy had tried to cup him...

IIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha dragged Kagome up the stairs. "C'mon, you have to help me out of the thing"

Kagome nodded. He slammed the door shut and turned back around. Kicking off the heels, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and smashed his lips against her's. Kagome moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"That guy" He kissed her again. "Was so disgusting..."

Kagome giggled. "I'll make it up to you. Let's get you ot of the dress and put on some of your normal clothes"

"Please.."

IIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru and Rin opened the door, seeing as InuYasha was standing right in front of them. He handed Ayame to her father.

"Have your little package back..I ain't never taking care of her **_ever _**again!" InuYasha yelled.

"Wh-Why is your hair pink?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "His stupid has finally taken over"

Souta came next to them and handed them the graduation picture the photographer took. Sesshomaru burst out laughing, followed by Rin.

"I am so framing that" Sesshomaru took the picture. InuYasha snarled.

_**A/N: Finally updated..Yay!..Anyway, that ain't the last of the photopgrapher in this fic! Thanks for the reviews!**_


	29. Bad Memories, Surprises, and Sorrow

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 29:** Bad Memories, Surprises, and Sorrow

InuYasha laid on his bed, eyes closed, thinking. He could hear his family's voices coming into his room. He closed his eyes and heard his family. Azuki shouting at Inu Taisho for burning the food, Rin feeding Ayame, Sesshomaru talking to Kagome about college, Serenity playing video games with Souta. The room was dark.

He sighed and closed his eyes once again. The Kikyo they during their honeymoon had run off on them. Kagome had wanted to go after her, but he stopped her. They never saw her since and it was like she had managed to disappear off the face of the planet. He sighed once again and felt tired so he closed his eyes to drift off. The door swung open and a very happy Serenity jumped on the bed, followed by Kagome.

"Come Yashie! We're going out for dinner since dad burned the food" Serenity said shaking her brother. Kagome sat on the other side of the bed watching. InuYasha groaned and mumbled something that they couldn't catch. Serenity huffed and jumped on him again. Her hands pressing on his chest with some miko force that tingled the half demon a bit. "Please, please, please get up"

"Ugh, fine" InuYasha moaned and Serenity smiled. "Thanks" She said, kissed his cheek, and raced out of the room. InuYasha sat up and rubbed his head. Kagome smiled and kissed his lips.

"You've been sleeping for almost the whole day" Kagome said brushing her fingers over his cheek

"Yeah well, I was tired"

"Of what?"

"I just felt sleepy" InuYasha said and laid back down taking Kagome on top of him. They just lay in each other's embrace for a couple of minutes before his stomach decided to protest. Kagome looked up at him with a smiled on her face. Pink tainted his cheeks a little

"Guess I'm hungry"

"I can hear"

They got up and changed their clothes. Over the last three weeks, the pink hair dye had come off. InuYasha's hair back to it's silvery normal state. As they came down, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Kagome shouted and picked up the phone "Hello"

"Kagome?"

"Yes"

"Hey, this is Sango"

"Oh, hi Sango"

"Hey, you, Serenity, and Rin wanna come over for a sleepover tomorrow?"

"Uh, lemme ask" Kagome out the phone on her chest and looked at Rin. "Sango said of you and Serenity wanna come over for a sleepover tomorrow"

"Yeah, Sess can take care of Ayame" Rin said. Sess nodded and sighed.

"I can't, I have to go to the stupid orientation" Serenity said. Kagome nodded and put the phone to her ear again.

"Rin and I will go, but Serenity has the orientation"

"Oh, ok. Amy and Elizabeth will be here to" Sango said. "Oh right, and the lecher will be here to"

"Damn, we'll have to tie him up"

"Yeah, I already bought the rope and the duck tape"

Kagome laughed and hung up the phone. She turned to the family and smiled "We can go now"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha sighed and narrowed his eyes at the TV. Kagome and Rin were at the sleepover, His parents were on 'business', Sess took Ayame and Souta God knows where, Miroku was at uninvited guest at the sleepover, and Serenity was at the orientation. The house was dark and InuYasha felt alone.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Serenity walked out of the building. Her cell phone rang, making her jump in surprise. She quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serenity" an all to familiar voice greeted. Serenity gasped.

"Kouga?"

"The one and only"

"How dare you! You've been gone for almost a month-"

"Whoa, calm down Serenity"

"No, I won't stay calm...You left me that night in the wedding, you left me alone...Bryant was the one who took care of me becasue of what happened."

"What happened?"

"You would know that if you haden't left me!" Serenity almost yelled. She sighed. "I guess with you, anything is more important then your own mate"

"Serenity, that's not true"

"Wanna bet?" Serenity started "You left me alone, everyone else took care of me"

"Listen to me, I didn't-"

"Kouga, I found out something very interesting about you"

"What?"

"Do you happen to remember a young girl that **_you raped and killed_** a year and a half ago!" Serenity yelled. Silence from Kouga's end of the line. "A year and a half! We mated four years ago! What the hell if your problem!"

"Sere-"

"You mated with me four years ago, you raped a girl named Myaka a year and a half ago..Kouga, Myaka was Bryant's girlfriend and you killed her, you betrayed me...then you go off and kill Kagome two years ago AND, may I remind you almost killed me to!...what else have you done Kouga?.."

"Serenity, let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain! Your a liar, a traitor, and I should've never trusted you and given you my heart! You lied to me from the beginning...maybe you still have my heart, but you don't have my mind! I hate you, Kouga, your a liar and you shattered me in so many ways!"

"I didn't-"

"I don't ever want to see you again. I don't care if I'm your mate, I have my ways around that! Go to hell, Kouga, after what you've done to me it's what you exactly deserve. Oh, and for the record...I think my old friend is taking my heart little by little"

"What?"

"Your a youkai, you heard me.." Her voice softened. "Good bye Kouga"

She closed her cell phone, a few tears dropping. Shaking her head, Serenity continued to walk towards her car. Was the wolf youkai really worth her tears? Her cell phone rang again. She sighed.

"Hello?"

"Serenity, please let me explain!" Kouga begged. Serenity winced. Did he honestly want her forgiveness?

"Kouga..." Serenity sighed. "I'm sorry, but you've hurt me so much...I don't want that anymore"

"I won't! I swear, I'll never hurt you again! Please, give me another chance"

"I-I don't think I can" Serenity whimpered. "I want to, but I don't want to get hurt...I don't want to suffer by your side anymore"

"Let me show you how much I love you"

"Once trust is broken, it's hard to build it again..especially when love is involved."

Serenity turned her phone off and put it back in to her purse. In the process of looking down, she didn't notice someone in her path. She bumped in to a hard chest.

''Ooof" Serenity gasped and fell on her rear painfully. She looked up and saw a man with short black hair and violet eyes. He looked down at her with a smiled

"I'm terribly sorry miss" he said helping her up. Serenity accepted his hand, but got out of his grasp as son has she stood.

"It's ok, no harm done" Serenity said "Although I will have a sore spot for the next few days"

"Once again I'm sorry. My name is Alex" he said extending his hand. Serenity took it "What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Serenity Tsuroka"

The guy smiled and let go of her hand. "Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, painful, but nice" Serenity said and started walking away. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him again

"Hey!" Serenity shouted as she struggled "Let me go you bastard!"

He smiled and spoke "I'm sorry, but I wanted to know if I may buy you a cup of coffee or tea"

"No thank you" Serenity said freeing herself. "Good night Alex"

She started to run towards her car, which was only a few more steps. Her fear spiked, she ran. He ran after her, grabbing her waist and covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. A strong horrible scent filled her senses, making her eyes blurry and mind foggy.

_'InuYasha...Bryant...Sesshomaru...K-Kouga...Help!' _Serenity thought as she fell in to unconciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha snuggled against the pillow. The blanket covered him on the couch while he watched TV. He closed his eyes and a sudden fear spiked deep within him. Knowing that wasn't his own fear, a wave of sleepiness washed over him. InuYasha stood up, almost falling over with the fogginess in his head. Shaking his head hard, InuYasha snaped. His sister.

"Fuck" InuYasha cursed and rushed out of the house, jumping on the rooftops and running with all his strength to where his instincs led him.

IIIIIIIIII

"Hey, baby" Alex snickered. Serenity's eyes widened. She looked around, they were in an alley. Alex grabbed her hand, she smacked it away. He forced her against the wall, she opened her mouth to scream, he slapped her across the face. Serenity threw her hand against him, her nails making three deep gashes on his cheek. Alex pushed against her, pushing her up against the wall. Serenity swung her hand again, he caught it. She whimpered when he slammed her small wrist against the hard wall. She could feel the small trickles of blood going across her arm. Serenity bent her knee, slamming it in between his legs. Alex's face screwed up, he bit his lip. Serenity opened her mouth to scream, his lips smashed down against her's, silencing her. Rougly throwing her on the ground, Serenity gasped. She stood back up, but he grabbed tape and rope.

Throwing her on the hard cement floor, Alex taped her mouth. Serenity used her hands, sending miko shocks against Alex. He fell, Serenity crawled, trying to untie her hands from the ropes. She tried to crawl out of the alley way, but she felt hard hands wrap around her ankle. Her nails scraped the ground as she was pulled back in to the darkness. Alex stripped himself of his clothes, pouncing on her, his hands touching her. Serenity kept struggling, trying to use her legs to kick him away. He leaned over her, his breath against her ear.

"You, my little hot bitch, are gonna pay for these scratches on my face"

Serenity's eyes went wide as he ripped her clothes off. She screamed in to the tape, using all her strength to fight him off. He slapped her, kicked her, and hit her. Her golden eyes, widened...he took her.

IIIIIIIII

Her eyes closed tightly and his weight was suddenly lifted off of her. She took a deep breath through her nose, to afraid to open her eyes. She held onto to two voices and the sound of pain. She hoped it was Alex, but wouldn't dare open her eyes. She felt the ropes come off and the tape slowly come off her mouth. She felt warmth surrounded her body and felt a shirt being put on her. She let it come over her head and cover her, but tears still streamed down her face and the pain wouldn't leave her body. She felt herslef being picked up and her hair flew everywhere when he jumped. With tears she realized who it was and clung onto him as he jumped on the rooftops to get back home.

IIIIIIIII

Inuyasha's sensitive ears had heard muffled screams and Serenity's scent was there. He covered his nose when he smelt the guy's arousal. He didn't pass out for his sister's sweet scent also filled his nose. It clamed him, much like Kagome's scent would calm him. It also allowed him to breath and not just the guy's scent. He saw the guy already inside his sister and he jumped forth taking the guy off of her. He punched his face and sent him flying into the wall

"You fucking bastard!" InuYasha shouted punching him again.His claws dug deep into the guy's shoulder. He whimpered

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she was your mate!" Alex shouted. "I'm so sorry"

"Fuck that, she's my sister! I'm sure her mate would also rip you to pieces, but I prefer the slow torture way" InuYasha said digging his claws into his stomach again. Alex shouted in pain

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me" Alex begged

"You are so fucking lucky my brother Sesshomaru isn't here, because if he was you would die another way"

"Please don't kill me!"

Inuyasha snorted "Why should you live? So other girls can get raped, but guess what? I won't spare your life; you harmed my sister and deserve to die!"

One more stab and InuYasha snorted. "You'll die anyway"

He wiped his hands off with a shirt. His claws cut the rope and took the tape out. He took off his shirt

_'Good, this thing fits me big anyway' _InuYasha thought slipping the shirt onto Serenity. He picked her up bridal style and kicked Alex before leaping up into the air. Serenity clung to him and he smelt the tears.

IIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha opened the front door. He sat on the couch with Serenity in his arms. He shook her a bit

"Serenity, wake up" he whispered. Her eyes opened she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I was so scared! I thought you wouldn't come I fought him, but he tied me up" Serenity said. He ran his claws over her hair and back.

"It's ok, your home with me and I won't let anything bad happen to you"

She nodded and hugged him tighter. "Want a bath?" Inuyasha asked. Serenity nodded and he took her into the bathroom. She sat on the sink with her head down and her hair covering her face. The warm water hit the tub as it began to fill up. He put in Serenity's favorite bubble soap. The 'ocean mist' blue bubbles covered the tub. He nudged Serenity

"It's ready"

Serenity nodded "Thanks" He came to her and removed the hair from her face.

"If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen" InuYasha said and kissed her cheek. She nodded and he closed the door. She removed the shirt and stepped into the tub, the warm water stinging, but soothing her.

InuYasha went into the kitchen to make some tea for Serenity. About half and hour later he heard Serenity stepping out of the tub. She put the towel around her body and made her way to her room. She examined her bruises and put on her undergarments. She slipped on her pajama light blue pants and her over sized shirt. She combed her hair and picked it up into a high ponytail. She hugged herself and cried a bit more

She made her way downstairs rubbing her neck. InuYasha met her in the middle of the stairs and carried her the rest of the way. She drank her tea and InuYasha sat next to her.

"You should get some rest" InuYasha suggested. Serenity shook her head and hugged him

"I don't want to sleep by myself" Serenity cried. He nodded and got up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha went to the closet where the extra pillows and blankets were. He stepped into his room and took out his cell phone. He dialed Bryant's cell phone number. He knew his sister and his friend were somehow attracted to eachother. His scent was on her, erasing most of Kouga's scent.

"Hello"

"Bryant, it's InuYasha"

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Get your ass over here to my house as soon as possible"

"Why?"

"Some fucking guy just raped Serenity"

"What? When?"

"I'll explain later, but I killed the guy. Serenity needs you, so get over here"

"I'm pretty far away, so I'll be there in a couple of hours"

"Okay"

InuYasha hung up the phone and dialed Kagome's cell phone number. He thought that Serenity needed as much friends and family he could get.

"Hello"

"Kagome, can you and Rin come home"

"InuYasha, why?"

"I hate explaining this over the phone, but Serenity got raped and she needs you guys besides me"

"Elizabeth took us to her house and it's kinda far so we'll try to be there as soon as possible"

"Ok, thanks"

InuYasha sighed and tried to reach his parents, but no luck. Sesshomaru's phone was off. He sighed and took the blankets along with the pillows. Serenity looked up at him through teary eyes

"We'll sleep in the living room, okay?"

"Ok"

InuYasha put pillows on the couch and gave blankets to Serenity. She fell asleep on the other side of the couch, but started crying in her sleep. InuYasha was asleep, but not fully. Serenity woke up and crawled onto InuYasha's lap like she used to do when they were little and she was scared. She snuggled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She soothing sound made her fall asleep. He wrapped and around her waist and pulled her a bit closer.

Kagome opened the door to find everything dark. Sango, Elizabeth, Rin, Amy, and Miroku on her tail. She turned on the lights and saw Inuyasha on the couch with Serenity on his lap. She sighed and they made their way over to them. Kagome shook InuYasha and one of his eyes opened.

"We're home Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. His eyes completely opened and he didn't move much for her didn't want to wake his sister. He whispered everything that happened and Miroku kissed her forehead. Serenity would whimper sometimes, tears would roll down her cheek, but she would remain asleep. InuYasha planned of waking her when Bryant arrived. Nobody slept, but just ate snacks and they were quiet. Inuyasha sniffed Kouga's scent and whispered to Kagome

"Bryant is here, open the door before the doorbell rings"

Kagome nodded and opened the door. Bryant came in and rushed into the living room. InuYasha shook Serenity a bit

"Serenity, wake up Bryant is here"

Serenity opened her eyes and saw Bryant standing in front of InuYasha. She pushed the blankets off of her and left InuYasha's lap. Bryant hugged her and kissed her forehead. She held tightly onto him and cried into his chest. She sobbed loudly, her hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Bryant winced.

_'Why does this happen to every single girl I fall for? Why me? Why Serenity?'_

He picked her up and sat next to InuYasha. They all eventually fell asleep. Kagome snuggled closer to InuYasha in her sleep. InuYasha's eyes shut tightly closed as his childhood came back to him

_InuYasha looked around to see his middle school where he first made friends with Kagome. He was floating in midair and caught sight of one of his eighth grade memories before he moved. He saw himself as a kid, but no one could see him floating in air._

_"Look at the stupid half-breed!" a kid shouted as he pointed at InuYasha. _

_"Hey stupid! catch!" another kid shouted throwing a rather big rock at InuYasha's forehead. He dropped his books and covered the injured spot. His kid self saw Kikyo and Kagura pass and laugh pointing at him. He picked up his books and started to walk. A kid stood in front of him._

_"Hey disgusting excuse to live, do you think you'll have friends this year?" _

_InuYasha looked up at him "I do have a friend!"_

_"Right, I've seen you last year the way you look at Kagome. Take my advice and stay away from her this year, she's mine!" the kid shouted and pushed him onto the ground. Other girls and boys started to throw rocks at him. He covered his face, but little rocks still got him._

_"You should die! You are a disgrace and don't deserve to live!" one of the girls shouted_

_"He should kill himself, he'll never have any friends and no one will ever love him!"_

_"His mother probably will be the only girl to actually touch him"_

_"I felt bad for Kagome having to work with him last year"_

_"Wonder if she got poisoned"_

_"She probably threw up from his smell and looks"_

_"Maybe we should kill him right now"_

_InuYasha felt the rocks hit him everywhere and heard everyone speaking. Then, the sounds and pain stopped._

_"STOP IT!" Kagome shouted placing herself in front of him. Everyone gasped and looked at her. InuYasha was on the floor sitting with Kagome in front of him. "Stop it! He doesn't deserve this!"_

_The kid stepped forward and grabbed Kagome "Come on Kag, you're going to be my girlfriend and I don't want you taking pity on the disgusting half-breed. He'll never thank you and will never be capable of love"_

_Kagome struggled on his hold "Let me go! I'm never going to be your girlfriend, but I am InuYasha's friend and I don't want him hurt"_

_"You're Inutrasha's friend" The kid said and touched her forehead "Are you ok? Damn, he got you under his spell"_

_"I'm his friend because I want to be!"_

_"Kagome, your probably sick or something" The kid said and started to drag Kagome away._

_"Let go, you're hurting me"_

_"No, you coming with me and I'll make sure my friends keep you away from him"_

_"NO! Inuyasha help me!"_

_InuYasha opened his eyes and he caught the words Kagome said. He picked himself up and for the first time in his life, he was gonna defend himself and Kagome. He ran towards the kid with demon speed and tackled him to the ground. Kagome fell also, but not hard. _

_"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled and kicked him "I swear, if you or anyone ever makes fun of me again I'll personally rip you apart limb for limb! Leave Kagome and I alone and let Kagome take her decisions herself!" InuYasha yelled as he kicked the kid breaking some of his ribs "I'm not taking this bullshit anymore! Kagome is my friend, I have a friend and one day I'll see you again and you'll be surprised at what I **will** become!"_

InuYasha's eyes snapped open and looked at his side. Kagome was sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. He smiled

_'I got a friend, a mate, a love, and a wife. All from the same person'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIII **_(About 4 Weeks Later)_**

Kagome held her breath praying that she was pregnant. She would continue college, but only home schooled. Azuki and Inu Taisho had agreed. She wanted a family with InuYasha. Today was her nineteenth birthday and this would be the greatest gift ever. She looked at the clock and looked down in her hands. She went to the doctor and now the envelope with the pregnancy results. She had managed to hide her scent from InuYasha with a spell. She opened it and read it. She smiled with the widest grin she could manage. Her mind screaming with happiness. She raced downstairs and everything was dark. She sighed and looked around. She passed the kitchen, the living room, and was headed into the party room. She opened the door it was still dark. The lights came on and everybody yelled

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Kagome smiled and InuYasha jumped over to where she was. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips passionately. They parted and looked into each others eyes that Kagome forgot to tell everyone that she was pregnant. The room had a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Kagome' The table was with a light blue table cloth. There were plates, chips, soda, food, candy, and in the middle was a cake with nineteen candles. Azuki, Inu Taisho, Serenity, Rin, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Elizabeth, Bryant, Kohaku, Amy, Koharu, and Souta all stood behind the table. Kagome smiled when she spotted the pile of gifts from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha hugged her from behind and nuzzled the back of her shoulder.

"Thanks everyone" Kagome said. She went over to her cake. It was a chocolate ice-cream cake, vanilla frosting, pink, blue flowers around it, and in pink frosting it said 'Happy Birthday Kagome Tsuroka'. They sung as Kagome blew out the candles. InuYasha grabbed her and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Elizabeth shouted. They parted and smiled. Then, it finally dawned on Kagome the new she had. She took a deep breath and her happiness returned. This time she couldn't keep her happiness down and she jumped and laughing holding her stomach. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Once she clamed down Kagome jumped and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"I have something to tell you guys" Kagome said looking around. Everyone nodded for her to continue "I'm pregnant!"

A huge smiled formed on InuYasha's face. He picked her up and spun her around kissing her when her feet landed on the floor.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Azuki cried hugging InuYasha and Kagome. Everyone congratulated them and Kagome got the envelope, showing it to Inuyasha. The celebrated twice as much.

InuYasha was finally going to have a family of his own...

IIIIIIIII

Kagome and InuYasha lay on their bed. His hand on her stomach as she kissed her.

"I was gonna make tonight special, but I don't wanna hurt my pup" InuYasha whispered. Kagome smiled

"InuYasha, it's barely the size of my finger. You won't hurt our pup" Kagome said

"If you say so, then my plan will continue" InuYasha said crawling onto of her and bringing down his lips to hers. His hand snaked under her shirt and cupped her breast. Kagome moaned and shivered.

About half and hour later Souta raced to his sister's room. Sesshomaru sniffed and smelled what InuYasha and Kagome were up to. He saw Souta

"Souta Don't!" Sesshomaru almost shouted, but Souta barged in. He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging. InuYasha..his sister...on the bed...pleasure...Kagome enjoying it, moaning...Souta snapped and covered his eyes.

**_"OH, THE HORROR!" _**South screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell on the ground with his eyes closed, and backed away. he opened his eyes to see a red miko and hanyou.

**_"I've been scarred for life!"_** Souta ran out of the room.

InuYasha pulled on his boxers and chased Souta until he caught him. Everyone downstairs heard the Souta outburst and they were laughing. InuYasha caught Souta by his arms

**_"Ew, the hand! That hand touched her! Get it away from me!" _**Souta shouted smacking InuYasha's hand away

"You know, you don't act fourteen!"

"I don't care! What I saw was horrifying!"

"You'll do it one day to!"

"Yeah, seeing your sister do it!...Man, that was disgusting! Go away, you touched her!"

"Souta, shut the fuck up and get your ass in your room"

"But-"

_**"NOW!"**_

_**A/N:**_

_Here is a little example of my care free life!...yay!_

_: The oh so wonderful reviwer Katie writes:_

**_Katie: _**Eh. I'm getting tired of your little stupid characters you add. Very annoying fic. I'd also like to bring up something else. You update VERY quickly, which means you put very little effort in to your fic. I hate it.

_:Now, here comes my response to Katie...:_

_**SakuraTsuroka: **You see, I could care less what a bitchy little person like you says...I have readers who enjoy my story and personally, I despise people like you. I'd love to see your sorry ass write and I could care less if you hate my fic becasue GUESS WHAT! Other people enjoy it and that's good enough for me! Between the three homerooms in my school, I am one of top three writers in that school. Bryant from the fic..one of my best friends, he is also one of them..Bryant, Angel, and me...So, my point is I live a care free life and I couldn't care less about what you think, becasue from my point of view and everyone else who has read this fic in my school, they all love it. Just for the record sweetie, this fic was ALREADY written and POSTED on another website..So duh, of course I'm already gonna have the story written...It took me almost five months to finish this story and I am changing some of it, but I already have EVERY SIGNLE chapter done and saved in the folder I have on my computer...Think before you say something so goddamn stupid...Oh, and I ain't sorry for anything I say because I have no consience and I only say what is true..Truth hurts don't it..making a false statement and critizing my fic when I bet you couldn't write to save your sorry ass.._

_**Well, my readers hope you enjoyed the chapter! Fricken GEPA is starting next week so I have to study, but I promise to update soon as I can..or when I can actually turn my computer on without my mother bitting my head off...Thank you!**_


	30. Kidnapped

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 30**: Kidnapped

Kagome shot out of bed and closed the door, securing the lock on it as she went. She sighed heavily and her face felt hot. She stepped into the shower and took a quick one. She put on a white skirt, black belt, a black tank top, white bracelets, and she picked her hair up in a height ponytail. She slipped on her fluffy slippers and opened the door. Quietly, she walked down the hall. Sesshomaru heard her and poked his head out from his door. Kagome screeched and fell on her rear.

"Jeez, you scared shit the out of me! Don't do that again!" Kagome shouted getting up. Sess smiled and spoke

"I tried to stop Souta, but he didn't listen"

Kagome felt the heat in her cheeks return. She looked down and nodded her head. She ran past him and left him with a smiled on his face. InuYasha was watching TV with his cheeks red. Souta played connect four with Serenity. Kagome came down and sat next to InuYasha, hiding her face on his shoulder. Serenity looked up and giggled a bit. All her hair in a long braid, a red flower on her right side. Her shirt was red and her jean pockets were outlined in red rhinestones. Kagome groaned and moved her head into his chest. Souta smiled, but continued playing. Azuki came in with some sandwiches. She handed them to each and went back to the kitchen. They ate in silence and finished their meals. The doorbell rang Serenity got up.

"I got it!" She ran forward and opened the door. Elizabeth stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hey"

"Hi, Lizzie" Serenity smiled. She let Elizabeth in, closing the door behind them. Kagome and InuYasha looked at her. "Why the beet faces?"

"Oi, our faces aren't beets!" InuYasha yelled. Elizabeth sighed.

"Sure can pass for 'em" Elizabeth looked at InuYasha with a grin. He growled, but turned his back towards her. Her hair tied back into a high ponytail, jean shorts, a black shirt, and black sneakers.

"Where's Amy?" asked Souta as he put the game away. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Dunno"

"I thought you two were bend over buddies since your always together" InuYasha got up. Elizabeth gasped as her face flushed. She picked up the nearrest umbrella and flung it towards InuYasha. "Shit!"

InuYasha dodged the flying umbrella. "What the fuck did I do?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Amy and I are not bend over buddies, for your information, she and I are best friends!"

"Feh"

"Hey sis, get up will ya. I saw what I saw and you can't change it" Souta said calmly at the hiding Kagome. She had three pillows over her face. "Plus, now I have something to tell my niece or nephew when they get older"

"You are not helping!" Kagome shouted into the pillow. Elizabeth looked at InuYasha with an amused smiled.

"So, tell me Souta. What did you see?" asked Elizabeth. Souta turned to her and smiled.

"Well, I wanted to go show Kagome my latest sketch and then I opened the door to find InuYasha in-" Souta's mouth was covered by InuYasha. He picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Damnit you fucking brat, shut your trap"

Elizabeth smiled even more "This better not go into Miroku's ears"

Kagome looked up and went over to her friend. "No one tell Miroku because he will make fun of InuYasha and I for the rest of our lives"

They all nodded. "Oh, the reason I came here was because I was bored at hell and I wanted to know if you were up to go to the park. Thy have a soccer contest today. Oh, and Inu..we need two adult supervisors...we're all underage"

"Okay" said Inuyasha. He went to the stairs and shouted

"Yo! Fluffy, Rin get your asses down here along with Ayame's! We're going to the park!"

"Fine!" Sesshomaru shouted. InuYasha went and opened the kitchen door. Taking a deep breath he shouted again

"Mom, old man get your asses over here that we're going to the park!"

"InuYasha, mind your language!"

"Sorry mom!"

Azuki and Inu Taisho came out. "The boy will never learn, his brain is the size of a pea, and his IQ is worse then that of a mouse's" Inu Taisho commented. InuYasha looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Mice don't have an IQ" InuYasha said dryly. Inu Taisho stared at his son.

"How do you know?"

"...They're mice..."

"Hmm," Inu Taisho rubbed his chin. "I'm sure they would when being compared to you" He laughed and stalked out of the house. Azuki went after him, pulling on his long braid. "Ow!"

"Don't say that yo our son!"

They got into the cars and Elizabeth shouted "Everyone else will meet us there"

"Who's everyone else?" Rin asked as she bounced Ayame.

"Don't remember who I called" Elizabeth sighed. "Let's see...Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Amy, Bryant..and I think that's it, but there is also us"

"Whatever" InuYasha mumbled. Elizabeth frowned and got into her car.

Once they got to the park, everyone else was already there. Elizabeth grabbed the soccer ball from her car and threw it at InuYasha.

"Okay, let's have a little competition" Elizabeth smiled. "I already signed us up for the contest. Azuki and Inu Taisho just have to seperate us in to two groups. Then, we'll play...What do you say, InuYasha?"

"You're on!" Inuyasha shouted stepping forward.

Elizabeth looked up at him. She never noticed how tall he really was. He stood a lot taller than her. She studied his height for a moment and looked up at him. She was five feet, five inches and he stood a good seven or eight inches taller then her. Kagome was two inches taller as was Sango and Serenity. Rin was about two inches shorter then she and Amy was an inch shorter than herself. She sighed.

_'I feel short'_ Elizabeth thought sadly. _'Damn, I would at least like to grow an inch if possible'_

"You actually think you can beat me at soccer?" InuYasha asked with a smirk. "During Junior year, my team won first place in the final competition. I was captain, Miroku was the goalie."

"For your information I'm really good at it" Elizabeth raised her brow. "Our team also won a lot..Amy was goalie."

"Hmph, the pervert blocked every single shot during our season"

"So did Amy. So, let's play"

"You're on"

Azuki smiled and shouted "I choose the teams!"

InuYasha looked over at Kagome and pointed at her "You are not playing!"

"Why!"

"You might get hit and I don't want to risk my pup getting hurt or you"

"I wanna play! Please, nothing can happen to it yet!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"Kagome, what if-" Kagome silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"I promise I'll be careful. Nothing will happen to our baby"

Reluctantly, InuYasha nodded once. "Fine, but if I see any danger...you are so outta there"

"Okay, thank you!" Kagome shouted hugging him tightly. Azuki had everyone lined up and chose the teams.

"Captains are InuYasha and Elizabeth..since obviously they are so competitive" Azuki started. She named teams.

InuYasha's Team: Miroku, Souta, Sango, Bryant, Rin

Elizabeth's Team: Kagome, Amy, Kohaku, Serenity, Sesshomaru

Everyone nodded and went to their teams. Elizabeth set their positions.

"Okie dokie.." Elizabeth sighed. "Amy you're goalie, Kagome you be defense seeing as to how your pregnant, Kohaku you're defense, Serenity and Sesshomaru, both of you are offense...and I'm center"

InuYasha's ears twitched as he smirked.

"That's considered cheating" Miroku whispered.

"Like I care"

"Ok, I'll be center with Elizabeth. Uh, Miroku your goalie. I'm telling you, block the goddamn ball from getting in to the net with everything you've got. Souta, you and Rin are denfense...Bryant and Sango are offense"

Azuki came back from the judge's table. Inu Taisho and Azuki sat on the bleachers. The judge smiled. "Ladies and gentle-men, apperently we have a late entry. All best friends, but going against eachother today!"

The crowd cheered. Everyone set their positions, InuYasha and Elizabeth facing eachother.

"Your going down" Elizabeth snickered.

"You wish"

"My wishes always come true, you know"

"Feh"

The whistle blew, InuYasha kicked the ball from Elizabeth. She frowned and ran after him, failing to keep up with his youkai speed. InuYasha laughed, Kagome stood in front of him.

"You are not getting pass me Kag"

"Sorry honey" Kagome said and kicked the ball to Sesshomaru. InuYasha looked over to were he was headed. Running after his brother, InuYasha managed to take the ball away from him. Rin slid in front of him and took the ball away from InuYasha. She ran to where Serenity was and kicked the ball into the net. Amy easily caught it and kicked it to the other side. Elizabeth took control of the ball again and passed it Sess. He passed it to Kagome and she gave it to Kohaku. Sango kicked it away to where InuYasha was.

Kagome kicked it away from InuYasha and the two teams went to InuYasha's side of the field. Sess passed to Elizabeth, who kicked it into the goal. Miroku threw himself on the floor, caught it, and kicked it to Sango. Sesshomaru took the ball from her and kicked it into the goal. Miroku caught it and threw it, but Sess hit it with his head and threw it back to Miroku. He almost didn't catch the ball, but managed to kick it.

Elizabeth saw the ball fly over head reach, heading towards her. She flipped back, kicking the ball with full force. Miroku caught it and threw it, but Kagome got it and kicked it back with full force. It hit Miroku in the stomach, but he kicked it away. Serenity waited in the center when the ball flew her way. She kicked to Kohaku, who kicked it with full force into the net. Exhausted, Miroku caught it and threw it back out. InuYasha caught and ball, but Elizabeth kicked it away to Kagome. She hit the ball and it bounced off Miroku's ankle. Serenity kicked it back to Miroku and it bounced off his head. Miroku rubbed his head, and he felt the net around his ankle.

Bending down, Miroku started to untangle the net. Sesshomaru came running with the ball, kicking it in to the net. Miroku was unaware of the flying ball.

"Miroku!"

Before Miroku could turn around, he felt a sharp pain hit his behind. Miroku's eyes went wide as he groaned in pain. Turning around he saw the ball by his feet.

"Good going Miroku, great blocks!" InuYasha shouted. Miroku rubbed his butt and threw the ball back out. InuYasha caught it and went to the other side. Finally, Miroku could breathe and rub his aching butt. He didn't notice the ball coming towards him, but when he caught sight of it hit him on his hip. It landed right below him and he kicked it back to where Bryant was. He took the ball and passed it to Sango. She passed it to InuYasha who kicked it into the net, but Amy caught it easily. She kicked it back to where Miroku was. Miroku braced himself for the two teams where headed his way again. He kicked it to Souta, but Kagome took it away. She passed to Sess, who kicked it into the net. Miroku hit it back with his hands. Bryant hit it with his head and it flew back to poor Miroku. Again, he blocked it, but barely. He threw it to InuYasha, but Serenity slipped under him and hit the ball to where Kohaku was. He shot the ball at Miroku, but he sent it flying the other way to where Elizabeth stood. She hit it with full force and Miroku jumped, but missed it by a millimeter. It shot into the net behind him and the refere blew the whistle.

"Score! Elizabeth: 1 Inuyasha: 0"

Inuyasha growled and stomped over to Miroku. "You couldn't block that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't make it" Miroku panted.

"You fucking covered it with your ass without noticing and you couldn't block that!"

"Sorry, but I didn't jump that far. I couldn't, I'm tired"

"My ass, but I guess you did ok"

"OK! I blocked like fifteen of those in a row!"

"Whatever, just do better. By that way, good blocks"

"Yeah, yeah"

Elizabeth hugged her teammates. "We're beating them!"

"Yup!"

"Amy, those were great blocks and we almost had them, but Miroku got lucky"

"Let's get in another two goals"

"YEAH!"

The refere blew the whistle again and InuYasha took control the ball. He passed it to Sango and she kicked it into the net. Amy couldn't jump high and Sango's kick went in.

"YEAH!" Sango shouted. InuYasha ran to her and picked her up

"Yes, now we're tied!" he shouted swinging her around. He put her down and had a toothy grin. Elizabeth got mad and crossed her index finger over her neck. Her team understood and set their places.

"Inuyasha: 1 Elizabeth: 1"

InuYasha shot another goal, but then he regretted it. Kagome shot a goal, followed by Elizabeth, then Sess shot one, and finally Serenity shot another. The game ended and the refere shouted,

"Inuyasha: 2 Elizabeth: 5"

InuYasha groaned and walked over to the unconscious Miroku

"Fuck, they beat us"

"No kidding" Sango said. He plopped on the ground and sighed. Elizabeth sat next to him

"You lost"

"You think?"

"Don't worry, I've always been the one to HAVE to win"

"Me too, but I lost and I don't want that"

"Ladies and gentle-men, that was a great game! Let's move on shall we.."

IIIIIIIIIII

"So...tired..butt aches..need bed" Miroku threw himself on the couch. He sighed and snuggled against the cushions.

"Miroku...go in to one of the guest rooms" Azuki said. Miroku nodded, but didn't get up.

InuYasha had Kagome on his back as everyone came inside talking and laughing. He set his mate down. Serenity sat on the back edge of the couch. She was laughing with Amy and Bryant.

"You little bitch" Amy laughed. Serenity smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say, Amy...I learned from the best..."

"Hey!" Amy pushed her back on the couch. Serenity gasped, but laughed. She fell and landed on Miroku. Miroku yelled at the sudden added weight.

"Serenity...the ball hit me there..." He squeaked. Serenity gasped and threw herself off the couch.

"Oh..I'm so sorry, Miroku!" She winced.

"No harm done" Miroku squeaked and passed out.

"Aw, man...poor guy" Amy said. Serenity looked at Amy.

"Your fault for pushing me.."

"Stop eating and maybe it wouldn't hurt him" Amy laughed, Serenity blushed. She placed her hand on her belly.

"That's mean.."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Azuki set down the plates of food for everyone. Kagome looked at her food, the scent filling her senses. A sudden wave of nausea hit her hard. She covered her mouth.

"Oh, gods"

She ran in to the bathroom. InuYasha got up and ran after her. Rin sisghed. "Poor her..."

InuYasha opened the door, Kagome was leaning over the toilet. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Disgusting.."

InuYasha helped her up and she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. "C'mon, you should rest"

He picked her up and took her in to their bedroom, Kagome nodded. "I'll bring you up some crackers and tea"

"Thank you" Kagome kissed his cheek. Inugs from her face.

"No problem, koi"

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Serenity was reading her book, drinking hot chocolate. She heard something hit her window. Serenity sat up and went towards it, opening it. She was expecting Bryant to be there for he always threw rocks on her window when he wanted to see her, or just drop by to grab some hot chocolate packets. She giggled and opened the window. Her smile turned in to a frown as she saw the person there.

"Kouga?" Serenity blinked, the wolf youkai stood there looking up at her. He hadn't seen her in two months...she looked even more beautiful then the last time.

"Serenity, we have to-"

"What are you doing here!" Serenity whispered loud enough for him to hear. "How dare you come to my win-"

In a flash, he stood on the window still. She gasped and took a step back. He looked at Serenity, she glared at him. "Get off my window"

Kouga grabbed the girl, jumping back down on to the ground. "Hey, Kouga let me go!"

Serenity elbowed him, but it had no effect on the demon. Grabbing her again, he jumped. "Let me go!"

Kouga shook his head and ran off with Serenity in his arms. Unbeknowest to him, however, a set of eyes were angrily watching him.

_**A/N: **_

_**Yay, new chapter done!..hope all of you enjoyed this as much as I did...Thank you for the reviews!**_

_:Some reviews I would like to answer and/or comment on...I found a new fic habit:_

_**SensesFail26x: **Yup yup, you're right! If you don't like...then why waste time reading? Anyway, thank you for liking the story...Lame review, huh?..I like to go with the whole "ignorance is bliss" thing when it comes to reviewers who leave an unfriendly review. I enjoy making people smile or laugh with what I write, and the inner conflicts will deepen more as the story moves on...Don't like..don't care...yeah, okay..good luck to you to on the GEPA! It's a bitch ain't it..and the friggin math part comes right on my birthday..I hate math!... PS: My story does have spelling and grammar mistakes, but thats because my computer doesn't have to check thingy..so when I try to find them, I usually don't see the mistakes. _

_**Dark Lady: **Not a "friendly" type, huh? Well, then I guess you've made me feel very special..thank you! I do hope you continue enjoying the story as much I enjoy writting it..I told that chick off? Well yeah, but I would've said more though...I don't have a consience, but I didn't want to lead furthur embaressment on the :sarcastically: oh so wonderful Katie..._

_**And of course to all my other readers, I hope you to keep enjoying the fic...**_


	31. For the Love of Serenity

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 31:** For the Love of Serenity

Bryant was watching television, flipping through channels. _'Boredom..it sucks'_

He sighed and turned off the television. Getting up he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. _'I need some hot chocolate..and a hug..' _

He walked down the street, thinking about many things in his life that bothered him. He thought about the love that had been born in his heart for Serenity...the deal he made with Hime...His own life and mistakes he had commited. He sighed and turned to corner to approach the Tsuroka residence. He smiled at the memories that flooded his mind when he was with Serenity. Even when he had been an ass to her sometimes, she always stayed with him, and he wouldn't be able to thank her enough for it. He climbed a tree and jumped towards the back of the house. He landed softly on the grass and walked towards Serenity's window. He sensed a youkai aura near, so he hid behind some bushes. The scent of grass, flowers, and soil overpowered his own scent. The shadow picked up a small rock and flung it towards Serenity's window.

_'I reconize this aura..'_ Bryant thought as he resisted the urge to knock the shadow down. He saw Serenity open the window, a smile on her pretty face.

"Kouga?" Serenity asked. Bryant wanted to run to Kouga, his anger rising. He resisted, knowing Kouga would probably hear him if he moved. He needed the asshole to say what he wanted, why he was there before he could make his move.

"Serenity, we have to"

"What are you doing here!" Serenity whispered, Bryant heard her. "How dare you come to my win"

Kouga jumped. He tried to stand up, a root grabbed on to his ankle. It was wrapped around his shoe, sinking in to his ankle. Not enough to draw blood, but he couldn't get it out. How had he not noticed he had stepped on roots from the old tree.

_'No! Not again, please not again! That bastard, why me? Why her? No, Bryant, pull yourself together...get the hell outta here, save Serenity! Don't let Kouga ruin your life again!'_

Kouga jumped back down, a struggling Serenity in his arms. "Hey, Kouga let me go!"

_'NO!' _Bryant tried desperatly to yank the roots from his foot. Serenity elbowed Kouga, she managed to take at least two steps. Kouga grabbed her again.

"Let me go!" Kouga shook his head and ran off with Serenity in his arms. Bryant watched him angrily, he engraved Kouga's aura in to his mind. Full of rage, Bryant yanked out the roots, breaking them and at the same time cutting his hand. He got up, running after the youkai. The dust Kouga left behind and his aura was enough.

Bryant ran after them, setting on finally killing the youkai that had caused him so much pain.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"The wolf has taken Bryant's beloved" Hitomi bowed to his mistress. Hime turned around, an amused smile on her face. She laughed.

"Even better then I imagined!" Hime looked at the moon, her laugh echoing. "Kouga, what an idiot! He has fallen right in to my trap...who knew Bryant's koiishi would be the cause of all this. The anger Bryant hold towards the wolf, maybe he'll kill him"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes" Hime said "Of course there is always the fact that the wolf might want to get his mate back, seeing as to how Bryant has taken her. This shall be very interesting..."

"Hime" Kikyo walked towards her.

"Kikyo, is everything ready?"

"Yes, all we need is your word"

"Of course, just be patient" Hime smirked. "In nine months, when the miko births her pup...that is when my plan will carry out. Kikyo, Hitomi...make sure everything is ready, I do not want anything to interefer when I strike"

"Yes" Kikyo and Hitomi left Hime by the small waterfall. Hime's crystal blue eyes looked in to the water, she dipped her feet it.

_'Aitoriko, you promised me so many things...You told me you loved me, changed me, and said that you would give me the ultimate time powers. I wanted that...and to have your love. That is why, I shall carry out what you plan, and how you order me to do it'_

_"Hime..." _A gentle masculine voice echoed in her ears.

_"Aitoriko, my love...everything is set for them"_

_"Good...Hime, go in to the woods"_

_"Why?"_

_"My girl, I need you...I must have you"_

_"Yes, of course" _

Hime walked in to the woods, following Aitoriko's voice. She finally made it to a small clearing where a man stood in the darkness.

"Aitoriko" Hime breathed out. He caught her in his arms, dropped his lips to her mouth. Hime wrapped her arms around his neck, opening herself to him. She allowed him to touch her, silently promise to take her to the stars. He smirked as he set her on the grass.

_'Such an innocent child...following my orders, giving in to me...what a foolish child'_

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Kouga opened the door to his apartment. "You remember this apartment, Serenity"

Serenity glared at him. She kicked him hard, taking a few steps back. "Let me go, Kouga...I don't want anything to do with you anymore"

"Serenity" Kouga gasped out. He grabbed her arms, looking in to her eyes. "I haven't forgotten about you...I want you back in my arms"

"No" Serenity growled. "You won't have me ever again...you've destoried by life, I won't let you break me more"

"It wasn't my intention" Kouga defended "I swear, it wasn't!"

"My ass" Serenity huffed "You tried to kill me, Kagome, and you killed Myaka...tell me, Kouga, do you honestly deserve to be happy? Do you deserve to feel peace in your life?"

"Give me another chance!"

"Never!" Serenity yelled. She ran for the door, he caught her. "Let me go! I hate you, I hate you!"

"Your my mate!"

"Not anymore!" Serenity yelled, trying to release herself from his grasp. "I'm not your mate! I belong with"

"You belong to me!" Kouga raised his hand, slapping the girl hard. Serenity fell to the floor, a youkai slap. She groaned, cradeling her sore cheek. Serenity shot back up.

"You bastard!" Serenity screamed, slamming her fist on his chest. "I despise you! You disgust me!"

Serenity knocked him to the floor, straddeling him. She yanked on his ears, yanked on his hair, slapped him. Kouga flipped them out, he tried to control her.

"Let me go!" Serenity yelled. He slapped her again. Serenity screamed and threw him off. She ran in to her old room, locking the door. She yanked open her closet, grabbed her high heel shoe that was still there. Kouga broke the door open, Serenity fumbled with the shoe, but placed it on her foot. Kouga ran for her, Serenity lifted her foot, kicking his face with her heel.

Kouga groaned and fell back. She scratched his face with her nails, leaving four deep gashes in her wake. Kouga grabbed her foot, she kicked him with her bare foot. Kouga fell back, Serenity threw all her shoes at him. She threw her clothes at him, her make-up..anything to get him to back away. He grabbed her wrist, she used her heeled foot to kick him in the crotch.

"Go to hell!" Serenity yelled and ran out of the room. She ran in to the bathroom, grabbing the mouth cleaner, tooth paste, and a bottle of shampoo. She stumbled out of the bathroom and ran for the door. Kouga knocked her down. Serenity twisted around, reaching to her side for the tooth paste. Without the wolf noticing her managed to grab it.

"You belong to me, Serenity. You're my property!" Kouga yelled and yanked down her shirt. "That mar"

He stopped. Her mark was gone. "What the fuck did you do! How did you get rid of my mark?"

Serenity squirted some tooth paste on her hand. "The same way I got it on! Get off me!"

She wiped her tooth paste in his eyes. Kouga threw himself off of her, his eyes bruning from the minty tooth paste. Serenity ran for the door, he grabbed her ankle.

"Y-You went with who?"

"With none of you fucking buisness!"

He slammed her to the ground. "Who?"

She caught sight of the door. If she could knock him off just one more time, she could escape. "Let me go!"

"Tell me!"

"Bryant!" Serenity screamed in his face. The shocked look the wolf had was enough, Serenity kicked him away. She flung herself up, she misjudged his speed.

"That asshole! Your mark dissapeared because of him?" Kouga snarled "I'm gonna make that mark re-appear right now!"

Serenity scowled. "NO!"

The door slammed open, Bryant tackled Kouga off of Serenity. "You son of a bitch!"

Bryant kicked Kouga. Serenity crawled over to the kitchen, she opened the cabinet door. She grabbed the cleaner, and crawled back in to the living room. Her legs felt like they weighed a ton. She had to drag herself back. Kouga threw Bryant aside, came after Serenity. She opened the cleaner, Kouga grabbed her.

"You little"

"Fuck you!" Serenity threw the liquid on his face. Kouga let her go, grabbing his face. She gasped and skimmed the label. His eyes were burning, the cleaner burning his wounds on his face. Bryant took her arm.

"Let's get you outta here" Bryant placed her behind him as he left the apartment.

"My legs..he did something to me" Serenity winced. Bryant placed her on his back, walking through the darkness of the city.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Serenity laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"He hit me.." She admitted "Nothing to serious..I hit him a couple of time with my heel, and I scratched his face. I had to defend myself"

"You did fine" He whispered. "I'm glad your okay"

"H-How did you know?..That he took me, I mean"

"I wanted hot chocolate...I went to your house, but I saw him take you. I tried to stop him, but my foot was caught in some roots"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry..I couldn't get here earlier"

"It's okay"

"I could've saved you from being hit"

"Don't worry about it...I'm safe now"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know..thank you" Serenity tightened her grip, kissing his cheek.

"I-I love you.." Bryant paused "I think since we met when we were kids, something was there...just never paid any attention to it"

"I love you to" Serenity smiled happily, settling on falling asleep. Bryant carried her back to the house, Inu Taisho answering the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kouga dissapeared again. He called Serenity, saying he never meant to bring harm to her. He told her he loved her. InuYasha was tied up with Kagome...the hunger, the bathroom every five minutes, the mood swings, and her sensitive emotions. Ayame was growing, beginning to walk by herself..say some words her uncle influenced on her. Bryant and Serenity...both seemed to be happy being with eachother. Six months, they had gone a long way. Bryant thought about his deal with Hime, he would keep it. Hime visited him, to talk, and to tell him sometimes the whereabouts of Kouga. Bryant sill wanted revenge, he intended to kill Kouga.

In to the eighth month of Kagome's pregnancy, InuYasha was so worn out. They started to look for a house to raise their pup in. Kagome fell in love with a house that was only about twenty minutes away from the Tsuroka residence. InuYasha attended college, he was going to work in his father's corporation. Sesshomaru, Serenity, and InuYasha were going to be the heads ot it, but for that they needed to master some subjects. Kagome was homeschooled. She was going to become a teacher. InuYasha agreed to buy the house for his mate. He liked it to, but it was Kagome who loved the house. Once bought, they started to decorate it.

Sango was in college, working on becoming a doctor. She and Miroku finally got together. Miroku also attended college, working to become a lawyer. Souta started high school, Koharu as his girlfriend. Rin was busy taking care of Ayame. Inu Taisho and Azuki lef to see the world. Sesshomaru and Rin agreed to stay in the house...InuYasha and Kagome were already getting started on moving out. Serenity had her own apartment, Bryant also had his own apartment. Elizabeth stayed in college, working to become a designer. She would travel a lot. Amy moved to England for her studies, working on journalism.

Currently, Sesshomaru was arguing with his brother. Rin was feeding Ayame, Kagome was sitting on the couch. Serenity and Bryant were playing a game. Kagome sighed. She felt a gush of liquid flow out, she gasped.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha came rushing in.

"Whats wrong? Need to go to the bathroom again?"

"No, you baka! The baby is coming!"

"What!"

"You heard me, the baby!"

Kagome groaned as her first contraction hit her hard. She screwed up her face in pain. InuYasha lifted her up. "Fluffy, grab her bag that's upstairs please"

Sesshomaru went to grab the bag. InuYasha put his mate in the car. Sesshomaru handed him the bag. "We'll be there in a little while"

"Alright"

InuYasha stepped on the gas, taking off towards the hospital.

_**A/N:**_

_**SensesFail26x: **yup yup, friggin math on the birthday! As for the persuasive essay, I have absolutly no problem with that seeing as to how I can write...All I'm worried about is the science part!..Thank you for reviewing!_

_**To all others, continue reading and I hope you all enjoy!**_


	32. Gift Of Life

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 32: **Gift Of Life

Hitomi walked in to the dark room. Hime stood by the window, staring at horizon as the wun set. The orange-red colors spilled in to the room. Hitomi gave a small bow.

"Mistress, the miko is giving birth," Hitomi said in a low voice. A smirk rose on Hime's features.

"Alright," Hime smiled "Tell Naraku's daughter to set out her father's plan. That half-breed was useful after all"

Hitomi nodded and left the room. Hime laughed. _'This should remind them that I still have a bone to pick with them...'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"M'am please, you must breath!" the nurse shouted at Kagome. She groaned and srewed her face up. Four hours in the hospital a and she finally dialed 10cm.

_'This hurts so much...I-I can't do it!' _Kagome thought wildly. She breathed in, that hurt to. Rin held her hand, biting her lip. InuYasha had been dragged out, accusing the doctor of hurting his mate. He wasn't allowed back in.

"On three, Kagome...I want you to push" Her doctor said. Kagome nodded. "Ready..one...two..three!"

Kagome pushed as hard as she could, pressing her teeth together, and scrunching her face up.

"Come on Kagome, just a little more!" Rin encouraged, brushing Kagome's bangs from her sweaty face.

"One more time, Kagome!" The doctor smiled at her, she sighed. "Ready, one...two...three!"

Kagome screamed and pushed with all her strength. She heard a faint small cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor yelled. "Clean him up" she ordered the nurses. Kagome wanted to sleep, she felt another pain hit her hard. She arched off the bed, groaning. The doctor blinked.

"Oh-no"

IIIIIIIIIIII

Sango raced down the street in her car. She passed red lights, caused a small accident, and avoided her own accidents. Miroku was in the passenger seat next to her. They had picked up Elizabeth from the Airport when InuYasha had called. Now, Elizabeth was in the back and Amy was next to her. Sesshomaru and his family were going in their car. Serenity sat in the middle on Bryant's lap. Sesshomaru had already called Azuki and Inu Taisho...they were on their way from Russia. Sango stepped on the gas, making the car go faster.

"Sango, your gonna kill us!" Miroku shouted "Slow down!"

"Be lucky it's me driving and not InuYasha!" Sango shot back. Miroku's was holding onto the seat with all his might.

_'I'm not afraid to die, I'm not afraid to die. I'm not afraid to die even though I haven't had sex with Sango yet...Aw, man! I'm afraid to die!'_ Miroku thought. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sango start to talk and then...

"**_Ahhhhh!"_**Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Miroku jumped out of his thoughts as Sango's scream echoed through the car. Elizabeth and Amy hugged each other and Sango kept screaming.

"What's wrong?" Miroku shouted looking through the glass **_"Holy shit!"_**

**_"Miroku, take the wheel!" _** Bryant shouted. Serenity screamed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Elizabeth and Amy held onto Bryant's arms.

**_"I can't!" _**Miroku yelled, desperatly trying to get Sango's hands off the wheel. Sango shook her head and blinked quickly.

Sango turned the wheel completely to the right and back to the left. They were going to fast as Sango stepped on the breaks to try and stop the car, but it wouldn't stop.

"Let the wheel go, let it take it's own stop!" Miroku yelled. Sango obeyed and released her hands. The wheel spun to the left and then back to the right, making the car spin out of control. Another car from the opposite direction sped their way. Gasping, Sango spun the car to the left. They crashed through the wired fence, broke it, and the front glass broke. The side windows cracked and the one by Elizabeth's side shattered completely.

The glass from the front cut Miroku, Sango, Serenity, and Bryant. Sango let go of the wheel as the car kept heading straight. Elizabeth and Amy started to scream also. Miroku grabbed the wheel and started to turn it. Miroku turned away from wherever they were and the car landed in the middle of the road. Sango stepped with all her force on the breaks and the car stopped. It went forward causing everyone to fall forward. Sango's head hit the wheel, Miroku the side window a little. Elizabeth fell forward, but the force of the seatbelt forced her back causing her to hit the back of her head on the seat.

Sango breathed heavily and relaxed against her seat. Miroku looked out the window and he could see the hospital from there. Serenity was falling forward, but Bryant's grip tightened around her waist. She hit her head against on the seats in the front. Amy's head hit the side window from the force that threw her back. Bryant went forward and when he was forced back his head hit one of the metal boxes that Sango had in the back. His grip around Serenity loosened as his eyes closed. Sango breathed heavily as she looked over at Miroku. A little bit of blood dripped from Sango's forehead.

Blood dripped from the back of Miroku's ear as he looked out the window and at Sango. Sango opened the door and stepped out. Miroku did the same and went to open the door for Elizabeth. Her arms were cut from the glass that broke right by her side and she was unconscious. Her jeans protected her legs, but her shirt didn't protect anything. He took her in his arms and took off her seatbelt. He took her out and laid her on the ground with her head on his lap. Amy took her seatbelt off and stumbled a bit, but got out. Glass cuts were all over her arms and a little on her face. Serenity squirmed a bit, but looked up. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts. Her face had a few cuts in them, but the pain was the bad part. Bryant's eyes were closed and she had his blood on her fingertips. She shook him

"Bryant, wake up" she whispered. Gas leaked from the car as the smoke was combining with it. A shiver ran down the slayer's spine, making her turn towards the fence they had just come out of. Sango gasped as she saw a trail of gas lead back to where they first crashed in to. Another shiver ran down her body, an all to familiar presence made the hair on her neck stand.

A shadow in the darkness lit up a match and waited for the opportune moment. Miroku tore off a piece of his shirt and started to clean Elizabeth's cuts. She winced a bit as Sango looked over to the shadows. She gasped loudly as she spotted the match in someone's hands.

_'N-No, I can't be him!' _Sango thought _'I-I thought he was with us..and..oh, no..the car!'_

"Serenity, Bryant get out of there! The car is gonna blow!" Sango screamed. Serenity shook Bryant harder.

"Bryant, get up! We gotta get out of here!" Serenity shouted "The car is going to blow up! Please, get up!"

Amy looked around as the laugh came around again. Serenity winced in pain as she moved.

**_"Get up Bryant!"_**

His eyes slowly opened and focused on her. He jumped up a bit and saw Serenity getting up

"We gotta get out, NOW!" Serenity said dragging him with her. He got out and leaned on Serenity for support. The laugh came around again. Miroku lifted Elizabeth bridal style and went towards his friends.

"Betrayl comes with a price, Serenity" a female's voice said. "I am Naraku's daughter...I am here to destroy the hanyou's sister in behalf of my mistress and your former mate!"

Bryant was able to stand up and let go of Serenity. She clung to him for her life and she was lifted off the ground. He grabbed her, dropped her back on to the floor. A yellow light, Bryant was slammed back as she was slammed back into the car and the door was closed. Serenity banged on the non-broken window.

**_"Let me out!"_** she shouted angrily. She crawled to where the broken window was as the girl released the match. It fell to the ground and the gas immediately caught fire. In mere seconds it flew to the car. Serenity jumped out the window as the car blew up behind her. The force pushed her forward and her more glass landed on top of her. The others avoided the explosion as the almost dusky sky turned black from the smoke. Police cars were heard in the distance. Bryant ran back to the car in hopes of finding Serenity. He ran around the car, ignoring his pain. He found her limp body on the ground a couple of meters away from the car. The glass around her was shinning from the flames of the car. He went over to her and picked her up. She was sweating and blood dripped from the further cuts. He winced when his cuts arms felt her weight on them. He walked back to his friends and they went over to him.

"Is she ok?" asked Miroku.

Bryant nodded "Yeah, she's just unconscious"

Elizabeth looked at him, from Miroku's back. Miroku saw the police and ambulance come. He looked over and saw the hospital where Kagome was. He turned to sango

"How the hell did you loose control of the car in the first place?" Miroku asked

"I didn't loose control. I saw the hospital and slowed down, but when I was going at normal speed the car started to go fast. I stepped on the breaks, but nothing happened and it wouldn't slow down. Then, a car out of nowhere came in the way. I screamed and I couldn't stop. We were headed straight for it. Everything seemed to pass by us as such a speed. That's when you shouted at me and I turned the wheel, forcing the car to turn. Then, you know what happens from there"

"We better get to the hospital. Kagome must be giving birth already" Amy said. The police car screeched as they stopped and they ran out. The ambulance guys and police approached them

"What happened?" one of the policemen asked.

"Something happened to the car and the breaks wouldn't work and-" Miroku was interrupted

"It was her..Hime!" Sango shouted. Miroku looked over at her "She must've done this. She is the only one that hold something against InuYasha! She wanted to kill Serenity, so that InuYasha would die in the process of their stupid bond. AndOh, crap...the stupid bond! Serentiy..she'sunconcious"

"We have to get to that hospital!" Bryant yelled. "Our friend is giving birth, we're hurt, and we need to get there fast!"

"Alright, alright" the policeman nodded. "I'll take you, and I'll leave this to the others"

"Thank you" Miroku said as they call climbed in to the police car.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

They burst though the doors and the nurses came up to them immediately. They put Serenity on a rolling bed and took her in to a room. Two nurses came with three fierst aid kits towards the others. Sesshomaru stood up along with InuYasha, who had cuts that were already healing.

"Damn, what happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Car accident and Himr probably did it" Bryant said.

"When?" asked InuYasha

"On our way here" Sango said "Hime did something to the car with her powers and I couldn't control the car"

"Are you guys ok and -" InuYasha was interrupted by Bryant.

"Look, the windows broke and Elizabeth got hurt. We all did when the front glass broke, but the window right by Elizabeth broke and sprayed glass all over her only. When the car stopped instantly he hit our heads and Elizabeth was knocked unconscious. I hit one of Sango's fucking metal boxes and I was out for a bit."

"Let me finish" Amy said "We sat there for like ten seconds and got out. Miroku carried Lizzie out and I walked out. Serenity and Bryant stayed in the car. When Serenity tried to wake him up it didn't work. Then, someone laughed and Serenity got freaked out. She screamed at Bryant to wake up and he did. Once they got out Bryant was able to stand up a bit. The laugh came again and the woman's voice said something about serenity dying and then something slammed Serenity back into the car and closed the door. She screamed inside and someone in the shadows let go of a match that blew up the car. We heard Serenity scream and we don't know what happened in there. Bryant ran to the other side of the car and came back with Serenity in his arms. Then, we got here and they took Serenity in"

"Damn" Inuyasha said. _'No wonder I felt pain and fear.'_

"Hello!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha snapped back into reality

"Huh, what?"

"I asked, How is Kagome?"

"Oh, I dont know" InuYasha growled. "Fucking doctors kicked me out"

"Why?"

"InuYasha made a scene" Sesshomaru said as he sat back down, Ayame sitting on his lap. The nurses bandaged everyone up.

"Uncle Inu'asha!" Ayame ran over to her uncle. Her black hair has grown out a bit, big golden eyes, her blue crescent moon on her forehead. She streteched out her arms. "Cawy A'ame!"

InuYasha bent down and picked up his niece. She smiled at him, he smiled back. He growled as the clocked tick.

"Fuck.." InuYasha looked at the clock again. "Fucking shit, what is taking so long!"

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru said "Giving birth takes long"

"Fuck!" Ayame giggled happily. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Rin is going to kill me for that"

"Feh!"

"Calm down you two" Miroku said "I'm sure Kagome is fine"

"Yep" Bryant agreed. The doctor finally came out. InuYasha stood up, dropping Ayame with her father on the way.

"How's Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"She is fine, you can go see her" The doctor smiled. InuYasha smiled and followed his nose towards Kagome's scent.

"Inu, wait for us!"

IIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha entered the room. The nurses smiled at him. "Congratulations Mr. Tsuroka"

"Feh" InuYasha walked around them. He spotted his mate along with Rin. She was pale, sweaty, and had bags under her eyes. She looked towards him with a smile.

"InuYasha, come meet your new pups," Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes. InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"**_Pups, _**as in more then one?"

"I'll leave" Rin smiled at him and rushed out of the room. InuYasha looked back at Kagome.

"Yeah, InuYasha" Kagome said "Pups...two of them"

InuYasha stepped closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to his mate. He saw the two blankets, one pink, and one blue. She blinked.

"Pups..." InuYasha smiled. "Two of 'em..."

"Yeah, boy and a girl" Kagome let her tears spill. "Here, take one of them"

Carefully, the hanyou took the small pink bundle from Kagome's arms. He moved the blanket down to see the infant's face. He smiled. Two big golden eyes look back at him, she gave him a little smile. InuYasha slid next to Kagome, she placed her head on his arm.

"I think she likes you" Kagome giggled. The baby girl looked up at her father. InuYasha smiled and lightly touched her soft cheek. her small hand wrapped around his finger, looking up at him. InuYasha smiled.

"My masterpieces," he gave his wife a smug grin. Kagome giggled.

"Don't take all the credit," She sighed. InuYasha studied his new daughter. She had tiny black hairs, golden eyes, human ears, and some of her side bangs had silvery locks like her father's.

"Look at your son...he was the first born" Kagome said as they switched bundles. InuYasha took the pup, looking at his face. Instead of two golden eyes, two sapphire eyes looked at him.

"Your eyes" InuYasha mumbled as he looked at his son. The boy had little bit of silver hair, little doggy at the top of his head, little fangs, claws, his bangs had to locks at the sides that were black, like Kagome's hair. His eyes were stormy gray-blue, also like Kagome's. Kagome smiled.

"What do we name them?" she asked as she leaned against her husband.

"How about...Sakura for the girl" InuYasha suggested. Kagome nodded. She smiled.

"Kye for the boy" Kagome looked up at him. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Kye and Sakura Tsuroka" InuYasha said "I like the ring to that"

"Me too" Kagome closed her eyes "I wanna sleep"

"Then sleep" InuYasha kissed her lips softly. He took Sakura from her arms. "We'll be right here when you wake up"

"Okay" Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep. InuYasha sat on the small couch in the room. He looked at Kye and Sakura.

"My pups" InuYasha kissed their foreheads. He watched them fall asleep, snuggling against his chest.

_**A/N:**_

_**Yay..chapter done..alrighty, twins were born! Kye and Sakura, I like those names...Thank you for reading, continue doing so! Buh-bye!**_

_**SensesFail26x: **yup yup, science is terror...I feel so special! Only I know what happens, uncless of course you've already read the original posted "Twisted Love" Either way, I did change the whole story from the original...lots of things stay, but lots of things change. And counting down to the fricken week of tourture...NOO!..I'mma be in remideate science thanks to our science teacher...:sighs: so depressing..._


	33. As Time Goes By

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 33: **As Time Goes By

"_Wh-What are you doing here?" _

"_Kagome, you shouldn't be here."_

"_Mama!"_

"_Kagome!"_

"_Mother!"_

_Kagome jerked up as she opened her sapphire eyes. She was lying in a field of white roses. She groaned. Sitting up, Kagome looked around. That same cherry blossom tree, the swing, the white roses, and the same golden path next to her. Kagome stood up and looked around. She could hear laughing._

"_Can't catch me!" a girl's voice ran through her ears._

"_Yeah, I can, I'm way faster then a weak human!" a young boy's voice echoed to. Kagome looked towards the tree, seeing as the black haired girl and the silvered haired boy chase each other. Kagome gasped. _

'They look like older versions of Kye and Sakura' _She though wildly. Taking a step forward, she started to run towards the tree, towards the boy and girl. She ran, panting, until she was only a few steps away from them. The silvered haired boy stopped, he caught the girl's wrist. She looked at Kagome with a smile._

"_Mama!" she yelled happily. Kagome gasped and took a step back. She felt something pound on her stomach. _

"_Mama!" she yelled again, the boy laughed. Kagome fell on to the ground, feeling the pounding in her stomach. It swooshed the air out of her as she gasped. Everything became white as the little voice became apparent._

"_Mama!"_

Kagome jerked up from her sleep, Sakura bouncing on her stomach.

"Mama!" Sakura yelled, her golden eyes shimmered. "Food!"

"Damnit, pup," InuYasha strolled in to the room. He sighed and looked at Sakura. "I though I told you to not wake up mama."

Sakura frowned, Kagome giggled. "Actually, I owe her a thank you. I wasn't having a very pleasant dream, you know."

"Feh," InuYasha walked over to her, Kye in his arms. He jumped on the bed, hugging his mother.

"Mama!" Kye yelled. "Ir-o-ku!"

Kagome laughed. "Miroku?"

"Yeah, he's coming with Sango," InuYasha supplied. Kagome made a small 'o' with her mouth before kissing Kye's cheek and tweaking his ear.

"Ir-o-ku!"

"I guess he has it close enough," Kagome sighed with a smile. She giggled. "Go on, Kye, take your sister and go play downstairs."

Kye nodded and took Sakura from the room. She happily followed her brother. InuYasha sat next to her, kissing her lips softly.

"They're both something aren't they?" Kagome murmured.

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed while taking Kagome on top of him. "Sakura looks like you."

"She had your pretty eyes."

"She has your hair."

Kagome smiled. "She has your nose."

"She has your smile," InuYasha snickered. Kagome's cheeks pinked up. "Kye has your beautiful eyes," He traced his claw softly on his mate's neck and face.

"He has your hair" Kagome whispered.

"He has your nose"

"I think he's got your spirit" Kagome giggled. InuYasha smirked.

"Pup'll be strong, Kagome, I'll make sure of that one," InuYasha said proudly. Kagome leaned over him, kissing his fuzzy ears softly.

"I'm sure you will, InuYasha, I'm sure you will."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How will they know?"

"It's called an ultrasound, smartass"

"…Still…"

"_Still_ what?"

"They didn't know about Kye and Sakura…they just though it was Kye"

"Bryant…that's because Sakura was hidden in front of Kye."

"Hidden or they didn't know Kagome was gonna have twins…same thing Serenity"

"No, it's not"

"Uh, yeah, it is"

"Bryant…"

"…Serenity?"

"Pain in the ass," Serenity said with a soft giggle. Bryant gave her a grin. After three years of being married, Bryant and Serenity finally decided to have a child. Miroku, ironically enough, was her doctor.

"Hello, Serenity…and Bryant," Miroku greeted with a smile. Bryant rolled his eyes, but grinned at Miroku.

"Hurry Miroku…I **_really _**need to pee," Serenity pleaded. Miroku smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright..."

Serenity laid back on the small patient table. Miroku lifted her shirt up, slowly pouring the cold gel on her small belly. Serenity sucked in a sharp breath.

"It's…freezing…" Serenity mumbled. Miroku nodded and proceeded to rubbing the small handle across Serenity's stomach.

"Tell me Miroku, how is it that you work in more then one field of medicine," Bryant said. Miroku shrugged.

"A gift?" He paused "Dunno…I guess I have a knack for this doctor stuff."

"Miroku!" Serenity yelled "Look at the damn screen!"

Miroku gasped and looked at the small black and white screen. He smiled. "There's your baby right there"

He pointed to the small body that was on its side. "About a month before you give birth, it should position itself with it's head down, ready to birth." He explained. Serenity nodded.

"Four months pregnant Serenity…?" Miroku asked slowly. She nodded. "Good"

Bryant smiled as he saw the tiny baby move a bit. "I'll send these to Doctor. Yeta so she can examine them and then call you in for a check up"

"Thank you, Miroku," Serenity smiled softly as him. Miroku nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A shattering was heard before, "Mama, Kye bwoke your pwetty plates!"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Irritation filled her senses as she heard both her pups run towards her.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Kye apologized. Kagome stared at him with a frown.

"Kye Tsuroka, that is the sixth time you have broken my plates" Kagome said tightly. "Wait till Papa gets home."

Kye sniffed, his eyes filling with tears. "Papa?"

"Yes, Kye, Papa." Kagome responded and continued to put the clean laundry in to the small basket to take up stairs. Sakura looked at Kye.

"Kye sad, Mama"

"I know, baby, but he has to learn. Go back to your rooms you two." Kagome said as the twins ran off. "Don't you dare go in to the kitchen!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. _'Six time Kye! Oh man, these two are a handful when they play' _

At five and a half years old, Kye and Sakura did a number on their parents. Kye's hair had grown out, his silky silvery locks. His tiny fuzzy radars on the top of his head had grown a bit. He looked like a mini InuYasha, except the only difference was the sapphire stormy eyes and the raven-black-side-bang locks. His eyes were big and he had inherited the puppy face sadden look that InuYasha gave her sometimes. He was a little devil.

Sakura had her waist length thick black hair. Her molten golden eyes that everyone admired. Her miko aura was already strong. The tiny girl also had the puppy face. Kye and Sakura looked alike, only Sakura's features were more delicate…more fragile then Kye's. Unlike her brother, she had silvery-side-bang locks.

Kagome smiled. She wouldn't trade her family for the world. Her mate, and her two wonderful twins. Kye the devil and Sakura, his little angel.

"MAMA!" Kye's voice rang in her ears. "Sakura did it this time, I swear!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Surely you have not forgotten our deal," Hime said. Her crystal blue eyes cracked with anger at the man in front of her._

"_No, I didn't forget," Bryant said as he looked at Hime. _

"_The last time he took your wife, she threw cleaner at him. He's a wolf youkai, it acted like an acid."_

"_What?" Bryant blinked, his brown eyes held confusion. "Acted like an acid?"_

"_Yes, apparently," Hime snickered. "His face, Bryant, is face was burned. That cleaner, what kind was it?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_Acid burns, eats the skin. The cleaner burned him, ate his tissue…he has like burns and some parts of his face have been devoured by the acid."_

"_Holy fuck…"_

"_Bryant, you will have your chance to kill Kouga," Hime said as she retreated a step. The wind whipped her black hair around, he stared at her. "As soon as I have everything ready, you will come with me"_

"_I've waited like six years Hime…not counting the time when Kouga killed Myaka."_

_Hime smirked. "You still care about that Myaka?"_

"_Course I do"_

"_Why? Are you not happy with Serenity?"_

"_I loved Myaka and no matter how much time passes she will always have a small piece of my heart. Do I love Serenity more? Yes, yes I do. I have to avenge Myaka, she never should've suffered because of me."_

"_Interesting, Bryant," Hime mused with a hint of amusement. "Anyway, you will get your chance. Just wait until the two turn fourteen"_

_Bryant snapped his head up. "What?"_

"_Nothing," Hime said, blinking innocently._

"_Hime…the deal was between you and me…no one else"_

"_Oh, I know Bryant…I just have a small bone to pick with the Tsuroka family. Hitomi, Kagura, Kikyo, and I will be ready."_

"_Hime!" Bryant yelled, but the time-keeper was gone. "That bitch…"_

"Bryant!"

Like snapped out of a trance, Bryant looked at Rin. Ayame laughed as Kye and Sakura played with her. Shaking his head he turned his attention to Rin.

"What?"

"Serenity's done…come meet your new baby!" Rin yelled happily. Bryant smiled widely. InuYasha and Kagome each picked up a twin and followed.

Bryant bit his lower lip. _'Do I honestly deserve this? Me, an asshole?'_

He stepped in to the room with a smile on his face. Serenity was feeding their newborn. He strolled in to the room. She smiled.

"Look at him."

Bryant looked at the squirming bundle. She baby boy had raven locks, and brown eyes mixed in with a hint of golden. A tear slipped down his cheek.

'_No…I don't deserve all this…None of it…' _Bryant thought. _'I-I have to…I have to fix everything I've fucked up on…' _He frowned.

'_Damnit, that's a lot to fix…'_

Problem was, the guilt was going to eat him alive. An asshole with a happy ending? He did want a happy ending, but he couldn't live with the guilt. He had to fix everything.

Problem was, where to start? He had a family with Serenity, whom he loved with every ounce of passion he had. He also had the deal with Hime. He had Myaka, who almost every night entered his dreams to show him what her fate was. Then…there was himself. He had to fix everything.

But…how?

_**A/N:**_

_**Wow, you all must hate me! I'm soooo sorry, it's all my fault. My fricken computer broke down thanks to a 'stinkin shoe I threw at someone but it hit the computer instead. Anyway, our regular once-a-day-chapter schedual resumes starting obviously today. Thank you for being patient! R&R please. **_

_**Questions/Comments:**_

_**Darklady**: Well, Helo n e one thare? been watin and i thought u already had all of the chapters on ur computer! Well n e wayz update damn it!_

_-Darklady_

_**SakuraTsuroka: **Heh…whoops! I did have the chapters, but since my stupid computer broke down it deleted EVERYTHING I had in there…So, I had to start from scratch. Chapters 1-32 of **Twisted Love **were easy…All I had to do was copy/paste…However, chapters 33-can't tell you yet…I had to do ALL over again…which was a pain in the ass. Anyway, updates have started all over again. Thanks!_


	34. Turn of Hope

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 34: **Turn of Hope

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Kye tugged on the hem of Kagome's skirt. Kagome looked down at her son.

"In a minute Kye, Mama has to finish cooking," Kagome said softly. Kye's ears flattened, but he nodded once. He turned around and left the kitchen. Serenity giggled next to her.

"He acts so much like his father," Serenity said. Kagome giggled, but agreed.

"Sometimes, it's scary," Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome, birthday pup is starving," InuYasha walked in to the kitchen with Kye in his arms. The pup smiled at his mother.

"Hold it, InuYasha, we're almost finished," Kagome said while opening the pot's top and peeking in to the pot. "Yeah…just like ten more minutes."

"Alright," InuYasha shrugged and look at Kye. "Ten minutes, pup. Count to sixty ten times."

They both left, Kye counting on his little fingers. Serenity sighed.

"It's been…so long," She whispered. Kagome nodded.

"I know," Kagome looked out the kitchen window. "Everything is at peace…I wonder sometimes, is this only temporary?"

"I don't know," Serenity sighed. "I get this weird feeling sometimes, like something is gonna happen, but it never does"

"I know what you mean," Kagome nodded. "I get those feelings to."

Serenity turned off the stove, walking over to the kitchen cabinet to get some glasses. "So…how old are Kye and Sakura gonna be again?"

Kagome smiled. "Seven"

"Wow-" Serenity giggled "It has been a long time!"

"What about you? Your son is also pretty big."

"He's gonna be two soon…that's not big Kagome, but he's so much like Bryant." Serenity giggled. "I'm pretty sure he inherited his father's time skills. I can sense it"

"Does Bryant ever even use that?"

Serenity flushed, but grinned. "…Sometimes."

Kagome laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha sat on the couch, Kagome's back against his chest. She sighed contently. Kye, Sakura, and Ayame played tag. Sesshomaru and Rin were looking through an album. Serenity and Bryant were sitting on the floor by the center table with their two year old son bouncing on Serenity's lap. Souta was laying on the love seat, watching T.V. Everyone else had left already, including Azuki and Inu Taisho who dropped by but had to leave again to their hotel.

Kagome sighed and leaned against her mate. Ayame ran around the living room, happily chasing her younger cousins.

The phone rang, Kagome leaned over InuYasha and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello. Uh, yes, does a Higurashi Kagome live there?" a woman on the other line spoke. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Yes, my maiden name was Higurashi Kagome," Kagome answered. InuYasha's ears twitched, listening on her conversation.

"Ms. Higurashi, I am from the hospital of Nevada in the United States of America, I've had a woman here for a long time that was in a coma. She just woke up, she asks for a Kagome Higurashi and another name…uh, S-Souta! There we go. Kagome and Souta"

"What?" Kagome sat up abruptly, she trembled. That once caught everyone's attention. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, he whined at the sudden spike in Kagome's scent.

"Yes, she keeps on asking for Kagome and Souta…she says she needs her babies. By any chance, are you and Souta her children?"

"…Y-Yes" Kagome stuttered. _'M-Mama…how did you end up in America?'_

"Years ago, a husband and wife brought her hear. She had burn marks and she was in a serious condition. Before she fell in to a coma she said the name Naraku…She just woke up about four days ago and she doesn't stop asking for you."

"H-How'd she end up there if she lived here in Japan?" Kagome asked, her tears no falling freely down her face.

"I don't know. The couple said they found her by a park."

'_Not possible! H-How'd she end up on the other side of the world?'_

'_The same way you did…Naraku transported you to America start over. Did he do that to Mama?' _Kagome asked herself, wondered.

"Will you be coming to see your mother?" the woman asked. Kagome gasped and knew her answer.

"Yes!" Kagome sobbed. InuYasha whined.

"You mentioned Higurashi being your maiden name…what is your last name now?"

"My name is Tsuroka Kagome, I'll be there"

"Alright, let me give you our information"

"Alright,"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hime dropped the phone back on the receiver. "What a naïve child…"

She laughed. "She fell for it, she actually fell for it."

Hitomi sighed next to her. "Hime, what will you do?"

"InuYasha needs to be mate-less and pup-less…I will make sure he's free from that wench and maybe one of his pups. She'll board the plane, I'll bring it down…She'll die, then we can move on to his spawns."

Hitomi shook his head. "Hime…do you think you're going a little bit to far?"

"Never!" Hime yelled. "Aitoriko…he's helping me recover what I lost. The love I lost because…because he set me free…"

"Hime…" Hitomi winced. His best friend had changed so much.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome kissed InuYasha's lips softly as they called her plane.

"Bye InuYasha, I'll be back in two weeks" Kagome said. He nodded

"Ok, call me before you leave so I can pick you up" InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and kissed him and Sakura goodbye. Kagome was going to take Kye so that her mother could meet one of her grandchildren. Kagome, Souta, and Kye disappeared through the gates.

'_Kagome…please be okay, I have a weird feeling' _InuYasha sighed. His Kagome knew right? She would be able to feel if something bad was going to happen? She would be alright. His pup and his mate would return safely…along with his brother-in-law.

"Come one baby, let's go home and eat-"

"RAMEN!"

"You got it"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Just a couple of more hours sis, don't worry" Souta said. Kagome was tired from sitting on the plane for hours and hours. Kye was looking out the window. Kagome groaned and knocked her head against the back of her seat. Closing her eyes she felt a wave of energy hit her. She jerked up, her heart beat quickly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Souta asked.

"I could feel it…something's wrong…" Kagome closed her eyes, a familiar aura pulsed somewhere around the perimeter of the plane. _'Hime'_

Souta leaned up a little. The flight attendants seemed too looked worried about something as they ran around in the front. No one noticed the plane starting to tilt and go faster. The women came by them. Another flight attendant picked up a microphone and spoke in to it.

"Please, everyone on this plane…Put on your seat belts and then we'll tell you what to do"

Another woman came to where the three were sitting. "Please, anything sharp put in the bag!" they pleaded. Kagome hid her bracelet that InuYasha gave her when they were kids on her birthday as a friendship token and put her earrings, necklace, and she hid her wedding ring. Kye woke up when the plane began to shake and it finally dawned on Kagome as they women took the shoes and threw them into the bathroom.

"Souta! The plane is going to crash!" Kagome shouted gripping Souta's arms. The woman came by

"Don't worry miss, everything is going to be alright"

"Kagome, listen to her"

Kagome kissed her son's cheek and hugged him with his seatbelt on. Kagome caught the sight of the pilots trying to control the plane. They finally shook their heads and took off their hats and placed them in the controllers. Kagome's eyes went wide in horror and her breathing became deep. Kagome wrapped both her arms around her brother and her son.

"They gave up, and now we're going down" Kagome whispered

"Kagome, please don't worry sis, everything will be alright" Souta said calmly. Kye sat in between his uncle and mother and Kagome shared a seatbelt with Kye. They three hugged each other while Kagome was tearing and the flight attendant ran around to everyone. Finally, one of them spoke

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she sobbed. "I'm afraid to inform you that the plane is going to crash and out pilots couldn't stop it. The powerful" The plane shook violently and the woman fell to the side. Everyone started to scream, panic.

_'I'm going to die, I'm leaving the love of my life, and my daughter. Thank god that if we die, Sakura won't for her bond with Kye is still very weak'_ Kagome thought. She glimpsed at her bracelet and she remembered the day when he gave it to her

Kagome sighed and the plane shook violently. Kagome tightened her grip around Kye and Souta. Kye's dog ear twitched at the sound of last words, screams, and promises. He touched his black locks at the side of his bangs and the image of Sakura come into his mind. Tears spilled out of his eyes and with one finally shout he screamed at the top of his lungs

**_"SAKURA!"  
_**

The plane completely went vertical and crashed down. The ground became clearly visible as Kagome screamed and held onto her brother and son. Souta whispered in her ear

"Sis, I love you and you **_are_** the best sister in the world"

"I love you to Souta and you are the best squirt in the world" Kagome said and leaned into Kye's ear "Kye honey, I love you very much and everyone else in our family and friends loves you just as much"

"I love you to mommy"

The plane slanted back into a horizontal position as the they came down. Seats flew off the plane floor. People screamed, Kagome was shaken as the windows burst. Souta covered Kagome and Kye from the glass. The top of the plane went into flames as it ripped off. The ground came in contact with the plane as it broke in half.

Kagome felt the wind hit her full force as the plane crashed into a corn field. The sound of an explosion was heard as the world around her became black. She closed her eyes and prepared for the final hit. The plane headed straight and Kagome took her final breath as the plane hit something that caused her and everyone to shake. She felt pain surround her body, blood dripped from her clothing, and she closed her eyes with a final thought.

_  
'InuYasha, I love you with all my heart. Please, never forget me'_

The pain washed over her and her body loosened as her head hit something hard and her head fell to the side and landed on Souta's head. Kye's silver mane was red as his limp body was in the middle.

'_**InuYasha!' **_

_**A/N:**_

**_Thank you, you've all been a wonderful audience. All of you, to those who read and don't review to those who read and actually review. _**

_**Referred to an E-mail that was sent to me by someone who I won't mention: **_

**_Anonymous:_** _The title of your story is Twisted Love…how does that go with the story? I love your story, but how is their love twisted? I don't get that…Isn't your title suppose to mean that almost everyone's love is gonna be twisted in cheated ways? If you could explain…please…_

**_SakuraTsuroka:_ **_ 'Course, the title really does go with the story. **Twisted Love **isn't about how everyone's love gets cheated. The meaning of "Twisted" in this story revolves around the concept of tests in simpler terms. Everyone finds inner struggles as the subject of love comes around. Every love has tests along the way, to prove each other's love. Love can be for anyone, a lover, a best friend, family. So the title goes with all the love terms for everyone and ho obstacles help reach the goal of the story. Thanks, bye!_


	35. Somewhere I Belong

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 35: **Somewhere I Belong

InuYasha drove home with a happy Sakura beside him. She sang along with the music that was playing in the car. InuYasha sighed as his nose started to pick up the scent of a storm. The grey clouds started to cover the sky, becoming heavy with the rain. He finally made it home.

"Let's go, Sakura," InuYasha said as he unbuckled the seatbelt that held his daughter in place. Sakura followed her father in to the house.

"Ramen, daddy?" she tugged on his pinky-finger. InuYasha nodded.

"Yep…" He opened the door and turned on the lights. Walking through the living room he entered the kitchen. He sighed. The sense of emptiness filled him.

'_Just two weeks, InuYasha, two fucking weeks…then you'll have her back in your arms' _InuYasha shook his head. He made the ramen for him and Sakura.

"Thank you, Papa," Sakura watched the television. InuYasha ate his ramen and spread himself across the couch. Later, Sakura nestled herself against InuYasha's chest. Her chin rested on his chest as she looked at him.

"Daddy, I miss mama and Kye," Sakura said. InuYasha smiled.

"I miss 'em to, baby. They'll be back in two weeks," InuYasha said. He nose picked up a crack in Sakura's miko aura. He blinked. What was the small pup sensing?

"What's wrong, pup?"

"I'm scared…" Sakura admitted. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Sakura…I'll always protect you"

"Love you"

"I love you to"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha jerked up from his sleep. Slowly, he felt something pull him down. Closing his eyes, he felt as though something was tugging at his soul.

'_Mate' _His youkai blood whispered. InuYasha shook his head. He felt like half of him was slowly dying. He felt as thought had plunged through half of him, but left the other half alone. Sakura groaned on his chest.

"Sakura?" InuYasha sat up, picking up the small girl. She was sweating and pale. Shaking his head, InuYasha got up. He shook Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura?"

Her golden eyes opened slowly, she cried. "Kye" she rasped out before her head fell against her father's chest. It took about three seconds for that to sink in into InuYasha's brain.

"Fuck," InuYasha growled and panicked. His heart started to race. What happened? Why had Sakura said Kye? Why was she sweaty and pale? Before InuYasha could take another step, he fell to his knees.

'_What's…happening…to me…?'_ InuYasha took in a breath. He felt something pull him down. Sakura slipped from his arms, fell on to the couch. InuYasha's vision became blurry as he felt a part of him die.

'_Mate'_ his youkai cried out in his mind. InuYasha whined. _'…Kagome'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

From a sky view, the broken airplane was huge. They landed in a forest near their destination. The helicopters came down, the rescue team, the FBI, and police officers. A tall blonde haired man and a brunette woman boarded the plane with flashlights.

"Ashley, I don't think anyone is alive," said the blonde haired man. Ashley shook her head with a sighed. Her hazel eyes looked around.

"I think you're right," she said. The walked down the isle, looking and checking everyone for any vital signs of life. "My goodness, Ian, look at these three…"

"She looks so young…" Ian said while looking at Kagome. "Let's start to take 'em out. We'll start here."

Gently, Ian broke Kagome's seatbelt. He lifted her up in to his arms and winced. Ashley gasped.

"What's wrong, Ashley?"

"Th-This boy…he isn't human," Ashley said slowly. Ian looked down at Kye. The boy's puppy ears were dropped down.

"What is he?" Ashley asked. Ian shook his head.

"Dunno…this plane is from Japan," Ian started "Japan has weird creatures and magical people. I bet he's one of those creatures."

"That girl you have whelped him?" Ashley picked up Kye.

"Probably," Ian responded. Kye's dog ear twitched, Ashley screamed but didn't drop him. "Don't move!" he hissed. Slowly, Kye's little radars started to twitch and move to hear any sounds.

His stormy sapphire eyes opened. "M-Mama…" Kye sniffed. His senses were dulled down. He could smell his mother, he just couldn't see her.

"Poor boy…lost his mama," Ian whispered. Kye heard it. Ian and Ashley took Kagome and Kye out. Ian shook his head as he handed Kagome over to another man. Kye howled for his human mother.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

The clouds were grey and heavy, the wind whipped his hair around, and his eyes were settled on getting back "home." That is, if you would really call it a home. A part of him was empty, like something was missing. His uncle never explained to him what he needed. A mother? No, he had that already. A father? Maybe, but he remembered his father. His sister? Yes. He knew it. In his dreams, his sister's seven year old face was there. The last time he saw her, at the airport where she had clung to him until his father plucked her off. His little twin sister, her pretty face. He winced.

Sakura.

Kye sighed and threw his back pack over his shoulder. He seriously needed to get out more, but he needed to be with his mother. He had a girlfriend, which he took his stress out on. Not that she minded of course. He rolled his eyes. If his father knew he was alive, if he knew what he was doing…he'd beat his ass with his Tetsusaiga. He walked down the street.

"Kye!"

Kye looked behind him. Shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was fair and her smile was sweet. Rachel. That was his girlfriend. She ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, Ray…"

"Kye, where are you going? You live that way," she pointed behind her.

"I'm going to see my mother," Kye replied. Rachel looked confused.

"I thought you didn't have a mother, that you only lived with your uncle," Rachel looked around. Kye shrugged. "So…where does your mother live?"

"She doesn't live anywhere…she's just there," Kye said. Rachel looked even more puzzled. "C'mon"

He guided her to the hospital. The nurse already knew who he was, the doctors knew, and everyone else who lived there knew he was Kye Tsuroka. Everyone knew the poor little boy who had been in the plane crash eight years ago, the one who's mother had fallen in to a coma ever since. He entered Kagome's room.

Kagome. Because she was mated with InuYasha, she would age as slow as he did. Hooked up to machines, that was her slumbered life. Kye slowly brought Rachel to his mother. She gasped.

"That's your mother?"

"Yep," Kye sighed. "Tsuroka Kagome, this is my mother"

"She looks so young…to young to have a fifteen-year old son"

'_And daughter' _Kye thought. "Yeah well…my heritage is something you don't know"

"…Oh"

Kagome slept. Her eyes closed, she never even moved a finger. Her muscles were probably scrunched up from no walking. If she ever woke up, would she be able to walk again? And his father, he never called him to tell him they were all alive. Something had always stopped him. He could never get to call, something always happened. Uncle Souta said that he'd call, but something always happened to him to. It was like someone, somewhere tried to prevent them every damned time they tried.

Kagome took in breaths. Her body pulsed in her miko aura. No one noticed.

_Darkness. That was all she knew. A vortex of darkness trying to suck her in. She didn't let it. She was just there. She didn't know how long, but she couldn't move._

"_Kagome" _

_A simple voice. It always called her. She couldn't respond. She felt her magic, her power try to shake her. She felt her power try to wake her. It couldn't. What was wrong with her? She was just lying there, in a black vortex. _

"_Kagome"_

_She tried. She couldn't remember anything. Blocked memories, she only heard screams of people. She remembered one name though. InuYasha. She knew it by heart. She tried again. _

"_Kagome…my sweet beautiful Kagome…"_

_The voice had said more. She blinked. "Mate"_

"_Mate," she repeated slowly. She blinked more, she felt her magic try again. It failed._

"_Wake up"_

"_I…can't" she responded. Her mind responded, yet the voice somehow heard her. _

"_My sweet, strong, courageous, beautiful mate…"_

"_Mate"_

"_Wake up"_

"_I…don't know how…"_

"_Wake up"_

"_I…can't"_

"_Wake up"_

"_I can't"_

"_Wake up damnit!" it yelled. "C'mon Kagome! Eight fucking years, now wake up!"_

"…_don't scream"_

"_I'm sorry, love…please, wake up"_

"_Help me…"_

"_I can't…I'm on the other side of the planet"_

"_Hey…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Wh-Who are you?"_

"…" _the voice was quiet. "Y-You don't know?"_

"_No"_

"_I'm InuYasha…"_

"_I-InuYasha…pretty name…"_

"_Kagome"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Wake up" there was pain in that voice. She winced. Why did that turn her heart? To hear that voice in pain? Who did it belong to? Why couldn't she remember? Why? She cried._

"_Don't cry" more pain._

"_Why are you hurt?"_

_Silence. He answered. "Because…you don't know who I am…"_

"_Tell me"_

"_I'm InuYasha…mate"_

"_Mate"_

"_Kagome"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_For kami's sake, wake up already"_

"_B-Baka…" _

"_Feh"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dad?"

"What?"

"I'm starving"

InuYasha chuckled. "Let's go eat something"

Sakura smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you"

"Grab your jacket, pup"

"Kay"

Sakura Tsuroka ran up the stairs and in to her room. She had thick raven-black hair that reached right below her butt. The same silvery side-bangs had grown to, but they were park of her bangs so she didn't mind. Grabbing a brush she narrowed her golden eyes. Getting the knots out of her hair was always hell.

InuYasha was laying on the couch, going over some paper work. Alone, he had raised his fifteen year old daughter. Serenity was there to tell her about girl things. Eight years…long eight years. Sakura was probably gonna take a while. He closed his eyes.

_  
The little silvered hair boy played in his backyard. He left the ball and decided to go to the park for a little while. He entered the house where his mother was cleaning_

"Mama, can I go to the park?" asked InuYasha. His little golden eyes giving her the puppy face. She smiled

"Yes, you may. Tell Sesshomaru and Serenity to go with you"

"Kay, mama!" InuYasha shouted and raced off to his brother's room. He entered and saw his brother reading. The older child didn't notice him, but InuYasha tugged on the hem of his shirt. Sesshomaru looked down

"What?" he asked. InuYasha played with his little claws

"Uh, can you come with me to the park?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded and put down the book. InuYasha jumped "Yay! I'll go get Serenity!"

InuYasha raced off to his father's office where Serenity usually was. He opened the door and jumped on his father's desk. Serenity looked up at him and gave him a toothy smiled

"Hi, Yashie!" Serenity greeted.

"Serenity, you wanna come to the park with Sess and me?" InuYasha asked. Inu Taisho looked up his son and shook his head.

"Who said you three could go to the park?" asked Inu Taisho

"Mommy" InuYasha responded. Inu Taisho nodded and continued his work. Serenity clapped her hands and jumped off the desk. Inu Taisho jumped off and got bent down a little bit.

"Get on my back Serenity, that way Sess and I can run and get there faster" InuYasha said. Serenity nodded and climbed on his back

"I like when you give me piggy back rides" Serenity said. InuYasha smiled and ran out to meet Sesshomaru. InuYasha and Sesshomaru ran towards the park and got there in ten minutes. The three played for hours and ran around. The ice-cream truck came

"Oh, Sess can I get some ice-cream?" asked Serenity.  


"_Sure, want some InuYasha?"_

"Nope, I'm gonna make some friends" InuYasha said and Sesshomaru nodded

"Be careful, InuYasha" Sesshomaru said and went towards the icecream truck with Serenity holding his hand tightly.

InuYasha saw a couple of kids and ran towards them. Their ball bounced away and landed right in front of InuYasha. He picked it up and went over to the boys and girls playing

"Hi, can I play to?" asked InuYasha. The kids gave him a cold stare and one of the boys stepped forward

"No, you can't you stupid hanyou!" the kid said. InuYasha gave him a puzzled look

"Han-you" InuYasha repeated. The kids laughed

"Stupid, it means half-breed! Like you!" One of the girls said pointing at him.

"I guess hanyous are really stupid" another boy said. InuYasha felt tears swell up in his eyes and they laughed harder.

"What's wrong stupid, you gonna cry"

"Little baby, he doesn't have the power of a demon!"

"Yeah, look he is gonna cry"

"Come on stupid, you afraid" One of the boys said and pushed him to the ground. InuYasha dropped the ball and fell painfully on his butt. His head hung and looked up at them

"Hanyous don't deserve to live, the are a disgrace to both the human and demon race"

"Yeah, like you. So, you don't deserve to live" said one of the girls. She took twig and threw it at InuYasha. He covered his face with his arm and the twig scratched his arm. One of the boys pushed him again and kicked his side. InuYasha grunted in pain and closed his eyes tightly. A girl took a handful of his hair and pulled it hard towards her. She spit on his shirt and took a rock and hit him on the head. InuYasha cried with pain as he was thrown hard onto the pavement side of the park. The other boys threw rocks at him and hit him on his sides. They twisted his wrist and pulled his hair.

"Die half-breed!" one of the kids shouted and a big stick was coming down on him. Inuyasha's little eyes grew wide as he saw that huge shard stick. Then, InuYasha saw a white blur pass in front of him as she stick broke in half. Sesshomaru landed next to InuYasha as little Serenity finally arrived. She rushed to her brother's side

"Yashie, are you ok?" shouted Serenity. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and then back at the boy. His eyes narrowed at the kid

"You did this to my brother?" asked Sesshomaru. The kid shook his head

"Please I-" the kid was interrupted when Inuyasha got up and took off running, knocking Serenity to the hard ground.

"Oww" Serenity said "Yashie, come back!"

InuYasha ran away as far as possible. He stopped to rest on a near by bench and a lady was there. She saw him and gasped. His ears twitched as he looked at the lady. Her purse came down on his head

"Oww!" InuYasha shouted. The lady hit him again

"You disgusting half-breed! How dare you sit next to me!" she shouted hitting him again and leaving. InuYasha let his tears freely flow out of his eyes.

**When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own**

The older InuYasha walked down the park and jumped up on a tree. He just sat there and then everything erased into another memory. He walked into a small candy store

'Which one would Kagome like?' InuYasha asked himself. Summer was hot and he though his best friend and himself needed some more sugar energy. The man looked at him and spoke

"What are you doing here?"  


_"Came to buy some candy"_

"Get out of my store you disgusting excuse to live!" the man shouted and pushed him to the ground. InuYasha got up and looked at him "I said get out!" he took a broom and hit InuYasha several time pushing him out of the store. InuYasha landed on the hard pavement as the guy hit him on his stomach.

**I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong**

He walked down the street and his sensitive ears caught people talking about him as he passed.

"I thought hanyous were killed"

"Ugh, get away from him sweetie. He might be diseased"

"We should protest and kill every hanyou like him"

"My goodness, that disgusting creature is allowed to walk the town"

**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own**

I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal  
**I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong**

InuYasha ran as fast as he could. Away from all the people and tears streamed down his face as he ran. His destination, the house of the only person who didn't reject him.

**I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today**

He jumped into her window and she was looking at an album. He walked in and she turned around

"Hi, InuYasha" Kagome said smiling and then noticed the tears. She got up and went to him "What happened?"

He looked at her and closed his eyes. Without warning he grabbed Kagome and hugged her. His arms went around her waist and she gasped at first, but wrapped her arms around his neck. His face in the crook of her neck and she felt his tears.

**I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong**

"Please don't cry InuYasha" Kagome pleaded. InuYasha tightened his grip on her as he remembered everything that has happened to him.

"_I'm here…I love you" Kagome's soft voice soothed him._

**I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong  
I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong**

InuYasha opened his eyes. "Dad, I'm ready"

He got up and hugged his daughter. _'Kagome'_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews! Everyone you have been so helpful throughout this story. There's still a long way to go and I honestly hope that you all will continue to support me! I love all of you! Thanks!**_

_**Questions/Comments/Answers:**_

_**SensesFail26x: ** ACCK ! THE HORROR OF THE EVIL CLIFFHANGERS ! WHY MUST YOU HATE ME SO !Eh heh.. Kinda got out of control.. Anyways, it's been forever and a day since you updated but it was WAYY worth it ! This chapter was freaking AWESOME ! Loved this one very, very much, but you had better update soon !Anywho, how'd ya do on the Gepa? I say the thing was pretty easy except for the Science and Math parts.. They were never my strong points. _

_Update Soon, Jewel._

_**SakuraTsuroka:** I don't hate you…well yeah, I kinda do! Lol…No, I'm kidding. I don't hate anyone…I just love suspense. It's awesome. Yes, it has been a long time. A little advice: Don't throw shoes—especially a boot—to a sibling because it just might land on you computer, knock it down, and then it'll erase everything…:cough: okay! Thank you, you have been very supportive. Oh, and I don't know how I did on the :shudder: GEPA. For me, everything was easy. Except for science…I think I guessed every single one except for like one. Teachers fault, I swear…Anyway, see ya, bye!_

_**If anyone else has questions, e-mails, and/or comments you would like me to answer please feel free to do so. I'd be happy to include your question, comment, and/or e-mail on the next chapter or the one after that or the one after that…and it keeps on going until the end. **_

_**The lyrics for the song "Somewhere I Belong", I do not claim any rights. Those rights all belong to the band Linkin Park…oh and the story to, but that belongs to Takahashi…**  
_


	36. Enliven

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 36: **Enliven

"_So…"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"…'_Nothin"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Just wondering…do you plan to wake up **any **time soon?"_

"_Dunno…I can't wake up"_

"_Feh, why the hell not?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_It's your body…"_

"_I know **that**…it's just that…I just can't wake up."_

"_Enlighten me, why the hell can't you wake up?"  
_

"_Please…I don't remember who I even am!"_

"_You're Ka"_

"_Yes, yes, Kagome Tsuroka…but I don't exactly who I am"_

"…" _InuYasha's voice was quiet for a minute. "Well…ain't my fault…"_

"_You're not helping!" _

"_Feh, I know that," InuYasha snickered. Kagome sighed and sat up._

"_Not much to look at in a dark vortex, huh," She made a face. "Now…tell me, how do I wake up"_

"_How should I know? Ain't my body"_

"_If you're here…you might as well help"_

"…"

"_Hello?"_

"_Yes, my love?"_

"_Tell me how to wake up"_

"_I can't tell you that. It has to come from you. I'm just here to keep you company…since I'm your mate…"_

"_B-But…why don't I remember you're my 'mate' or whatever"_

"_That's what hurts…I don't know…I'm your mate's spirit…well, like a third of it anyway"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep…mate bond thingy"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Now, you're going to wake up today"_

"_How?" Kagome yelled. InuYasha's voice sighed._

"_Okay…first, get your ass up"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, but complied. She stood up. "I'm flying"_

_She felt a warm aura wrap around her. "Wake up"_

_Kagome closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. She felt like a blanket was wrapped around her. She was glowing red…she smiled._

"_I feel"_

"_Safe" InuYasha supplied. Kagome nodded._

"_Yes…what is this?"_

"_It's my aura…" the pain in his voice again. She winced. "Alright, Kagome, wake up"_

_Kagome closed her eyes, she felt something run through her veins. She gasped. "I…"_

"_You can do it…do it for your family"_

"_My family?"_

"_Yes…Kye and Sakura…"_

"_WhWho are they?"_

"…_Kagome" _

"_I'm sorry…I can't remember anything…"_

"_When you wake up…you won't remember this either"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's in your subconscious…all this, you won't remember"_

"_That sucks"_

"_Kagome…you don't remember me? Kye and Sakura? Rin and Sesshomaru? Sango and Miroku? Serenity…Elizabeth…Amy…my parents…Bryant…Souta…Kikyo…no body?"_

"_I just know…know that my name is Kagome Tsuroka…"_

"_Lots of help that'll do…you won't remember by the time you wake up!"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Just remember…I love you"_

"_Thank you, InuYasha"_

"_You're suppose to say 'InuYasha I love you to' you know"_

"_I can't say that…I don't love you, at least, not right now. I don't remember"_

"…"

"_I'm sorry"_

_Silence._

"_InuYasha?"_

_Nothing._

"_Answer me"_

"_Just wake up, Kagome"_

_Kagome sighed and felt the warm aura, the red one, course through her. She heard InuYasha's voice mumble something she didn't understand. She felt a surge of energy gather inside her. Kagome gasped. It was hard to breathe. The aura never left her as she gasped. Her hands reached out._

"_I…can't breathe!"_

_She felt herself fall, felt something around her. Water. Now she really couldn't breathe. Something was dragging her down, in to the ocean on her mind. She was drowning. Her voice wouldn't come out, her hands reached out. She closed her eyes. She felt two warm hands wrap around her own. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. Long silvery hair, the most amazing golden eyes, and puppy ears. He had claws, but Kagome didn't mind. He smiled._

"_Kagome…I love you"_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to his chest. She could breathe again. It felt like she was falling, but she was falling safely. She was in the most secure arms. Kagome closed her eyes, she felt her body pulse before something came over her, washed her away and shot out of her body. She screamed. Her miko energy. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha's ears twitched, his eyes opened. He heard something. Slowly, the sounds registered. His daughter. InuYasha jumped out of bed, walking out of the room. Quickly, he made his way in to Sakura's room. Opening the door he sighed again.

For eight years, his daughter had nightmares almost every night. Almost every night, it would be the same thing. Sakura would say her brother's name over and over again. When she fell asleep again, she wouldn't dream the same thing. However, in the morning, she would be crying. He sighed and knelt down next to her. The scent of fear radiated off her in waves. InuYasha whined.

"Sakura," InuYasha whispered. He shook her gently. Sakura rolled over, the smell of her tears assaulting his nose. He winced. "Sakura, please wake up"

Slowly, her golden eyes opened. She gasped and sat up. InuYasha turned on the small lamp on her side table.

"Daddy?" Sakura looked at him. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Sakura, she sobbed.

"Sakura…tell my why you dream these things? What do you dream about?"

"I…can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Sakura looked at her lap. _'Because I'm afraid of what I dream myself…but maybe if dad knew, maybe he could make the dream go away'_

She sighed. "Alright…I'll tell you"

InuYasha nodded and they went to the kitchen downstairs. "Want ramen?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure"

InuYasha nodded and made a small bowl for each of them. InuYasha ate silently, waiting for his pup to speak.

Sakura looked at him. "Alright…I dream about…about Kye"

"What?" InuYasha's head snapped up.

"It started out with no noise…now I can hear everyone"

"What are you talking about?"

"About how…" Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "About how the plane Kye was in crashed."

InuYasha dropped his chop sticks. "All this time, you've been dreaming about the plane crash?"

"Yes," Sakura admitted. "At first I only saw shadows. Later I simulate a little who was who. Then it became clear. Little by little I saw the whole thing. I started to hear some whispers, like long words. No though, I can everything and I'm starting to feel it to"

"…."

"Look," Sakura pulled down her shirt a little to expose her shoulder. InuYasha saw bandages on her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" InuYasha growled. He stood up and looked closer, sniffing. How had he missed her scent of blood?

"I hoped you wouldn't find out…I covered my scent with a spell that Miroku told me mom use to use."

"Take the bandages off, pup…now," InuYasha ordered. Sakura nodded.

"Alright…let me go take them off" She got up and left for the bathroom. InuYasha sighed and growled.

'_How could she cover that? What the fuck was she thinking! Damnit, Sakura you're so goddamned **stupid**...those dreams could've killed you! Stupid pup! Stupid in that aspect, just like…just like her mother…' _

Sakura came back in to the kitchen. She pulled down her night shirt again. Her father came towards her, looking at the small wound. It looked it someone had cut her.

"I think…this happened to Kye," Sakura whispered. "I'm starting to feel what he felt, dad…"

InuYasha looked at her with concerned eyes. He sighed. "Sakura…is your brother alive?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "Why would you ask that?"

"I want you to close your eyes and forget about what you're feeling. Try and feel something else…like another presence"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay"

Sakura closed her eyes. She felt a small tingle in her body. A sense of sadness washed over her. _'So…sad…it hurts…'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Move!" Kye yelled, grabbing Rachel and throwing himself out of the room. With Rachel on his chest, they slid out of the hospital room and on to the hallway. The pink light went in to the hallway. Kye kept backing up, his arms wrapped tightly around Rachel.

"Kye…W-what's happening?" Rachel yelled is horror. Kye backed away more, walking back quickly down the hallway. The light seemed to be following them. If he got caught in that light, he would be purified.

The light beamed at them. Kye threw himself and the girl in his arms to the left before the beam of light hit them. Kye sat up slowly, helped up Rachel. The doctor stared at them and the nurses to. Kye sighed. Where on Earth had that huge thing of light come from? One minute he was talking with Rachel about his family back in Japan, the next thing he knew a beam of immense miko energy had blasted towards them.

"What was that light?"

Kye didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Rachel's hand and led her slowly back to his mother's room. The doctors were behind him.

"Kye, what was that?"

"An electrical surge?"

"Our lights aren't pink, Suzie"

"Oh yeah…"

Kye poked his head in to Kagome's room. He gasped, his eyes wide. His mother was sitting up, panting and clutching her chest. Without a second though, Kye ran over to Kagome.

"Mom!"

Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "Mom?"

"Mom, it's me…" Kye smiled. "Kye"

"Kye…" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I-I don't…I don't know who you are…"

Kye blinked. "It's been a long time…I was seven when it happened"

"When what happened?" Kagome asked with a frown. She paused. "And…who am I?"

Kye's mouth hung open. _'She doesn't remember?' _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sakura!" boy jumped in to Sakura's arms.

"Jimmy!" Sakura cuddled the boy closely. Golden eyes locked with her own. Sakura smiled and ruffled the boy's dark brown hair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…uncle Yasha promised to let me see the Wind Scar," Jimmy smiled. Sakura giggled.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Jimmy yelled happily "And! I also wanna see you throw your arrow at the sky and make lightning come down!"

Sakura laughed. "My heaven's arrow?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Alright, Jimmy"

"Oh, and that thingy you do with the sword…and the spell book!"

"Slow down young man," Serenity said. She took her son from Sakura's arms and frowned at him. "You say please, Jimmy"

"Sorry…" Jimmy bit his lip and looked back at his cousin. The ten year old boy smiled. "Please Sakura"

Sakura laughed. "Sure, Jimmy"

InuYasha greeted his sister and brother-in-law. Bryant smiled at InuYasha. "He's a handful"

"I can see that…hyper"

"Today's nothing. He's obedient, but hyper."

InuYasha grinned. Serenity hugged him. "How are you Yashie?"

"I'm okay…" InuYasha admitted. "But, last night. I think Kye is alive"

"What?" Serenity blinked. Bryant looked at him.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, Sakura said something inside her felt sad. And this morning, she kept having mood swings. I'm guessing their bond is finally taking full effect"

They all sighed. The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey…is this the Tsuroka residence?"

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"Not important…Is InuYasha Tsuroka around?"

"If you tell me your name…I'll answer that question"

The boy groaned. "You are one pissy girl"

"Screw you…now answer me or I'll hang up"

"Name is…Tom"

"Tom?"

"My ass it is," Sakura giggled. "Try again?"

"Damnit!" he yelled "Will you just put my father on!"

Sakura gasped loudly. "What did you just say?"

"Put my fatherInuYasha Tsurokaon!"

"Y-Your father?"

"Yes, wench, my father."

Silently pondering Sakura stalked in to the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"It's for you" Sakura handed InuYasha the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Y-Your son…" Sakura replied. _'Kye…is that really him?'_

InuYasha grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"…Dad?"

"Kye?"

"Yeah"

"Y-Your…h-how are you…a"

"I've got to tell you some things dad, but I'll get you when we get there."

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, but dad, just one thing"

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"M-Mom…" Kye felt his heart pounding against his chest. He was actually talking to his father!

"Mom has amnesia"

InuYasha dropped the phone. _'NO!'_

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. To all my loyal readers…uh…keep on reading! Yeah. Anyway...thank you again and R&R!**_

_**Questions/Answers/Comments: **:My favorite part:_

_**darkangel29:** hey i love ur story and im so happy u updated!  
love, darkness_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Thank you, I'm glad my work pleases you…really, I am…ne'wayz, keep reading and keep reviewing…or I shall send my army of crickets after you…MUAHAHAH!...no, I'm kidding…but keep reviewing though. _

**_Lancastrian:_** _I really enjoyed this chapter and I really hope you continue this...this story means so much to me seeing that Kagome and Inuyasha are my fav characters.Please keep it going and keep the relationship between K and I going.I luv ya for writin this story as it is absoulutly great!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yes, I will continue…I don't leave my stories hanging. I think that's not really fair to the readers who were enjoying it. Yay! I like Inu and Kag to! 'Course I'll keep the Inu/Kag relationship going…I don't find it really fair to pair them up with different people. It makes the other one look like less since they are suppose to be together anyway. I love myself to for writing this story!...keep reviewing or I shall send my army of crickets after you to…you spelled absolutely wrong by the way…lol! Don't mind me, I'm a little crazy…Thanks!_

**_xfalsetruth06x:_** _i liked the chapter; i'm just reviewin like i'm supposed ta.  
i really did like it but in the chapter you got Jesse wearin a skirt when it said she was wearin jeans in the beginning. just wanted to point that out XD_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Thank you! Yeah, take this…uh…person's—yeah we'll go with that—take this person's advice, "revewin' just like you're suppose to". Moving on…wow, how do you notice these things? I didn't even notice that! They always say "The reader is smarter then the author"…no, that ain't true, but still…keep reading AND reviewing…lol…_

_**To all my other readers. Thank you…and…come again!** _


	37. Forbidden

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 37: ** Forbidden

"Do it, Sakura!" Jimmy yelled at his cousin, jumping up and down with excitement. Sakura giggled softly. She held a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Please Sakura!" Jimmy smiled at Sakura. She nodded.

InuYasha watched her from the doorway that led to the backyard. Images of his beloved mate holding her bow and arrows when they practiced assailed his mind. Her soft laughter. Her voice. Kagome. InuYasha sighed as he stared at Sakura. She was so much like Kagome, it scared him sometimes. Even through the girl wasn't raised with Kagome, she obviously inherited most of 'Kagome' genes. The flaring temper when she was mad, the soft smile, her soothing voice, and her heart.

Bryant and Serenity stood next to him. Gods how he missed his mate. Sakura notched the arrow, looking up at the sky. Her gaze narrowed as she studied the clouds. The forest started with the Tsuroka back yard.

'_Kagome…'_ InuYasha thought. He knew Kagome would be so proud of her miko daughter. What clenched his heart and soul was what Kye had mentions. Kagome having amnesia. InuYasha blinked back the tears that stung his eyes at seeing his fifteen year old daughter finally smile as she located the spot to shoot her **_'Heaven's Arrow'_**

_The child had discovered the power when she was nine. While practicing her aiming one day, she said she saw a precise spot in the sky where she could shoot her arrow. Once she had shot it, at nine years of age Sakura discovered her first miko technique. Sakura had been amazed with the attack so she decided to name is "Heaven's Arrow"_

Sakura notched the arrow, pulling the bow's string back and aiming at her spot. She released her arrow, making it shoot. A silvery light wrapped around it. It shot in to the sky, making silvery light dance in the darkness of the clouds. The clouds swirled and then a silver lightning bolt shot down in to the forest.

"Wow!" Jimmy yelled. Four more lightning strikes followed. "Sakura, do it again!"

"I think that five purifying lightning bolts are enough for one night," Serenity giggled. She nuzzled Jimmy's nose. "And I also think that we should head home."

"Yep…" Bryant agreed as he hugged Sakura.

"Bye, uncle" Sakura whispered. Bryant smiled down at her.

"Take care of your father…I think he took the news a little hard"

"I will"

Serenity hugged Sakura next. "Bye, sweetie…Remember t—"

"Yes, I know, take care of father"

"Alright" Serenity smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Aunt Serenity, I'll cheer him up somehow"

"Alright"

"Bye uncle Yasha!" Jimmy jumped in to InuYasha's arms. After saying goodbyes, the small family left. Sakura sighed and walked over to her father.

"Dad," Sakura started "Are you okay? You look pale" She made a face.

"Come inside, we need to talk"

Sakura followed her father. InuYasha sat down and she sat down next to him.

"Sakura…your mother, she—"

"I remember mom…" Sakura paused. "I remember mom and Kye…but only a little"

InuYasha opened his mouth to talk, but the doorbell rang. Sakura smiled and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it. Her smile turned in to a frown as she saw the woman standing there. Waist length orange-red hair and violet eyes, the woman smiled.

"Hello Sakura," she greeted. Sakura felt the urge to slam the door right back in to the woman's face. She tightly smiled.

"Hello, Keara," Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. Keara smiled and peeked over Sakura's shoulder.

"Can I come in?"

'_No, you can't you ass—" _Sakura didn't want to finished her own thoughts. With a glare, her honey eyes looked at Keara with an ice stare. Keara flipped her hair over her shoulder and proceeded in to the house.

Sakura made a face behind her. With a personal analysis, Sakura didn't like the woman one bit. Mentally— in Sakura's opinion— she had to be somehow mentally retarded. Physically, also in Sakura's opinion, she only managed a pretty face. Sakura frowned. Where should she have started? Besides the fact that Keara was a walking skeleton, she had a bad attitude towards Sakura. It was so obvious that she wanted her father. When she went to his job sometimes after school, everyone always would say that Keara wanted InuYasha. Sakura could name five things wrong with Keara Yamasha off the top of her head.

One: She was terribly conceded

Sakura snorted. _'There is nothing about her she should be conceded of in the first place.'_

Two: Her voice was annoying.

'_Yep…so true. Like a broken record'_

Three: She treated Sakura like she was a little piece of dirt.

'_Yeah, that's why I feel like slamming her with some miko magic sometimes'_

Four: The woman was way to skinny

'_Betcha my giant teddy bear weighs more then her…hell, I bet I weigh more then her! Stupid idiot…probably is anorexic'_

Five: Mentally, she was an air-head

'_Yep…don't know how in the hell she got a job with uncle Sesshomaru. I'm smarter then her…I bet Jimmy is smarter then her!'_

By the time Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, InuYasha was calling her.

"Huh?" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts. InuYasha smiled at her.

"I said…stay here with Keara for a few minutes, I'm going to pick up some papers from your uncle"

"What?"

"Sakura, please stay here with her," InuYasha kissed her forehead.

"Alright," Sakura agreed.

"I know you're not fond of her…but maybe you two should settle your differences"

"Okay, okay…just hurry back please, dad,"

"I will"

With that, InuYasha left the house. Sakura heard the screech of the tires as he left. She sighed and walked in to the living room. Keara wasn't there. Sakura saw the door to her father's office opened. Sakura walked in and found Keara looking through his desk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura growled. She walked over to Keara. "How dare you go through my father's things!"

Keara held a picture in her hands. She blinked. "Who is this?"

Sakura glanced at the picture. Her mother. Sakura snorted. "My mother…you know, my father's **_wife _**and **_mate!_**"

"Your father is going to go out with me…soon enough, sweetie, I'll be your step-mother"

"In what world? My father wouldn't fall for whore like you"

Keara frowned. She shot up and grabbed Sakura's long hair, pulling hard. "I'm not a whore you little brat"

"R-i-i-i-i-ght," Sakura frowned. "Even I can sense your tainted aura. My father could probably smell all those disgusting male scents of you. The scent of sex is strong Keara, you can't wash it off because it's within your body and reflects both on your scent and aura"

"That's not true!" Keara tugged harder on Sakura's hair. Sakura's instincts kicked in.

"Let me go!" Sakura grabbed Keara's wrist, burning it with her miko power. Sakura laughed. Keara grabbed her burning wrist, Sakura's finger marks on it.

"Wh-What did you do to me!"

"It's a purity spell. If you were pure, as you say, it wouldn't have burned you"

Keara snorted and grabbed a picture from InuYasha's home desk. She looked at it. She gasped. InuYasha's eyes looked so happy, so full of life. The girl wrapped in his arms with a little version of Sakura and another little boy besides them. The black haired woman also looked so content. Keara dropped the picture. Memories of InuYasha's eyes, the solemn expression he always carried around, the melancholy that radiated off him as he spoke. His golden eyes, how they always seemed so distant, so lonely, so lost.

"Put everything back Keara," Sakura said. "Get out of here and get back to the living room, my father should be home any minute"

'_I-I have to get InuYasha to kiss me. One kiss, I'll show him' _Keara thought. The phone rang. Sakura left the room to pick it up, Keara followed her. Sakura hit the speaker button before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey golden eyes!" another girl's voice yelled. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, sitting around here…bored to eternity. My brother likes you, you know that"

Sakura giggled. "Your brother has always liked me"

"I know, which is why I think you should go out with him"

"In his dreams," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look, I have some annoying company right now, call you back later kay?"

"Alright"

"Bye"

"By, golden eyes"

Sakura clicked the button again, disconnecting the call. She looked over at Keara.

"Lemme give you some advice, Keara," Sakura started. "My brother called three days ago…They are alive. My uncle, brother, and mother. You see, my father is still in love with my mother. She is coming back as soon as Kye calls us again. Don't mess around with my father and don't try to make him fall for you. He's not stupid. Why you when he has my mother? Don't try anything Keara because if you do, I swear, I will use my miko powers against you. My mother burned a girl named Jesse a long time ago and miko burns are permanent, no amount of plastic surgery could fix 'em. I will do that same to you"

"You wouldn't"

"I burned your wrist, I'd burn your face to. My last name is Tsuroka in case you didn't know, you can't hurt me, but sure as hell can hurt you" Sakura smiled at her. "Try and hurt me and my father and uncles will cut your head off. My uncle Bryant is a time-keeper…remember that and don't do anything to my father"

"I love him!" Keara blurted. Sakura stopped and looked back at her. "I met him and he was so depressed. Then, as you grew, he started to smile again. He always told me you looked like your mother expect with different eyes and longer hair. He laughed once. I fell in love with him, everything about him, I adore."

Sakura looked at her and sighed. "I don't care, Keara. You've treated me like dirt for the last eight years, I won't let you near my father. He loves my mother"

"What hurts more in life is watching the one you love, love someone else"

Sakura gasped softly. "Maybe true…but still…I've warned you"

'_I'm sorry Keara…I won't have someone like you as my step-mother when my real mother is still somewhere out there. With amnesia, but still there.'_

Sakura raced up the stairs and entered her room. InuYasha opened the door again. Keara was with her head down and with her fists clenched. Before InuYasha saw it coming, before he could react, Keara launched herself at him, her lips smashing against his.

InuYasha gasped, dropping the papers on the floor and grabbing the woman's shoulders. Keara grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, kissing him harder. InuYasha pushed her away.

"What the **_fuck _**do you think you're doing?"

Keara hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry! I-I just…InuYasha, I love you so much! Please…give me a chance and I will prove how much I love you. Please, I beg you to give me a chance! To let me love you and show you the stars!"

InuYasha stepped away from her. "Keara…I can't do that to you"

"Why?"

"Because—"

"Please"

"No"

"Listen to me"

"No, you listen to me. You love me?"

"With all my heart"

"The love you have, it's forbidden Keara…Youkai mate for life, I mated Kagome. Humans get married for life even though half the time people separate. I married Kagome. I'm bonded to her until we die. She's my mate. I can't love anyone else"

"Because it's forbidden"

"No, because I love Kagome. Yes, youkai can only choose one mate, but still…I mated Kagome for life and it's going to stay that way until I die"

"But she's not here!"

"It doesn't matter, Keara…I can't love you"

"B-But I've given you so much"

"And I thank you…" InuYasha paused. "It's just that…I'll never be able to love anyone else"

Keara pushed him aside. "InuYasha, you will fall for me…Even if my love is forbidden because of this Kagome…I will see to it that you love me! Only me and discard that mate of yours! I give you my word, you will fall head over heels in love with me!"

She slammed the door. InuYasha sighed and picked up the papers that he dropped. Just on the staircase, Sakura clenched the rail as tightly as she could.

'_She didn't take me seriously…I'll show her not to take my threats lightly'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You ready mom?" Kye asked as Kagome slipped her arms under his elbow.

"Ready"

"Uncle Souta…let's go" Kye said as they finally packed to leave the hospital. Kagome had made a full recovery over the past three days. Even if she was unaware of it, her miko energy had soared to heal her.

"Kye?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, mother"

"When will I get to meet your father?"

Kye smiled sadly. "Soon mom, just as soon as he get you back on track here…we'll go home"

"Oh…okay" Kagome smiled and agreed.

'_Father…you're going to have to make mom fall in love with you all over again…Wonder how you did it the first time…?'_

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you for reviewing…and reading…'Newayz I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Come back again! See ya!**_

_**Questions/Answers/Comments**_

**_SensesFail26x:_** _keep forgetting to review, but I'm slow like that. So sorry bout not reviewing, but anyways, onto the chapter ! Wouldn't Inuyasha remember what happened when he was with Kagome ? Or did both forget? And if Kye called his dad, wouldn't Sakura remember what he sounded like since they all have intense hearing and stuff like that? Ahh, I don't know, you tell me. I told ya I was slow.  
Eh heh. Update soon, Jewel._

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Don't forget to review…it's like the second best part of a chapter! Besides reading it of course…To your questions: Technically, no, InuYasha is not aware that his youkai talked to Kagome. Is it mentioned in the previous chapter, only a third of his youkai is within Kagome's subconscious. InuYasha, the one that is in Japan, has no clue that his inner youkai spoke to Kagome. Kagome, however, forgets because obviously…we don't know what goes on in our subconscious. It acts on its own little accord. Second Question: No, Sakura only briefly remembers Kye because he left when they were only seven years old. His voice was much different then it is now. Kye would be the same because Sakura's voice changed and he can't smell her scent so he couldn't know who she was. Only Kye is hanyou, Sakura, however, has some hanyou abilities, but her blood is miko blood. _

**_Lancastrian:_** _This chapter was great with the fact that Kye got to talk to Inuyasha about Kagome and all...of course i'me dissapointed with the fact that Kagome has amnesia. Oh well I hope it progresses and ends how I think it will your awesome keep the good work up!(spelling might be wrong somewhere lol)_

_**SakuraTsuorka:** Wahoo! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I am a big fan of happy ending…what do you think? 'Course, in this story, I love torturing Kagome and Serenity…if anyone noticed, they're the ones that mostly get hurt. It blends with the story. Muahahahaha! 'Newayz…yeah, you spelled disappointed wrong…lol…I'm crazy remember?...well, only like an eighth of me is…that's still enough isn't it…?_

_**To everyone else…keep reading and review! Thank you and good bye!**_


	38. Broken

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 38: **Broken

'_Alright…call dad, get stupid tickets, and get my ass back to the apartment' _Kye went over his 'to-do-list' He had to call his father…pick up the plane tickets…and then immediately head back to the apartment. He sighed. His mother was like a lost little girl. Walking in to a small long-distance booth he dialed his home number. It rang until a sweet voice answered it.

"Hello?"

Kye sighed. His sister. "Hey, Sakura"

"Kye?" Sakura paused. "Is that you?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, you sound like you've been dragged through hell and back…what's wrong?"

Kye smiled. He sweet little twin sister. "Nothin' but put dad on, will you"

"Alright" He heard her grab the phone and drop it somewhere. After a minute, InuYasha answered.

"Kye?"

"Hey…dad"

"Kye, how are you? How's Kagome? Is she alright?"

"Hold it!" Kye said with a sighed. "I just called to tell you that our plane will be arriving in two weeks. Alright?"

He heard his father gulp. "…Alright…"

"Put on Sakura for me, dad, I wanna speak to her"

"Sure," InuYasha handed the phone to his daughter.

"Kye, still alive?"

"Sakura…" he sighed.

"Yes"

"I miss you"

"I miss you to"

"I miss dad to, you know"

"I know…and I miss mom"

"I'll call you from the apartment…we'll talk there because we could probably talk for hours and hours"

"Alright"

"Love you"

"I love you to, Kye"

"Tell dad I love him to…"

"Tell mom that I love her and that dad loves her to"

Kye chuckled. "Alright…bye"

"Bye" Sakura said and Kye heard the click of the phone being dropped back in to the receiver. With a sigh, the hanyou left the small booth.

'_Get tickets and go home…I can do that'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Uncle Souta…" Kye poked his head in to the apartment. Sniffing, Kye followed his nose which lead him to the living room. "Mom"

Souta looked up and smiled. "Hey, Kye. Your mother just found your small album that you brought. Remember?"

Kye nodded. He had packed that and left it in his pocket when the plane crashed. It never got damaged, except for a few rips. But, nothing a little tape couldn't fix. Kye went towards Kagome and sat down.

"Morning, mom," Kye kissed her cheek. Kagome smiled and giggled.

"Who is she?"

Kye shrugged and looked at his uncle. Souta leaned down and saw the Kagome was pointing to Elizabeth.

"Her name is Elizabeth, one of your best friends"

A sad smile surfaced in Kagome's face. She touched InuYasha's face. A wave of tears assailed her. Blinking them back, Kagome continued to look at the silvered hair boy with the puppy ears. She was right next to him and he was holding her around her waist.

'_Oh Kami…can I ever learn to love him again? Please help me, someone, I need guidance. I need to love him again…b-but…will I ever be able to do that?'_

Kagome let a tear fall down her face. It landed on the picture, right on InuYasha. Kagome gasped and wiped it away quickly. She felt Kye hug her.

"Mother, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…I promise," Kagome assured him. _'Th-This is my son…m-my son'_

"Kag, we go back home in two weeks" Souta said. Kagome nodded.

'_Gods, please help me…please…I feel so lost, so alone, confused…'_

A little voice in her head whispered to her. _'…InuYasha…'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh…I hope Kagome is okay," Rin sighed as she leaned against her mate. "I miss her"

"I don't think my mother will remember any of us," Sakura said. InuYasha's ears drooped, but he nodded.

"That's what Kye said"

Ayame sat across from Sakura on the floor. The sixteen year old girl sighed. Her black hair had grown out, golden eyes were big, and she still held the blue crescent moon on her forehead. Jimmy was fast asleep on her lap.

"When are they gonna get here?" Elizabeth asked. The girl sighed and looked around. She had matured over the last few years, a grown woman.

The once super hyper Amy also was pretty different. She looked out the window, hoping to see her friend finally arrive. Sango and Miroku were talking with Serenity and Bryant. InuYasha craned his neck to the side as he closed his eyes. Images of his mate filled his mind. Her smile, her features, her warm body, her heart, and her soul. The miko he had mated by accident, the one he fell in love with, and the one that was to brutally taken away from him.

He had to make her fall in love with him again. How? The first time had been sheer dumb luck…making that happen again seemed nearly impossible.

"They're here!" Amy yelled as she got up and jumped. "There's Kagome!"

InuYasha got up, but Rin beat him to the door. The doorbell rang, she opened it.

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped and looked at Rin, a confused expression on her face. "Umm…who are you?"

Rin blinked back her tears. Her best friend didn't remember her. Rin shook the pain away. "K-Kagome…my name is Rin Tsuroka, one of your best friends"

"Aunt Rin," Kye greeted his aunt whom he barely remembered.

"Wow, Kye, you're so big," Rin smiled. Kye stepped inside the house with Kagome. "Souta!"

Rin jumped in to his arms. "Awww, last time I saw you, you were much smaller!"

Souta blushed. "Thanks Rin. Listen, I need to run somewhere. I'll be back later"

"Umm, okay"

Rin closed the door and went to the living room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome walked in to the living room, the man from the pictures got up. Kagome gasped. InuYasha felt her aura wrap around him, draw him to her like a magnet. InuYasha wanted to go to her, hug her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her. He held back, for her sake. Kagome slowly approached him.

"Kagome," her name spilled from his lips. Kagome stopped and gave him a small grin.

"Hello," she said. She didn't move. "Y-You're InuYasha…right?"

InuYasha nodded, gulping, and blinking back his own tears. "My name is Kagome. I would like to be your friend, if you don't mind."

Something inside him snapped. He grabbed her, crushed her in to his chest, his nose in the crook of her neck. He fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his nose in her stomach. He cried.

"K-Kagome…"

Kagome gasped and looked down. She felt her shirt getting wet. What happened? Why was he crying so much?

"Kagome damnit" He said in to her stomach. "I fucking hate every single god out there…Kagome…you remember me right? I'm InuYasha…fucking shit…I'm InuYasha, Kagome!"

InuYasha felt himself shake her. He didn't care, he wanted her to remember. He felt his heart clench inside him, felt like she just stabbed a knife in there. He broke down and cried for her…He couldn't take it…

'_Kagome please…I'm InuYasha! Your fucking mate, I love you!'_

_**A/N:**_

**_Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. Ne'wayz this is a pretty short chapter, but it's just to introduce the next chapter. Come again! R&R_**

_**Questions/Answers/Comments:**_

_**SensesFail26x**: AHAHA ! Another chapter done, and waiting for the next one, that I am ! But anyways, thanks for answering my questions. I told you I was slow, but still ! It's so sad to see InuYasha like that all the time, so lonely and depressed. But I guess without Kagome, life isn't much for him, ne ? Oh yeah and one question this time. Is Kye going to call before they get to Japan or afterwards? Anyways, some of my comments: The chapter was excellent-o, but Kagome and InuYasha just sound so sad ! I hope they meet in the next chapter, I really do, but then again you're a master of suspense ! THE TENSION IS KILLING ME ! AHAHA! I swear if you make one more plane crash... I'll let that threat stand where it is !  
You know I still love you !  
Update soon, Jewel._

_**SakuraTsuroka:** …that I am…? Now, that sounds familiar! Ne'wayz, for the question you asked…the chapter answered that one. I'm the master of suspense? Wow! I feel so special! another plane crash? Hmmm…not such a bad idea! MUAHAHAHA!...heh…j/k…no more planes crashing, I promise! Keep reviewing Jewel, OR I will send my crickets…MUAHAHAHA!...I wasn't kidding there by the way_

**_Cysso:_** _poor kagome. i hope that she gets better. it's a really good chappy and story. keep going _

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Thank you! I appreciate that and I do work hard on my stories. Keep reading and reviewing…my cricket threat applies to you to…What? I'm serious…no really, I am…honestly, I WILL send them after you…heh…_

_**DarkLady**: Waz-up...well n e wayz i can't keep my mouth shut so i'm just goona say it...I'm varry mad cuz u left the sequal in another web site! I was tempted to read twisted love scince it was finished but decided not to scince it would ruin the story but i did read what u wrote on the sequil and it got me pissed of to see what u had inuyasha do and since you didn't come back i thought i'd tell ya hear...n e wayz i know long review but hay i told u i can't keep my mouth shut back to what i was goona say good chapter. but is kikyo comin' back...unless she is mentioned on comin' back and missed it just don't answer if she is mentioned.   
-DarkLady ...  
...P.S. Finnaly u fuckin updated!  
I probly misspeled a hell of alot!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Varry mad at me, eh? LMFAO! Sequel! You mean the sequel called 'Twisted Fate' or something like that! THAT! NO WAY! That was a teaser sequel! The REAL sequel has not been posted and will NOT be posted until **Twisted Love **is completed…oh, and it won't be posted unless people request it's postage. I mean it…about the Kikyo question…we'll just have to wait and see…Yes, you spelled a helluva lot…_

_**Lancastrian:** GAH i hate that girl Keara or whomever it is.Oh well she'll learn the hard way i suppose.Don't forget to email me sometimes since me email is ont he side.Great work on releasing a chapter a day I always keep up on the story as soon as I get home.And yeah I noticed you like torturing Serenity and Kagome your ebil._

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yes…I hate Keara to, but she is needed in the story. You want me to E-mail you? Coolz…I do try to update as fast as I can…Yes, I love torturing them…MUAHAHAHA!...Ebil eh?...nice…_

_**darkangel29:** hey i love this chapter and i cant wait for the next one_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Weally? YAY! You liked the chappie! Ne'wayz, I hope you don't have to wait to long…Remember! I will send the crickets…_

_**To all my other wonderful readers…Thank you and I do hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Bye-bye!** _


	39. Beautiful Love of a Hanyou

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 39: **Beautiful Love of a Hanyou

"Gimme"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"C'mon!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"ple-e-e-ease!"

"No"

Sakura sighed. Kye held tightly on to the remote control for the television. three weeks after the arrival of her mother and brother, Kye seemed to be getting a little to comfortable.

"Not fair" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her bottom lip out. Kye flicked her lip lightly with his fingers.

"Ain't gonna work Sakura, no pouting" Kye snickered. He sighed as he stared at the television. Rachel had cried when he left her, but said it was better. Kye snorted. As if she was ever going to stop him from going back home. Kye yawned.

"Go to bed, Kye, and let your adorable twin watch T.V for a few hours," Sakura smiled and tried to grab the control. He moved his arm far enough so she couldn't reach it. He laughed.

"Yeah right," Kye rolled his eyes, Sakura huffed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome turned on the water taps of the shower. Setting it on a warm temperature, Kagome stepped in to the shower. She let the warm water hit her skin, she moaned softly. Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed. She had a weird sensation in the house, a feeling that she couldn't place her finger on. The pictures on the walls, her own clothes still in closets, and the albums she would look at. Her handwriting in some papers, her folders from being a teacher. Her pictures from her original classes, her own year books with some messages from her students. Everything. InuYasha, the golden eyed hanyou. She sighed. The way his eyes looked so lost.

Kagome let a tear slip down her cheek.

He looked so alone, so lost, and so broken. It hurt her so much to see him destroyed. When he hugged her in the mornings after she got out of her own room, he would look at her with such love and hug her as if she was a baby. When their eyes locked sometimes, his eyes were be glazed, like glass. Kagome always though he was about to cry. His eyes would turn so soft, so caring, like she was the only being in the world that mattered.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the shower wall. Closing her eyes she let her tears dominate her. She suddenly felt pair of all too comforting arms wrap around her, pull her like a butterfly in to his embrace. Her cheek on his chest, Kagome opened her eyes. She knew those arms, the safety.

She was cradled against InuYasha's chest. She sighed, closing her eyes. Too much comfort coming from one person. She felt way to secure in his arms. She felt like she was the only one that mattered, that she was being nestled in something she couldn't explain. Kagome looked up at his face, he was looking down on her.

She didn't seem to remember she was still in the shower, naked. She didn't notice he was naked to, that she was in his arms while the warm water still poured on them. He leaned forward, brushing his lips over her wet forehead. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek, her other cheek, the corners of her lips, and finally brushed his lips over hers.

Kagome gasped softly, but fluttered her eyes closed again. He pressed his lips against her harder, gently toying with her mouth. She opened up to him, letting him taste her. She grabbed his shoulders as her knees gave out, he caught her. Wrapping on arm around her waist and the other held her neck. Kagome moaned softly as his mouth left hers and trailed his kissed on her jaw. She felt the shower stop, heard him turn off the water. She didn't protest. She felt him lift her in to his arms, out of the bathroom and in to the connected bedroom. The only one she didn't have the courage to enter, the only room in the house she didn't dare look in to.

She felt him lower her on to the bed, the back of her head against the pillows. Kagome sought out his dog ears, rubbing them. InuYasha shuddered and kissed her neck. He sucked on her pulse point. She shuddered and arched her back up against him.

'_I can't…I don't…love him' _Kagome thought and with the last ounce of strength she had she pushed against his chest. It seemed he got the message because he looked down on her. Kagome panted, but opened her eyes.

"N-Not…now" Kagome rasped out.

InuYasha's ears flattened, his eyes caught the same expression that turned her heart up side down. "I understand"

She caught her breath as he rolled off her. She saw him walk back in to the bathroom. Kagome sat up and gasped.

'_I-I'm naked!' _Kagome thought wildly. Her face flushed as she looked around for something to wear. She gasped as she recognized the room she was in. The room where she didn't want to be in. She spotted a mirror with some drawers and two closets against the wall. She got up and opened one, finding some clothes there. She grabbed a T-shirt and sweat pants. She looked at them, seeing they were hers. Turning to the drawers she found under garments. Without a second thought she put them on. Wincing as she brushed her tangled hair. Kagome groaned and blinked back her tears. InuYasha came back out, already dressed. Kagome looked at him through the mirror. She turned around and walked over to him.

"Please understand, InuYasha—"

"Kagome," InuYasha sighed. He opened his mouth, but snapped it closed again. "…Don't worry about it"

His eyes did the expression again. Lost, afraid, but yet at the same time he showed he loved her so much. Kagome nearly cried as she threw herself on him, throwing him back against the bed. She let her tear fall down her cheek and on to his cheek. She brushed her lips lightly over his, setting the emotions free again. He let her dominate, let her control both their actions. Kagome let him taste her again, play with her mouth. She broke their kiss and rolled off him. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Kagome sighed and laid her head on his chest. She grabbed some strands of his silvery hair.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a story"

"About what?"

Kagome smiled as she felt another wave of tears hit her hard. With a deep breath, Kagome smiled.

"Our wedding day"

InuYasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright"

'_I feel so safe…He really loved me doesn't he? InuYasha…can I fall in love with you again? Can I ever love you like everyone says I did?'_

Kagome smiled as InuYasha started talking. She smiled sadly. She couldn't answer her own questions.

'_Is this what being loved feels like?'_

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews people! I love all my readers and my reviewers. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Come again! **_

_**Questions/Answers/Comments: **_

_**darkangel29:** loved it and cant wait for the next one luv ya_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying this story! Wahoo! _

**_Lancastrian:_** _Yeah email me it's cool.I like this chapter too seeing Kagome still remembers Inuyasha faintly...cryI hate it though that they have been apart for so long.And promise me there will be no more Plain Crashes.Well nice chapter keep the good work up._

_**SakuraTsuroka:** E-mail you? Kee-dokey…Yay! You actually noticed that she does remember him very faintly…heh…eight years is a long time isn't it? Even though I don't have someone that I love in that way…I don't think I can imagine my life being separated for eight years from my best-friend in the whole wide world. It must hurt…then again, I do feel pretty lonely when he's absent from school. I promise…no more plane crashes!...Author's Honor…wait, is there an author's honor…oh well, now there is! _

_**SensesFail26x:** WOAH ! HARSH-NESS ! wow... I HATE YOU ! No, I don't, but that cliffy was just pure evil ! I LOVE THE WAY YOUR MIND WORKS ! Poor, poor, helpless Inuyasha... sighs.. ahh well ! I hope that you update this fiction soon, cause I'm absolutley dying over here !  
Update soon, Jewel._

_**SakuraTsuroka:** MUAHAHAHA! Evil aren't I?...Ne'wayz, lol, I love the way my mind works to…I can use reverse psychology on ANYONE! I can outsmart people to…that sounds conceded…sorry…MUHAHA, yes, InuYasha is pretty helpless…but then again, I do love torturing the characters so the story turns our good. _

**_Punkgoddess:_** _twitch...Y DID U STOP! Plz keep going! is Kagome going 2 remeber Inuyasha soon! DAMNIT! Making me all suspencece..well plz update soon!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** I stopped because…I wanted to!...heh…I am the master of suspense right?...Ne'wayz, thanks for the review! _

_**Cysso:** man that is so sad...plz let kagome remember..i almost cried at the end...i swear...write quickly kk?_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Sad?...awww…cool! you were going to cry! Cry, damnit, cry! Keep reading and reviewing!_

_**To all my other readers and reviewers, thank you very much. My cricket threat stands! Muahaha! Alright…I'm done, I promise…Ne'wayz, come back again!...or when the next chapter is posted…**_


	40. Nightmare of InuYasha's Forest

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 40: **Nightmare of InuYasha's Forest

"So…is that really how it happened?"

"Yep"

"D-Do you remember it?"

InuYasha sighed and winced. "No, and for that, I'm sorry"

Kagome craned her neck to look up at him. "I should be the one who's sorry…I don't remember anything at all."

InuYasha sighed and flattened his ears. The melancholy in his soul was slowly killing him. He wouldn't let it take him away. He closed his eyes, letting the feel of Kagome cradled in his arms sink in. He kissed her forehead gently, softly. Kagome sighed and twirled some strands of his hair around her index finger.

"InuYasha?" Kagome nuzzled against his neck.

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you love me?"

"More then you'll ever know," he said without hesitation. Kagome smiled and looked at him. His golden eyes, the heat that Kagome thought would burn her alive. Full of love, caring, but yet so sad. He grinned at her. Kagome gave him a soft smile. She felt a powerful sense of energy swoop through her body, making her gasp softly. She felt something inside her heart, inside her head, and soul. She sighed.

'_I-InuYasha…he's calling me…' _She realized. _'No, his heart is calling me…my mate'_

Kagome opened her eyes and stared in to his. InuYasha. He was calling to her, she could feel something pull her towards him. He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. He sucked on her bottom lip softly, prying her mouth open gently. Kagome opened her mouth for him. She let him taste her, hold her, love her. His legs straddled her, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. She sunk her fingers in to his hair. InuYasha intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently. She returned the gesture. She moaned softly and his ears picked up her small sound. He growled in response.

A little voice nagged Kagome. _'You can't! You barely know the guy…'_

'_I know him, I just can't see it yet'_

'_Still…do it for the right reasons'_

'_We're married, mated as he calls it…he loves me, isn't that reason enough?'_

'_No…he loves you, but---but you don't love him'_

Kagome opened her eyes. _'I—I don't…'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Gimme the bag," Sakura turned to her brother reaching for the bag he held. He handed it over to his sister and returned to packing. "So…where are we going?"

"Dad's forest" Kye replied casually.

Sakura raised her brow. "Why? I mean, I have no problem with it…but why his forest?"

"Dunno," Kye shrugged. "He wants to make mom fall in love with him again. So…I'm guessing he's gonna do the whole thing all over again"

"That sucks"

"Yep" Kye agreed and closed the zipper to his bag. He grabbed Sakura's and they both went to the car. Throwing the bags in the trunk along with that of their parent's, the twins climbed to the back seat. InuYasha drove for exactly four minutes before leaving the car and running the rest of the way with Kagome on his back. Kye held Sakura. InuYasha led them to a small clearing where they settled camp for the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You've got an adorable family, Bryant, did you know that?" Hime giggled. Bryant frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I knew that already."

Hime struck him with a glare. "Don't answer back to me!"

"Do I care what you think?" Bryant looked at her. "C'mon…do I care? Do I care?"

Hime sneered and made her mirror disappear in a flash of blue light. "You idiot, come here"

Bryant saw the image of InuYasha and his own family. He frowned. "Don't do anything to them you bitch, we're after Kouga and that's all"

"Uh-uh," Hime began "Correction: You're after Kouga…I---on the other hand--- am after Kagome and InuYasha…I need them"

Bryant snapped his head up. "Why?"

"My master plan, Bryant. One that will not fail me"

Bryant growled. "Don't fucking do a thing to them!"

Hime grinned. "Oh, I can't help them from things that go…bump in the night, if you will. The forest is dangerous, Bryant, they should know that"

"You bitch!"

Hime smirked. "I am so sorry…The forest has its own secrets"

Bryant turned around and started for the door. Hime's voice stopped him. Her voice was full of venom, dripping from every word.

"Try something, Bryant, and I swear I kill your wife and son before you very eyes. I still hold Serenity from that strand of hair I got, I can kill her off before a blink of an eye. And, as for your son…he's a mere child and therefore shall be very easy to destroy"

Bryant looked at her with a frown. "I loathe you"

"Yes, I'm sure you do" Hime laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kye was trying to scare Sakura and she yelped. He laughed. InuYasha and Kagome were nestled with each other by a tree trunk. InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard a sound.

"What the hell?" InuYasha stood up and looked around, his small triangular radars twitching in every direction. Kye also tried to hear something.

When they heard nothing, InuYasha shrugged and sat back down. Must've been a small animal or something. Sakura sighed and leaned over the poke a small rock with her finger. She jumped when she felt something against her side.

"Kye!" Sakura yelled. "Stop it!"

Kye looked at her with a frown. "I didn't do anything! I'm all the way over here!"

Sakura looked to the other side and gasped. Turning her head around she screamed. Sakura backed away from the bush were a ghostly hand was sticking out.

Kye jumped to his feet along with his father and mother. He grabbed Sakura. InuYasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it. From out of the trees a green youkai appeared with vines all around it.

"Your mate and daughter!" it shouted. "They both…have…the miko auras"

InuYasha growled. "Feh, just you piece of shit!"

The beast had green slimy skin with scales, glowing yellow eyes, and vines sticking around it. The vines stretched around the four of them. He slammed Kye against a tree and other vines reached for InuYasha.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled as he brought the sword down on the Earth. The ground shook, trembled under Tetsusaiga's attack. The vines were cut, byt they re-attached themselves t the monster. It knocked the sword from his hand, wrapping the vines around his body.

"Now, I shall take your mate and daughter!"

The vines wrapped around Kagome, pushing her back in to the forest. Another vines wrapped around Sakura, pushing her back the other way. Both screamed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was flung away in to the forest until the vines reached a small clearing. It flung her away, pushing her back in to a well full of more vines. She groaned and screamed as the sharp points cut her skin. It dropped her inside the well, she didn't know how deep it was or what was on the bottom.

She screamed loudly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha was being held by the youkai's vines while his son was against the tree. He could see the vines leading to Kagome and Sakura, that is until they returned to the demon. His eyes widened.

'_Kagome…Sakura…where the fuck are they? No, damnit…please, why does this always happen to me? Fucking hell…I swear, I will him…I'll tear him apart limb for limb!'_

'_Kagome…Sakura…'_

Sakura was pushed back, the trees cutting her skin. She saw the edge of a cliff and screamed, frantically trying to cast a spell on the vines. Her hands her tied. The vine flung her away, over the edge of the cliff. The fog beneath it thickened. She fell in to the darkness. She screamed as loud as her lungs could take. Falling from a high distance, she didn't know where she would land.

Sakura screamed as she fell through the fog around the cliff.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay…I had some personal problems, but since they're solved we're back on! YAY! Ne'wayz, thank for reading and reviewing…it really means a lot to me!**_

_**Questions/Answers/Comments:**_

_**punkgoddess:** YAY! U UPDATED! And quickly...lol! I'm glad! well anywhos! plz update soon...I still want 2 know wats going 2 happen 2 Inuyasha and Kagome!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yay! Quickly! You'll get to know what happens to Inu and Kag soon enough! WAHOO!_

_**DarkAngel:** Oh, Well i didn't know. well n e wayz update soon!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** …Everyone makes mistakes my friend…trust me, I'e made plenty…Ne'wayz, the sequel is on'deck' if you will…_

_**DarkLady:** Oh,well n e wayz...I hate u j/k ur evil for doin' dat to Inuyasha thats just cruel...  
...Poor everyone, u r realy evil! Shit I just wanna know what happens damit...(I knew I was misspeling a fuckin' lot! I jots tu lern to spellMisspelin' on perpous)_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** What I do to InuYasha is cruel isn't it? MUAHAHAHAHA! I love torturing the characters! On purpose? You did all that on purpose…I should have my crickets attack you…_

_**SensesFail26x:**_ My computer hates me. Very, very much. But I read these last couple of chapters, and I've been taken by an element of surprise ! This story keeps getting better and better. Make sure to keep up the good work, my friend.  
Update soon, Jewel.

_**SakuraTsuroka:** My computer hates me to…yay! I'm glad you like my story! Isn't it the greatest? Of course it is…lol, j/k…I like to act crazy…_

_**Angicakesisinuyashasluvr:** wow i was so befuddled i hadnt realized you posted more after chapter34 i have loads of catching up... and if u hadn't noticed i really like your story lol!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** First off…wow, you've got a LONG user name…how do you remember that! Ne'wayz, I'm glad you like the story and I do hope you enjoy the rest of it!_

_**DarkLady:** This has nutin to do wit dis story but I realy like your story (Lifes not fair) It's realy good_.

_**SakuraTsuroka:** No…life's a bitch!...Ne'wayz, thanks…_

_**To the rest of my wonderful reviews and readers, thanks and come again when the next chapter is posted! **_


	41. Reflection

**_Twisted Love_**

**Chapter 41: **Reflection

_Dear Journal,_

_I met this boy today…his name was InuYasha and we have to work together for a project. I don't know much about him, just that everyone makes fun of him for being a hanyou. That's sick if you ask me. I really wonder what he's really like. Well, let's hope I find out soon. Oh! The doorbell just rang. I'll write later… -Kagome_

"_My name is InuYasha Tsuroka,"_

"_You being hanyou doesn't affect me at all"_

"_I don't care…leave me alone Kagome"_

"_Listen to me! I want to be your friend"_

"_I thought about it…and I figured we could be friend…just don't get too attached"_

_Silvery hair…golden eyes…adorable puppy ears…an average height skinny hanyou. _

"_Leave her alone asswipe!" _

"_InuYasha! Please don't leave me! Don't leave to America, please"_

"_I'm sorry Kagome…I have no choice"_

"_Please…" Kagome clung to him, the thirteen year old girl. "Don't leave me"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Hey Kags!" Sango's voice._

"_My name is Miroku…" _

"_Look over there…why is there a circle?"_

"_Dunno" _

_The circle of teenagers, Kagome pushing her way through. Someone pushing her, making her fall forward. She was caught by her angel…her hanyou…her best friend…InuYasha._

_Kagome gasped loudly clutching her chest. She fell back in to the darkness and as she looked up she saw a mirror. Her reflection. She didn't see Kagome though…she saw herself as a little girl. Mirrors all around her, each seemed to be painted black except for the one that was right above her. _

_She couldn't get up, the mirror was floating right above her. She looked in to it. She saw herself as a little girl, clutching her head. The Kagome in the mirror looked at the real Kagome, she was crying. _

"_Remember!" the little girl screamed. "Save yourself! Your memories! Save them!"_

_Kagome gasped and looked at the girl "My memories?"_

"_Your memories!" The girl nodded. "They're locked in those mirrors! C'mon, save yourself! Unleash your memories and save yourself from dying!"_

"_What!"_

"_You heard me! Do it, Kagome!"_

_The mirror fell on top of her. Kagome screamed as it shattered on her. She felt the glass break on her body. Her legs, feet, arms, chest, stomach, neck, face, and hands. The glass though…it didn't hurt. She got up and looked at herself. There wasn't a scratch on her. Kagome looked around to the other mirrors. What did her little version mean? _

_Kagome saw a golden light to her right. She turned her head and got up. She blinked. InuYasha was there, with his arms opened for her. Kagome gasped and began to run. The mirrors, though, the mirrors blocked her path. They filed in line, blocking her from reaching the hanyou. The mirrors held her memories…they why would her memories prevent her from seeing InuYasha._

'Because…you need to remember who he is in your life' _Her mind retorted. She felt weird. Her mind was speaking to her while she was in her mind. She blinked. She was confusing herself. Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the mirror. Placing her hand on it she sighed._

"_Remember…how am I supposed to do that?"_

_Kagome looked at the mirror. A mirror that was full body length and pretty wide. It seemed to have been covered in a coat of coal black thick paint. She growled and pushed on it._

"_Get outta my way!" She screamed. "InuYasha!"_

_Kagome breathed heavily, she didn't know what to do. Other mirrors were around her, but they held a memory she did remember. Kagome screamed and grabbed her shoe. _

"_Let me go!" Kagome threw her shoe at the mirror in front of her. The shoe hit, shattering the glass part of the mirror. A bright silvery light passed through Kagome and behind her. She turned around, the mirror she shattered re-appeared but behind her. This new mirror though, it had a picture. Kagome walked towards it. She looked at the picture. It was moving, replaying the memory. InuYasha…the bully kid…and herself. Kagome smiled as she felt the puzzle in her mind begin to form once again._

_Turning around she ran through the broken mirror and on to the next one. The mirror that had fallen on her, it shattered but it didn't hurt her. She shrugged. It was a risk she was willing to take. She slammed in to the next mirror, her hands in front of her. It shattered, it didn't hurt. She laughed as she jumped through the broken frame. She continued to run through the mirrors, feeling the puzzle inside her quickly put the pieces back together. _

_Finally, she saw that golden light again. She reached the last mirror and ran through it. It shattered, she felt like she was set free as she ran in to InuYasha's arms. She felt something run through her, through her veins as she vaguely heard InuYasha's voice._

"_You're a miko Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled…She knew…She remembered. His lips grazed hers…she sighed softly. Her hanyou, her best friend, her mate, her husband…her InuYasha, her love_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A pink light blasted from inside the well, shooting up and cutting through the vines that held her. Kagome sat up, rubbing her head. She groaned. Those vines…then it hit her. The camping trip, the youkai that had grabbed her and slammed her inside the well. The back of her head ached as she felt a small flow of blood. Her head. Kagome looked up and started to climb out of the well. She felt light headed.

Everything slammed in to her head. From when she was eight to now. Memories weren't in order, but she remembered them. She hit her head again when she fell through the well, she must've jogged her memories to reawaken. The mirrors, she remembered what she did. Kagome smiled as she hopped over the side on the well. She looked around. InuYasha's forest.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered as she began to run from where she had come from. Sakura had been taken away to. Where was she?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha growled as he ripped the vines away from him with his claws. He growled loudly as he dodged more vines and reached for Tetsusaiga.

"Damnit, Kye, get outta there!" InuYasha yelled as he cut down some more vines. The youkai sneered at InuYasha and put a sharp vine against Kye's neck.

"Try it pup, and I'll kill you!" it yelled with a laugh. InuYasha rolled his eyes and jumped up. The youkai gasped as InuYasha came back down with his claws in the air.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" He released his son and kicked the youkai away. It skidded across the grass. "Kye, go find your sister! Bring her back, I'll take care of this piece of shit and go after your mother. Go, pup!"

Kye nodded and took off running in the direction Sakura was thrown to. InuYasha jerked Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and placed it in front of him.

"Alright, gimme your best shot you good for nothing youkai" InuYasha smirked. The youkai lunged at him, InuYasha smiled. "Bad move"

He brought the sword over his head and slammed it against the Earth. "Wind Scar!"

The five yellow streaks hit the youkai and he screamed as it diminished to a pile of dust. InuYasha sighed and dropped Tetsusaiga back in to its sheath. His ears twitched as he heard someone running from the bushes.

Kagome ran towards him and jumped on him, making him fall on his back with her on top of him. "InuYasha! I was so worried about you, I thought you were hurt"

"Feh, not a scratch on me" he noticed a small wound on his arm and shrugged. "Alright…so maybe one tiny scratch that'll heal in a few hours"

Kagome smiled and kissed his lips. "Sakura…and Kye…where are they?"

InuYasha gasped and shot up with Kagome. "Come on, Kagome! We've got to find our pups!"

Kagome nodded and jumped on his back and he took off, sailing over the trees.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kye came to a halt as he reached the edge of the cliff. His sister's scent dropped from there. "Oh…fuck"

Kye looked down trying to see through the fog with his keen vision. "Sakura!"

Closing his eyes, he tried to feel what his sister felt. A sharp pain made its way up his body. Damnit, she was hurt. He saw a few rocks that led to the bottom. He jumped over the edge.

"Kye!" Kagome yelled, making InuYasha cringe. They saw Kye jump down. InuYasha landed on the edge.

"Stupid pup…" InuYasha said and took off the other way, towards a safer way to get down the cliff. He would've jumped to, but he couldn't risk Kagome getting hurt.

Kye jumped from rock to rock until…he held his breath as he fell in to the water. Swimming back up, Kye looked around. The first rays of dawn were starting to appear and quickly. He saw the morning light take over the darkness. The water dragged him until his hanyou ears heard the sound of a waterfall.

Sakura. Was this what she had to go through to? Kye saw the edge as he fell over. His eyes widened. Long way down. Bracing himself, he hit the water. He could've sworn he hit the bottom. He swam back up, and looked around. He desperately looked for his sister.

He finally saw her. On the shore. He swam over to her and lifted himself to his knees. "Sakura…" he whispered.

Nothing. His sister was unconscious and he could smell the extra water inside her. She was alive, but only because of their connection. Kye put pressure on her chest, trying to get the water out. She slightly coughed. Clenching his jaw, Kye looked around for anything that could help.

'_In a forest Kye? You baka' _Kye sighed and looked back at his sister. He bit his bottom lip. Placing her head on his lap, he covered her nose and placed his lips over hers. He gave her the air from his mouth, adding some pressure on her chest. He could hear her lungs try to work again, releasing the water up her throat and out of her mouth. Sakura coughed, spitting the water back out. Kye sat her up, making it easier for her. She groaned and fell against him again. She was wet from head to toe…he was to. Scooping her up in to his arms, he began to walk in the direction his instincts told him to go.

She was safe and alive. That was all that mattered. She'd probably catch a cold because she was wet but at least she had her life. He sighed and looked at her. He could smell her body functions work correctly again. He could hear her normal breathing and lungs working. Looking at her face, he smiled. He kissed her forehead softly.

He was happy to know that his sister was alive and he was happier that he was able to be reunited with her. His reason to wake up in the mornings. To know she'd always make him smile. It was their bond that made them stand out from every other pair of siblings. The strong youkai bond that would never go away until the day they both died. He knew, that if he ever died…Sakura would die a couple of hours later. He winced. If she died…he would also die but last only a few more days. Either way, he had to make sure she was safe and alive.

"Kye!" he heard Kagome's voice call out to him. He smiled and walked the way the voice came from.

Sakura smiled in her sleep as she felt Kye's youkai wrap around her. Her brother. This was what Serenity and InuYasha felt to. What Kagome felt with InuYasha, but differently. The mating and sibling twin bond…strong bonds, filled with almost the same emotions….

But then again…both were so different from each other.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello everyone, I hope you liked the chapter. Wow! 41 chapters! Not much…but what the hell, it's a lot for me anyway. And it's gonna continue till the very end! Ne'wayz, thanks for everything and come next time when the next chapter is posted. **_

_**Questions/Answers/Comments**_

_**darkangel29**: im so happy! u updated and i got a computer with internet in this hell hole_

_**SakuraTsuroka:**…Yay! I'm happy I updated to!...Ne'wayz…what hell hole? All I'm convinced of is the following: Internet---peferably AOL---is a bitch! Tell me…am I wrong?_

_**xxXDarkSlayerXxx:** Hey I love your story, I can't wait for your update see ya soon!_

_**SakuraTsruoka:** I don't think I've seen any reviews from you before…Then again, I could be wrong…Ne'wayz, thank for liking my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it… Laterz!_

_**DarkAngel:** NO...How could u do dat to poor Inu,Kag ur eviler than I thought...  
...oh, and send ur crickets, and i'll get some bug spray stuff...(I'm soory I act kinda stupid sometimes)_

_**SakuraTsuroka: **I'm evil? Lol, I get that a lot…if you knew me in real person you'd be like "She is such a wonderful person…but! She is the most sinister person on the face of the planet to!" Lol…I'm crazy. Do you honestly believe mere bug spray can harm my crickets! Never, which is why I have anti-bug-spray shields for each of 'em…I'm always one step ahead! MUAHAHAHA!...alright, I'm officially insane…_

_**punkgoddess:** YAY! U UPDATED! I'm glad! Well anywhos nice chapter! I can't wait 2 see wat happens next! update soon! pretty plz!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** YAY! I UPDATED! Let's celebrate! You want me to update soon? YAY! And you know what? I want a BIG double fudge with chocolate chip chunks brownie!... pretty plz!_

_**To the rest of my readers…Gratzi!...is that how you spell thank you in Italian? Oh well, don't know! Come again next time…Laterz! **_


	42. Familiar Face

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 42: **Familiar Face

"Ouch,"

"Sorry," Kye whispered as he cleaned his sister's arm wound with alcohol. She winced as it burned her wound. Kye sighed and wrapped the bandages around her upper arm. Sakura leaned against the bed's headboard and closed her eyes. Kye looked at her and then tied a small knot to keep the bandages together. Sakura smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said as she moved her arm. Kye threw the first aid kit on the floor.

"No problem, just stop moving your arm so much, damnit" Kye grabbed her arm and snorted. "You're going to reopen everything I just cleaned"

"Hmph, whatever" Sakura grabbed the remote control and started to flip through the channels on her television. Kye rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable next to her.

They were both in her room. Sakura was wearing her pajamas and so was Kye. They had gotten back from InuYasha's Forest a few hours ago. Kye yawned and sunk down on the bed as Sakura watched T.V. Closing his eyes, Kye let the slumber consume him.

Sakura smiled and tweaked Kye's ear,

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha watched his mate sleep. She was complaining that her head hurt from so many memories running through her head. He smiled.

'_Finally…when she wakes up, she'll be my Kagome. The Kagome I love so much' _InuYasha thought. He sighed and moved the bangs from her hair. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly, earning himself a soft gasp from her. He smiled. She reacted to him even while she slept. Wrapping his arms around her, he cradled her against his chest, against his heart. He nuzzled her cheek and closed his eyes. A sense of completeness surrounding him.

'_M-My mate…my Kagome'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bryant was sleeping with Serenity against him. He groaned and opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust his vision, he finally made out his bedroom. The room was still a little dark since the blinds were down. Bryant signed and kissed Serenity's neck, nuzzling her gently. She leaned in to his touch and moved closer in to his arms.

Bryant winced as he saw her face. He leaned his forehead against her temple and looked at her through half open eyes. He kissed her cheek, wrapped his arms more securely around her small form. She sighed and opened her eyes. Those beautiful golden pools looked at him and she gave him a lazy smile.

"Morning…" Serenity whispered and kissed his cheek. Bryant smiled.

"Morning," He kissed her lips softly, Serenity gasped softly. Bryant looked down on her and intertwined their fingers. "You know, I never realized how small you are"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hands are so small," he looked at her hand. "You're small and you're pretty short"

Serenity blushed and pushed his arm. "Shut up…I knew that already"

Her head only about two inches above his shoulder. Bryant laughed and kissed her bare shoulder. He hugged her and burned his face in the crook of her neck.

'_I don't deserve this…I don't deserve her' _Bryant thought with an inward wince. _'An asshole like me…with a happy ending? I get to kill Kouga, make a deal with fucking Hime and I still get to live a happy life with my son and my precious angel? I have to end this…I can't live with this guilt, I just can't. Damnit, I have to end it right now. I have to fix everything I fucked up on. And…I know I have to do it before it's to late.'_

Bryant looked at Serenity. She looked up at him with a smile. She cupped his cheek with a gentle smile. "What's wrong?"

Bryant sighed and kissed her lips with all the force he had, but so he wouldn't hurt her. Serenity returned his hunger with her own.

"I have to fix everything I fucked up on." Bryant said after he released her. Serenity blinked and leaned to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Serenity, I have to fix everything I've done…everything I've fucked up on in my life"

Bryant stood up and picked her up as well. He carried her bridal style and kissed her neck. "I love you Serenity…with all my heart, but I've screwed up so badly that I can't live with the guilt. I have to fix everything"

"Fix what though?"

"Fix my mistakes"

"What mistakes, Bryant?" Serenity narrowed her eyes at him.

"Everything…" Bryant whispered. "I have to fix it…for you. I love you, I love our son and I want a life together. But…I can't have that until I've fixed everything I've done. I love you, and I'm doing this for you"

Bryant set Serenity on her feet and grabbed his clothing from his closet. He went in to the bathroom and then came back out. Serenity blinked and gasped. What was her husband talking about? He started out the door, Serenity grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

Bryant turned around to face her. Before he could react, she hugged him, locking her arms around his neck. "Bryant…please, don't take long. What have you gotten yourself in to?"

"A lot and I can't live with it anymore" Bryant kissed her one last time before opening the front door. "I'm doing this for you…so I can come back and have you in my arms without a worry on my conscience"

He closed the door and left. Serenity sighed and heard Jimmy walk out of his room. He looked up at his mother. "Where's daddy?"

Serenity picked him up and kissed his cheek. She smiled. Jimmy looked so much like his father. "Daddy went out for a little while…he'll be right back"

'_At least, I hope he'll be right back'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kye and Sakura were watching the television in the living room when the bell rang. Sunday morning and it was around 11am. InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping up in their bedroom so Sakura got up to answer the door.

She was wearing her black sweatpants with a pink tank top. Her black hair was held in a high ponytail and she only had her white socks to cover her feet. She opened the door to come face to face with her worst nightmare.

"Keara," Sakura frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Keara turned and snorted, her nose in the air. "Get your father, 'Kura."

"My name isn't Kura you bitch," Sakura gritted out. "It's **_Sa_**kura"

"Same thing, now be a good little girl and call your father. We have some business to go over and I think---" Keara smirked. "---it would be a good idea to go out for breakfast"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. "Is that so? Wow, your really are the most ignorant person I've met"

Sakura fake-smiled at her. "Come in Keara and I'll get my father"

Keara smiled and stepped inside the house. Kye jumped over the couch and walked over to his sister. He blinked.

"Who is she?" he asked. Sakura shrugged.

"This is Keara, a bitch that likes father"

Keara frowned as Kye raised his brow at her. "Really?"

"Of course. C'mon, Kye, lets go get daddy" Sakura grabbed Kye's hand and they raced up the stairs.

Kye and Sakura stopped before they reached the bedroom door. Sakura smirked and Kye sighed. The twins' mind worked and the wheels in their heads turned.

"I have an idea" Sakura whispered and she snuck in to the bedroom. Almost instantly, she saw InuYasha's ears twitch. Kye covered her mouth, not moving a muscle.

Sakura closed her eyes, her body glowed soft silver with golden streaks. InuYasha's body began to glow to and then he coughed.

"What did you do?" Kye asked. Sakura looked at him.

"I cast a spell on him, dulling his senses and throwing him in to a heavy sleep"

Kye smiled and they both quietly walked over to their mother. She slept peacefully and Sakura shook her. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"We need your help mom" Kye whispered. Kagome let her pups drag her to the hallway.

"Care to explain," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Sakura nodded and stepped in front of her brother.

"There's this woman named Keara who worked with dad since I was eight. She's in love with him and tried to kiss him a couple of times. She's here and she wants to see dad. We've got to get rid of her for good"

Kagome sighed and looked at Kye. "Let me guess, you want me to get rid of her"

"No, just make her go away. Kye and I will take it from when she leaves"

Kagome shook her head, but agreed. "You two…for whatever you do, you're grounded for three days."

The twins shrugged. "Small price to pay…whatever"

Kagome fixed her hair a little and pulled it in to a ponytail. She sighed as she went down the stairs. Keara turned around with a smile on her face, but frowned as she saw Kagome come down.

"Wh-Who are you?" Keara asked. Kagome stood in front of her.

"It's my house, I should be asking you that," Kagome snapped back. "Why are you looking for InuYasha?"

"This isn't your house? What are you? His new girlfriend?" Keara growled as her anger rose. Who was this woman?

Kagome laughed. "His girlfriend? Try his mate and wife"

Keara looked like she had just been doused with cold water. She blinked slowly and gasped. "Y-You're the girl in the pictures….?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Kagome Tsuroka. InuYasha is my husband, Kye and Sakura are our children. From what Sakura has told me, you're the one that loves InuYasha" Kagome turned her head a little, placing her index finger on her chin. "Care to tell me how you fall for a married man?"

Keara snorted. "You're no competition for me,"

Kagome smiled. "You might wanna re-think that. Trust me, even if I was InuYasha's girlfriend, I wouldn't loose to the likes of you"

"How dare you, you---"

"Do me a favor and get out of here," Kagome said. "Leave the papers InuYasha needs here and he'll go over them. I'm sure he doesn't need your help to go over a few contracts"

"Hmph," Keara threw the papers on the entrance side table and glared at Kagome. "You'll see, I'll make him fall in love with me. We work together"

"That's great," Kagome said sarcastically. "But he loves me and that won't change, so deal with it. Go home and don't come back and if you do, it will be only to drop off papers. I'm sure InuYasha can get them himself though"

Kagome turned around and started and walk away. "I'm sure you know your way out" she tossed over her shoulder.

Before Kagome knew it, before she could sense it, Keara jerked her around and slapped her hard. She threw Kagome on to the floor with a growl.

"You stupid bitch, who do you think I am!" Keara yelled. Kagome opened her mouth to say something.

"What the**_ fuck_** do you think you're doing?" InuYasha stood on the top stair and angrily stomped down. "Keara, what the hell are you doing here? How dare you touch Kagome"

"I-Inu---"

"Get the hell outta my house, I don't wanna see you here ever again!" InuYasha yelled as he grabbed her and led her to the door. "Out, never again come back to this house!"

He slammed the door shut, Keara turned around and snorted. "You'll see…you'll see InuYasha!"

As she walked about half the block, she saw a flash of black, silver, pink, and red. Blinking she shrugged it off. She groaned as she felt someone scratch her face. She turned around and saw Sakura land on her feet behind her.

"Hey dipshit," Sakura smiled. "Remember last time when I told you to keep your dirty lips off my father?"

"…"

"Did you listen?" She didn't wait for an answer. "No, you didn't. I told you I'd do something and you didn't take me seriously"

Sakura stepped forward, Keara retreated. "You've treated me like dirt for the past eight years, you've pushed me aside, tried to get my father to ignore me, and you always made fun of me when I was younger"

She took another step. "It didn't occur to you, that everything might be slammed right back in to your face did it? My mother is back and so is my brother"

Sakura beamed forward, Keara only saw a flash of black and pink move. Sakura pushed her hand in to Keara's face, the purifying fire beaming from her hand and on to the woman's face. Keara screamed.

"Get out Keara, how dare you not take me seriously. Did you honestly believe that I would never take my revenge? I'd do more, but, I guess since you've just had your heart broken, I'll go easy on you"

Even with her face burning, Keara turned and ran. Kye grabbed his sister and ran back towards the house.

"Don't you think that was a bit extreme?"

"Nope, she deserved it" Sakura smiled and tweaked Kye's ear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bryant slammed the two French doors open. He frowned as he looked around and saw his target looked right back at him.

"Hime!" Bryant yelled. "This has gone far enough, it end today!"

Hime glazed her crystal blue eyes over Bryant.

"Yes, Bryant, it ends today…" She laughed as she doors closed behind Bryant. He turned around as the whole room glowed red.

'…_Fucking balls…'_

_**A/N:**_

**_Thank you, for reviewing! You all are wonderful! Alright, till next time people…_**

_**Questions/Answers/Comments:**_

_**Robyn:** Ok first off I wish to tell u that I think u r crazy,but thats ok cause I am to, anywayz I really want to tell u that I love this story so I can't wait till the next update so hurry k lots of love_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Coolz, I've never seen a review from you either! Ne'wayz, yes I'm crazy and I'd like to thank my friends for that! Thanks, I'm glad you like my story and continue to enjoy it…Wow, I say that so much…I sound like a broken record! But hey, it's true! YAY!_

_**Cysso:** yay i like how you made kagome remember her memories it was cool good job and keep it up _

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yay! I liked it that way to! Lol…I promise, I won't disappoint you as I continue with the story…hopefully…_

_**DarkAngel:** LMAO,A shield eh,LSM Well I'll find some way to get rid of it.And distroy your crickets! (I am also insane )...Thank u,Thank u,Thank u! U finnaly got Kags to remember Inu! And they r all together again! Again thank u, oh,and did I say thank u! I love ur story!  
Up-date as soon as possible._

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yes, I got Kagome to remember InuYasha…C'mon, you knew that was eventually gonna happen…you just didn't know when exactly. Heh…well there are a lot of things in this story that will be unexpected…heh…I love twists! Yes damnit, shields! There's one problem with your plan…you cannot destroy my crickets! MUHAHAHAHAHA! They are immune to all human made things and since no one has discovered aliens yet, I guess you can't get anything else…unless you get something made by like a fish…dunno…My cousin tell me he's gonna destroy my crickets to…I just tell him to take his pogo-stick and shove it up his ass!...lol…sorry, I always find that pretty funny._

_**punkgoddess**: GREAT CHAPTER! That was fast updateing...YAY!...I don't have any brownies...damn brownies...well anywhos I really can't wait 2 see wat happens next!...:D_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yay, thanks! Haha…no brownies then you shall perish under my cricket wrath! MUHAHAHAHA! K, Ne'wayz I wanna see what happens next to…oh wait…I already KNOW what happens next! LOL! Haha, I know…you must bare the torture of waiting until I feel like updating…heh…I love myself…wow, I'm really crazy…--_

_**darkangel29**: ur right aol is a bitch but im in kentucky in a small iscolated town and only three ppl have a comp and only 1 has internet and the dude was always on it so i finaly kicked him off and got his internet. newaz im so happy u updated and cant wait for the next chap_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yup yup…you live in Kentucky…heh…I WAS gonna move to Mississippi, but my father said no after like a couple of days…Amy and Bryant teased me saying that down south I'm gonna have a husband named Bubba and that my children were gonna be Bubba jr. and Bubbalina…dunno…maybe you'll have Bubba instead of me…lol…wow, I can just imagine that…I've go family living in Kentucky though, I've only visited once though…Ne'wayz, I'll update ASAICOFLI…stands for…As Soon As I Can Or Feel Like It…_

_**To all my other wonderful reviewers and readers. Thanks and come again next time! Love you guys!...Laterz!**_


	43. Prisoner

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 43:** Prisoner

Serenity sighed as she finished brushing her long hair. Turning around she frowned and grabbed her purse. Walking down the hallway, Serenity spotted her son watching T.V while eating.

"Jimmy, let's go," Serenity said as she grabbed her remote and turned the T.V off. Jimmy did as he was told and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are we going, mom?" Jimmy asked as he followed his mother out of the house. Serenity grabbed his hand and smiled.

"We're going to Uncle InuYasha's house," Serenity answered. Jimmy beamed. He sat down in the car, putting his seatbelt on. Serenity started the car and drove off.

The rain had stared to come down as Serenity drove. She grumbled, but continued to drive. A man stepped in front of the car, waving a stop sign. Along with hers, several other cars stopped. He signaled her to stay there as he allowed the others to pass. Serenity hit her head against the back of her seat. Jimmy looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, baby," Serenity rolled down the window when he stepped towards her. "What's wrong? Why did you stop me?"

He wore a yellow rain coat with a hat that covered his face. He dropped the stop sign and smirked. "Ma'm, I need to clear some things up with you"

Serenity frowned. That voice seemed familiar. She pushed the button and the window started to go back up. Serenity held her breath as the window closed completely. She sighed and looked in the mirror to see Jimmy staring back at her.

With a shake of her head, Serenity placed her hands on the wheel and was about the step on the gas when the window on her left smashed. A hand grabbed her throat and squeezed hard.

"Mommy!" Jimmy screamed. Serenity grabbed his hand, her hand burning his. He retrieved his hand with a growl. Serenity looked at the man, her hands ready and her powers ready to purify him.

"Who are you?" Serenity demanded as she unbuckled the seatbelt. She opened the door and stepped outside. Where were the cars? Shaking her head, she focused on the man in front of her. He took off his hat. Serenity gasped and shook her head.

His face. Parts of his face were burnt. Serenity gasped and fell back against the car. She blinked quickly. She knew him. His yes were cold. Parts of his handsome face were burnt. His hair, coal black was still there but it was longer. He looked like he wanted to kill her. Serenity winced and backed away. She could sense his pain, his anger, his hate.

"K-Kouga…" Serenity whispered. He growled fiercely at her. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

In a flash, Kouga was in front of her. He sniffed her, his nose running up her neck. Serenity pushed him back, he grabbed her wrists and placed them against the car.

"Mommy!" Jimmy yelled again. She felt Kouga stiffen and he released her. Serenity moved to cover the door of the car where her son was.

"You have a son," Kouga observed more then asked. "Who's the father!"

Serenity frowned. "Bryant is…Kouga, what do you want?"

Kouga growled at her and grabbed her. Serenity bit his ear, he howled. The door to the car opened, Serenity panicked.

"Jimmy!" Serenity yelled as she struggled against the youkai. He grabbed her hands, twisting them. "Jimmy…remember what daddy taught you!"

Jimmy looked at her with a surprised face. Serenity groaned as Kouga held her tight against him. "Shut up, Serenity!"

Serenity ignored him. "Jimmy, what daddy taught you! Use it!"

"But he said not to do it in public!"

"Listen to me…" Kouga covered her mouth. She licked his hand and as a reaction, he moved it away. "Use it! Reverse time, Jimmy!"

Jimmy's face paled, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. Could he do it? What his father taught him, could he use it. "Mommy, I can't do it!"

"…Jimmy!" Serenity yelled and sighed. Closing her eyes, she released a miko blast that pushed Kouga away from her. He skidded on the pavement and rolled away. Serenity grabbed Jimmy's hand and started to get back in to the car. A clawed hand grabbed her shoulder and she gasped.

"Jimmy, go an---" her words died away as Kouga pushed on her pressure points. She fell limply in to his arms. Jimmy backed away. Clapping his hands together loudly once, he closed his eyes.

'_Please work, please work, please work' _he thought as his small aura pulsed. Kouga laughed and started to walk towards the boy. _'Time gates…hour glass, turn back away to the days before. Please listen, my mother, I need to save her. Days of the past, days of the future, take my magic and reverse time as I please…the hours before…' _

Jimmy opened his eyes as Kouga grabbed him. His small aura released a blue light before Kouga dropped him. Jimmy's blue light went against a red one. Jimmy kept his hands in front of him, keeping his time reversal effective. Kouga stood on the other side, Serenity in his arms, and a woman in front of him. She hand one hand in front of her. The red light was coming from her.

Kouga was saved when Hime used her own time magic against Jimmy. Jimmy could see in between the two time streams. A crash of the space vortex was in between them, swirling a black light. He had to save his mother, that was the only reason he tried desperately to keep up his time magic. The dizziness threatened to consume him. He wanted to sleep.

'_Your mother, Jimmy. If I'm not there to protect your mother, then you have to. Your strength will help you more if you're trying to save someone you love. If I'm not there, Jimmy…promise me you'll use your powers to try and save her, even through she's strong…she's still vulnerable to some things that you and I can stand against.' _Bryant's words assailed Jimmy. He cried. _'I'm sorry daddy…I can't do it…'_

Jimmy fell forward, Hime caught him. She smirked. "What a beautiful child. Strong for his size and his features are gorgeous. Let us go Kouga, he have much to do"

Kouga nodded and followed Hime.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you know that anatomically, it's impossible to lick your elbow?" Sakura giggled. Kye snorted.

"Bull shit, I can do it," Kye brought his arm closer to his mouth. His tongue darted out, trying to lick his elbow. "Fuck…"

Sakura laughed. "Told you so…"

"Damnit, I swear I'll do it," Kye started to try to lick his elbow.

"You idiot…it's scientifically proven" Sakura giggled. Kye twitched his ear and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Kye sighed and looked at the book. "Just what the hell are you reading anyways?"

Sakura didn't look up at him. "Stuff…hey, did you know that a pig's orgasm lasts thirty minutes?"

Kye slowly turned his heard towards her. "Alright," he snatched the book from her hands. "That's it…no more 'hey, Kye, did you know...' What is this?"

Kye closed the book and threw it on the table in front of them. Sakura sighed and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Kye?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that one of your arms is longer then the other?"

"Crazy girl…" Kye sighed and closed his eyes. "When are mom and dad coming back?"

"Dunno," Sakura shrugged and stood up. "We start school in a month though"

"And I'm suppose to be happy?"

"No, I hate school to you know"

"Alright…" Kye looked around. "We need something to do."

"Yep…any bright ideas?"

"Yes, I've got a few," Kye stood up and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Let's go, it's gonna take a while."

He ran with her out the back door and in to the forest. As they ran, they both missed the pair of glowing red eyes that lurked in the forest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Serenity groaned. Her head hurt, everything hurt. She opened her eyes to see her son with his head on her lap. Her hand were chained to the wall.

"Serenity," a voice called her. She turned her head and through the moonlight she saw it was the man she saw before their first battle with Hime.

"Hitomi," Serenity gasped. He came closer to her, his hands cradling her cheek. Serenity moved her face. "What do you want?"

"Serenity, I'm going to apologize in advance,"

"For what?" Serenity asked. Hitomi sighed.

"I'm taking a mate,"

"What's your point?"

Hitomi got up and walked away. Before he exited the dark room he looked at her. "The one I'm taking as a forced mate is your niece"

The door slammed closed as realization dawned on Serenity. She gasped loudly.

'_Sakura!'_

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. School has been hell and I have had some difficulties with his piece of junk I call computer. Ne'wayz thanks for your patience. **_

_**Questions/Answers/Comments:**_

_**punkgoddess:** damn...again u stop...thats not right! U know wats going 2 happen but I don't! DAMNIT ALL! U know wats sad...I don't even know wats going 2 happen next in my story...I'm so sad!...lol! So anywhos plz update soon! Great chapter! I really like it!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Yes…even in this chapter I stopped! LMAO! Heh…excuse that little outburst. Ha-ha I know what's gonna happen all the way to the end! There's no surprise for me so I can't really be all that excited. I do enjoy writing the chapters though…and uploading them. _

_**darkangel29:** i dont live in kentucky im just visiting family i live in cali... ne wayz i just relized isnt keara from lion king 2? simbas daughter isnt her name keara? i dont know ne wayz im happy u updated and cant wait for the next k ja ne_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Cali?...California? If you do…coolz! Someone reads my story on the other side of the country! Ne'wayz, WOW! There actually ARE smart people that read anime stories! I didn't think anyone would figure it out. Yes, the character Keara in the story did come from "The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride" Wow…congratulations! You defiantly deserve a cookie…if I had one and if I could reach you…I'll send you a virtual cookie if I could…do they have virtual cookies? Dunno…oh well, you'll get your virtual cookie sometime this week, I promise!_

_**To all my other readers…Gratzi for reading! Come again next time! Laterz!** _


	44. Crash of Fate

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 44: **Crash of Fate

"Umm…oh, here's a pretty quote," Sakura said as she pointed to the flat panel in front of her. "Listen to it, Kye"

Kye rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Fine"

Sakura smiled. "It A best friend his someone who knows the song of your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. Aw! Isn't that sweet?"

Kye sighed. "Beautiful," he said sarcastically. Sakura huffed.

"You have to be the most unromantic, insensitive person on this planet!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "I feel bad for your wife"

"Keh," Kye scoffed and stood up, towering over his sister. "What makes you think I can't be romantic?"

"Well," Sakura started. "I just read a cute quote and all you can say---and you didn't even mean it---was beautiful!"

"What's your point?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Sakura frowned.

"My point…your wife is going to be the unhappiest being on this Earth." Sakura smirked at him and turned around, walking out of his bedroom. She slammed the door shut to 'shift' her point. Kye growled and sat on the chair in front of the computer. He opened the web page she had been reading and began to read the quotes.

'_A best friend his someone who knows the song of your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words'_

As Kye was about to close the page, a red quote caught his eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek and read it.

'_Imagine your life without me…miserable, huh?'_

Kye rolled his eyes and shut down his computer. He got up and walked out of his bedroom. He had a feeling Sakura was in the backyard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was cooking in the kitchen. She hummed a tune as she moved around the kitchen. She saw her pups outside talking and smiled. The phone rang and Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome Tsuroka?" a man's voice greeted her. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine.

"Uh…yes. Who's speaking?"

"Kagome, it's me"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, twirling the cord around her fingers. "Umm…"

"Don't you remember Kags?"

"…No"

The voice sighed heavily. "I remember you though, Kagome Higurashi. The girl who made friends with InuYasha. Kagome, it's me…but since you don't remember, I have a message for you"

Kagome didn't respond, but gasped softly. The voice continued. "Your precious daughter, Sakura…yes, that was her. Look out the window"

Her chest clenched as Kagome peeked through the kitchen window. She gasped. A demon held her daughter in its claws, Kye was on the ground. Sakura was being killed. She dropped the phone and it hit the cold tiled floor.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the kitchen, knocked down the pot, ran through the dinning room, and to the sliding glass door. She pulled it open and ran in to the backyard.

"Sakura…Kye!" Kagome yelled as she stopped. Kagome blinked and looked around. Kye stood up.

"What's wrong, mom?" Kye walked over to her with a frown. Sakura put down the white rose she was holding and stood up as well. Kagome's face paled.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sakura was besides Kye, looking at Kagome. Kagome frantically looked around, a thousand emotions racking her body. Her aura pulsed, cracked with fear and confusion. Kye shook Kagome's shoulders.

"Mom!"

Kagome finally snapped out of it and found her voice. "Th-The demon…wh-where is it?"

"What demon?" Sakura asked. Kagome blinked.

"A demon…I saw it through the window. It had you and it threw down Kye"

"Mom, there was no demon"

"The phone call…that voice, it said---"

"What voice?" Kye pulled Kagome back in to the house. Sakura ran in to the kitchen and frowned. She quickly shut off the gas of the stove and sighed. The phone was still on the floor. She picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura…" the voice replied. She gasped and frowned. Swallowing hard, Sakura spoke.

"Who are you? What did you do to my mother?"

"I didn't do anything pup, it was in your mother's head. I might do something though…it depends"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I know your voice,"

"Yes…I think you do"

'_How could have mother not recognized it' _Sakura frowned. "Why are you doing this…"

"Sakura, it was just a phone call. Can I not say hi to my family?"

Sakura gasped at the menace in the voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Sakura. Why do you ask?"

"I know you, what's wrong with you…uncle Bryant?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just thought I'd say hi?"

Sakura frowned. "What did you do? What id wrong with you?"

The phone line went dead. "Uncle! Uncle?"

Sakura scowled and slammed the phone on the receiver. She turned around and started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Kye came back in.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Uncle Bryant," Sakura replied. Kye raised his eye brow. "Something is wrong with him, Kye. His voice…it wasn't normal. I could hear the threat behind it"

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Bryant…his voice is casual and caring. I know, he's been with aunt Serenity and when I was little he was always around me. Now, though, his voice was different. Like…like he was possessed."

Kye stayed quiet, turned around and left the kitchen. Sakura shivered as a cold wind whipped her hair. The side door slammed opened and she looked to her side. Nobody. The wind stopped as goose bumps rose on her skin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sango closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. She was tired from walking in the mall all day, but was happy she bought so many things. Miroku gently covered her body with the blankets. His hand rested on her little swollen tummy. He leaned down and kissed her stomach with a smile on his face. He brushed some of Sango's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead gently.

_  
'Sessh, hard to believe this sleeping beauty has such a BAD temper'_ Miroku thought. Yup, he had lumps on his head, his cheeks where still red, and she had cravings like hell. In all, however, he loved her very much. Miroku sighed and went into the bathroom.  
_  
'Might as well take a nice long bath before she wakes up'_ Miroku thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"InuYasha" Kagome whispered. She was answered with his snore. She had a very bad feeling and her sleeping companion wouldn't wake up. She shook him harder "InuYasha, wake up..." No answer. Kagome tried again and again. She finally huffed and straddled his hips. Her hand took his shoulders and she shook him hard while her hips were moving against him, accidentally.

"Wake up you big lazy oaf!" Kagome shouted into his sensitive ears. InuYasha jerked up and looked around finally finding Kagome on his waist. He grunted

"Kagome, control your sex hormones" Kagome turned a deep crimson and smacked his head.

"You idiot, I don't want sex!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha opened one eye and stared at her "I have a bad feeling and I think you should listen"

"Aww, can't this wait till morning" InuYasha whined. Kagome looked at the clock which read 3:45am.

"It is morning, so listen" Kagome said. InuYasha growled and sat up, knocking Kagome back a bit. He yawned and scratched his head.

"You know, it's one thing we can't have sex because you still aren't sure about me, but it's another that you wake me up and fucking three in the morning to tell me you have a bad feeling." InuYasha pouted

Kagome smacked his head again. "Take your mind out of the gutter and listen! I sense something coming this way and it gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, there a lot of demons out there that would give anyone the creeps." InuYasha said lazily and covered his head with the blanket again. Kagome groaned and went over to the chest with the jewel. InuYasha heard her movements and poked his head out.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" InuYasha asked. Kagome ignored him and touched the chest. Immediately the chest began to glow bright pink and it popped open. The jewel of four souls hung on a necklace and it was dull with light. Kagome picked it up and the jewel lit up with her aura. Kagome placed the jewel around her neck and got up. She went back to InuYasha

"Listen, something bad is coming this way and I intend to find out what it is. I may have lost my memory, but I know I'm not getting the whole story on the evil threatening us. That thing could be coming to kill us and I for one don't want to die yet" Kagome said and got up. InuYasha got on her heels.

"Feh, you've died twice already and came back to life. Don't be scared" InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him and he pointed to the sky "He don't want you up there yet, Kagome. If you haven't noticed, you've died twice and twice he's kicked you out of there and you landed back on Earth. Obviously Mr. God doesn't want you yet"

Kagome opened the door and walked out into the dark hallway. "Whatever, InuYasha"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome, I think you were right. I can smell something coming. Serenity doesn't pick up her fucking phone!" InuYasha slammed the phone back in to the receiver and growled.

"Whatever it is, it's coming extremely fast now" Kagome said. Kye looked at her from across the kitchen table. His soft growl making his sister go to sleep in his arms. Kagome looked at him and smiled, but her eyes betraying her. InuYasha felt a shiver run down his spine as he shook it off violently.

"What's wrong, dad?" Kye asked.

"Something just scared the fucking shit outta me" InuYasha said. His ears twitched in all directions and he sighed "Damn, that was scary"

"What was it?" Kagome asked as she moved towards him. He shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but it was a strange feeling." InuYasha said. Kagome looked over at Kye and then back at InuYasha, her fingers on her chin. 

InuYasha dialed Miroku's number. "Hello" Miroku said.

"Miroku, it's InuYasha"

"What's wrong? its 4:30am"

"Listen, something creepy is happening. Listen, don't get your eyes off of-" InuYasha was interrupted when Sango's scream filled the phone in the background

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted. Miroku gasped into the phone as InuYasha shouted

"Get you fucking ass over here, Miroku"

"FINE" Miroku shouted and threw the phone on the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miroku ran as fast as he could towards his room.

''Sango, I'm here for you" the deep voice echoed through the room. Miroku ran over to her and picked her up.

"InuYasha said that we've got to get out of here and head to his house." Miroku explained while carried the whimpering girl out. He grunted in pain when his cursed hand felt like it had been hit with something.

"Miroku, are you ok" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and picked up his houshi staff while running. He opened the door and they were surrounded by the miasma. He set Sango down and placed her behind him. The same baboon attacked him, but he slashed it with his staff. He unleashed his air void as all the miasma was sucked in. They ran out and sped to InuYasha's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elizabeth held onto the man tightly. His dirty blond hair moving as he searched for intruders. His brown eyes moving cautiously. His human ears human, but the hearing of a demon. His hands, normal, but powerful. Demon blood coursed through his veins, but not his physical form. He growled as he looked around, sensing something around them. Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Chester, what's happening?" Elizabeth whispered, but his ear caught it.

"Honestly, I've got no clue" he responded.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Already forgot about the person you killed during the last battle with me, but never found me" the female voice said. Elizabeth gasped. _'That's right, I killed that bitch Jesse. Oh well, no one missed her anyway'_

  
"I remember, Hime!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yes, but remembering isn't enough" it said. The phone rang, but neither dared to answer it. It took a message

"Elizabeth, get your ass over to my house. Something is happening, Kagome can sense it, but so far nothing. Everyone is here except for Sess and Serenity. Please, we don't want you to get hurt. Come over as soon as possible. The voice won't do anything to you. You can get out, trust me" InuYasha said. Elizabeth and Chester exchanged glances and opened the door to the apartment. The miasma came inside and something pushed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Chester shouted. Elizabeth was thrown back to towards the window. She felt a powerful force push against her stomach, taking away all her air. She felt her back hit the window of the living room and she felt the open night air. Below her, she heard screams of the people as they looked up at her. She gasped as pained coursed through her body and she fell from the eighth floor. She screamed all the way down. 

"HELP ME!" Chester ran as fast as his demon speed could take him downstairs. He finally got there and jumped up, catching her in his arms. Elizabeth opened her eyes a little bit.

"I'm not dead?" she asked weakly.

"Nope, you're still with me" he answered. "Now where does the guy that called you live?"

"His scent must be on me, he and Kagome came to visit last night before you came. Find his scent on me and follow it. He's a dog demon and his scent is unique" Elizabeth said and passed out. Chester sniffed her.

_'A sweet scent, Elizabeth's scent, the baby's scent, and forest'_ Chester thought. He opened his eyes and sniffed her more _'Like forest and…and…that's it, this must be his scent'_

  
He caught the same scent in the wind and followed it, jumping and running as fast as he could. Cuts adorned Elizabeth's body from the glass that broke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"MOM, DAD!" Ayame shouted. The scream echoing the hallways of the mansion. Sesshomaru and Rin shot up and ran out of the room. Using his demon speed, Sess made it to his daughter's room in three seconds. He opened the door and saw what his daughter was screaming about. A red light swirled around Ayame's body, taking her and throwing her around the circular formation. A red light, Ayame seemed to be frozen and stuck in between the time whip.

Sesshomaru's own green whip shot out and sliced through the aura. Ayame fell, but her father caught her gently. She looked up at him.

"Are you alright, Ayame?" Sesshomaru asked checking her to see if there were any scratches or wounds on his daughter. His cold eyes turned soft when he looked at Ayame.

"I'm fine," Ayame said. The phone rang and Rin went to answer it. Ayame started to shake and cry. "Daddy, I was scared. There was a woman who threw that at me. I cut it down the first time, but then I felt trapped. It was a time stream, throwing me around different time areas in the room."

Sesshomaru picked up the girl as Rin came back. "InuYasha said that this has been happening to all our friends. Kagome put up a shield around his house so it's the safest there. He said Elizabeth came with her mater and she was wounded. Come on Sesshy, we've got to leave"

Sesshomaru nodded and they went to the car.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you feel better Elizabeth?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Elizabeth. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a small grin. Sesshomaru, Ayame, Rin, Chester, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kye, and Sakura were all sitting around the living room. Kagome got up and walked over the window. She winced as she saw black clouds covering the night sky. She swallowed hard. What was happening?

Kagome narrowed her eyes as a crackle of red lighting streaked across the sky. Red lighting? Kagome sucked in her breath as it came at the window like a whip. Kagome's eyes widened, but as it reached the window it was repelled by Kagome's shield. Kagome fell to the floor and InuYasha got up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome stood up. "InuYasha, outside…I can sense it. It's coming right now. It has speed, amazing speed. InuYasha…"

InuYasha growled and sighed. "I still have all out weapons from last time. C'mon, they're downstairs."

Everyone went downstairs towards the basement. In a room next to the laundry room was every sword, arrow, bow, dagger, and any other weapons that belong to them. Parallel to that wall were the outfits. The fire-rat kimonos, the slayer outfit, robes, waist bands, hair ribbons, and everything else.

Sesshomaru already had his two swords around his waist and InuYasha had Tetsusaiga over the fireplace. He grabbed the twin dagger and smirked at Elizabeth.

"I thought I lost these the last time," Elizabeth said as she held her daggers. Everyone changed and grabbed their weapons. InuYasha ran up the stairs and looked out the window.

"Holy fuck," InuYasha grumbled. The red lighting was coming down on the house like rain. Sakura stood next to him. She narrowed her eyes.

"I can stop that, dad," Sakura said. InuYasha growled.

"Hellz no, you stay inside. I won't let you go out there"

"But dad!" Sakura protested. "I can stop that thing. My arrow, I can hit that middle spot right there!"

InuYasha looked at her and then sighed. "Let's go everyone!"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru opened the door and started to make a small path. Hime controlled every single crack of red light that smacked them. InuYasha used his sword to help his daughter.

"Go Sakura!"

Kye ran out of the house with Sakura on his back. Sakura notched her arrow and held it towards the middle vortex up in the sky. She released her arrow.

It soared through the sky, a silvery blue light wrapped around the arrow. It swooshed in to its target and the light exploded in the clouds.

"You think the power of that pathetic arrow can stop me?" Hime yelled "Who do you take me for!"

The arrow fell from the sky. Sakura gasped loudly. Kye groaned. The red lighting bolt shot directly at them. Kye couldn't out run it. Kagome shot out of the house, releasing her own arrow to where Sakura shot hers.

The lighting froze about a foot above Kye and Sakura. Kye jumped out of the way as Hime frowned deeply.

"You stupid wench!" Hime yelled as she cracked her aura, the ruby around her neck glowing. "You'll pay for that!"

The red whip wrapped around Kagome. InuYasha ran towards Hime.

"Kaze No Kizu!" He slammed the sword against the Earth, making it shake. The five streaks of yellow light shot from the sword and towards Him. She frowned and her ruby glowed. It stopped the stack and reversed right back at InuYasha. InuYasha ran out of the way and growled.

'_Fuck, I can't even reach her!' _InuYasha thought. The red aura shaded the door, trapping everyone inside. The red whip grabbed Sakura from Kye's back. Kye tripped and fell forward. Sakura yelped and tried to purify the whip that held her waist tightly.

"Do any of you dare to try and hurt me while I have this precious little thing in front of me?"

Sakura groaned and whimpered. She opened her eyes as Hime forced everyone to freeze in time. Sakura gasped.

'_A weak spot? She does…she has a weak spot!' _Sakura gasped. _'Right when she used her time powers, time parallels the real time in that gap in front of her. At that moment…that is when dad needs to strike. In that split second…'_

Hime unfroze time when she was far up in the sky. InuYasha ran towards her.

"Dad!" Sakura reached for him, trying to release herself from Hime's grasp.

"Follow InuYasha, I have your daughter!"

Hime disappeared in a red light with Sakura. InuYasha dropped to his knees and banged on the ground.

"Fuck!" he yelled. The door opened, the night sky returned to normal color. Kagome knelt besides him and cried.

'_I can't believe it…I lost my daughter…Fuck…fuck! I was suppose to be more powerful now! Why…why can't I reach her? Damnit! Does she even have a weakness?'_

_**A/N: **_

_**Sowwy everyone! You have no idea what happened to me! It was crazy! Ne'wayz, though, I'm back and I'm ready to keep this story going! Thanks for your patience…**_

_**Questions/Answers/Comments:**_

_**darkangel29:** ya i no yay i feel so loved now i want a real cookie hmm i wonder if i have any... newayz ya i just got done watching lion king 2 and was all like "wasnt simbas daughter named keara?" and i was right! newayz i love ur chapter and story and cant wait for the next to answer ur question i dont think they have virtual cookies if they did that would be so totally cool newayz till next time ja_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** No…you're right, internet sucks! They don't have any virtual cookies. The best I could find was a bitten picture of a cookie. I'm sure you didn't want that as a reward…Ne'wayz, keep reading! _

_**punkgoddess: **again u stop...damn u! Well anywhos good chapter very intresting! Plz update really soon! I really want 2 know wats going 2 happen next!_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** Ha-ha…I stop A LOT! Yay! I wanna know what happens next to!...wait…duh, I already do!..._

_**Cysso**: lol...hey did you know it is possible to lick your elbow? i have two friends that can do it he he silly scientists but hey it was a good chappy_

_**SakuraTsuroka:** It is possible to lick your elbow? Didn't know that…coolz, tell your friends that I congratulate them for being so "unique" I do have a friend who could ALMOST lick his elbow…but his tongue was like 2 inches away…lol…poor him…_

_**To the rest of my readers, thank you for reading and till next time...Laterz!**_


	45. Missaou

_** Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 45:** Missaou

'_I'm alone…so alone' _

'_You're not alone, Sakura, I'm still here'_

'_Kye…it hurts'_

'_What hurts, Sakura?'_

'_My body…it hurts so much'_

'_Sakura, what happened?'_

'_H-He…' _In the inu-hanyou's head, he heard his twin sibling's voice crack. She sobbed and he wished he was with her. _'---He raped me…'_

'_What?' _Kye's sapphire eyes opened. The only emotion he felt was fear, fear for Sakura.

'_H-Hime brought me here and he raped me…he said I looked like his mate…he said she refused him and that in her new life she already had a mate and a child. He said that I looked like her and that I would be his new mate'_

'_Hold on, Sakura…I'm coming' _

'_I'm scared…please hurry'_

'_I will…we will'_

_In Kye's mind, the next set of events were blurs. He remembered InuYasha putting Kagome on his back, remembered Kye running next to him. Elizabeth had gone to. His aunt was no where to be found and neither was his uncle and cousin. Sango and Miroku had joined in as well, in hopes of once and for all defeating the threat that had followed them for years. _

_He remembered getting there, a castle in the middle of the forest. They took down the youkai guarding the entrance. From there though, a miasma had fallen upon them. Kye vaguely remembered that hands grabbed him, dragged him inside the castle. He remembered smelling his sister's scent, feeling her aura, and then darkness. _

His senses slowly came back to him. Eyes slowly opened and he only saw blurs of colors. Blinking to adjust his vision, Kye could smell the scent of a female near him. His ears twitched, her breathing was steady. He sniffed the air and found she smelled like the ocean breeze. Finally, his sapphire eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with a young girl. She blinked quickly as she looked down on him.

"Finally awake, I was beginning to worry. You took a nasty fall," she said in a soft voice and she draped a wet cloth over the bump on his head. "You have wounds to, what do you think you're doing here in the first place?"

Kye growled. "I'm here because my sister is being held captive here!"

The girl raised her eye brow at him. "I haven't sensed another presence here. Are you sure?"

"Fuck," Kye growled as she cleaned the wound on her side. "It's just a scratch, damnit, it'll heal in a few hours."

"It could get infected" she replied slowly and stuck some of her tongue over her top lip.

"Whatever," Kye snorted. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"I live here," she said flatly. "When my father died, I wanted to leave, but Hime wouldn't let me"

Kye sat up abruptly, pushing the girl back. "Where the fuck is she? Where's Sakura?"

She scowled at him and he finally realized her features. "Long black hair reaching to the middle of her back, big violet eyes, and he noticed her miko aura. Kye spotted the door and got up. Grabbing his sword, he stumbled towards the door. She ran up to help him. He shook her off.

"I don't need any help, girl! Leave me alone, I'll fine my sister on my own"

She frowned. "Let me help you, you stubborn baka"

"Screw you," Kye opened the door and jerked it shut. He held the door knob so she couldn't get out. He limped down the hallway until he caught Sakura's scent again.

'_Damned girl, trying to interfere!'_

'_Stupid, she helped you'_

'_You shut up!'_

'_You can't shut me up, I'm you anyway'_

'_Go away, I need to find Sakura'_

'_Yeah, but if you see that girl again you should apologize'_

'_For what?'_

'_For being a complete baka even after she saved you and healed you…Notice how the wound is gone after she put that antidote on it.'_

'_Hmph!'_

'_Didn't even ask her name, insensitive jerk'_

'_I don't care about her name'_

'_Although, you wished you knew'_

'_Screw you'_

'_She was beautiful'_

'_She was a fucking nosy wench'_

'_Ahhh, but she was a beautiful nosy wench'_

'…_Yeah, she was' _Kye growled and kicked the door open once he found Sakura's scent where it was the strongest. _'Sakura, though, is my main priority right now'_

He sniffed around the room as his eyes scanned the room. He spotted his sister. He jumped over to her and winced as he saw her small form. On the bed, hair sprawled all over her. A small piece of clothing covered her small frame. She had a couple of scratches on her. Melancholy, tears, pain, fear all surrounded her. Her emotions mixed in with her scent. Kye took off his shirt, lifting her up and putting it over her head. The t-shirt that fit him well made her look like a child in his clothes. Tying the sword around his waist, he lifted Sakura in to his arms.

Turning around he gasped. The girl from before was standing in the doorway.

"Move it, I'm getting her out of here," Kye growled. The girl walked over to him and sighed softly.'

"I can help her, please let me heal the wounds she has," she looked at him. Those big violet eyes of her entranced Kye and he gave in. He followed her in to another room in the castle. What he found weird though was that why no one did noticed they were inside the castle.

"Lay her down on the bed," she ordered gently. Kye sighed and placed Sakura on the bed. She was pale and the dried tears stained her cheeks. Kye watched as the girl grabbed a few bottles from a box, towels, and some extra clothes.

"What's your name?" Kye asked in a whisper. She heard him. Turning towards the hanyou she sighed.

"My name is Missaou," she said.

"Are you Hime's daughter?" Kye narrowed his gaze on her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not," she said as her chin dropped to her chest. She set the bottles on the side table near Sakura.

"I'm Naraku's daughter…"

…_**On with the story…Thanks for your patience...The story is almost over**_


	46. Rose Petals

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 46:** Rose Petals

"My name is Missaou. I'm Naraku's daughter. My father needed an offspring for his fortune and so he chose a woman how captured his heart in the easiest way. Her name was Rose. When I was younger he told me that she was the most gorgeous woman. He told me she had the most beautiful long light brown hair and big gorgeous violet eyes. He said she was flawless and he took her as his mate. However, once my mother got pregnant she died giving birth to me. In her final moments, she named me Missaou. I always knew my father disliked me. I love red roses and every time I would pick one and give it to him, he would throw it to the side saying he didn't like flowers. But I knew, it was because my mother's name was Rose. He never hugged me or kissed me goodnight. He took me away from everything, locked me up in this castle. As I grew up, I took a liking to the kinds of magic my father started to do."

"Was your mother a priestess?" Kye asked slowly. Missaou shook her head and sighed. She draped another towel over Sakura's forehead.

"No, she wasn't"

"Then why do you have miko powers? Naraku was a hanyou, not a magical being"

"I know," Missaou said. "My father was pulled in to magic and the art of time use. He never came out of his room, he was possessed by the magic. I remember he went to the garden we had and pulled a red rose from there. I followed him in to the house and I was still little. Before he closed the door and sneaked in to his room and hid under the bed. He had a circle with the time symbol on it and the rose in the middle. He chanted something and then I saw her, it was my mother. He was trying to bring her back from the rose petals because that was her name. Rose. I got so happy and I remember I ran from under the bed and stepped in side the circle. My father screamed at me not to and I just wanted to hug mama. She smiled at me. I went right through her though and I remember the rose petals surrounded me instead. I felt them burn me, mark me. Then, before I knew it a golden light went through me and knocked me down. I woke up two weeks later and I realized after some weird things happened that somehow that night gave me powers. I trained myself to use them and for my magic, I use one red rose petal."

"I didn't know you could get magic like that,"

"I wasn't supposed to. It was a mistake. Daddy hated me since then. He locked me up in this room and here is where I trained myself. The youkai that came, I would kill them with my new magic. I would sneak out. Train myself to attack to take care of myself." Missaou sighed. "He threw me aside and then he met Hime. She promised him to bring back mother and he believed her. They devised a plan to kill an enemy she had since a long time ago. In the end, though, Hime killed my father. She told me I couldn't leave and she froze me in time in my room for years. About three months ago, I fell from my place up in the air and I hadn't aged a bit. Hime was furious and she couldn't freeze me again, I defended myself. She placed barriers so I couldn't get out. Time barriers that I can't break."

"Where is my family? They were outside and when I came back, they weren't here"

"They still must be outside. Take Sakura, I'll help you get out of here. I can help you take Hime down. I can't do it by myself, Kye"

Kye nodded and looked at her. She leaned up on her toes, her lips brushing over his lips lightly. Kye closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. An invisible force attracted him to her. He broke their kiss and Missaou blushed.

"Let's go," he whispered and placed his sister on his back. Missaou nodded and led the way out of the castle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha attacked the mound of demons headed their way. His mate helped him, purifying most of the demons. Sango and Miroku worked hard, taking down the demons that headed their way. Elizabeth was of help to, protecting herself and killing the demons that the others didn't see coming their way.

A whistle in the distance was heard and the demons dissolved in thin air. Kagome leaned against InuYasha. On top of the castle stood Bryant with Serenity in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully, her head against his heart.

He jumped down and slowly walked towards the others. InuYasha smelled the threat in his scent.

"Let her go," he growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?"

"Nothing, my friend. I have my wife in my arms. Is there a threat in that?"

"Fuck you, I smell the threat coming from you" InuYasha narrowed his eyes. He couldn't attack, he would hit Serenity. Elizabeth jumped towards Bryant and he turned to look at her.

Lifting his right foot, a black light erupted and he hit Elizabeth's stomach. He sent her flying and she hit a tree. "You bastard!" Sango yelled. She tried to run towards him, but Miroku held her back.

"Sango, no!" Miroku strained against the slayer. "Lizzie!"

Bryant smiled and he laughed. "We never were really friend with her, you won't miss her"

"You **_killed _**her?" Kagome asked with a shocked face. Bryant jerked his head once and smirked.

"One life less, does it matter?"

Hime walked behind hi. With a smile on her face. "Now, c'mon…lets finish this, InuYasha"

Hime readied a red energy ball on the palm of her hands. "You will die today"

Putting her hand back, Hime smirked. She let the ball fly. A crack of yellow light stopped the energy blast. Hime looked to her side to see Kye with Sakura and Missaou standing next to him.

"No, Hime…you die today!" Missaou yelled as she charged for Hime.

"Lousy brat!" Hime yelled.

"Hime…I know InuYasha can beat you! You will die and I will finally be set free!"

A yellow light surrounded Missaou as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll finally be free!"


	47. Lingering Memories

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 47:** Lingering Memories

'_It hurt so much'_

'_We lost Elizabeth…and Bryant killed her'_

'_I almost lost Kagome'_

'_I almost lost Sakura…the trauma of being in that castle led for difficult times'_

'_Sango and Miroku didn't want to raise their child in Japan anymore…they wanted to get away from the memories…from the sorrow…So, they moved to Italy.'_

'_Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ayame…they're still around. On holidays and stuff, it's just mother, father, Sakura, Uncle Sesshomaru, Aunt Rin, Ayame, and me'_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII** 3 Years Later** IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_Hime, I'll finally be free!" Missaou yelled. She extended her arms, her nails glowed yellow, her aura pulsed, and she laughed. "You'll die!"_

_It was like all of a sudden, Hime had forgotten everyone else. It was like she was facing Missaou alone and they both held anger for each other. Hime released a time-passage, intent on capturing Missaou and freezing her in time once again. Serenity had woken up, screaming about Jimmy and how he was still inside. Bryant was possessed, trying to fight with his own wife. Serenity had tried to fight. _

_Bryant, the precious uncle had turned against them. Kagome aimed an arrow at his heart. Serenity had cried, screaming not to kill him. In the end, she put a shield around Bryant, making the effect of Kagome's sacred arrow useless. InuYasha yelled at his sister, calling her crazy for trying to protect the one who killed a friend. Serenity had only smiled and fallen back for the shield had taken a tool on her. It was Kagome's arrow she blocked after all. _

_Sesshomaru had arrived and they attacked Hime. Hime trapped Missaou in a vortex and they all could tell, she was struggling to free herself. Kye held Sakura, who was unconscious as he ran from the attacks Hitomi---the one who raped Sakura---threw at him. _

_InuYasha and Sesshomaru fought Hime with everything they had. Hime---every time they would attack---would shift time. Kagome had aimed the arrow in the middle of Hime's Ruby necklace. InuYasha had attacked with the Back Lash Wave. Sesshomaru joined with the Tokijin and Kagome released her arrow. The arrow sucked up both attacks and as Hime shifted her time, the arrow broke through hitting her necklace. Destroying the Ruby necklace brought an end to Hime the Time Guardian. Her spirit flew away, calling InuYasha her love. The Sacred Jewel was back in Kagome's hands._

_Hitomi died to for he was a part of Hime. Jesse and everyone associated with Hime had been dusted away. The castle flew away in to dust. Bryant had dropped to the floor. Missaou was released from her prison. Elizabeth, however, she was gone for good. _

Kagome sat up, clutching her chest. She sighed and grabbed the sheets. Looking around the room, she clutched the Sacred Jewel which hung around her neck. She felt a clawed hand wrap around her own and bring her back down. Kagome looked in to InuYasha's molten gold eyes through the darkness.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked with a slight yawn. Kagome smiled despite herself.

"Nothing, just dream about defeating Hime is all," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Nothing to worry about, InuYasha. Just a dream"

"Nothing is ever 'just a dream' with you, Kagome," He stated as she started to sit up. "Want something to drink or eat? Mid-night snack"

"Alright," Kagome agreed with a smile. She let InuYasha pull her in to his arms and carry her down the kitchen. "I can walk you know"

"I know," InuYasha shrugged. "Just like it better this way"

Kagome giggled. He set her on her feet and turned on the kitchen lights. Kagome sat down on the chair as InuYasha started to rummage around the kitchen to find something to snack on.

"So, anything else happen in your dream besides the facts we already know?" InuYasha asked as he dug out the milk and juice.

"No," Kagome said. "Just that I don't like those memories. Our children were scarred"

"Feh," InuYasha sighed. "Kye just got physically scarred. It was Sakura who was emotionally scarred…and fucking physically"

Kagome let out a small breath. "InuYasha, nothing else is gonna happen right?"

"I'll make sure of it, Kagome. Nothing ever again." InuYasha took out two plate and some snacks. "Face it, it's been three years. Sakura is okay"

Kagome smiled. "Maybe, I think she's found her mate though. So has Kye"

"Feh, wench, they're only fucking nineteen" InuYasha growled. Kagome giggled.

"Does it matter? We mated when we were fourteen and look where we are now!"

InuYasha smiled. "Feh, damn little bastard better not come down knocking asking to take my pup as his mate"

"Eventually, you'll have to let her go"

"Feh, don't have to if I don't wanna"

"InuYasha…"

"Hmm?"

"She'll eventually find someone who can heal her…like Toki can"

"That little runt?"

"He's not a runt, InuYasha, he's a youkai"

"What's your point?"

"InuYasha, Sakura is happy with him or have you not noticed?"

"I've noticed…"

"Alright then, she just knows not to rush in. I've got a feeling though, that she'll mate with him eventually"

"Not happening, wench"

Kagome laughed. InuYasha was just a little too much for her to handle….she loved him anyway though.


	48. Twisted Love

_**Twisted Love**_

**Chapter 48: **Twisted Love

"Gonna tell me what's bugging you, or should I pry it out of you?"

"No, you're not going to pry it out of me…and No, I'm not telling you anything"

Serenity rolled her eyes and poked Bryant. After a year in a trauma hospital, the youkai doctors had performed a miracle for Bryant. With counseling, medication, and proper training, he was good and kicking. Hime's magic was still on him and the youkai doctors had taken him in. Bryant was forgiven by Serenity and the Tsuroka family and he was once again with his wife and his son.

Jimmy was twelve years old, looking more and more like his father every day. Serenity and Bryant lived in Kyoto, outside from all that happened in Tokyo. They would go visit once in a while, usually when they had time. Kyoto had become their new home and the three of them were very happy. They lived a house near a small lake and surrounding trees. Bryant would go to the lake every single say and throw a daisy petal on it. Because he still knew what he did to Elizabeth, he would give her a petal from his favorite flower----a daisy---through the lake. Serenity would purify the lake once a month and so letting Bryant's small gifts remain pure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are you doing here?" a dirty blonde haired boy asked as he sat next to Sakura. His clawed hand covered hers and his hazel eyes looked in to her golden ones. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking," she whispered. His youkai elf ears caught the reply. Wrapping his arms around her, Toki pulled her close to him. In an instant, Sakura felt her sanctuary cradle her. She sighed contently and placed her ear against his heart.

"You know, my youkai chose you as my mate," Toki whispered. Sakura smiled.

"I think," she started with a smile. "Your youkai is right."

"Your father would kill me," Toki smiled back at her. Sakura scoffed.

"Hmph, mother would purify him if he tried anything." She laughed softly as the wind toyed with her raven locks. Toki kissed her lips softly as they sat in the park.

After the battle, Sakura would just lay and cry. She would take four hour showers every day and every time InuYasha or Kye would pass the bathroom door, they heard Sakura sobbing. She mumbled about cleaning Hitomi's touch from her skin. When she came out, she had scratches. A scar on her left hip from Hitomi's claws. She tried desperately to rub the stench off her. That's when Toki came in to her life. He helped her, loved her, cared for her, and made her heart feel life again. She had fallen in love with him after two years of being the best of friends. Toki healed her broken spirit and in return, Sakura had given him his heart which he took and gave her his.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Absolutely!" Missaou yelled happily. Kye's ears flattened as she yelled. Kye rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Calm down, Missaou, I asked you to consider being my mate"

"Yes, and that's great!" Missaou giggled. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Cuz I love you!"

Kye blushed and kissed her softly. "Yeah, I love you to"

They were in the backyard of the Tsuroka residence. Missaou had been hurt and InuYasha had taken her to the house. After that, Missaou had stayed with the family. Little by little, Kye and Missaou fell for each other. Kye's youkai chose her as his mate. She gladly accepted for in her eyes, Kye set her free by going in to the castle and she fell in love with the young hanyou.

From the kitchen window, InuYasha held Kagome in his arms. "Looks like both our pups are in love."

"Looks like it," Kagome giggled. "We taught them both lessons and they should know not to rush in to things."

"Oh, uncle Yasha!" Ayame's voice rang through the house.

"Oh no, the bastard is here," InuYasha grouched.

"Baka" Kagome pushed him with a giggle and went to greet their guests.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked at Kye and Missaou. A sudden flash of Sakura's face ran through his mind. He was glad me mated Kagome, for if he hadn't who knows who he would've ended up with.

She had given him her friendship, her love, her loyalty, her heart, her soul, and her body. She was his heart, his courage, his strength, and soul.

She was Kagome…his best friend, his mate, his love, and the mother of their pups. InuYasha smiled.

He wouldn't have it any other way…


	49. Epilogue

_**Twisted Love**_

**---Epilogue--- **

_**6 Years Later…**_

"Mr. Kizu?" the nurse asked as she came in to the waiting room. The youkai stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"Sakura? How is she?" Toki asked the nurse. She smiled brightly at him.

"Mother and baby are fine," the nurse said with a smile. "Come, I'll---"

Toki didn't need to hear anymore. He sniffed the air and followed his mate's scent. He opened the door to the room and saw Kagome and Ayame there. Kagome smiled as she walked towards him. A nurse was coming out of the room. She smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kizu!" she giggled. "Kami-sama has blessed you!"

Toki walked towards Sakura. Kagome hugged him and stepped out of the room. Ayame winked and trailed behind her aunt. Toki finally saw Sakura as she looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she sat next to her. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I'm fine" she smiled. Hair messy, bags under her eyes, pale, and she looked like she'd been through hell. However, the happiness that flowed from her was something remarkable. "Look!"

A nurse came in with a pink bundle in her arms. She placed the infant carefully in Sakura's waiting arms. They both looked down on the baby girl. Dirty blonde hair with streaks of black hair on her bangs like her mother, big golden eyes, tiny claws, and her father's crests. Tears pricked Toki's eyes.

"What are we gonna name her?" Sakura whispered. Toki brushed her silvery locks from her bangs.

"How about…Suki?" he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Suki Kizu" Sakura smiled. She leaned against her mate. "I like that"

"Me to, Sakura, me to," Toki brought the baby in to his arms.

"Alright, lemme see!" Kye limped in to the room with Missaou helping him. "That better be a helluva good looking baby because those fucking pains were hell. How are you still breathing?"

Sakura giggled and looked at her twin. "It's a baby girl" she squealed.

Kye gently took Suki from Toki's arms. He looked down on the baby. "She'll do, Sakura"

"You moron, she's beautiful!"

"Course she is," Kye smirked at his sister. "She looks like you"

Sakura smiled and blushed. InuYasha and Kagome walked in to the room.

"I'm a grandmother!" Kagome squealed as she took the small bundle. "She's so cute! Look at her, InuYasha! What's her name?"

"Suki" Toki answered. Kagome giggled and hugged her granddaughter.

"Feh, lemme see her wench," InuYasha took the bundle and looked at her. "She's…small"

"Give her to me, dad, I have to feed her," Sakura said as she reached for her daughter. InuYasha handed her to Sakura and Suki started to looked for her first meal.

"Out" Sakura said. "I have to feed Suki"

"Feh, let's go. We'll be back later Sakura" Kye dragged Missaou out.

"She's gorgeous Sakura!" Missaou yelled as her mate pulled her along. They walked down the hallways. "When are we having a pup?"

"Dunno," Kye shrugged. "Whenever you want"

Missaou smiled. "Soon, Kye…I want a child to hold"

"Me to" Kye and Missaou left the hospital. They waited for the rest of the family to join them.

_**Final Note:**_

**_Finally over! I had so much fun re-doing this story! Thank you all for your support. Come back…'cuz I'm starting the next story and it will be posted sometime this week!_**

_**Ardency: **Naraku is dead, and the sacred jewel is whole. The well is sealed and Kagome faces InuYasha's 'love' for Kikyo. She uses the jewel and InuYasha only has one chance to re-write the past and change the mistake that should not have been made. Will he take it? _

_**I do not own any rights to the characters of InuYasha. Those rights all belong to the creator, Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**See you all next time during…'Ardency'**_


End file.
